<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Белый ворон by ainsleynevercry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228180">Белый ворон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleynevercry/pseuds/ainsleynevercry'>ainsleynevercry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, The Used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, Domestic Violence, First Relationship, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken (a few moments), Gerard Way/Bert McCracken - Freeform, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Male Charcter(s), Out of Character, Underage Smoking, Violence, alternative universe, mention of suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleynevercry/pseuds/ainsleynevercry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь бывает жестока. Она вонзает нож тебе в спину, когда ты этого совсем не ждёшь, поступает несправедливо, несмотря на всё хорошее, что ты когда-либо совершал. В один момент она может наградить тебя, а в другой — лишить всего самого дорогого, что у тебя есть. «Достойна ли такая жизнь любви?» — этот вопрос покажется логичным в такой ситуации, но…</p><p>— Я не достоин этой жизни, я слабак…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа так же есть на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/4000141">Книге Фанфиков </a></p><p>Спасибо любимой <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/3941114">Wig snatched</a> за проверку c:</p><p>Чудесные Арты от .touch:<br/><br/> </p><p>Классный арт от Князя Андрея Болконского:<br/></p><p>Чудесный арт от Ридика:<br/></p><p>Милые арты от лимонной дольки:<br/><br/><br/>Мои арты:<br/><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь бывает жестока. Она вонзает нож тебе в спину, когда ты этого совсем не ждёшь, поступает несправедливо, несмотря на всё хорошее, что ты когда-либо совершал. В один момент она может наградить тебя, а в другой — лишить всего самого дорогого, что у тебя есть. «Достойна ли такая жизнь любви?» — этот вопрос покажется логичным в такой ситуации, но…</p><p>— Я не достоин этой жизни, я слабак…</p><p>Слабак.</p><p>Скользкие чувства собственной ничтожности ловко проникают в голову, прикасаясь холодными щупальцами к каждой клеточке головного мозга — холод проходится по спине, вызывая мурашки по коже и заставляя поёжиться.</p><p>Давящий ком в горле давно окаменел — его невозможно сглотнуть, от него невозможно избавиться.</p><p>— Прости, я не смог… — сиплый голос вырвался из гортани, и по щекам стекли горькие слёзы от душераздирающей обиды на самого себя. Ему было страшно. Одиноко. И невыносимо больно где-то там, внутри.</p><p>Ненависть к себе разрывала грудную клетку, дышать с каждой секундой становилось всё тяжелее. Как бы он хотел задохнуться прямо сейчас, чтобы это всё, наконец, кончилось.</p><p>Дрожа, он с сожалением выдохнул скопившийся в его лёгких воздух и взглянул на лезвие, держа его двумя пальцами перед собой. Он словно заледенел, рассматривая, как красиво оно переливается металлическим блеском под светом белых ламп.</p><p>И это будет последней красивой вещью, которую он увидит в первый день нового года.</p><p>Парень прислонил острие к тонкой коже запястья и зажмурился от страха, делая первый, совсем неуверенный и лёгкий, порез, и… не почувствовал совершенно ничего. Пустота. Сквозь едва ли порезанную кожу просочилась кровь, собираясь в небольшие алые бусины. Он немного успокоился и, устремляя взгляд на запястье, сделал второй порез, третий, четвертый… Левая рука полностью покрылась узкими ранами. Маленькие капельки крови сливались в большие, поблёскивая на свету, и тонкими струйками стекали вниз, пачкая одежду.</p><p>Этого было мало, но решиться на большее было страшно. Наверное, если бы он знал, что его ждёт там, за гранью жизни, ему было бы намного проще совершить этот выбор.</p><p>Навязчивые мысли о безысходности заполонили разум, лишая рассудка, и из глаз вновь хлынули слёзы. Парень всхлипнул.</p><p>«Неужели это выход? Неужели это и вправду должно случиться со мной? — ему тяжело было смириться, и это лишь подпитывало его ненависть к себе. — Я всё равно здесь никому не нужен…»</p><p>Дрожа от страха, он сжал зубы и зажмурился, вновь прислоняя лезвие к запястью.</p><p>«Так будет лучше для всех. Так будет лучше для меня», — пронеслось у него в голове.</p><p>И он исполосовал руку глубокими порезами от запястья до сгиба локтя.</p><p>Тёмная, густая кровь хлынула из ран, заливая собой одежду и пол. Парень резко пожалел о том, что сделал — его с головой охватил ужас. В глазах зарябило, и к горлу подступила тошнота: он был на грани потери сознания, но всё ещё держался. Сердце беспощадно билось о рёбра от страха, словно пыталось сбежать от опасности, поджидающей его где-то рядом. И на парня вдруг снизошло озарение: он до безумия боится умирать. Ему стало так страшно.</p><p>Так страшно…</p><p>Так страшно…</p><p>Так страшно…</p><p>Лезвие выскользнуло из рук и упало на ледяной кафель ванной, глухо зазвенев; рядом с ним — несколько капель крови. Шокированный, он вскочил на ноги так быстро, как только смог, придерживаясь за стенку стиральной машины, и кинулся к раковине, надеясь, что вода каким-либо образом сможет остановить кровотечение. Крови было много, в глазах по-прежнему рябило, и ушной звон, казалось, сводил с ума. Запаниковав, он истерически рассмеялся от ужаса, накрывшего его с головой, а затем вновь разрыдался.</p><p>В дурной голове слонялись мысли о том, на кой чёрт он вообще решил покончить с собой. Как же ему хотелось вернуться на несколько секунд назад, чтобы лишний раз подумать и не поддаться эмоциям. Ведь всё можно было исправить, но…</p><p>«Уже слишком поздно что-то менять… Я опоз…» — он не успел закончить мысленный монолог прежде, чем потерял сознание, проваливаясь в бесконечную и умиротворяющую тьму.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Несколько месяцев назад…</em>
</p><p>В дождливой столице Нью-Джерси снова пасмурно. Густые светло-серые облака бесконечной пеленой нависали над городом. Они были такими грустными и мрачными. Они хотели плакать, но что-то отчаянно сдерживало их от разрывающих рыданий. Прохладный, но сильный морской ветер гнал на юг тучи, сквозь проплешины которых пробивался тусклый свет осеннего солнца — оно было похоже на бледный яичный желток, сваренный вкрутую. На улицах в этом районе было нелюдно. Пасмурность обволакивала Трентон, делая его серым и совершенно невзрачным.</p><p>«Если выражение «тангенс, умноженный на икс, делённый на два» равно минус семи, тогда икс первый равен…»</p><p>Класс математики был, как всегда, задумчиво молчалив. Решение поставленной задачи требовало внимательности и терпения, поэтому ни один ученик не отвлекался на мелочи, окружающие его. Звенящая тишина разрушалась шуршанием карандашного графита о шероховатую бумагу.</p><p>Каре-зелёные глаза бегали из стороны в сторону, цепляясь за нужные строчки. Пальцы левой руки зарылись в пушистые тёмно-каштановые волосы. Парень нервно грыз кончик карандаша с ластиком, пытаясь найти правильное и лаконичное решение поставленной задачи. Он застопорился буквально на несколько секунд, словно проваливаясь в мир математических вычислений, и, поймав идею за хвост, тут же её записал.</p><p>— Я готов! — воскликнул он, поднимая руку, и несколько одноклассников рефлекторно покосили на него взгляд.</p><p>— Хорошо, Фрэнк, можешь сдавать работу и приступать к разбору домашнего задания, раз ты справился раньше времени, — по кабинету разнёсся басистый голос мистера Хоггарта, учителя математики.</p><p>Фрэнк, как всегда, был доволен своими результатами. Математика давалась ему хорошо — не зря он занимался ею углубленно, надеясь в будущем применить свои знания и развитую логику на практике. Она была одним из немногих его любимых предметов, которые он знал на отлично. Она была одной из немногих вещей, которые позволяли ему отвлечься от своих реальных проблем и доставляли удовольствие.</p><p>«Ну что, снова за дело?» — спросил он себя, пододвигаясь к парте и открывая распечатанный материал по домашнему заданию.</p><p>Формулы, цифры и определения мелькали перед глазами — Фрэнк ловко хватал их, запечатлевая самое главное, и тут же со свежими знаниями приступал к заданным примерам.</p><p>Кому-то увлечения Фрэнка могли показаться довольно необычными и эксцентричными: как много среднестатистических подростков проявляли искреннее желание изучать математику и умудряться при этом получать удовольствие? Но он не считал себя странным.</p><p>«Есть вещи намного более странные, чем интерес к математике», — думал он.</p><p>В классе по-прежнему было тихо. Немного расслабившись после самостоятельной работы, Фрэнк волей-неволей начал проваливаться в свои мысли. Он думал о бытовой ерунде вроде уборки дома, о том, что съест сегодня на обед, затем вновь возвращался к решению заданий — и так по кругу вплоть до того момента, когда прозвенел звонок на перемену.</p><p>Был ли Фрэнк рад перемене? Скорее, ему было всё равно. В большинстве своём походы в школу казались ему рутиной, которая, так же как и любому другому человеку, со временем надоедала. Перемены не поднимали ему настроения — всё своё небольшое свободное время он тратил не на отдых, а на подготовку к сдаче домашнего задания. Несмотря на то, что некоторые предметы парень считал ужасно занудными, Фрэнк старался всё выполнять качественно и вовремя. Хороший средний балл помог бы ему поступить в колледж.</p><p>«Жаль, что у меня нет достаточно денег, и мне придётся проработать несколько лет после школы, чтобы поступить туда, куда хочется», — эта мысль хранилась где-то глубоко в его голове, в ящике с надписью «не открывать». Это было тем, что его сильно расстраивало и высвобождало из клеток подсознания другие негативные мысли.</p><p>Фрэнк был простым человеком с простыми целями, мечтами, интересами.</p><p>Но его ломало от того, что он не мог позволить себе даже этой простоты.</p><p>Одиноко прогуливаясь по коридорам школы в обнимку с учебным материалом по математике, Фрэнк со слабым волнением привычно осматривался по сторонам. Он шагал мимо школьных информационных стендов с объявлениями, мимо маскота местной баскетбольной команды в виде антропоморфного кенгуру, который стоял в распределительном холле второго этажа рядом со спортзалом. Кругом было много школьников, в толпе которых он так боялся заметить <em>того, на чьи глаза нельзя попадаться</em>. С глубоким вздохом он подошёл к своему шкафчику под номером 9 и скрылся с посторонних глаз за его открытой дверцей. Его шкафчик был практически пустым по сравнению с остальными: всего несколько учебных пособий на полках, потрёпанный рюкзак, который не хотелось таскать с собой по кабинетам, и припрятанное со вчерашнего дня яблоко на перекус.</p><p>Фрэнк ощущал дискомфорт, находясь в местах большого скопления людей: ему казалось, будто каждый проходящий мимо человек смотрит на него презренным взглядом и осуждает за что-то. За внешность, за движения, за мимику, за характер, за мобильный телефон, которым он пользуется… Тело начинало чесаться, словно люди щекотали его глазами, и Фрэнк поспешил удалиться в нужный ему кабинет, как только забрал учебники и домашнее задание по английскому языку. Парень поёжился, будто ему за шиворот вылили стакан холодной воды.</p><p>— Это никогда не кончится… — устало и едва слышно пробубнил себе под нос он, второпях забегая в класс английского.</p><p>Фрэнк считал, что ему было чего стыдиться. И он стыдился буквально всего, что с ним связано. Неуверенный, зажатый, меланхоличный… Такой нелепый и гадкий. Чувство собственной ненависти и неполноценности затмевало его рассудок, как только он возвращался в реальный мир. В кабинете математики такого не происходило. В кабинете математики он чувствовал себя защищённым от скверных мыслей, от страхов, от осуждающих взглядов. Там с ним учились совершенно другие люди: рационально мыслящие и не падкие на желание оскорбить из-за социального статуса. А здесь, в классах общего уровня, происходил какой-то хаос. И Фрэнк до ужаса это не любил.</p><p>— Эй, Вонючка Айеро! — послышалось справа.</p><p>«Твою мать, только не это…» — пронеслось в голове Фрэнка, и он тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь сделать вид, что не заметил этого недоразумения. Парень присел за свою парту, которая стояла в углу класса, и крепче прижал к себе своё домашнее задание, уже заранее зная, что его ожидает.</p><p>Не прошло и доли секунды, как на его парту уселся низкорослый парень в чёрной толстовке и длинных шортах карго. Фрэнк напрягся и почувствовал, как его сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он устремил взгляд в пустоту в попытке абстрагироваться от реального мира и своего потенциального обидчика, но в глубине души понимал, что не сможет избежать назревающего конфликта.</p><p>— Чёрт, от тебя несёт потным стариком. Ты вообще хоть иногда моешься? — выдал парень, и местами по классу прошёлся мерзкий смешок. Несколько людей устремили взгляды на представление, отчего Айеро почувствовал себя максимально неловко и залился краской.</p><p>Фрэнку было очень обидно от этих слов, несмотря на то, что его часто так называли и попрекали этим. Он не был виноват в том, что ему не хватало денег на дезодорант и на хороший стиральный порошок. И, возможно, поэтому он действительно пах не очень приятно. Но всё, чего хотелось парню, — это немного эмпатии. Мало кто из его одноклассников это действительно понимал, но даже снисходительные ребята не бросались его защищать, не считая это своей обязанностью.</p><p>«Мне никто ничего не должен», — вот, что думал на этот счёт Фрэнк и пытался себе внушить. Где-то в подсознании ему очень хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь хотя бы немного поддержал его из чувства справедливости. Но из раза в раз такие ситуации заканчивались плачевно.</p><p>— Алло, приём, ты меня вообще слышишь? — парень пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом Айеро, однако тот продолжал делать вид, что ничего не происходит, несмотря на страшный стыд, который он сейчас испытывал. — Я сюда не цацкаться с тобой пришёл. Гони домашку, иначе я от тебя не отстану. </p><p>Он похлопал Фрэнка по щеке, надеясь тем самым привести его в сознание, но всё, что ему удалось, — это довести Айеро до пассивного бешенства. Фрэнк сжал зубы. Он не переваривал, когда трогали его лицо с целью подразнить, и готов был жестоко ответить своему оппоненту. Да, он был готов, но прекрасно осознавал, что не сможет ничего сделать, кроме как истерично разораться и пару раз пихнуть обидчика в плечо.</p><p>Атмосфера безысходности нарастала, дыхание стало более тяжёлым, и давление в груди возросло. Айеро всеми силами сдерживал свои психи. Первые десять секунд, вторые, третьи… И его терпение лопнуло, как только одноклассник ловким движением рук вырвал у него из объятий стопку листов с домашним заданием.</p><p>— Ты совсем, что ли?! А ну, отдал! — голос Фрэнка был звонким и грубоватым. Злой, он с выпученными глазами накинулся на парня в попытке забрать своё домашнее задание. — Я делал его не для того, чтобы ты нагло скатывал его у меня! — возмущению Айеро не было предела. От гнева на его лбу вздулись венки.</p><p>— Ой, смотрите-ка, амёба разбушевалась, — грубо выпалил обидчик и резко оттолкнул от себя Фрэнка. Айеро с неистовой ненавистью прожигал рыжего кудрявого парня взглядом, надеясь, что ещё чуть-чуть — и откроет в себе способность стрелять лазерами из глаз. Но всё оказалось не так фантастично, как Фрэнк себе представлял. — Не гунди, тебе чё, жалко, что ли? — он уставился на лохматого Айеро своими недовольными маленькими чёрными глазками и не успел опомниться, как снова был «атакован» Фрэнком.</p><p>Эта перепалка была очень короткой и жалкой. Прошло меньше минуты, прежде чем рыжий поставил Фрэнка раком, прижав лицом к своей парте, и заломал ему руку.</p><p>— А-а-а-а, ты что творишь, мне больно! — вскрикнул Фрэнк, чувствуя, как его хрупкие, тонкие косточки трещат под давлением кудрявого, но тот так просто отступать не спешил.</p><p>— Своему отчиму в постели так кричать будешь, а при мне, будь добр, завали свой рот, хуесос ёбаный, — прошипел рыжий, заламывая руку Фрэнка сильнее. Айеро снова вскрикнул. — Только попробуй дёрнуться в мою сторону ещё раз, и я тебе ебало разобью, ты меня понял? Понял, я тебя спрашиваю?! — крикнул он, сделав ещё одно резкое движение.</p><p>— Да-да, понял, отпусти уже, — проскулил Фрэнки, понимая, что он снова проиграл в этой битве, и обидчик отпустил его, нагло отпихивая от своей парты.</p><p>— Пиздец, всё место мне завонял, — кудрявый скривил лицо в мерзкой гримасе и испепеляющим взглядом посмотрел на растерянного, потрёпанного и красного от стыда Айеро. — Чё пялишься на меня, обмудок? Развернулся и сел на своё место! — приказал он, и Фрэнк с такой привычной уже болью в сердце сел за свою парту.</p><p>Длинная чёлка упала на глаза, скрывая всю мерзость реального мира. Он снова ощущал на себе скользкие взгляды, снова слышал мерзкие перешёптывания и чувствовал, как с каждой секундой ему становилось всё хуже. Его ранимость и зависимость от общественного мнения неприятно кололи в носу, заставляя глаза слезиться. Фрэнк ненавидел всё и вся на данный момент. Ненавидел себя за свою слабость, ненавидел Стэна — так звали обидчика — за отвратительное отношение, ненавидел одноклассников, которые не пришли к нему на помощь. Снова. Обида раздирала грудь, и Айеро норовил расплакаться прямо сейчас, но он продолжал держаться и старался делать вид, словно ничего не произошло. Словно это плод его больной фантазии, который выглядел слишком реально.</p><p>— Столько вони было из-за нескольких минут, — выплюнул Стэн, швыряя помятое домашнее задание на парту Фрэнка. — Но не грусти, я припас тебе ещё один подарочек, — наигранно весело преподнёс он и, затянувшись соплями и мокротой, смачно харкнул парню на работу. По классу снова разнёсся желчный смешок, вызывающий неприятную дрожь и мурашки по коже. — Вот теперь красота.</p><p>«Чтоб ты сдох, ублюдок. Чтоб. Ты. Сдох», — Айеро не боялся своих мыслей. Он очень хотел швырнуть эти слова рыжему в лицо, но сдерживался, понимая, что лучше от этого не станет. Ему хотелось кричать, плакать, убивать, расчленять, но он молчал. Молчал, глядя на отвратительную харчу, под которой расплывались буквы домашнего задания, и больше ничего не делал.</p><p>У него не было ни сил, ни смелости.</p><p>Правый глаз Фрэнка задёргался. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, он достал из кармана штанов пачку сухих салфеток и, скривившись в отвращении, вытер гадкий плевок, подавляя рвотный рефлекс.</p><p>Стэн Рассел был подонком, который считал издевательство над Айеро хорошим развлечением в скучных школьных стенах. Он был единственным, кто проявлял нездоровый интерес к Фрэнку, и при каждом удобном случае донимал его. То ли от желания потешить своё самолюбие, унижая более слабых, то ли из-за каких-то особенных чувств к парню. Этого не знал никто, но вместе с тем поступки Стэна вызывали бурную реакцию у многих и лишь подкрепляли привычное отношение к Фрэнку. Боролся ли хоть кто-нибудь с этим?</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Айеро, не привыкший жаловаться, молчал до последнего.</p><p>Урок английского проходил в напряжённой обстановке. Фрэнк не мог сосредоточиться на занятии из-за того, что ловил на себе посторонние взгляды и ему постоянно мерещилось, что кто-то шепчет его имя. Это убивало парня изнутри и очень сильно его задевало.</p><p>Время от времени он принюхивался к себе.</p><p>«Неужели от меня действительно так сильно воняет?» — спрашивал он сам себя, практически незаметно пытаясь понюхать свою подмышку, но так и не получил ответа на свой вопрос. Запаха пота Фрэнк почти не чувствовал. Возможно, он уже привык, а возможно, кто-то всего лишь утрировал ситуацию ради того, чтобы вызвать определённую реакцию у «зрителей».</p><p>Как бы неловко Айеро себя ни чувствовал, здесь и сейчас он ничего изменить не мог.</p><p>После произошедшего на уроке английского конфуза очередная перемена стала для Фрэнка новым источником стресса. Снова люди, снова косые взгляды — Айеро очень хотел спрятаться, но бежать было некуда. Купаясь в мыслях о собственном провале, он морщился и машинально шёл к кабинету, где должен был проходить следующий урок. Вероятно, в этом не было ничего необычного, но Фрэнк так глубоко провалился в собственные размышления, что забыл взглянуть на время и место, в котором он оказался.</p><p>Среда, двенадцать часов дня, английская литература, кабинет «322».</p><p>— Да бля, я слёзно умолял её о том, чтобы она разрешила мне исполнить песню собственного сочинения на следующем концерте, но она такая: «Джерард, я не сомневаюсь в твоих умениях, но эта песня слишком мрачная», — высокий мужской голос, донёсшийся за углом, резко остановил Айеро — он мгновенно опомнился и, словно ужаленный в задницу, развернулся в попытке как можно скорее убежать отсюда.</p><p>«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, неужели я снова забыл об этом?» — растерянно подумал Фрэнк, чувствуя, как сердце забилось со скоростью пулемётной очереди, норовя вырваться из грудной клетки.</p><p>Тело затрясло от страха, и коленки подкосились от внезапной слабости в ногах. Айеро в одно мгновенье забыл о своих былых унижениях и поспешил спрятаться в мужском туалете, надеясь на то, что туда не зайдёт <em><strong>он</strong></em>.</p><p>Знакомый голос продолжал бухтеть за дверью уборной, и только когда он начал заметно утихать, Фрэнк осторожно выглянул в коридор. Айеро поймал взглядом спины пары отдаляющихся парней и девушки, которые через несколько секунд завернули за угол, чтобы, как обычно, дождаться, стоя у окна, когда откроют кабинет английской литературы.</p><p>Чувствуя сильный прилив адреналина, Фрэнк всё так же аккуратно вышел из туалета и украдкой подобрался к тому самому углу, за которым скрылся <em>тот, на чьи глаза нельзя попадаться</em>. Прислонившись спиной к стене, Айеро крепче прижал к себе учебные пособия и с замиранием сердца начал прислушиваться. Месяцы тренировок — и Фрэнк уже мог ловко вылавливать из школьного шума знакомый голос, который вызывал мурашки по его коже. Во рту пересохло, и он тяжело сглотнул.</p><p>— Я удивляюсь, как тебя всё ещё не тошнит от их музыки, ты ведь беспрерывно их слушаешь. Даже я из всего уважения и любви к ним не могу слушать одно и то же на протяжении очень длительного времени, — говорил кто-то. Айеро продолжал вслушиваться.</p><p>— Вот когда блевану, тогда и сделаю перерыв, но сейчас мой день не задастся, если я не послушаю хотя бы пару песен из «Live After Death». Чёрт, ты просто не представляешь, как сильно меня вдохновляет Брюс Дикинсон. Мне кажется, что после прослушивания очередного трека во мне просыпается второе дыхание, и мне снова хочется творить. Это бесценно… — отвечал сладкий хрипловатый голос, заставляя Фрэнка таять и, вздыхая, крепче обнимать пособия.</p><p>
  <em>«Брюс Дикинсон? — спросил себя Айеро, нахмурившись. — Наверное, это важно…»</em>
</p><p>Парень немедля достал карандаш из своего маленького пенала и очень быстро, корявым почерком, прямо на домашнем задании написал «Брюс Дикинсон», надеясь на то, что в будущем сможет отыскать какую-нибудь информацию о нём.</p><p>«Кто же этот <em>тот, на чьи глаза нельзя попадаться</em>, и зачем Фрэнку знать о нём что-то?» — эти вопросы задал бы любой здравомыслящий человек. Если бы кто-то спросил об этом Айеро лично, он бы ни за что не ответил.</p><p>Но его покрасневшее лицо и смущённый взгляд уже сказали бы о многом.</p><p>Фрэнк немного замялся. Внутри всё сжималось от нахлынувших чувств, которые доводили его до головокружения. И он рискнул выглянуть из-за угла, чтобы посмотреть на <em>него</em>. Два больших глаза на исхудалом лице уставились на невысокого брюнета в компании милой и яркой девушки и парня с выбритыми висками. Он широко улыбался, продолжая говорить приятные вещи о своём кумире, и Айеро не мог оторваться. Его голос, мимика, жесты… Парень был немного феминным и своеобразным, но таким привлекательным. Время от времени он взмахивал головой, чтобы убрать упавшую на глаза чёрную чёлку, и Фрэнк будто застывал, раз за разом прокручивая в голове эти моменты в слоу-мо.</p><p>«Джерард…» — томно и с восхищением произнёс в уме Айеро, чувствуя, как медленно, но верно теряет рассудок, проваливаясь в бездну с мечтами, которые никогда не сбудутся.</p><p>Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул и, заметив, что кто-то из компании друзей поворачивается к нему лицом, вновь спрятался, боясь выдать себя с потрохами. Сердце продолжало танцевать чечётку в груди. На лбу Айеро проступил холодный пот от выброшенного в кровь адреналина, и парень поспешил удалиться отсюда как можно быстрее.</p><p>Встречи с Джерардом во время перемен были одновременно и радостным, и болезненным событием для Фрэнка: он сходил с ума от чувств к этому парню и испытывал душераздирающую обиду на себя за то, что слишком жалок, чтобы познакомиться с ним. Айеро так сильно стыдился себя, что боялся показаться ему на глаза и опозориться.</p><p>«Если бы я не был таким ничтожеством… Если бы я не был таким неуверенным в себе…» — Фрэнк злился на себя за свой характер и страхи, которые мешали даже элементарному общению с людьми.</p><p>Айеро видел Джерарда в школе каждый будний день, и каждый раз его сознание взрывалось от такой застенчивой и глупой подростковой влюблённости к парню, которому он никогда не будет хотя бы другом. Фрэнк исподтишка наблюдал за ним, слушал его истории, когда это предоставлялось возможным, и Джерард казался ему таким классным, весёлым, добрым и недоступным…</p><p>Фрэнк не знал о нём всего, но ему было достаточно, чтобы осознать и принять реальность своих чувств.</p><p>Он снова шёл по бесконечным коридорам школы в окружении учащихся, которые были ему совершенно чужими людьми. Он снова чувствовал себя безмерно одиноким в этом мире, полном людей.</p><p>Фрэнку очень хотелось справиться с собой и своими проблемами, но он вновь чувствовал себя тряпкой, когда понимал, что ему не хватает на это сил. Без поддержки, без друзей, без понимания…</p><p>
  <em>«Брюс Дикинсон, — Айеро посмотрел на надпись, сделанную карандашом на домашнем задании. — Наверное, это важно».</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Листья падали с тонких ветвей деревьев, устилая тротуары, дороги, лужайки яркой солнечной пеленой. Каштаны раскидали свои семена по улицам — зелёные и колючие, они валялись под ногами прохожих. Оранжевое солнце ласкало ещё тёплыми лучами городские окрестности, лениво поднимаясь из-за горизонта: оно было сонным и с нетерпением ждало наступления зимы, когда можно будет поспать подольше. Частный сектор Трентона потихоньку просыпался. Со дворов слышался настойчивый лай собак. В небе кружили белые голуби, вылетевшие на утреннюю «разминку» из местной голубятни. Утро было ясным и по-своему прекрасным.</p><p>Но только не для грустного парня, живущего на Кавелл-стрит.</p><p>Услышав, как что-то вибрирует и издаёт тихие звуки, Фрэнк поморщился сквозь сон. Парень нащупал под подушкой старенький кнопочный телефон и, приоткрыв глаза, посмотрел на его маленький экран. Сощурившись, он увидел скачущие по всему дисплею цифры: «6:30» и отключил будильник. Времени до начала занятий было много — Айеро успевал сделать все самые важные дела по дому и собраться сам. Но из раза в раз, вставая рано поутру, он ненавидел весь мир за то, что снова не выспался.</p><p>«Когда-нибудь я перестану ложиться в два ночи и просыпаться в шесть утра. Когда-нибудь никогда, например», — проявлял в уме недовольство Фрэнк, тяжело вздыхая.</p><p>Айеро резко и широко открыл глаза в надежде избавиться от тяжёлой сонливости и перевернулся на спину, устремляя взгляд на полки, висящие над ним. В его каморке было темно, поэтому больше, чем бездонную черноту перед собой, он рассмотреть не смог. Парень тихо поднялся на матрасе, называемом им же кроватью, и потянулся к розетке напротив, в которую был включён маленький ночничок. Он щёлкнул на нём переключатель, и неяркий белый свет озарил кладовку.</p><p>Сейчас ночник был единственным лучиком света в этой тесной и душной дыре.</p><p>«Они когда-нибудь меня точно доконают», — пронеслось в голове парня.</p><p><em>«Они»</em> были причиной его постоянного недосыпа и нервозности. <em>«Они»</em> были теми, кто взрастил в нём ненависть к себе. <em>«Они»</em> заставляли его чувствовать себя неполноценным.</p><p>Нехотя Фрэнк встал с «кровати» и сразу же почувствовал дичайшую слабость во всём теле. Головокружение от недосыпа стало его верным спутником поутру наравне с сильной болью в животе благодаря привычному недоеданию.</p><p>«Чтоб я сдох», — подумал Айеро, когда поморщился и пригнулся, хватаясь за живот в районе пупка.</p><p>Денег на хорошего врача и обследование не было, поэтому спазмолитики в последние несколько месяцев заменяли ему завтрак, обед и ужин. Наверное, это было не самым рациональным решением для умного парня, но это казалось ему гораздо более безопасным выходом, чем посещение бесплатной клиники, где работали иммигранты без должного медицинского образования.</p><p>Превозмогая тупую боль в животе, Фрэнк взял с полки свою повседневную одежду, еле дотянувшись до нее на носочках, и захватил предметы личного пользования, которые он в общей ванной почему-то не хранил. Дело было не в его брезгливости, причина скрывалась в другом.</p><p>Дверь тихо скрипнула, когда парень приоткрыл её. Айеро, босой, вышел в прихожую, придерживая рукой растянутую резинку больших пижамных штанов, которые так и норовили свалиться с его костлявых ног. Оказавшись в ванной комнате, Фрэнк сложил свои вещи на стиральную машину; штаны дёрнулись вниз, но зацепились резинкой на тазе, так и не оказавшись на полу. Парень подошёл к раковине и, морщась от неутихающей боли в животе, опёрся на неё руками. Он поднял голову вверх, устремляя взгляд на своё отражение в словно кристально чистом зеркале.</p><p>Каре-зелёные глаза с тёмными кругами под ними на высохшем от голода лице казались удивительно большими. Явно выраженные от сильной худобы скулы и линия подбородка делали овал его лица более острым. Тонкие розовые и немного потрескавшиеся губы придавали ему каплю безразличия своей статичностью. Прямой нос на потускневшей и бледной коже казался неестественно большим. Аккуратные тёмные брови нахмурились от болезненных ощущений, делая выражение лица Айеро злым и недовольным.</p><p>И всё бы ничего, если бы не его взгляд, полный боли и непонимания.</p><p>«Урод», — внезапно промелькнула мысль в голове у Фрэнка, и его лицо автоматически скривилось в гримасе, полной отвращения.</p><p>Парню не нравилось его лицо. Он считал его недостаточно милым и симпатичным. Айеро обладал умением видеть внешнюю красоту во всех людях с разными глазами, носами, губами и овалами лица, но с ним это почему-то не работало. Чрезмерная самокритичность встречала его каждое утро, когда он умывался и смотрел на себя в зеркало, когда он заходил в школьный туалет и натыкался на своё отражение…</p><p>Когда он вновь и вновь видел красивых людей и сравнивал себя с ними.</p><p>Айеро включил воду.</p><p>Сильная и тёплая струя разбивалась вдребезги, сталкиваясь с керамической поверхностью. Ванная заполнилась тихим шумом текущей воды, который немного успокаивал и отвлекал от противных мыслей о собственной ничтожности.</p><p>Быстренько умывшись, Фрэнк оделся. Лохмотья, которые он носил, были ему нелепо большими: чёрные школьные брюки со стрелками, потрёпанные временем, были туго затянуты на поясе ремнём — в них заправлялась изношенная белая рубашка, поверх которой он надевал красную жилетку мелкой вязки, покрытую маленькими катышками у подмышек.</p><p>Одежды у Айеро было немного: всего пара футболок, в одной из которых он спал; истлевшие широкие чёрные джинсы на выход; «костюм неудачника», который он надевал в школу, и трикотажные спортивные штаны, выполняющие функцию спортивной формы и по совместительству домашней одежды.</p><p>Вкус у Фрэнка, несомненно, был. Он практически ничем не отличался от любого другого подростка десятых, но финансовое и социальное положение Айеро не давали ему самовыражаться и носить то, что нравилось. Это вызывало дополнительные комплексы и заставляло его стесняться самого себя.</p><p>Айеро бережно расчесал тонкие тёмно-каштановые волосы, укладывая чёлку на левый бок, и смочил руку водой, чтобы пригладить хохолок на макушке. Парень вновь взглянул на себя в зеркало, поджал нижнюю губу и низко потянул жилетку. В глубине души ему хотелось назвать себя симпатичным, милым и привлекательным, но заевшее в голове слово «урод» останавливало его.</p><p>«Ну и пошло всё к чёрту…» — расстроено подумал он и вновь скривился, как только почувствовал очередную волну тупой боли в животе.</p><p>Дома было подозрительно тихо. Семья Фрэнка всё ещё спала.</p><p>Семья…</p><p>Как Айеро ненавидел это слово. Он никогда не рос в сплочённости, любви и заботе среди близких и родных ему людей. Так много чужих вокруг. Буквально чужих. Чужих настолько, что даже Джерард был Фрэнку ближе, чем члены его «семьи». Мечтал ли Фрэнк о семейной жизни? Возможно. Но он даже представить себе не мог, каково это.</p><p>Может, счастливая семья — это те люди из рекламы сока по телевизору? Или люди на городских рекламных билбордах от страховой компании? Мама, папа, брат, сестра — все они живут счастливо, готовят вместе завтраки и заботятся друг о друге — так должна выглядеть «семья»?</p><p>Фрэнк часто задавался этими вопросами, но никогда не получал на них ответа. С какой-то стороны эти размышления казались ему абсолютно пустыми, однако каждый раз, когда парень задумывался над этим, он жаждал найти ту истину, которая постоянно сбегала от него.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, надеясь перебороть ноющую боль, Айеро отнёс вещи обратно в комнату и забрал оттуда рюкзак с учебниками, чтобы, как обычно, по пагубной привычке поставить его у входной двери в прихожей.</p><p>Семь утра, настало время для приготовления завтрака.</p><p>Оказавшись в кухне, Айеро подошёл к холодильнику, на котором красовалась тьма магнитиков с различных курортов, на которых он никогда в своей жизни не бывал. Они были такими красивыми и яркими — Фрэнк часто снова и снова засматривался на них и, улыбаясь, думал о том, что, будучи уже взрослым, обязательно побывает в каждом из этих мест.</p><p>Парень, в этот раз не церемонясь, взглянул на листок, висящий на дверце холодильника, и, прочитав, что готовить на завтрак, достал нужные ему продукты.</p><p>Стоя у плиты, Фрэнк напевал какую-то незамысловатую мелодию, которую он слышал вчера по телевизору, — это помогало ему отвлечься от болей в животе и лучше сосредоточиться на готовке.</p><p>Готовил парень неплохо, не на уровне шеф-повара, конечно, но иногда его даже хвалили за очень вкусный ужин или десерт. Айеро очень редко удавалось полноценно поесть дома: в основном он перекусывал во время приготовления еды тем, что попадётся, и иногда ходил в супермаркет после школы за фруктами — это был его базовый рацион. В школе он мог позволить себе стакан сладкого чая с дешёвыми сухарями, которые он брал по газетным купонам в ближайшем супермаркете. И это так… странно?</p><p>Фрэнк готовил завтраки, обеды и ужины. Его «семья» питалась адекватно и не нуждалась в материальной помощи. Но Айеро словно всегда оставался в стороне. Он ел отдельно, пил отдельно, спал в кладовке и носил старую одежду. У него было своё мыло, своя зубная паста, шампунь, стиральный порошок, медикаменты. Парень не платил разве что за коммунальные услуги и проживание в этом доме, но при этом старался быть экономным во всём.</p><p>Смотря на всё это, в голове возникает лишь один вопрос: «Почему?»</p><p>И на него определённо есть ответ…</p><p>Пока Фрэнк стоял у плиты, его семья проснулась. Где-то там, за дверью кухни, слышались мужские голоса, которые что-то говорили друг другу. Увлечённый своим немного безобразным пением и готовкой, Айеро привычно не обращал на это внимания. Его день начинался так же, как и всегда: подъём рано утром, умывание, готовка, поход в школу — волноваться было не о чем.</p><p>Но это было утро, когда что-то пошло не по плану.</p><p>— Блять! — послышалось из коридора, за чем вмиг последовал грохот.</p><p>Пение прекратилось. Фрэнк вздрогнул, когда этот возглас донёсся до его ушей, и в его груди поселилось слабое волнение. Он рефлекторно посмотрел на закрытую дверь кухни испуганными глазами и тяжело сглотнул, словно ожидая чего-то невообразимо ужасного.</p><p>— Сука, Айеро, сколько раз можно тебе говорить?! — вновь проорал парень, издавший первый вопль. Он схватил рюкзак Фрэнка, о который совсем недавно споткнулся, и начал потрошить всё его содержимое на пол. — Не ставь этот ёбаный рюкзак в прихожей! — парень не унимался — он гневно отбросил рюкзак в сторону и, негодуя, начал пинать и чуть ли не рвать все лежащие на полу конспекты и книги.</p><p>Фрэнк стал белым, как смерть, как только услышал свою фамилию. Сердце забарабанило с удвоенной скоростью, и тело сковала слабость от страха.</p><p>«Мне конец», — эта мысль посетила его первой, когда в кухню ворвался разъярённый белобрысый парень с весьма неприятной фразой:</p><p>— Где ты, мразь?</p><p>Злые голубые глаза уставились на ошарашенного Фрэнка, который застыл на месте от ужаса и незнания, как поступить. Бежать было некуда, опасность уже смотрела ему в лицо, заставляя коленки трястись.</p><p>Айеро выключил плиту и по-детски невинно посмотрел на сводного брата, будто не понял, где накосячил. Но Кайл — так звали брата — был абсолютно бесстрастен — он подлетел к низкорослому Фрэнку и дал ему сильную оплеуху. Колючая боль пронеслась по всей голове, в ухе послышался звон, и Фрэнк пошатнулся, чуть ли не упав. Голова по инерции отвернулась в сторону, глаза заслезились от испытанного шока — Айеро стало обидно. Его нижняя губа задрожала. Он закрыл глаза и попытался подавить находящие на него слёзы, приложив свои хилые холодные пальцы к пылающим уху и щеке. Но тут последовал следующий удар, от которого Фрэнк непроизвольно издал болезненный стон, не удержавшись и упав на пол. Айеро всё ещё не мог открыть глаза, но ему так и норовило прямо сейчас разреветься на виду у Кайла, показать ему всю свою слабость и немощность. Пальцы Фрэнка болезненно ныли, руки дрожали от страха.</p><p>Кайл был груб и беспощаден с теми, кто был слабее его, поэтому решил окончательно показать Айеро, кто тут главный, схватив за волосы. Фрэнк пропищал, закусив нижнюю губу, когда брат поднял его с пола, держа за шевелюру, и схватился за его запястье.</p><p>— Неужели тебе это так нравится? Неужели с первого раза до тебя не дошло? Мало били или что? — прошипел белобрысый, на что Фрэнк, не в состоянии нормально ответить, промычал, опустив взгляд в пол. — В глаза смотри, — один раз сказал он, но Фрэнк побоялся. — В глаза мне смотри, я сказал! — вновь пришёл в ярость Кайл и больно дёрнул парня за волосы. Айеро тут же поднял на него измученный взгляд. Его глаза слезились от подступившей к горлу обиды, и брат видел это.</p><p>— Оставь его в покое, достал уже лезть к нему из-за каждой мелочи. Ты на нём скоро живого места не оставишь, — раздался голос со стороны, как гром среди ясного неба. Или, скорее, как солнечный луч, пробившийся сквозь хмурые тучи. Спаситель вовремя подоспел, резко схватив Кайла за плечо — тот отстал, и напуганный Фрэнк отскочил в сторону, дикими глазами глядя на братьев. — Забыл, что отец сказал? То, что мамы больше нет, не значит, что ты можешь спокойно издеваться над ним.</p><p>Айеро трясся как кленовый лист на ветру. Он смотрел на абсолютно одинаковые лица двух ругающихся друг с другом парней — внешне они различались лишь причёсками и одеждой — и молил бога, в которого не верил, только о том, чтобы этот конфликт скорее разрешился.</p><p>— Что мне сделать, если он бесит меня одним своим существованием? А, Джулиан? — сквозь зубы проговорил Кайл, яростно глядя на Айеро.</p><p>— Выпить успокоительного, — Джулиан снова дёрнул брата за плечо, когда тот ещё раз попытался наброситься на Фрэнка.</p><p>— Я тебе ещё отомщу, засранец. Молись, чтобы не остаться со мной наедине…</p><p>— Не слушай его, лучше наложи поесть и иди отсюда в свою комнату, чтобы не попадаться на глаза этому придурку, — приказал Фрэнку Джулиан.</p><p>Айеро встретился со взглядом голубых глаз, которые практически не излучали холодности, в отличие от предыдущих, и, ничего не ответив, медленно и застенчиво накрыл на стол, после чего вышел в коридор.</p><p>Картина, которую он увидел, ему не понравилась: всё его домашнее задание и пособия небрежно валялись на полу, помятые и немного грязные. Фрэнк был в ярости, но эта ярость не вызывала ничего, кроме желания разрыдаться здесь и сейчас. Айеро был обижен только на самого себя за свою небрежность и забывчивость, и хотел плакать не столько из-за жалости к себе, сколько из-за незнания, как менее агрессивно проявить свои чувства. Ему было мерзко и неприятно. Он был так зол. Но не сделал ничего более, чем присел на корточки и начал собирать разбросанные по всему полу тетради и книги, которые он всегда старался держать в порядке.</p><p>Фрэнк сложил всё обратно в рюкзак и занёс его в каморку. Из-за случившегося недавно конфуза ему хотелось спрятаться, зашиться в угол своей маленькой комнатки и никогда оттуда не выходить. Парень присел на свою «кровать» и, согнув ноги в коленях, обхватил себя руками. Щека всё ещё неприятно колола. Стыд, злость и обида затмевали боль в животе и чувство голода.</p><p>«Ненавижу Кайла, ненавижу себя. Я просто хочу сдохнуть. Я так многого прошу или что?» — Айеро был настроен максимально пессимистично. Он был депрессивным и угрюмым девяносто процентов времени, но где-то в глубине души он искренне не хотел быть таким.</p><p>А был ли у него повод хоть раз подумать о чём-либо, кроме как о желании умереть?</p><p>На душе скреблись кошки. Подавленный Фрэнк дождался, когда его семья позавтракает, и вышел из комнатки, надеясь скорее прибраться в кухне и уйти в школу. Айеро обхватил себя руками, желая скукожиться до размеров атома и остаться незамеченным. И, возможно, ему бы это удалось, если бы не одно маленькое недоразумение, проявившееся на его лице. Парень не успел пройти в кухню, как наткнулся на отчима и тот схватил его за локоть, остановив. Фрэнк сильно опешил и рефлекторно поёжился, словно пытаясь защититься от возможного удара.</p><p>— Стоять, — внезапно выдал мужчина и поставил Фрэнка перед собой. Он схватил пасынка за подбородок и задумчивым взглядом осмотрел его лицо — это длилось буквально несколько секунд, но успело разозлить отчима. — Джулиан и Кайл, живо сюда! — проорал на весь дом он, отпустив Айеро.</p><p>Чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, Фрэнк впал в ступор. Он не совсем понимал, что происходит, и надеялся на то, что не натворил ничего более ужасного, чем по привычке поставил рюкзак у входа в прихожей.</p><p>Не прошло и минуты, как братья оказались в прихожей и встали напротив отца.</p><p>— Кто из вас это сделал? — строго и грубо спросил отчим, глядя на сыновей, и ткнул пальцем в щеку Фрэнка, на которой уже успел проявиться коричневый синяк. Парень ненароком потянулся к своей скуле, по которой он не так давно получил, и притронулся к ней подушечками пальцев — она горела от свежего удара. Молчание. Кайл засунул руки в карманы и показательно отвернулся, втягивая щёки. Эта ситуация его раздражала. Ещё больше его раздражало то, что отец вновь пытается выгородить этого сосунка Айеро.</p><p>— Ну я, и что? — выплюнул Кайл, желая как можно скорее разобраться с этой конфликтной ситуацией. Он бесстыже смотрел на отца, ярость которого, казалось, росла с каждой секундой. Мужчина зло посмотрел на сына.</p><p>— Иди прибирайся, — приказал он Фрэнку, не отрывая взгляда от белобрысого, и Айеро, чувствуя вину перед всеми, послушно удалился. Парень закрыл в кухню дверь, но, прибираясь, продолжал тщательно вслушиваться в то, что происходило в прихожей.</p><p>— Да он меня заебал уже, почему ты не можешь просто сослать его в какой-нибудь приют или отдать другой семье на попечение?! — слышался голос Кайла.</p><p>— Ты как со мной разговариваешь, поганец?! — разразился голос отчима, и прозвучал шлепок, после которого Кайл поутих. — Не твоего ума дело, почему я этого не делаю! Я тебя предупреждал не трогать его? Предупреждал?! Ты видел его синяк на лице? Ты знаешь, что мне его учителя теперь мозги ебать по этому поводу будут? И это уже не в первый раз! Хочешь ударить — ударь в плечо, но не по лицу. Ты меня понял? Понял, я тебя спрашиваю?!</p><p>— Да понял, понял… — голос Кайла был обиженным и недовольным.</p><p>— Неделю без интернета проведёшь, подумаешь над своим поведением.</p><p>— Ну пап!</p><p>— Я сказал, даже не обсуждается…</p><p>Фрэнк тяжело сглотнул, когда его грудь сковала тревога. Голову начали посещать неприятные мысли о том, что ему несдобровать, если он случайно окажется с Кайлом наедине. И Айеро не успел оклематься после всего произошедшего и услышанного, как в кухню вошёл разъяренный Кайл с красным ухом, и грубо ткнул в Фрэнка пальцем.</p><p>— Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом, кусок говна. Я говорил тебе молиться, чтобы ты не остался со мной наедине однажды. Так вот, сходи лучше в церковь, потому что я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы ты возненавидел свою жизнь, — прошипел Кайл, с негодованием глядя Айеро прямо в его напуганные глаза, и, не сделав ничего более, удалился из кухни, громко хлопнув за собой дверью.</p><p>Фрэнк вновь поёжился. Ему стало настолько тревожно, что он схватился за красную жилетку в районе груди. В горле застрял неприятный ком. То ли от подступающих слёз, то ли от стресса.</p><p>«Только не это, нет, не снова, пожалуйста, — он крепко зажмурился, чувствуя, как внутри всё будто переворачивается вверх ногами. — Я этого не переживу…»</p><p>С болью в груди Айеро продолжил прибираться в кухне. На плите ещё оставалось немного еды, и парень мог позавтракать, но внезапно появившаяся от волнения тошнота отбила весь аппетит.</p><p>«Я хотел сдохнуть, я это в конечном итоге и получу», — пронеслось в голове Фрэнка, и он вышел из кухни, направляясь в ванную комнату, чтобы снова привести себя в порядок.</p><p>Парень взглянул на себя в зеркало, и его с головой охватило разочарование: синяк на скуле был большим и уродливым. Но ещё более уродливым Айеро считал себя.</p><p>— Ну какого х… — вырвалось у Фрэнка, и его глаза заслезились в преддверии плача. Это утро уже не могло стать ещё хуже.</p><p>Не став долго задерживаться, Айеро, пребывая в отвратительном моральном состоянии, решил уйти в школу раньше всех. Он больше не мог оставаться в этом доме, полном страха, ненависти и непонимания.</p><p>Фрэнк захватил с собой рюкзак и, обув старые чёрные кеды, открыл входную дверь. Он ненароком обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на семейное фото, висящее на стене в прихожей. На нём были запечатлены все члены семьи, включая Фрэнка, которому на тот момент было лет десять. Мальчишка, едва заметно улыбаясь, стоял рядом с мачехой ближе к краю фотографии и сильно выделялся среди рядом присутствующих. Внешне он был другим: тёмненьким и маленьким. Он был будто чёрным пятном, неизвестно откуда взявшимся, которое невозможно было отодрать и отмыть даже самыми едкими химикатами. Он был <strong><em>белым вороном</em></strong>, который, казалось, был совсем не уместен в их компании.</p><p>«За что они меня так ненавидят?..» — в голове раздался голос из прошлого, и Айеро, поёжившись, вышел на улицу, захлопнув за собой дверь.</p><p>Будучи обозлённым на всё окружение, Фрэнк понуро шёл к остановке общественного транспорта, опустив голову вниз, и всеми силами старался не думать о произошедшем. Всё-таки это ему доводилось чувствовать не впервой. Боль.</p><p>На улице всё ещё было тепло, будто недавно прошедшее лето оставило после себя шлейф ясных солнечных деньков. Мимо парня проходили монохромные, скучные люди. И каждый человек, каким бы кислым и апатичным он ни был, казался Айеро счастливым. Реальный мир не радовал Фрэнка сильнее, чем тайные встречи с Джерардом (тайными они были в буквальном смысле: Джерард даже не знал, что кто-то наблюдает за ним). Айеро всегда старался укрываться от реальности в своей голове, в музыке, которую он слушал со своего старого телефона, но даже это ему удавалось лишь наполовину. Парень, как обычно, засунул наушники-вкладыши в уши и включил песню, которую слушал каждое утро, выходя на улицу. Наушник, как всегда, заиграл только один, глухо похрипывая и смазывая высокие частоты.</p><p>
  <em>I can't talk, I can't think</em><br/>
<em>My feelings burn inside of me</em>
</p><p>Фрэнк достал из кармана сумки сигарету, спички и, убавив темп ходьбы, закурил. Сигареты Айеро курил самые что ни на есть дешёвые. Курил он по одной сигарете в день и, даже несмотря на усиленную экономию, считал это весьма затратным занятием. С сигаретой в зубах Фрэнк выглядел ещё нелепее, чем в своей гигантских размеров одежде, однако ничего поделать с этим не мог. Курить хотелось постоянно, и он не мог себе в этом отказать. Это позволяло ему немного расслабиться и отвлечься от поганых мыслей о своей никчёмной жизни, которую он ненавидел.</p><p>Школа находилась в нескольких остановках общественного транспорта от дома. Парень едва ли успел на нужный ему шестьсот третий автобус, чтобы вовремя прийти на занятие. Поездка занимала не больше двадцати минут, но в связи с плохим самочувствием Айеро потратил на путь больше времени, чем обычно. Он прошёл в холл крупного здания, поздоровался с охранником, с которым, наверное, никто из учащихся не здоровался, поднялся на второй этаж и зашёл в нужный ему кабинет. Одноклассники обычно не обращали на Фрэнка внимания, если рядом не находился пресловутый Стэн. Айеро был лишь мрачной тенью в кругу общества.</p><p>Фрэнк тихо присел на свое место, предварительно посмотрев, нет ли какой жвачки на стуле, и приготовился к уроку истории. Вскоре после прихода парня прозвенел звонок. В классе по-прежнему слышался галдёж учащихся, какие-то шуршания, скрип стульев и дикий хохот, что раздражало Айеро. Его голова болезненно ныла с левой стороны, в животе пели киты, больно ударяя хвостами по двенадцатиперстной кишке, перед глазами все плыло от головокружения, вызванного недостатком питательных веществ и голодом. Учительница пришла спустя пять минут после звонка, и гвалт затих. Айеро нравилась преподавательница истории, и дело было даже не в каких-то внешних качествах. Уроки проходили интересно, с презентациями и фильмами. Но, увы, почти никто этого не ценил.</p><p>Весь урок Фрэнк внимательно слушал преподавательницу, помечал что-то в тетради, и у него не было желания ни на секунду подумать о чем-либо другом. Он попутно задавал какие-то вопросы, на что получал развёрнутые ответы, но и в то же время завоевывал настырное внимание некоторых одноклассников, которые постоянно угрюмо на него пялились, словно принимали за подхалима.</p><p>Но именно сейчас Айеро это не волновало. Не всегда он боялся мнения других людей, пускай и в большинстве своём зависел от него. Погруженный в атмосферу истории, он не замечал того, что происходило вокруг него на данный момент, и это позволяло ему хорошенько отвлечься от окружающего мира, от всех проблем и от той невыносимой душевной боли, которую он испытывал.</p><p>Фрэнк даже не заметил того, как прозвенел звонок на перемену. Учащиеся зашумели, учительница пыталась перекричать гам, создавшийся в кабинете, чтобы подростки услышали задание на дом. Фрэнк молча собирал вещи. Он словно растворялся на фоне гудящих одноклассников. Класс быстро опустел, и Айеро был одним из последних, кто собирался покинуть помещение, но его тут же остановил голос преподавательницы, раздавшийся за его спиной:</p><p>— Фрэнк, останься на несколько минут. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — эти слова парень воспринял спокойно, так как ругать его было не за что и оценки у него были хорошие.</p><p>Но Айеро и не подозревал, что дело совсем не в оценках.</p><p>Дождавшись, когда все выйдут, Фрэнк закрыл дверь кабинета и подошёл к учительскому столу.</p><p>— Присаживайся, — женщина указала на первую парту, стоящую перед её столом. — Разговор будет серьёзным, — учительница подошла к двери, заперла её на ключ, чтобы им никто не помешал, и села напротив парня.</p><p>— Что-то не так? Я что-то натворил? — Айеро чуть-чуть заволновался.</p><p>— Нет, я хотела поговорить о другом… — преподавательница немного успокоила его, но не устранила главную причину волнения. — Я давно наблюдаю за тобой, Фрэнк, — она сложила руки на столе и устремила взгляд на Айеро. — Скажи пожалуйста, у тебя всё в порядке в семье? — её слова были полны озабоченности, а намерения — серьёзными.</p><p>Парень напрягся. Уж чего-чего, а такого вопроса от учительницы истории он не ожидал. Вероятно, всему виной был синяк на его скуле, и Фрэнк совсем про него забыл за интересным занятием.</p><p>Но бежать было уже поздно.</p><p>— Да, всё в порядке, а что такое? — мастерски врал Айеро, боясь сдать приёмного отца и сводных братьев с потрохами.</p><p>— Фрэнк, не надо врать, тебе здесь никто зла не желает. Скажи правду. Я же вижу, что у тебя что-то не так, — учительница была настроена решительно, но у парня не хватало смелости признаться. — Ты хоть сам видишь, как сильно ты похудел? У тебя может быть анорексия. Посмотри, какой ты бледный, — говорила она, и Фрэнк опускал глаза то ли от стыда, а то ли от того, что боялся сказать правду. — Возможно, я бы ещё повременила с этим вопросом, если бы не этот синяк на твоём лице.</p><p>Айеро машинально притронулся холодными пальцами к скуле и поднял глаза на преподавательницу.</p><p>— Я просто упал неудачно. С кем не бывает? — Фрэнк вешал женщине лапшу на уши. Он слабо улыбнулся. — Потерял вчера сознание и ударился об угол банкетки лицом, — немного помолчав, выдал парень.</p><p>Фрэнк был смышлёным мальчиком.</p><p>— Потерял сознание от недоедания? — сведя брови, поинтересовалась преподавательница, на что Айеро снова задумался.</p><p>— Возможно, — тихо, совсем неуверенно проговорил он, опуская взгляд в пол. Фрэнк боялся оплошать.</p><p>— Твой опекун знает об этом? — спросила женщина, и Фрэнк, не думая, закивал её словам. Учительница тяжело вздохнула, и в кабинете повисло неловкое молчание. — Я бы очень хотела с ним поговорить на эту тему. Сообщи ему об этом, пускай подойдёт ко мне завтра после полудня. В противном случае, я раздобуду его номер и позвоню ему сама. Ясно? — она вскинула брови.</p><p>— Да, — закивал Фрэнк, боясь взглянуть преподавательнице истории в глаза.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ступай на урок и береги себя, — женщина улыбнулась парню, вызывая неестественно счастливую улыбку на его лице, и Айеро встал из-за парты.</p><p>За глубокой занятостью уроки пролетали незаметно, близился обеденный перерыв. Фрэнк всё это время долго и упорно размышлял над тем, что будет говорить отчиму. Парень знал, что это минутное дело, и его приёмному отцу не составит большого труда выкрутиться из этой ситуации и всё объяснить учительнице истории, но что-то мешало ему поверить в то, что всё будет хорошо.</p><p>После очередного звонка Фрэнк, как и многие учащиеся, спустился на первый этаж в столовую. Запах свежеприготовленной еды заставил желудок Фрэнка болезненно сжаться и заурчать в несколько раз сильнее. Неудивительно, если выяснится, что Айеро за полгода заработал себе гастрит и теперь находится в шаге от возникновения язвы. Парень не спешил проходить вглубь столовой. Он тихо стоял за перегородкой возле умывальников и наблюдал за тем, как люди едят. И он делал это неспроста.</p><p>
  <em>Тот, на чьи глаза нельзя попадаться.</em>
</p><p>Так он простоял минут пять, выглядывая из-за угла, но народу все ещё не убавилось. Учащиеся ходили и ходили, циркулируя по столовой, как свежий воздух, проникающий сквозь щели приоткрытых окон. И буквально через несколько секунд он услышал долгожданное:</p><p>— Уэ-э-эй, не гони! — послышался возглас со стороны, и Фрэнк вздрогнул. Его сердце заколотилось, а тело по привычке присело и спряталось за перегородкой.</p><p>В столовую примчался симпатичный черноволосый парень, сшибая всё и вся на пути к буфету, чтобы в скором времени подкрепиться. Следом за ним, еле поспевая, шёл его дружок с выбритыми висками. Айеро незаметно выглянул из-за перегородки и принялся следить за ними. Проходящие мимо Фрэнка учащиеся косо пялились на него. Айеро вёл себя максимально странно сейчас.</p><p>И снова он увидел его. Джерард. Дыхание Фрэнка замерло, глаза заблестели на свету белых ламп, словно миллионы бриллиантов на солнце, а маленькое жаждущее любви и тепла сердечко сжалось в груди от сильных чувств к этому человеку. Большие чайные глаза наблюдали за парнем, за каждым его движением. Фрэнк готов был здесь и сейчас потерять сознание от избытка чувств, глядя на эту большую расстёгнутую серо-зелёную клетчатую рубашку, на эту чёрную футболку, под которой, как казалось Айеро, красовалось неимоверно красивое тело. На чёрные узкие штаны, обволакивающие его ноги и прелестную задницу; на потрёпанные старые кеды; на длинную, чёрную, скрывающую его густые тёмные брови, чёлку и вечно лохматые патлы. На эту красивую, сногсшибательную улыбку, от которой Фрэнк терял разум. А глаза. Светло-карие глаза его завораживали и пленяли. Пленяли так сильно, насколько это вообще было возможно.</p><p>Джерард о чём-то разговаривал со своим другом — Айеро плохо слышал, о чём именно, но ему было достаточно лишь того, что он мог видеть Джерарда. Не на каждой перемене ему удавалось его увидеть. Парень с выбритыми висками что-то говорил Уэю, тот громко ухохатывался, и Фрэнка бросало в приятную дрожь от этой улыбки, мурашки проходились по всему телу. Парня тут же начали душить мысли о том, что он никогда не будет рядом с Джерардом. Ведь Айеро не достоин такого человека, как он.</p><p>Очередь быстро подошла к Джерарду, и он что-то очень долго заказывал. Вернее, много. Вертящийся вокруг него как волчок друг заметил то, что парень решил устроить пир на весь мир, и как-то очень громко сказал:</p><p>— Уэй, то, что ты сумел устроиться на работу и получить свою первую зарплату, ещё не значит, что деньги нужно тратить в первый же день…</p><p>— Да я ведь немного взял, — не менее громко ответил Джерард и принялся сгребать всё приобретённое им добро со столешницы.</p><p>Голос Уэя притих, как и голос его друга, и парни направились к столику, за которым сидела миловидная темноволосая девушка и ела круассан с кофе. Джерард, как всегда, накинулся на неё с объятьями, потрепал по волосам. Фрэнк слышал его смех, продолжая чувствовать, как всё замирает внутри. Он наблюдал за весёлой компанией друзей, в которой никогда не окажется, и ждал момента, когда они уйдут отсюда, дав возможность купить что-нибудь небольшое на перекус. Они о чём-то разговаривали, и Айеро аккуратно поднялся с корточек на ноги, чтобы в глазах не потемнело. Он тяжело вздохнул от того, что нереальные мечты вновь посетили его голову, прислонился спиной к стене. Фрэнк изредка выглядывал из-за стены в надежде увидеть, что компания друзей покинула столовую, но произошло кое-что, что заставило Фрэнка умереть внутри.</p><p>Он встретился взглядом с удивлёнными серыми глазами парня с выбритыми висками.</p><p>Айеро испугался. Кровь будто отлила от головы, и Фрэнк чуть не потерял сознание. Он молниеносно спрятал свои любопытные глаза за стеной и густо покраснел.</p><p>«Чтоб я провалился», — подумал он, чувствуя, как сердце пытается выпрыгнуть из груди, и очень быстро удалился из столовой, боясь снова попасться кому-то на глаза из знаменитой троицы.</p><p>Фрэнк чувствовал себя очень неловко от сложившейся ситуации. Где-то там, на задворках разума, он надеялся на то, что ему это всё показалось, и этот парень вовсе не смотрел на него. Но как только Айеро вспоминал этот взгляд озадаченных серых глаз, его пробирала дрожь, и он краснел вновь и вновь от стыда за свои чувства и за то, что следил за ними.</p><p>«Дурак, придурок, идиот, посмешище, тупое говно тупого говна…» — корил себя за свой проступок Фрэнк.</p><p>Но, с другой стороны, рано или поздно подобное должно было случиться, верно?</p><p>Целый день Айеро ходил словно сам не свой и постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, боясь наткнуться на друга Джерарда. Параноидальные мысли не отпускали его, и он из-за этого даже не реагировал на тупые шуточки Стэна над ним. Стресс сожрал последние нервные клетки Фрэнка, и парень уже был морально и физически истощён. Этот день был паршивым, неприятным и отвратительным. Айеро ожидал неприятностей на каждом своём шагу, и ему так норовило спрятаться от всего мира и больше никогда в нём не появляться.</p><p>Голодный и грустный он шёл после учёбы домой, надеясь забыться в домашней работе. Но почему-то ему в голову стрельнуло посетить один небольшой музыкальный магазинчик в торговом центре недалеко от дома, в котором он был неделю назад. Возможно, там, в более комфортной обстановке, он почувствует себя хоть немного лучше.</p><p>Торговый центр встретил Фрэнка привычным шумом и скучной поп-музыкой, к которой парень не питал никакого интереса. Айеро проходил мимо разных павильонов с одеждой, бытовой техникой, художественными принадлежностями и цветами. Здесь вкусно пахло свежей выпечкой из местного супермаркета, располагавшегося на первом этаже. Фрэнк скучным взглядом окидывал людей, проходящих мимо, а те не обращали на него внимания. Он шёл к своей цели и спустя несколько минут блужданий наконец дошёл.</p><p>Павильон с музыкальными инструментами, винилом и музыкальными CD был небольшим, но очень уютным. Оттуда всегда веяло теплом и качественной музыкой. Фрэнк любил подходить поближе, слушать, как музыканты тестируют гитары, и рассматривать витрины. Но он никогда не заходил внутрь. А всему виной был грубоватый продавец-консультант.</p><p>— Опять ты? — возмутился парень, работающий здесь, когда заметил Фрэнка, неловко ошивающегося у входа и скромно рассматривающего гитары на витринах. Айеро покраснел. Почему-то он надеялся на то, что этот продавец, как обычно, засядет где-нибудь в отделе с мелочёвкой и не заметит его, но не тут-то было. — Проваливай отсюда, нищеброд. Не хватало ещё того, чтобы ты здесь что-нибудь украл, — консультант был груб и очень предвзят к внешнему виду Фрэнка. Как обычно.</p><p>— Но я не собираюсь ничего красть, мне просто интересно… — оправдывался Айеро. Да, может, его одежда и вид оставляли желать лучшего, но он пришёл сюда не со злыми намерениями.</p><p>— Посмотри на себя, кого ты пытаешься надуть? Пфхах, — фыркнул продавец, рассмеявшись. — Проваливай, или иначе я позову охрану, чтоб они вывели тебя отсюда, — он надменным и осуждающим взглядом посмотрел на Айеро, внутри которого бурлили чувства справедливости и обиды.</p><p>— Не надо охрану, я уже ухожу, — промямлил Фрэнк, опустив взгляд, и, расстроившись, развернулся, чтобы уйти из торгового центра.</p><p>«Я ведь ничего плохого не сделал, почему он так со мной?» — думал парень, направляясь домой. Сердце болезненно сжималось. Фрэнку очень нравилась музыка, но какие-то люди даже не позволяли ему зайти в музыкальный магазин. А может, он сам себя останавливал своей неуверенностью?</p><p>Тот продавец работал там относительно недавно. Он был очень молод, импульсивен, и, возможно, в нём играли юношеский максимализм и чувство собственного величия. Айеро не был виноват в своей застенчивости и бедном внешнем виде, и это не являлось веской причиной для того, чтобы не пускать его в магазин. Но, похоже, некоторые считали иначе.</p><p>Так этот день ничем особенным и не закончился. После школы Фрэнк вернулся домой, немного прибрался и приготовил обед.</p><p>С наступлением вечера Фрэнк скромно поужинал, принял спазмолитики и принялся за уроки. За свои и за близнецов. Айеро всегда сначала делал свою домашнюю работу, всю душу и желание вкладывал именно в неё. Джулиан и Кайл же получали списанные задания, не представляющие из себя ничего особенного, — лишь подтверждение того, что они якобы что-то делали.</p><p>И снова Фрэнк поздно лёг спать. Приняв душ, при этом сильно экономя воду, — боялся накрутить на счётчике лишний литр — парень переоделся в пижаму и закрылся в каморке с включённым ночником. Он присел на «кровать» и, затаив дыхание, приподнял угол матраса. Немного пощупав рукой пол, Фрэнк обнаружил то, что ему необходимо. Часть его «сокровища». Он выудил оттуда фотографию и непроизвольно улыбнулся, глядя на неё под тусклым светом маленькой лампочки, торчащей в розетке.</p><p>— Джерард… — выдохнул Фрэнк, улыбнулся и провёл шершавым указательным пальцем по распечатанному лицу Уэя, глядя на снимок четырнадцатилетнего парня, держащего микрофон в руках.</p><p>Откуда у Фрэнка было фото Джерарда? Пока это оставалось загадкой, но Айеро часто брал его в руки и любовался им, проваливаясь в мечты, которые точно никогда не сбудутся.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, и я очень хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, хоть и знаю, что это невозможно, — Айеро холодно рассмеялся и в очередной раз посмотрел на снимок парня. — Знал бы ты, что каждый раз, когда я держу в руках твою фотографию, мне кажется, что ты даёшь мне эту невидимую поддержку, в которой я так нуждаюсь, — Фрэнк усмехнулся. — И мне это правда помогает… — он тяжело вздохнул и снова улыбнулся. — Спокойной ночи, Джерард, — сказал он полушёпотом и невесомо поцеловал фото, чувствуя, как понемногу сходит с ума от переизбытка чувств.</p><p>Айеро положил фото в свой самый сокровенный тайник и выключил ночник. Он засыпал с надеждой на то, что завтрашний день будет чуточку лучше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дни шли. Близились выходные, постепенно тянущие за собой череду скучных будней. Пятница — это слово ассоциировалось у Фрэнка со светло-голубым цветом. Почему именно со светло-голубым? Потому что этот нежный цвет успокаивал его и будто окутывал мягкими перинами, медленно погружая в реку бесцветных субботы и воскресенья.</p><p>— Я наблюдаю за Фрэнком уже давно, он действительно стал выглядеть хуже. Складывается впечатление, словно никто не занимается его случаем. Он ещё подросток, ему всего пятнадцать лет. Вы, как родитель, должны знать о том, что в переходном возрасте психика как никогда уязвима, — голос преподавательницы истории был серьёзным. Её серые глаза с долей осуждения смотрели на светловолосого мужчину.</p><p>— Мы боремся с этим уже не первый месяц, — оправдывался отчим, сидя в кабинете истории. Он был абсолютно холоден к сложившейся ситуации, несмотря на весьма смешанные чувства, которые испытывал в данный момент. Сожаление о произошедшем, безразличие — они были такими противоречивыми. — Понимаете, Фрэнк впал в глубокую депрессию после того, как его мачеха умерла. Они были очень близки, даже я не настолько близок к нему и… Он очень сложно переживает утрату.</p><p>— Мистер Аддерли…</p><p>— Джон, зовите меня просто Джон, — поправил преподавательницу мужчина.</p><p>— Джон. Если я не увижу изменений в состоянии Фрэнка в лучшую сторону, то буду вынуждена вызвать органы опеки, чтобы они провели проверку и удостоверились в том, что вы не бездействуете, — женщина твёрдо стояла на своём, желая разрешить эту проблему как можно скорее.</p><p>— У меня все под контролем, не волнуйтесь, — Аддерли немного занервничал, но не подал на это виду. — Фрэнк навещает психолога, но, сами понимаете, эта проблема не решается за пару дней, — мужчина был убедителен в своих словах, и, кажется, преподавательница истории ему верила…</p><p>Впрочем, у неё не было веских причин не доверять Джону.</p><p>Этой весной его супруга действительно погибла — новость прогремела по местному телеканалу и облетела всю школу.</p><p>Это была автокатастрофа. Во время поездки в командировку у машины порвался тормозной трос — гибели невозможно было избежать.</p><p>Фрэнк тогда не мог поверить в случившееся: это стало сильным ударом для него. Шок был настолько сильным, что первые два дня парень даже не плакал. Душевная боль была невыносимой — она проела в груди гигантскую дыру, постепенно сменяясь чувствами полной опустошенности.</p><p>А на похоронах он рыдал так громко, что вызывал холодную дрожь внутри окружающих.</p><p>— Нет, нет, этого не могло произойти!.. — выл Фрэнк, бросаясь к гробу, в котором лежала его милая мачеха. — Мария… — просипел он и взял руками её бледное холодное лицо с синеватыми губами, но его тут же оттащили два рослых мужчины.</p><p>Тот день стал роковым для Айеро.</p><p>Жизнь с мачехой была намного проще. Мария была единственным человеком в жизни Фрэнка, который поддерживал его, — Джон был безалаберным в отношении воспитания как своих детей, так и Айеро, и не считал это своей главной задачей. Она помогала Фрэнку с учёбой, разделяла с ним работу по дому, вкусно кормила и всегда поздравляла его в день рождения и другие значимые для парня праздники.</p><p>Она была для Айеро всем, и он дорожил ей сильнее всех на свете.</p><p>С момента похорон Марии вся жизнь Фрэнка пошла под откос. Ему было тяжело смириться с тем, что произошло, и он всё чаще начал задумываться о смерти. О своей и о других. Айеро не видел смысла жить без Марии — умереть вместе с ней казалось ему хорошей идеей. В то время ему было всё равно на окружающий мир и людей. Ему было всё равно на Джерарда, в которого он уже был влюблён. Фрэнк хотел к ней, Фрэнк боялся остаться совсем один — размышляя об этом каждую ночь, он тихо плакал от горя, терзающего его глубоко внутри.</p><p>Он так ненавидел эту жизнь за то, что та отбирает у него самых дорогих ему людей.</p><p>Утро этой пятницы, к удивлению Фрэнка, выдалось лёгким. Настроение сегодня было чуть лучше, чем обычно, поэтому Айеро чувствовал заметный прилив сил. Он вновь размышлял об обыденных вещах, строил планы на грядущий день: как быстро выполнит работу по дому и уляжется на «кровати», утопая в объятьях несбыточных мечт и фантазий, — это было отличным отдыхом от забот и повседневной суматохи для парня.</p><p>Единственное, что его смущало, — это сегодняшний урок английского языка и Стэн Рассел, который учился с ним в одном классе.</p><p>Слегка нервничая, Фрэнк прошёл в кабинет английского языка и литературы, в котором было подозрительно тихо. Одноклассники чересчур загадочно покосили на Айеро взгляды, но тот почему-то этого не заметил. Стэн сидел за своей партой и не подавал привычных унизительных знаков внимания Фрэнку, но исподтишка так же наблюдал за ним. Айеро это удивило, и он настороженно окинул взглядом класс — все резко перестали пялиться на него, словно ничего особенного не происходит. Парень опешил. Он посмотрел на Стэна, который вёл себя подозрительно тихо сейчас, но тот играл в свой телефон, даже не пытаясь обратить внимание на Фрэнка.</p><p>«Странно», — подумал Айеро и, слегка нахмурившись, робко подошёл к своему месту, с недоверием осматриваясь по сторонам.</p><p>Где-то издалека послышалось едва слышное хрюканье от находящего на кого-то смеха. Фрэнк дёрнулся. Он осмотрел своё рабочее место на предмет каких-нибудь «приколов» от одноклассников, но не обнаружил ничего. Парню стало немного не по себе — он смутился и как ни в чём не бывало подготовился к уроку английского языка.</p><p>Прозвенел звонок. Учительница пришла вовремя.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — произнесла она, и Фрэнк сел.</p><p>Послышался грохот. Звонкий смех разнёсся по всему кабинету. Айеро лежал на полу, смотрел на потолок выпученными от шока глазами и не осознавал, что происходит. И лишь через пару секунд, когда почувствовал боль в районе поясницы и огляделся, понял, что упал со стула. Учительница, точно так же, как и Айеро, впала в ступор. Она приподнялась со своего места, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло, но так ничего и не увидела, потому что Фрэнк валялся под столом. Парень медленно поднялся на ноги, стряхнул пыль с вытянутых коленок брюк, с локтей слегка мятой рубашки и решил в более здравом рассудке оценить ситуацию. Увидев сломанный стул, ножки которого были подпилены, Айеро резко перевёл взгляд на Стэна, который паршивенько ухмылялся и махал ему рукой. Рассел послал ему воздушный чмок, приведя парня в бешенство, и отвернулся, словно ничего не происходило.</p><p>Фрэнк был в ярости. Он покраснел то ли от злости, то ли от стыда и крепко сжал зубы в попытке подавить негативные эмоции.</p><p>— Кто это сделал?! — учительница прикрикнула на подростков, и все притихли, вдруг став серьёзными. Посмеяться — посмеялись, а признаваться никто не хотел. — Я спрашиваю, кто это сделал? — она повторила вопрос, но никто не ответил. Каждый начал делать вид, будто чем-то занят. Фрэнк покраснел сильнее. Он чувствовал себя неловко, когда кто-то из учителей вступался за него: такие моменты были лишним поводом для Стэна, чтобы поиздеваться над Айеро. — Стэн Рассел! — внезапно воскликнула она, заметив ехидную ухмылку на лице кудрявого — тот не мог сдержаться и, кажется, сдал себя с потрохами. — Я смотрю, тебе здесь веселее всех. Наверное, тебе очень хочется, чтобы твоих родителей и тебя снова вызвали на ковёр к директору, да?</p><p>Стэн немного притих и убрал улыбку со своего лица. Он скрестил руки на груди и недовольно вскинул брови, отводя взгляд чёрных глаз в сторону.</p><p>— Если я узнаю, что это сделал ты, то, поверь, наказания тебе не избежать, — пригрозила учительница, но на Рассела это не произвело должного впечатления.</p><p>«Сучка недотраханная», — в уме произнёс он, негодуя от угроз женщины. Англичанку рыжий очень не любил.</p><p>— <em>Ты в порядке, Фрэнк?</em> — спросила учительница, с сожалением глядя на залившегося краской и поникшего парня.</p><p>— <em>Всё хорошо</em>, — ответил Айеро, глядя в пустоту, и гневно дёрнул бровями. </p><p>Он отставил сломанный стул в сторону. Душу терзала обида и жалость к себе. Фрэнк был зол на Стэна за то, что тот в очередной раз выставляет его идиотом в глазах одноклассников. Айеро корил себя за свою трусость, слабость и неумение подавлять в себе злобу. Парень ждал хотя бы мизерного уважения к себе, но ничего для этого не делал и от этого же страдал.</p><p>А мог ли он сделать хоть что-нибудь?</p><p>— Сходи в соседний кабинет. Там, вполне возможно, найдётся запасной стул для тебя, — предложила учительница английского, проявляя заботу к Фрэнку.</p><p>— Эм… Да, хорошо, я могу сходить сейчас? — как-то робко спросил Айеро. Его щёки были красными от стыда, его мысли путались из-за произошедшего.</p><p>— Конечно, Фрэнк, конечно, — ответила учительница, и парень, выйдя из кабинета, бросился на поиски.</p><p>Стул нашёлся в первом же кабинете, но, чтобы зайти туда, прервать другому классу урок, Фрэнк потратил немало нервов. А вдруг в этом классе окажется Джерард? А вдруг он сильно помешает другим людям?</p><p>А вдруг, а вдруг, а вдруг…</p><p>Так много лишних мыслей и так мало действий.</p><p>К счастью, в этом классе Джерарда не оказалось, и Фрэнк отделался лишь лёгким смущением.</p><p>Пока Айеро находился на поисках стула, учительница прочитала целую лекцию классу в защиту парня. Чтобы больше так не делали. Но, наверное, пытаясь сделать лучше, она делала Фрэнку только хуже. Один лишь Стэн Рассел знал, что будет поджидать Фрэнка после этого.</p><p>Урок начался как раз тогда, когда Фрэнк вернулся в класс. Он спокойно сел за свою парту и открыл учебник с тетрадью. Время от времени парень ловил на себе косые взгляды, слышал нецензурные словечки в свою сторону, но старался не обращать на это внимания. Из раза в раз, слыша это, он чувствовал, как к горлу подступает обида, но понимал, что ничего не может сделать с этим. Приходилось терпеть.</p><p>Занятие английского будто длилось вечность. А всё из-за этого дурацкого сломанного стула. Фрэнк постоянно вспоминал об этом и каждый раз испытывал стыд. Айеро периодически краснел, снова и снова прокручивая в голове момент с падением, желчный смех и защиту учительницы. Он чувствовал себя неловко, и ему очень хотелось скрыться от глаз одноклассников, которые то и дело продолжали на него посматривать. И как же Фрэнк был счастлив, когда услышал звонок на перемену.</p><p>Следующим уроком была информатика. Несмотря на то, что в повседневной жизни Фрэнк не работал с компьютером, он занимался информатикой всегда на отлично: она была одним из его любимых предметов. Айеро легко давалось изучение языков программирования, и он запросто решал поставленные задачи. Всё было как в математике, может, даже ещё проще. Анализируя свои способности, Фрэнк понимал, что самым рациональным решением для него будет идти в программисты. Но для этого нужно было много практики, которой парню, к сожалению, не хватало. Для того, чтобы не отставать, он решал все задачки на бумаге и проверял их правильность на компьютере в школьной библиотеке. Этого было достаточно для прохождения школьной программы, но Фрэнк хотел большего.</p><p>Был бы у него ноутбук или хотя бы смартфон… И он бы точно горы свернул.</p><p>Фрэнк прошёл в кабинет информатики первым и сел за свой компьютер, в этот раз не упав на пол. Парень развалился на мягком стуле и закрыл глаза, закидывая голову наверх. Ему хотелось хотя бы немного отвлечься от предыдущего конфуза и расслабиться, но он понимал, что нечто подобное совсем скоро может повториться вновь: Стэн ходил на информатику вместе с ним.</p><p>«Почему я не хожу ни на одно занятие вместе с Джерардом, но зато мне всегда попадается этот ублюдок Рассел?» — спрашивал у жизни Айеро, словно надеясь получить ответ на этот вопрос. Он боялся попадаться на глаза Уэю из-за своей ничтожности, но это ему казалось менее болезненным, чем из раза в раз испытывать издёвки Стэна на себе.</p><p>Прозвенел звонок. Учитель задерживался. Фрэнк продолжал тихо и мирно сидеть на стуле с закрытыми глазами, словно думая, что это как-то скроет его от реального мира. За спиной шумели его одноклассники, но на данный момент Айеро это не мешало. Парню не хватало сна в повседневной жизни: он много работал, и Фрэнк даже не заметил, как, окутавшись школьным шумом, случайно задремал.</p><p>И всё бы ничего, если бы притихший на мгновенье Стэн этого не заметил.</p><p>Уснувший Айеро сильно мозолил кудрявому глаз, и он, даже вдоволь насытившись своей предыдущей выходкой, не смог удержаться.</p><p>«Сейчас будет мясо», — подумал он, ехидно ухмыльнувшись, и встал со своего места.</p><p>Предварительно продумав план действий, Стэн направился к учительскому столу в надежде найти то, что понадобится ему для проделки. Все в классе мгновенно затихли, принимаясь наблюдать за ним. Парень открыл выдвижной ящик и взял широкий скотч, который оказался здесь как раз кстати. Рассел почти незаметно подошёл со спины к спящему Фрэнку, и все затаили дыхание.</p><p>Кудрявый действовал максимально тихо, боясь издать хотя бы малейший звук, который способен был разбудить Айеро. Первым делом он заклеил Фрэнку рот, затем склеил руки, примотал скотчем ноги к ножкам стула и тихо, мерзко захихикал. В кабинете слышались перешёптывания, сдерживаемый бараний хохот, и все взгляды были устремлены на звезду парада, на виновника торжества — Фрэнка Энтони Томаса Айеро младшего. И только тогда, когда Стэн принялся быстро приматывать его сонное безжизненное тело к спинке стула, Айеро услышал громкий скрежет скотча и очнулся. Фрэнк опешил спросонья и вздрогнул. Пошевелиться у него не вышло, и он, практически моментально осознав, что его только что намертво привязали к стулу, громко промычал и задёргался. Когда Айеро проснулся и забрыкался, мыча и краснея от тщетных попыток встать, кабинет заполнился резким и пронзительным смехом. Парня переполнила злость, сердце отдавало бешеные ритмы в груди, а к горлу от непонимания вновь подступил этот противный слезливый ком.</p><p>— Ну что, Айеро, тебе уже давно пятнадцать, пора окунуться во взрослую жизнь! — ехидно произнёс Стэн, посмотрев на обескураженного Фрэнка, и улыбнулся ему, задорно и наигранно подмигнув.</p><p>Видимо, кому-то сейчас явно веселее, чем бедному Фрэнку.</p><p>Стэн подошёл к включённому компьютеру, напротив которого сидел Айеро, и, сделав буквально несколько кликов мышкой, зашёл на какой-то не совсем известный, но прилично посещаемый порно-сайт. По кабинету прошёлся гул. Фрэнк не видел, что должно было показаться на экране, так как своей спиной Стэн заслонил обзор. Но Айеро понимал, что ничем хорошим там и не пахло. Стэн немного пошарил по сайту, нашёл там какое-то очень хорошее гей-порно, собравшее наибольшее количество просмотров, и включил видео. Звука не последовало: не было колонок. Но зато картинка была чёткая, и нужные моменты показывали крупным планом. Парень перемотал неинтересное начало и отошёл от экрана. Он встал за спиной Фрэнка, и Айеро открылась вся прелесть секса двух мужчин, который ему ещё в будущем, возможно, придётся пережить. Увидев на мониторе страстные мокрые поцелуи с языком, которые в самом деле сильно его привлекали, Фрэнк зажмурил глаза и недовольно промычал в знак того, что смотреть это не собирается.</p><p>Шум в кабинете не утихал. Где-то слышались вопли с просьбой выключить этот кошмар, где-то — смех, где-то — возгласы о том, чтобы Стэн включил что-нибудь пожёстче.</p><p>И Стэну не нравилось, что Фрэнк всеми возможными способами старается избежать просмотра столь интересного и познавательного видео.</p><p>— Эй, а ты не охуел ли случаем? — возмутился кудрявый, посмотрев в закрытые глаза Айеро. Не рассчитав силы, Стэн крепко-накрепко схватил его за шевелюру, тем самым заставив заскулить. — Смотри, сука, я сказал, — прошипел сквозь зубы рябой и дёрнул Фрэнка за волосы — тот вновь проскулил, но глаз не открыл. По классу снова разнёсся смех, такой злой и желчный. — Сопротивляться мне вздумал, да? — решил припугнуть его Стэн, но Фрэнк просто так не сдавался. — С огнём играешь, парень, — он усмехнулся и достал из штанов перочинный ножик, после чего приставил острие к горлу Фрэнка.</p><p>На Айеро нашла паника, как только он ощутил на своей тонкой, нежной коже холод острого лезвия. Его сердце забилось в несколько раз сильнее. Страх охватил с головой. С какой-то стороны Фрэнк понимал, что Рассел не рискнёт пырнуть его в сонную артерию, но что-то в этом жесте навевало жуть, и Айеро ничего не смог с собой поделать.</p><p>— Быстро смотри, я сказал, — снова прошипел Стэн, и Айеро открыл глаза, нехотя принимаясь глядеть на экран.</p><p>По лицу парня стекла капля пота, в носу неприятно защипало от находящих слёз, а перед его глазами стояла чёткая картинка двух парней, занимающихся грязным и страстным анальным сексом. Возможно, если бы Фрэнка не привлекала мужская половина человечества, то ему это видео показалось бы противным, отвратительным и мерзким. Но сейчас ему даже отчасти нравилось наблюдать за этим. Нравилось смотреть, как плавно двигаются тела парней, как страстны их поцелуи, грубы прикосновения друг к другу, как крупным планом мерцает входящий и выходящий из анального отверстия член актива. Все это немного его возбуждало, но точно так же и стыдило. Фрэнк заметно покраснел и спустя буквально пару минут почувствовал, как у него встаёт. Дыхание уже спёрло не от страха, а от лёгкого возбуждения, в животе порхали бабочки, и член начинал гореть от желания.</p><p>И это всё продолжалось бы вечность, если бы Стэн не заметил небольшой бугорок на промежности Айеро.</p><p>Послышалось оглушающее баранье блеяние кудрявого. Он тут же убрал от шеи парня нож и высвободил из крепкой хватки его волосы. Фрэнку немного полегчало, но реакция Стэна его сильно смутила и насторожила. Он боялся того, что сейчас произойдёт.</p><p>— Твою мать, тебе что, это реально нравится? — пришёл в недоумение обидчик и вновь заржал, немного оплевав лицо Фрэнка. — Ты что, педик, что ли? — не унимался Стэн, и Фрэнк сейчас готов был сквозь землю провалиться, лишь бы никто не увидел его позора.</p><p>— Эй, все видели?! — парень обратился к классу. — У него встал!</p><p>И снова этот смех, отдающийся эхом в подсознании Айеро. Одноклассники тут же ринулись посмотреть, не врёт ли их герой, и остались довольны. Довольны тем, что увидели педика, у которого встал на трахающихся педиков. Лицо Фрэнка приобрело яркий оттенок красного цвета, а дикий смех всё не утихал. Так продолжалось ещё несколько минут, пока вожак стада, то есть Стэн, не приказал:</p><p>— Погнали отсюда, всё равно этот мудак вряд ли придёт.</p><p>И все покорно один за другим начали покидать кабинет следом за Стэном, попутно кидая в сторону Фрэнка обидные словечки и скомканные бумажки. Вскоре класс опустел, а Айеро так и остался сидеть приклеенным к стулу с включённым на компьютере порно. Ролики шли в заданной последовательности. Фрэнк их уже не смотрел, поэтому ему удалось избавиться от лёгкого возбуждения. Но на душе по-прежнему было паршиво.</p><p>Учитель пришёл через несколько минут после того, как весь класс слинял с урока. Увидев скованного Фрэнка, он спохватился. Мужчина мигом подбежал к парню, закрыл видео и первым делом отклеил скотч ото рта Айеро.</p><p>— Что здесь произошло, где все и кто это сделал?! — в шоке от происходящего тараторил учитель, принимаясь разрезать плотную «рубашку» из скотча на теле Айеро.</p><p>— Не знаю, я как-то задремал ненадолго, а как очнулся, никого уже не было, я привязан к стулу, а на экране вот это… — соврал Фрэнк, вмиг покраснев от тех постыдных воспоминаний, и отвёл взгляд в сторону.</p><p>— <em>Ты хоть в порядке?</em> — спросил учитель, и Айеро словил эффект дежавю.</p><p>«Где-то я уже это слышал», — отдалось в его подсознании.</p><p>— <em>Да, всё хорошо</em>, — спокойно ответил Фрэнк и после того, как его освободили от оков из скотча, поднялся со стула. — Спасибо, — он поблагодарил учителя и резко поник. Ему было максимально стыдно и противно от произошедшего.</p><p>— Точно всё в порядке? — на всякий случай ещё раз поинтересовался учитель, и Айеро просто кивнул. — Ладно, мы обязательно с этим разберемся, обещаю. Я этого просто так не оставлю…</p><p>После того, как прозвенел звонок на перемену, Фрэнк, попрощавшись с преподавателем, в ещё более подавленном настроении вышел из кабинета и поплёлся на следующий урок. Но, как только он оказался в коридоре, некоторые из учащихся, проходящих мимо, начали подозрительно пялиться на него, перешёптываться и хихикать. И каково было разочарование Айеро, когда он, похоже, догадался, о чём они хихикают и какие сплетни распускают. Ему стало страшно и обидно от того, что слухи о произошедшем могли дойти и до Джерарда.</p><p>Хотя…</p><p>Скорее всего, Уэю было плевать на это. Его не интересовала жизнь чужих людей, а уж тем более то, что о них говорят.</p><p>Будучи подавленным, Айеро подошёл к своему шкафчику, единственному почти пустому в этом ряду, сложил туда ненужные учебники и только хотел было уйти, как кто-то сзади схватил его за локти и силой туда запихал. Их было двое, одним из них, несомненно, был Стэн. Фрэнк не сразу понял, что произошло, поэтому, пребывая в шоковом состоянии, даже не попытался сопротивляться этому. Затем последовал хлопок. Железная дверца шкафчика закрылась, и Айеро сумел рассмотреть своих обидчиков через узкие щели, проделанные насквозь в дверце. По ту сторону послышался смех.</p><p>— Дай пять! — воскликнул Стэн, подставляя пятерню второму парню, и тот хлопнул ладонью по его руке. Парни ушли, а Фрэнк, так и не издав ни единого звука, остался сидеть в шкафчике.</p><p>В нём было тесно и темно. Стенки шкафа давили на Фрэнка как физически, так и морально. И хотя парень был сам по себе мал, находиться внутри ему было невыносимо. Айеро всем телом придавил лежащие внизу учебники. Воздуха не хватало, Фрэнк начал задыхаться. Перед глазами всё заплыло, голова закружилась, и Айеро понял, что вот-вот — и он потеряет сознание, не попытавшись спастись. Ещё ни разу в жизни его не запихивали в шкафчик, но, похоже, сегодняшние издёвки одноклассников перешли все границы. Айеро охватила паника: замкнутое пространство совсем не успокаивало. Резко, что есть сил, он начал тарабанить ладонью по дверце, потому что чисто физически не мог пошевелить другими частями тела, и звать на помощь. Мимо проходили учащиеся, слышали чьи-то вопли и оборачивались, но так и не решались помочь человеку, запертому в шкафчике. Просто не считали нужным тратить своё драгоценное время.</p><p>Прозвенел звонок на шестой урок. Коридоры мигом опустели. И Фрэнк уже не надеялся на то, что ему помогут. В глазах зарябило, дышать было совсем нечем, стало жарко. Айеро по-прежнему продолжал стучать ладонью по дверце. Но стуки уже были приглушёнными, слабыми, еле слышными. Не было сил.</p><p>— Помогите, — из последних сил проскулил Фрэнк, и глаза покраснели от подступающих то ли от обиды, а то ли от нехватки воздуха слёз.</p><p>Вдруг послышалось несколько грубых и мощных ударов по дверце — каким-то чудным образом она открылась, и безжизненное тело Айеро сразу же вывалилось из шкафчика. Фрэнк потерял сознание, так и не успев поблагодарить своего спасителя.</p><p>Очнулся Фрэнк от резкого, неприятного запаха. Поворотив носом и поморщив лицо, Айеро медленно открыл глаза и сощурился от яркого света, ударившего в глаза. Парень постепенно пришёл в себя и осмотрелся: он лежал на кушетке в медпункте; над ним стояла медсестра и держала в руке вату с аммиаком; в углу на стуле сидел какой-то парень, которого Фрэнк не сразу разглядел.</p><p>— <em>Ты в порядке?</em> — поинтересовалась медсестра, обеспокоенно глядя на Фрэнка. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Айеро медленно поднялся на кушетке, уселся на ней поудобнее и свесил ноги.</p><p>— <em>Всё хорошо, спасибо</em>, — Фрэнк ещё немного поморщился и в очередной раз обратил внимание на своего спасителя.</p><p>В этот раз Айеро смог более детально рассмотреть его. И первая вещь, которая сразу же его смутила, — он был чем-то похож на Джерарда. Какие-то черты лица, определяющие их схожесть. Сам «помощник» выглядел на год, а может, и на два младше Фрэнка. Его недлинные тёмно-русые волосы были растрёпаны, на носу красовались неординарной формы очки в чёрной оправе, одет он был просто, незамысловато: белая рубашка, которая была плохо заправлена в прямые чёрные джинсы, потрёпанные кроссовки.</p><p>— Тебе очень повезло, что тебя нашли. Ещё немного — и ты бы совсем там задохнулся, — предположила медсестра. — Скажи спасибо ему за то, что спас тебя, — она кивнула головой в сторону незнакомца и ушла в соседнюю комнату.</p><p>— Спасибо, — как-то вяло и отчасти смущённо поблагодарил парня Фрэнк и грустно улыбнулся, глядя тому в глаза.</p><p>— Да не за что, я ведь не мог просто пройти мимо, — усмехнулся он и отвёл взгляд. Повисло неловкое молчание. — Ну ладно, я пойду, наверное, мне пора, — замялся парень и неуверенно поднялся со стула. — Береги себя, — сказал он напоследок Фрэнку и мило улыбнулся, после чего вышел из медпункта.</p><p>А Айеро продолжил молча сидеть, стараясь переварить в голове всё то, что сейчас произошло. Неужели он впервые стал кому-то небезразличным? И только сию секунду Фрэнк понял, как глупо он себя повёл, не спросив даже имени своего спасителя. Во всяком случае, теперь Айеро знал, что в этом мире всё ещё остались люди, которым не всё равно.</p><p>Вскоре Фрэнк покинул школу и вернулся домой. Есть в этот раз было нечего. Но это не самое печальное, что ждало его на сегодня. Айеро вернулся домой, приготовил обед и по приходу Кайла был сразу же осыпан издёвками и оскорблениями насчёт того, что он «педик». Похоже, догадки Фрэнка оказались верными, и слухи действительно дошли до ушей всех учащихся школы.</p><p>«Наверное, если я умру в этой жизни, то только от стыда», — думал Фрэнк, выслушивая очередную остроумную шутку про свой «раздолбанный» анал, и очень надеялся, что когда-нибудь это действительно произойдёт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Суббота была холодной и пасмурной. Серость разливалась по улицам, заполняя собой каждый укромный уголок города. Фрэнк чувствовал себя разбитым сегодня, словно кто-то испортил ему настроение с самого утра. Это мог быть Кайл, Джон или собственные мысли, которые, как черви, выедали остатки разума.</p><p>«Я должен сделать это, наконец», — думал Фрэнк, скрывшись от окружающего мира в своей комнатке. Укутанный в одеяло, он играл в «Змейку» на телефоне, пытаясь отвлечься от тревоги, поселившейся в груди.</p><p>Работа по дому и уроки были сделаны. Каждый из членов его семьи занимался своими делами, и никому не было интереса до Айеро. Фрэнк был благодарен Вселенной за то, что хотя бы иногда его оставляют в покое и дают побыть одному. Но, оставаясь наедине с собой, он становился уязвимым для своих тленных размышлений.</p><p>«Две тысячи, я практически достиг абсолютного рекорда», — промелькнуло в голове парня, когда его змейка укусила себя за хвост, и сердце крепко сжалось в груди. Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул, выключая экран телефона, и посмотрел на потолок.</p><p>Навязчивые мысли и волнение давили на разум.</p><p>Он так скучал по ней, но очень боялся чувств, которые может испытать при встрече.</p><p>Фрэнк не навещал могилу Марии с момента похорон. Терять близких людей всегда очень тяжело, но Айеро было больно настолько, что он боялся даже думать о том, что произошло. И лишь потому, что надеялся забыть об этом раз и навсегда.</p><p>Начать жить новой жизнью стало для него непростой задачей, которая ломала ему мозг из раза в раз сильнее, чем самый сложный пример по тригонометрии. Фрэнк понимал, что не стоит оборачиваться назад. Ему всего пятнадцать, и у него всё ещё впереди.</p><p>Решение было элементарным, но что-то мешало Айеро применить его.</p><p>«Кажется, я бы всё отдал за каплю уверенности в себе и будущем», — эти мысли делали парню больно так же, как и смерть его любимой мачехи, потому что у него не получалось себя пересилить, и он вновь поддавался своим страхам.</p><p>Фрэнку хотелось выговориться, хотелось, чтобы его кто-нибудь услышал, поддержал и не пристыдил за его проблемы. Поэтому спустя столько времени он наконец решился сделать это.</p><p>Недолго думая, Фрэнк собрался и вышел на улицу, перебарывая все противоречия, возникающие в его голове.</p><p>Слабый прохладный ветер бил в лицо, покрывая щёки едва заметным румянцем, и взъерошивал невесомой рукой его волосы на макушке. Айеро шагал по улице, рассматривая дома, людей, встречающихся ему на пути, и втягивал в лёгкие дым тлеющей дешёвой сигареты, к неприятному вкусу которой он давно уже привык.</p><p>Всё кругом было таким мрачным и неприятным Фрэнку. Городская блеклость вызывала слабую тошноту — а может, парень просто снова забыл поесть сегодня. Айеро чувствовал вялость каждой клеточкой своего тела, но нарочно не обращал на неё внимания.</p><p>«Хуже всё равно уже быть не может», — думал он, глядя на потрескавшиеся тротуарные плиты под ногами.</p><p>Фрэнк докурил и выбросил бычок от сигареты в ближайшую урну. Айеро довольно быстро достиг пункта своего назначения: он находился в нескольких остановках общественного транспорта от его дома. Свысока послышался крик ворон: кладбище было привычной обителью для них. Фрэнк ненароком задался вопросом: отчего на кладбищах так много ворон?</p><p>«Наверное, здесь их никто не тревожит, — предположил он, и следом за этой мыслью голову посетила ещё одна: — Было бы неплохо переехать сюда».</p><p>Фрэнк нервно ухмыльнулся. Ноги непроизвольно понесли его вперёд. Он прошёл несколько метров и резко свернул направо. Проходя мимо чужих надгробий, Айеро искал одно единственное, которое должно было чем-то выделяться среди всех остальных.</p><p>И спустя пару минут он его нашёл.</p><p>Перед его глазами красовалось невысокое надгробие, высеченное из серого гранита. У могильной плиты всё ещё лежали старые искусственные цветы, выцветшие на солнце, и стояла одинокая красная лампадка со сгоревшей свечой в ней.</p><p>«Мария Ив Аддерли», — эхом пронеслось в голове Фрэнка, и он, затаив дыхание, принялся прожигать надгробие взглядом.</p><p>Он был здесь однажды и очень не хотел побывать вновь. К горлу подступил неприятный слезливый ком, но Фрэнк держался. Парень сильно скучал по Марии, и его пребывание рядом с её могилой делало ему только хуже. Фрэнк улыбнулся, пытаясь обмануть свои чувства; он неуверенно подошёл ближе и присел на корточки. Айеро было стыдно за то, что он соизволил навестить Марию только сейчас. Но лучше ведь поздно, чем никогда.</p><p>Глядя на имя покойной мачехи, Айеро непроизвольно думал о прошлом. И было одно воспоминание, которое отдавалось болью в его сердце до сих пор.</p><p>Когда Фрэнк и Мария стали совсем близки, он начал называть её мамой. Но парень не знал, чем это закончится, когда он случайно произнесёт это слово вслух перед Джоном.</p><p>
  <em>— Как ты, сука, смеешь называть её своей матерью? — пришёл в ярость мужчина и налетел на одиннадцатилетнего Фрэнка, сделав сильный удар рукой по его ещё детской щеке. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>По лицу мальчика непроизвольно потекли слёзы, и он закричал от страха, упав на пол. Джон схватил лежащего Айеро за волосы и резко поднял с пола, отчего тот вновь прокричал и всхлипнул, глядя в глаза дикому зверю в шкуре человека. Мужчина влепил ещё одну пощёчину Фрэнку и проорал:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Она тебе не мать и никогда ею не будет! Она тебе никто, ясно?! Ещё раз, — пощёчина, — я услышу, что ты называешь её своей матерью, — он толкнул мальчишку, и тот вновь повалился на пол, уже захлёбываясь собственными слезами, — я прикончу тебя, ты меня понял?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он изо всех сил толкнул Фрэнка ногой, после чего грубо выплюнул:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Уёбище, блять. Маму он себе нашёл, засранец.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мария всё слышала. Её сердце болезненно сжималось, и к горлу подступали слёзы. Она боялась вмешаться, боялась что-то предпринять, поэтому, как только Джон скрылся за дверью гостиной, женщина сразу подбежала к Фрэнку. Она разрыдалась, упав на колени, и подползла к плачущему Айеро. Мария подняла его и заключила в крепкие объятья, пытаясь успокоить.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Тише, Фрэнки, не плачь, ты не стоишь этого, слышишь? Ты достоин быть любимым, ты достоин называть меня мамой. Не слушай его, он просто злой человек. Постарайся не называть меня мамой при нём, пожалуйста. Так будет лучше, — шептала она и гладила Фрэнка по его растрёпанным волосам. Она слегка отстранилась от мальчика и взглянула в его глаза. — Сильно больно? — спросила она. Айеро закивал головой, выпятив нижнюю губу, и вновь расплакался, чувствуя сильное жжение на лице. — Не плачь, ты сильный мальчик, — она улыбнулась Фрэнку сквозь слёзы и вытерла большим пальцем его мокрые щёки. — Мы обязательно справимся с этим, всё будет хорошо…</em>
</p><p>Фрэнк тяжело сглотнул и встряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от неприятного воспоминания.</p><p>— Привет, — тихим голосом произнёс он и холодно усмехнулся, боясь начать этот странный и пугающий разговор. Благо на кладбище никого не было, и никто не мог услышать этого монолога. — Прости, что так ни разу и не навестил тебя за эти полгода. Мне было тяжело смириться, и я просто хотел забыть об этом. Но, как видишь, у меня всё равно ничего не вышло. Я слишком слабохарактерный. </p><p>Айеро едва слышно рассмеялся и опустил голову, принимаясь колупаться в своих ногтях. Ненароком из-под плотных облаков выглянуло солнце, которое за утро ни разу и не промелькнуло сквозь сизое полотно. Округа залилась жёлтым светом.</p><p>— Видишь? Многое изменилось за это время, — Фрэнк ещё сильнее потускнел. Сердце болезненно сжалось, и в носу неприятно защипало от подступающих слёз. — Смотри, как я похудел, — парень попытался улыбнуться, но у него, как обычно, это вышло неискренне. Он зарыдал бы сейчас, потому что уже устал от всего этого, но продолжал держаться. — Я часто забываю поесть из-за апатии. Я уже не говорю том, что Джон и близнецы не стыдятся съесть всё без остатка, чтобы я снова питался объедками или тратил личные деньги на еду… Ну да, а чего же ещё стоило ожидать? — он рассмеялся, и его глаза заслезились. — Пора уже наконец стать самостоятельным и начать справляться без твоей помощи…</p><p>Он закрыл ладонями лицо, понимая, что вот-вот расплачется, и на несколько минут замолчал, стараясь привести себя в порядок.</p><p>— Знаешь, пусть мне и тяжело сейчас, — внезапно подал голос Фрэнк, оторвав руки от лица. — Я всё равно стараюсь жить так, будто бы ничего этого и вовсе не произошло, будто не было твоей смерти, этой жестокости со стороны Джона и Кайла в частности, — он вновь усмехнулся. — Прости, что курить начал. Ты всегда говорила мне о том, что это очень вредно, но я… я не смог выдержать потери. Это меня хоть немного отвлекает и успокаивает, — парень взглянул на надгробие, словно пытаясь увидеть в нём лицо Марии и посмотреть в её радостные и полные надежды глаза. — Зато учиться не перестал, нашёл себе подработку.</p><p>Фрэнк вздохнул и вновь замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. На него вмиг нашло умиротворение. Он разговаривал с той, кого не видел и не слышал, но это позволяло ему выговориться, усмирить душевную боль и переживания.</p><p>— Знаешь, я не рассказывал тебе об этом. Да я вообще, в принципе, никому этого не рассказывал. Я хотел с тобой поделиться этим, но всё как-то тянул, стеснялся, — на лице Фрэнка непроизвольно появилась улыбка, а щёки приобрели алый оттенок. — Мне уже давно нравится один парень, — Айеро ещё сильнее заулыбался. — Года два как, наверное. Правда, мы не знакомы, и я думаю, что вряд ли когда-нибудь познакомимся, — Фрэнк немного потух, улыбка стала сдержаннее. — Я совсем не знаю, что нашёл в нём. Я ведь с ним никогда не общался, но… блин, я так влюблён в него! — внезапно воскликнул Айеро и звонко рассмеялся. Только смех не был радостным.</p><p>На глазах вновь проступили слёзы, и Фрэнк резко сменился в лице, крепко поджимая губы.</p><p>— Он красивый, — с хрипотцой в голосе произнёс он. — Безумно красивый… И имя у него такое красивое. Джерард… У него светло-карие глаза, от которых я не могу отвести взгляда, когда вижу его. Он всегда улыбается, шутит, просто божественно поёт, харизматичный. Он хорошо одевается, от него всегда приятно пахнет. У него много друзей, а у меня сердце разрывается от одной только мысли о том, что я даже общаться с ним не смогу, — Айеро опустил голову вниз и ещё сильнее потускнел. — Не знаю, может, я себе всё это накрутил? Может, на самом деле всё иначе? Не знаю… Я понимаю, что я и рядом с ним не стоял, что я некрасив, непопулярен, я плохо одеваюсь. Но если бы ты только знала, как бы я был счастлив, если бы он стал мне хотя бы другом. Я уже ничего не говорю о более близких отношениях. Я не могу рассчитывать на взаимность. Да и тем более, я слишком ущербный, чтобы он на меня обратил внимание…</p><p>Фрэнк шмыгнул носом, еле сдерживая слёзы, и замолчал буквально на несколько секунд.</p><p>— Блять, ну почему я гей?! — внезапно вскрикнул он, и громко прорычал, хватаясь за голову. — Неудачник. Я просто неудачник. Да ещё и ною из-за какого-то парня, как последний сопляк…</p><p>А солнце всё ещё не спешило прятаться за облаками. Вороны притихли, спрятались где-то в глубине кладбища. И Фрэнк замолчал. Здесь было тихо, спокойно, и Айеро нравилось это. Никто на него здесь не накричит, никто не обзовёт педиком, никто не ударит из-за нелепо поставленной сумки у входной двери, никто не будет издеваться над ним и смеяться.</p><p>— Прости, — спустя несколько минут молчания внезапно выдал Фрэнк. — Я постараюсь больше так плохо не говорить о себе. Всё будет хорошо, — Айеро улыбнулся и медленно поднялся с корточек. — Ладно, я пойду, наверное, — будто с живым человеком попрощался он и отошёл буквально на метр. — Ещё увидимся, — сказал он, немного постоял рядом и ушёл прочь.</p><p>Но на этом его посещение кладбища не закончилось.</p><p>Здесь покоилась и родная мать Фрэнка. Парень никогда не видел её: она умерла незадолго после того, как родила его. Об этом Айеро знал из рассказов мачехи. А ещё он знал о том, что дом, в котором живёт сейчас, принадлежит ему и его родной семье. В этом Фрэнк убедился, когда однажды нашёл старый фотоальбом, в котором были фото его родителей, а также много старых писем и какие-то документы, которые уже наверняка были недействительны. Папа парня был военным и пропал без вести на войне — об этом сообщало письмо шестнадцатилетней давности от военачальника полка. И на тот момент это было печальным известием для Айеро, ведь он надеялся на то, что у него ещё остался кто-то в живых из родственников. Но, как ни странно, сильнее всего Фрэнка удивило то, что его назвали в честь отца. Фрэнком Энтони Томасом Айеро младшим.</p><p>«Вероятно, мама очень сильно любила папу и не смогла пережить потери», — верно предположил парень.</p><p>Могила родной матери Фрэнка представляла собой пыльное надгробие с выгравированным на нём именем «Линда Айеро». Даты рождения и смерти всегда вызывали у Айеро неприятные мурашки по коже: ей было всего двадцать, когда она умерла…</p><p>— Обещаю, как только у меня появится больше денег, я обязательно куплю тебе нормальный памятник, — говорил Айеро и улыбался. — Тебе понравится, — добавил он, продолжая тепло улыбаться. — Я смотрел, сколько примерно это стоит, и, честно говоря, я был немного в шоке, но мне ничего для тебя не жалко. Не знаю, быть может, ты совсем не ожидала того, что я вырасту таким порочным; что я стану уродом, хлюпиком; буду любить мальчиков, и меня будет ненавидеть отчим. Не знаю, приняла бы ты меня таким, какой я есть, или нет. Но знай: я всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы у меня была родная мама, которая дарила бы мне свою любовь, понимание и заботу, — Айеро вновь немного погрустнел. — Ты знаешь и видишь, что я не сдаюсь, и я надеюсь на то, что у меня будет сплочённая и любящая семья. Даже если и не с Джерардом…</p><p>Фрэнк усмехнулся и уставил взгляд на могилу. Серый гранит поблёскивал на свету, солнце по-прежнему светило. И пусть оно не грело, но было словно лучиком надежды в его мрачной жизни.</p><p>Айеро не был разочарован в своём решении и сейчас был спокоен как никогда. Настроение улучшилось, однако возвращаться домой ему всё равно не хотелось: его там никто не ждал, там ему не желали добра, не любили и не поддерживали.</p><p>А здесь ему было поистине хорошо.</p><p>Ещё некоторое время пробыв со своей покойной матерью наедине, Айеро тихо попрощался и нехотя побрёл в сторону выхода с территории кладбища. К дому Фрэнк решил пройтись пешком, чтобы растянуть пребывание в одиночестве на лишний час и после, отдохнув от различного рода моральных проблем, в более или менее хорошем расположении духа приготовить ужин. Лёгкие наполнялись городским воздухом, который освежал голову и мысли. Фрэнк был полон жизненной энергии, и появилось чувство, будто бы он сможет свернуть горы. Но хорошее настроение длилось недолго.</p><p>Оно исчезло, как только Фрэнк переступил порог своего дома.</p><p>Снова крики, снова обзывательства от Кайла и ругань с ним — от этого практически невозможно было сбежать, а осознание того, что это, казалось, никогда не кончится, лишь подбавляло масла в огонь.</p><p>Довольно-таки быстро справившись с домашними обязанностями (за долгое время их выполнения Фрэнк наловчился делать всё качественно и шустро), парень предупредил Джона о своём уходе на работу и вышел на улицу. Шум проезжающих мимо машин и крики соседских детей, играющих друг с другом во дворах, раздражал Айеро куда меньше, чем гвалт в его доме.</p><p>Фрэнк подрабатывал репетитором по математике и брал за свои занятия копейки. Чаще всего к нему за помощью обращались родители, чьи дети являлись отстающими в связи с долгим отсутствием в школе по состоянию здоровья. И, за редким исключением, учащиеся старших классов.</p><p>Девушка, с которой Фрэнк должен был заниматься, жила на Дикинсон-стрит, что находилось далековато от места, где он проживал. Несмотря на всю тяжесть попыток добраться до нужного дома, Айеро преодолел этот нелёгкий путь и, стоя с ежедневником в руках, где был записан номер дома, оглядывался по сторонам. Занятие должно было начаться где-то через десять минут, и Фрэнк боялся показать свою непунктуальность. Однако совсем скоро, сориентировавшись в незнакомом для него районе, нашёл нужный дом под номером пять — это было двухэтажное продолговатое блокированное здание красного цвета с тёмно-серой крышей. Немного волнуясь перед новым знакомством, Айеро подошёл к двери и, слегка попрыгав на месте, неуверенно нажал на кнопку звонка.</p><p>Спустя буквально минуту послышался щелчок, и дверь отворилась, а на её пороге появилась симпатичная девушка с выкрашенными в чёрный цвет волосами. Тёмно-карие глаза заманчиво прищурились, устремив взгляд на Фрэнка, а на лице сверкнула лёгкая улыбка.</p><p>Парень немного опешил. Разговаривая с девушкой по телефону, он и предположить не мог, что она окажется одной из друзей Джерарда. Этот факт поставил Айеро в тупик и заставил его сердце сжаться в груди. Фрэнк был рад тому, что узнал её; был рад и тому, что через неё может познакомиться с предметом своего воздыхания. Но в то же время его что-то пугало. Ему казалось, будто сам Джерард находится у неё дома. Айеро не мог понять, откуда у него такие глупые мысли, и в то же время прекрасно понимал, что просто озабочен Уэем.</p><p>— Привет, это ты Линдси? — тихим и смущённым голоском проговорил Айеро.</p><p>Застенчивость Айеро заставила девушку улыбнуться вдвое шире и в какой-то мере удивиться, ведь когда они разговаривали по телефону, она представляла себе Фрэнка совсем другим.</p><p>Более уверенным в себе.</p><p>Несомненно, Фрэнк имел небольшой опыт в общении со сверстниками, но это не мешало ему, не заикаясь, доступно выражать свои мысли и уметь хотя бы минимально поддержать разговор. По крайней мере, ладить с девушками ему удавалось гораздо проще, чем с парнями. Вероятнее всего, потому, что отсутствовало сексуальное влечение, и он не волновался по поводу своего внешнего вида и манер.</p><p>— Да, это я. Ты ведь Фрэнк, верно? Проходи, — Линдси уступила парню проход, и тот прошёл внутрь помещения. — Можешь не разуваться. Давай сразу приступим к работе, — девушка была настроена решительно. Видимо, ей не хотелось напрасно терять время.</p><p>Сердце Айеро продолжало сильно барабанить, и он всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко, однако ему требовалось взять себя в руки. Требовалось показать, что он действительно хороший репетитор.</p><p>— Ты от мистера Хоггарта, да? Это он дал тебе мой номер? — мямлил Фрэнк, медленно плетясь вслед за Линдси в её комнату. Он хотел поддержать разговор, ведь находиться в абсолютной тишине ему было ещё более неловко, чем знакомиться с новыми людьми.</p><p>— Да, — ответила Линдси. — Честно говоря, мне было немного странно слышать от учителя математики о дополнительных занятиях какого-то парня из параллели. Он всем тебя рекламирует, — она усмехнулась и прошла в небольших габаритов комнату, после чего села за стол и молча предложила сесть Фрэнку.</p><p>— Мы просто с ним хорошо ладим, и он немного помогает мне. Знаешь, не так уж и легко найти и заставить отстающего по программе человека учиться, — говорил Айеро и старался не показывать виду на то, что он всё ещё чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но горящие розовые щёки полностью сдавали его с потрохами. И девушка прекрасно это видела, едва ли сдерживая улыбку.</p><p>— Ну да, ты прав, — Линдси усмехнулась. — Давай приступим? — она продолжала проявлять своё дружелюбие, что нравилось Фрэнку, и придвинула к себе стопку бумаги, приготавливаясь к занятию.</p><p>— Давай, — Айеро улыбнулся девушке в ответ и ради удобства подвинулся ближе к столу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Понедельник. Утро. Без пятнадцати восемь. Солнце недавно поднялось из-за горизонта, озаряя оранжевым пламенем улицы города. В Трентоне в это время было свежо и свободно. Дороги в частном секторе почти пустовали, и машинный гул не был способен разбудить жителей этого района.</p><p>В одном из двухэтажных домов на Суитс-авеню было тихо. Все ещё спали, и только чёрный кот бродил по прихожей, беззвучно топчась по полу своими белыми мягкими лапками. Недавно полакомившись любимым сухим кормом, он вприпрыжку поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, явно замышляя что-то неладное. Его янтарные глаза блеснули в потёмках узкого коридора, когда животное взглянуло на щель приоткрытой двери одной из спальных комнат; кот облизнулся и шустро туда проник.</p><p>Здесь было очень тепло и темно: закрытое шторами окно не пропускало ни лучика утреннего света. По полу были разбросаны носки, где-то валялись скомканные листы бумаги. От угла и по периметру продольной стены, завешанной до потолка плакатами, стояло два стола с кучей выдвижных ящиков и два стула, на спинках которых небрежно висела одежда. К стене было прибито несколько полок, где абы как лежали тетради и учебные пособия. Первый стол был ещё более или менее прибран, но вот по второму были разбросаны карандаши, спиртовые маркеры и новые ластики, разрезанные по диагонали, рядом с ними — канцелярский нож. Опираясь о стену, на столе стояло два натянутых планшета разной величины, а на них красовались незаконченные иллюстрации, нарисованные акрилом, баночки от которого валялись в углу. Несчастные кисти были охапкой запихнуты в банку с грязной водой. А в центре всего этого натюрморта лежал нараспашку открытый скетчбук.</p><p>На разложенном красном диване, лёжа на спине и раскинув все конечности в стороны, спал и храпел парень. Его крашеные чёрные волосы были растрёпаны, рот — приоткрыт. Простынь была скомкана и свисала с постели на пол, одеяло прикрывало его руку, часть торса и ноги до лодыжек. Из-под покрывала виднелись голые пятки. Парень спал в широких чёрных пижамных штанах, усыпанных мелкими жёлтыми звёздочками, и тёмно-серой просторной футболке, поэтому холод ему был не страшен. На кровати, в противоположной стороне, спал его брат, только выходило это у него куда скромнее: он лежал, крепко прижавшись к стене и с головой закутавшись одеялом.</p><p>Кот запрыгнул на диван и примкнул к ближайшей из стоп своего хозяина. Животное сначала понюхало пятку, а затем принялось облизывать шершавым языком стопу. Храп резко прекратился. Парень поморщился, подёргал ногой, чтобы избавиться от щекочущих ощущений, и поправил одеяло. Но кот продолжал лизать пятки, словно пытаясь его разбудить. Парень пришёл в сознание, снова поморщился, заворочался и невнятно пробурчал себе что-то непристойное под нос. Кот не был глупым и сразу понял, что его хозяин хочет с ним поиграть, поэтому схватился лапами за ногу и принялся больно грызть большой палец, словно это была его добыча.</p><p>— Нельсон, блять, ты что творишь? — прошипел парень, подрываясь на диване, и кое-как, но шустро оторвал кота от своей ноги. Нехотя поднявшись, он взял животное под мышку и вышвырнул в коридор.</p><p>— Мя-я-я-яу-у-у! — проорал пушистый и кинулся наутёк, подальше от разъярённого хозяина.</p><p>— Мразь пушистая, — пробормотал брюнет и, всё ещё не до конца проснувшись, поплёлся обратно к постели.</p><p>Парень плюхнулся лицом на подушку, пролежал так минуту и, лениво нащупав на подлокотнике дивана телефон, повернул голову в сторону. Он взглянул на время. 8:05.</p><p>— А-а-а-а-а, ну за что?.. — захныкал он, скривив лицо в недовольной гримасе. — Не хочу.</p><p>Брюнет нехотя поднялся с постели и, злясь на то, что ему пришлось рано вставать из-за учёбы, подошёл к кровати брата, чтобы его разбудить.</p><p>— Майки, Майки-и-и, мало-о-ой, — протянул он и потряс брата за плечо. — Вставай.</p><p>— Ну Джи, ну ещё пять минуточек, — сонно пробубнил Майки, сильнее закутываясь в одеяло.</p><p>— Не залёживайся, скоро Берт подъедет. Ты ведь не хочешь добираться до школы на общественном транспорте? — сказал Джи и несколько раз подёргал за одеяло в попытке вырвать его из крепкой хватки младшего брата. — Давай, вставай.</p><p>Старший переоделся в повседневную одежду, состоящую из выцветшей чёрной кофты с длинными рукавами и чёрных джинсов, которые, кажется, были основой абсолютно каждого его наряда.</p><p>— Подай мне одежду, пожалуйста, — промямлил Майки, не в состоянии вылезти из постели, и его скомканные тряпки тут же приземлились на его заспанное и укутанное в одеяло тело. — Спасибо.</p><p>— Да не за что, братец, — выдал Джерард и подошёл к окну, чтобы приоткрыть его и немного проветрить комнату.</p><p>Солнечный свет ловко пробился сквозь щель и упал на рабочий стол, оставляя после себя рыжую полосу. Прохладный воздух заполнил спальню, и Джи, предварительно потрепав Майки по макушке, вышел в коридор.</p><p>Это было совершенно ничем не примечательное утро: Джерард, как обычно, умылся, вымыл голову и собирался спуститься на первый этаж, чтобы позавтракать, но перед тем, как сделать это, встретился со своей неуклюжестью. Стоя с опущенной в раковину мокрой головой, парень потянулся за полотенцем, аккуратно сложенным на полке. Он схватил одно, потянул на себя, и следом за ним на пол повалилась вся большая стопка.</p><p>— Чёрт, — прорычал Джерард, замотав голову полотенцем. Он, не церемонясь, поднял всё с пола, скомкал и неаккуратно положил обратно.</p><p>Уэй вышел из ванной, возле двери которой уже стоял и ждал своей очереди Майки. Да, Уэю-младшему было бы целесообразнее спуститься на первый этаж и умыться в другой ванной комнате, но ему было лень. Джерард пробежался по узким ступенькам вниз и почувствовал приятный запах жареных яиц, бекона и кофе. Мама проснулась чуть раньше своих сыновей и уже успела приготовить завтрак и накрыть на стол.</p><p>Как ни странно, дома всегда было прибрано, однако комната Джерарда и Майки напоминала больше помойку, нежели спальню. Бывали моменты, когда братья сплачивались и дружно прибирались в своей комнате, но вся эта гармония, чистота и порядок через пару дней исчезали, не оставив после себя и следа.</p><p>— Доброе утро, мам, — сказал Джерард, пройдя в кухню, и всеми лёгкими вдохнул приятный аромат еды. Его желудок заурчал.</p><p>— Доброе, садись ешь, — ответила женщина и присела за стол.</p><p>Уэй послушно сел рядом и накинулся на свою порцию. <em>Следом за парнем в кухню зашёл кот и точно так же, как и Джерард, принялся жадно пожирать кошачий корм.</em></p><p>— Ты сегодня дежуришь? — поинтересовался Уэй у матери, принимаясь за кружку свежесваренного кофе.</p><p>И этот вопрос был весьма кстати. Мама Джерарда, Донна, работала заведующей педиатрического отделения в местной клинике, и порой ей приходилось оставаться на ночные дежурства, что давало её сыновьям почувствовать себя полностью свободными. Конечно же, Джерард и Майки из уважения к матери вечеринок в доме не устраивали, но зато можно было слушать музыку на всю катушку, не спать до утра и смотреть порно без наушников на большом экране телевизора в гостиной.</p><p>— Нет, — ответила Донна. — А что, так не терпится уже скорее меня спровадить? — женщина усмехнулась, глядя на сына.</p><p>— Да нет, я просто интересуюсь, — пожав плечами, ответил парень, залпом выпил оставшийся на дне кружки кофе и поставил её на место, вставая из-за стола.</p><p>Но только Уэй сделал пару шагов на пути к выходу из кухни, как его мать прокашлялась. Джерард обернулся.</p><p>— Ты ничего не забыл? — спросила она, вскинув брови, и мимолётно кинула взгляд на грязную тарелку.</p><p>— Упс, извиняюсь, — выстроил из себя дурачка парень, криво улыбнувшись, и убрал грязную посуду в раковину, после чего шустренько её вымыл.</p><p>— Не забудь свой обед! — воскликнула Донна, когда увидела, как Джерард, споткнувшись о ползающего под ногами кота, чуть не скрылся за дверью кухни.</p><p>— Точно! Спасибо, — парень улыбнулся маме и, захватив бумажный пакет, хотел наконец вернуться в свою комнату, но на выходе в этот раз врезался в помятого сном Майки.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь бываешь менее суетливым? — задал вопрос младший, поправляя съехавшие от столкновения очки, и нахмурился.</p><p>— Не злись на меня, братик, я ведь не специально, — ласково пробормотал Джерард, в очередной раз потрепав Майки по чуть засаленным русым волосам, и вышел из кухни.</p><p>Уэй вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы собрать сумку. Парень поднял её с пола и начал небрежно запихивать в неё конспекты и письменные принадлежности. До выхода оставалось ещё минут десять, поэтому он снял с головы махровое полотенце, которое уже успело стать влажным, и кинул его на стул сохнуть. Он быстренько высушил волосы феном и расчесался. Расчёсывался Джи один раз в день, и от этого его волосы сильно путались — лохматым он выглядел забавно и в то же время немного, совсем чуть-чуть, брутально. И ему это нравилось.</p><p>Услышав сигнал автомобиля, Джерард заглянул в кухню.</p><p>— Майки, быстрее, Берт ждать не будет! — кинул он и убежал в прихожую, попутно воскликнув: — Пока, мам!</p><p>Майки, как ошалелый, допил остатки своего чая и, захватив сумку с обедом и попрощавшись с мамой, выбежал следом за братом.</p><p>— Будьте умницами! — прокричала вслед Донна. Она услышала обыденное «Да-да, хорошо», за чем вмиг последовал хлопок входной двери.</p><p>Женщина счастливо улыбнулась, обхватывая руками тёплую чашку с кофе.</p><p>— Привет, Берт, — радостно поздоровался с другом Уэй, запрыгнув на переднее сиденье машины, и пристегнулся; Майки устроился на заднем.</p><p>Берт МакКрэкен был одним из немногих людей, с кем Джерард тесно общался: заводить новые знакомства он не очень-то и любил, а доверяться кому попало и подавно. МакКрэкен был ему хорошим другом и вполне понимал его взгляды на жизнь.</p><p>Когда они отъехали от дома чуть дальше, чем на сто метров, Уэй достал из сумки сигарету. Парень со спокойной душой приоткрыл окно машины и закурил, понимая, что мать его с сигаретой в зубах не застанет. Не успел он этого сделать, как перед его носом появилась ладошка с длинными пальцами.</p><p>— Что, мой глупый маленький брат, тоже хочется? — Джерард усмехнулся, держа сигарету зубами. — Рано тебе ещё, — ёрничал он. — Но, если будешь себя хорошо вести, то я, возможно, дам тебе докурить половинку своей…</p><p>— Смирись, ты никогда не будешь как Итачи, — фыркнул Майки и откинулся на заднее сиденье. Он немного обиделся на брата за то, что тот не поделился с ним сигаретой, и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Ну почему же? У нас с ним есть что-то общее, — сказал Уэй-старший, выпуская из лёгких дым.</p><p>— Ты собираешься вырезать всю свою семью во благо Трентона? — встрял в разговор Берт и рассмеялся, заставив Джерарда нахмуриться. МакКрэкен взглянул на хмурого друга — ему хватило несколько секунд, чтобы умилиться его выражению лица и почувствовать что-то необъяснимо приятное внутри.</p><p>— Хм, нет, — он замотал головой в стороны, выпучивая глаза. — Но я пойду на всё ради своего младшего братика, — выдал Джи и, улыбнувшись, повернулся к Майки, протягивая ему оставшуюся сигарету. — Держи и не обижайся, я всего лишь забочусь о тебе.</p><p>Майки улыбнулся в ответ и, забрав половину сигареты, затянулся.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, брат, — сказал он и протянул Джерарду кулачок.</p><p>— Брат, — ответил тот и ударил в кулак.</p><p>— Вы друг друга хоть когда-нибудь по имени называете? — спросил Берт, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — В прошлый раз вы произнесли слово «брат» около десяти раз, — его слова вызвали смешок со стороны Уэев. — Здесь нет ничего смешного, я абсолютно серьёзно.</p><p>— Ну, может, только иногда, — Джерард вновь рассмеялся. — Да, брат? — он обратился к Майки и дал ему пятюню в знак того, что затроллил МакКрэкена. Тот цыкнул.</p><p>— Да-да, очень остроумно, Джи, — Берт закатил глаза и резко перевёл тему разговора, задав вопрос: — Всё это, конечно, забавно, но что ты будешь делать со своей плачевной ситуацией по математике? Хоггарт просто так тебе удовлетворительную оценку не поставит, — парень словно исполнял роль отца Джерарда в этот момент, на что Уэй показательно скривил лицо.</p><p>Зачем Берт решил спросить у друга именно это? Дело было в том, что с математикой Джи не дружил, а на прошлой неделе он написал контрольную работу, которую, по всей видимости, завалил. И ладно, если бы у него со всеми предметами завал был, так единственное, с чем Джерарду действительно не везло, — это точные науки. Выучить несколько параграфов ему давалось куда проще, чем решить пару листов с примерами в учебнике. Списывать на самостоятельных работах Уэй не умел, а если и пробовал попытать удачу, то всё оборачивалось весьма плачевно, и вместо «C», которую мог бы наскрести своими трудами, он получал «F».</p><p>— Ой, да как-нибудь разберёмся, — Джи буквально махнул на всё рукой.</p><p>Оставив машину на школьной парковке, парни выбрались из автомобиля и дружно направились в сторону входа. Они прошли внутрь. Попрощавшись с Майки, которому нужно было в другую сторону, Джерард и Берт ускорили шаг: до звонка оставалось пять минут.</p><p>На занятиях по математике ребята всегда сидели друг за другом, чтобы можно было перемолвиться словечком.</p><p>— Привет, Линдси, — пройдя в кабинет, Джерард поздоровался со своей хорошей подругой, с которой они были знакомы больше трёх лет, и уселся за свой стол возле окна. Он достал тетрадь и ручку из сумки; сзади за ним сел Берт.</p><p>— Привет, — девушка кокетливо улыбнулась парню в ответ и повернулась к нему лицом. — Ну что, как настроение? Готов в очередной раз потерпеть поражение? — Линдси насмехалась над глупостью Джерарда, но делала это не со зла, а по-дружески, прекрасно понимая, что Уэй давно уже свыкся с мыслью о невозможности подтянуть знания по математике.</p><p>— Ой, — фыркнул Джерард, скривившись в лице, — и это мне говорит человек, у которого балл по математике ниже среднего. Сама-то не боишься продуть, а? — насмешкой на насмешку ответил парень, надеясь тем самым задеть подругу.</p><p>Но он совсем не знал, что в этот раз Линдси хорошо подготовилась, позанимавшись с одним очень хорошим репетитором.</p><p>— Не в этот раз, олух, — кинула она, и Джерард хотел было обозвать девушку в ответ (шуточные оскорбления и постоянное соперничество в учёбе были неотъемлемой частью их хорошего общения), но не успел.</p><p>Прозвенел звонок, и в класс тут же ввалился учитель со стопкой контрольных работ. Все учащиеся подорвались с мест, здороваясь с преподавателем, и сердце Уэя забилось чаще, руки вспотели. Он сильно надеялся на то, что ему удалось накалякать хотя бы на «D», но в то же время прекрасно понимал: всё, что он смог решить, — неправильно.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, садитесь, — сказал учитель, и все послушно опустились на свои места. — Должен сказать, что работы написали довольно-таки неплохо. Есть, конечно, люди, которые из года в год продолжают меня разочаровывать. Да, мистер Уэй? — мистер Хоггарт выглянул из-за пары учащихся, сидящих за двумя первыми партами, и взглянул на Джерарда. Парень натянуто улыбнулся мужчине и, как только тот уселся за учительский стол, стёр улыбку с лица. — Можете раздать работы.</p><p>Листок за листком приземлялся на нужную парту, а Джерард продолжал нервничать, будто на экзамене. Ему нужна была хорошая оценка, потому что с такими баллами, как у него, ему тяжелее будет поступить в колледж. И вот наконец, спустя пару минут, Уэй получил свою долгожданную работу. И снова «F». Парень подпёр рукой подбородок, посмотрел на листок, лежащий на краю его парты, немного потёр его пальцем о стол и неожиданно для всех взвыл.</p><p>— Ну почему я такой тупой? — заныл Джерард и упал лбом на стол. По классу разнёсся смешок.</p><p>— Мистер Уэй, вам просто стоит больше времени уделять математике, — вставил свои пять копеек Хоггарт, однако парень даже и не посмотрел в его сторону.</p><p>Внезапно в кармане Уэя завибрировал телефон. Он, не отрывая головы от парты, достал его из кармана и разблокировал. Одно сообщение от Берта:</p><p>
  <em>«Не расстраивайся, всё будет хорошо».</em>
</p><p>МакКрэкен действительно старался его поддержать, но, похоже, никакие слова сейчас не могли помочь Джерарду. Он тяжело вздохнул, так ничего и не ответив, небрежно кинул телефон на парту и продолжил лежать на столе, подложив под голову руки. Сегодня явно не его день.</p><p>Ненароком он повернул голову вправо и наткнулся опечаленным взглядом на злорадствующую Линдси. Она держала двумя пальцами листок со своей работой, на которой красовалась жирная «A» с подписью «молодец!», и, ехидно улыбаясь, свободной рукой махала ему.</p><p>Джерард поджал губы в негодовании и, притворно надувшись, показал девушке завистливый средний палец.</p><p>Телефон вновь завибрировал. Джерард, недовольный собой, снова взял его в руки и прочёл сообщение:</p><p>
  <em>«Если хочешь, завтра-послезавтра можем побыть у меня, развеешься после работы».</em>
</p><p>Берт действительно не хотел, чтобы Уэй грустил, и делал всё возможное, чтобы немного его взбодрить.</p><p>
  <em>«Было бы неплохо, — ответил тот, после чего добавил: — Спасибо, что поддерживаешь».</em>
</p><p>И этими словами вызвал широкую улыбку на лице МакКрэкена.</p><p>Весь урок Уэй был понурый. Из-за испорченного настроения делать ничего не хотелось, а надежда на то, что он в конечном итоге сдаст этот конченый матанализ и экзамен, попросту исчезла. Берт от скуки вырисовывал обратной стороной ручки замысловатые узоры на спине Джерарда, отчего тот ёжился и покрывался мурашками, но веселее ему от этого не становилось.</p><p>Вскоре прозвенел звонок. Уэй не был намерен оставлять всё безнаказанным. Дождавшись, когда все выйдут из кабинета, и попросив Берта с Линдси его не ждать, Джерард остался наедине с мистером Хоггартом, чтобы серьёзно с ним поговорить. В общем, как обычно он это делал.</p><p>— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Уэй? — вежливо поинтересовался преподаватель, заметив, как его ученик встал рядом и принялся выжидающе на него смотреть. Джерард опёрся пятой точкой на первую парту, стоящую в ряду возле окна, и засунул руки в карманы.</p><p>— Ну вообще, да… — замялся Джерард, криво улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Дайте угадаю, это по поводу очередной неудовлетворительной оценки? — Хоггарт прищурился, пытаясь сделать вид, будто действительно задумался над этой загадкой.</p><p>— Вы можете не ставить пока эту оценку в ведомости? Пожалуйста, — вполне себе по-человечески попросил Уэй, на что учитель лишь рассмеялся.</p><p>— Джерард, ну сколько можно уже, вам самому-то не смешно? — мужчина посмотрел из-под очков на парня.</p><p>— Я ведь не виноват в том, что мне тяжело это даётся, — привёл весомый аргумент Джерард, от стыда отводя взгляд в сторону. — У меня ведь по остальным предметам хорошие оценки. Если бы я был неучем, я бы сейчас не стоял тут и не просил бы поставить вас хотя бы «D» по этой несчастной контрольной, потому что мне не всё равно. Потому что на уроках мне вроде всё понятно, а как начинается самостоятельная, то я сразу становлюсь каким-то тупым…</p><p>— Вы мне из года в год одну и ту же историю рассказываете, — учитель вновь усмехнулся, а Уэй опустил взгляд в пол, принимаясь рассматривать свои кеды. — Вот возьмите себе в пример Фрэнка Айеро, одного из лучших учеников школы…</p><p>— Да плевать я хотел на этого вашего Фрэдварда. Не все люди обязаны быть такими, как он, — Джерард нахмурился, достал из карманов руки и начал ковыряться в ногтях. Ему явно не нравилось то, что его с кем-то сравнивали. — Вы мне о нём уже год говорите. И если он уже такой весь из себя умный, то почему о нём ничего не слышно? М-м-м? — продолжал возмущаться Уэй.</p><p>— Вообще, я ни в коем случае не хотел вас обидеть, мистер Уэй. Я лишь намекаю вам на то, что время можно найти на всё. И посидеть лишний час за математикой — это не такая уж и большая проблема. И я больше чем уверен, что время у вас есть, просто вы, как и большинство учащихся, убиваете его за всеми этими вашими гаджетами, — глаголил истину преподаватель, и Уэй это прекрасно осознавал, но вот почему-то принимать не спешил.</p><p>— Ой, а как будто этот Фрэдвард ни в чём не сидит. Между прочим, я помимо учёбы ещё и работаю пять дней в неделю с понедельника по пятницу, потому что я уже в десятом классе, и мне осталась всего пара лет до поступления, — оправдывался Джерард. — И я ещё не говорю о том, что активно участвую в общественной деятельности школы. И теперь кто тут ещё сильнее занят? Я или этот ваш… как там его? — Уэй скривил лицо, посмотрев на преподавателя, и пощёлкал пальцами.</p><p>— Фрэнк.</p><p>— Да, этот самый, — Джерард вновь принялся ковыряться в ногтях.</p><p>— Интересно, и где ж вы так подрабатываете, что у вас времени даже на учёбу нет? — задал вопрос Хоггарт, скептично взглянув на Джерарда.</p><p>— Укладчиком-упаковщиком в супермаркете. Не так уж это и просто, к слову, особенно физически, поэтому не надо тут меня сейчас подкалывать и упрекать в чём-то. А если вам так не верится в это, вы можете в любое время зайти и посмотреть на то, как я работаю, — Джерард был настроен решительно.</p><p>— И давно вы работаете? — мужчина решил уже окончательно завалить парня вопросами.</p><p>— Пару недель, пять долларов в час — нормальный заработок для подростка. Чтобы не возникало лишних вопросов, скажу сразу, что мама помогла с трудоустройством, — разложил всё по полочкам Джерард, но Хоггарт ставить «D» не хотел.</p><p>— А как насчёт репетитора? Вы не думали об этом? — поинтересовался преподаватель, и Уэй возмущённо уставился на мужчину.</p><p>— Да вы хоть знаете, сколько они сдирают за одно занятие? Моя семья не такая уж и богатая, чтобы мне ещё репетиторов нанимать… — Джерард, надувшись от злости, стоял на своём, и мистера Хоггарта это смешило.</p><p>— Вполне могу предложить самый дешёвый вариант, который обязательно вам поможет, — мужчина лукаво ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Это какой это? — недоумевал парень, едва нахмурившись.</p><p>— Я могу вам дать номер Фрэнка. Позвоните ему, договоритесь о встрече. Берёт он немного. От пяти до десяти долларов. Сэкономите на сигаретах, — математик вскинул брови, взял маленький листочек и написал на нём мобильный телефон Айеро.</p><p>— Не нужен мне этот Фрэдвард, я лучше лишнее «неудовлетворительно» получу, — принципиально отказывался Джерард. Почему-то его это злило.</p><p>— Ух, какой вы упрямый, мистер Уэй. Я ведь для вас стараюсь, — учитель был снисходителен к парню, так как понимал его непростой характер и горячий темперамент. — В общем, как хотите. Я вам предложил выход из ситуации. К сожалению, больше ничем помочь не смогу, — сказал математик и, встав из-за стола, направился в сторону выхода из кабинета, скрываясь с поля зрения Уэя.</p><p>Джерард грузно вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди, и уставил взгляд на записанный номер телефона. Класс понемногу заполнялся людьми, а Уэй всё думал и думал, брать или нет. С одной стороны, гордыня жрала его изнутри, с другой — парень нуждался в помощи.</p><p>Поразмыслив над этим минут пять, Джерард грубо схватил этот несчастный клочок бумажки со стола и крепко сжал зубы.</p><p>«Чтоб его», — негодовал в уме он.</p><p>О беседе с преподавателем математики Джерард друзьям пока решил детально не рассказывать, лишь сообщил о своём грандиозном провале.</p><p>— Надеюсь, твоё настроение никак не скажется на сегодняшней работе в культмассовом секторе? — задал вопрос Берт. — Миссис Литтл просила передать, пока тебя не было, что ждёт нас сегодня после уроков в актовом зале, — слова друга немного разочаровали Уэя: он действительно был не в настроении сегодня из-за дурацкой математики.</p><p>— Чёрт, из-за этого Хэллоуина у меня теперь везде завал, — заныл Джерард и нахмурился. — Ладно, если надо, значит надо. На меня ведь рассчитывают, — выдохнул он и сразу поймал себя на мысли о том, что сегодня вновь не займётся тем, чем планировал.</p><p>— Хотелось бы верить, что это не помешает нам провести время вместе в ближайшее время, — сказал Берт.</p><p>Они стояли у окна в школьном коридоре; МакКрэкен мягко смотрел Уэю в глаза, словно пытаясь ему этим что-то сказать.</p><p>— Думаю, что не помешает, — Джерард, облизав губы, загадочно улыбнулся.</p><p>Что было у них в головах, знали только они сами — окружающие видели в парнях обычных друзей, которые не делают друг другу любопытные намёки.</p><p>Но ещё более любопытной вещью было то, как же отреагирует Фрэнк, когда Джерард всё же решится позвонить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Этот день для Фрэнка выдался тяжёлым. Замученный проверочными работами и большим количеством информации по разным предметам, он чувствовал, как его голова разрывается. Мысли смешались в мусорную кучу — требовалось время, чтобы разложить всё по полочкам. Нервозность вызывала желание курить, и Айеро не стал противиться этому. Немного помятый и вялый, Фрэнк вышел на улицу, минуя отвлёкшегося на свои незначительные дела охранника.</p><p>Было прохладно. От леденящего ветра, мёртвыми пальцами забирающегося за широкий воротник рубашки, по коже пробегались мурашки. Парень поёжился. Его отросшие тёмно-каштановые волосы лезли в глаза — Фрэнк из раза в раз поправлял их, закладывая за уши, и снова обхватывал себя руками, чтобы хоть немного согреться.</p><p>«Наверное, выходить на улицу без куртки было плохой идеей», — подумал он, как только зашёл за угол школы.</p><p>Ветер ослаб. По телу прошлось непривычное тепло, которое вызвало очередной рой мурашек. Фрэнк встряхнулся и достал из кармана штанов немного помятую сигарету вместе с коробком спичек. Спичка зажглась не сразу. Пробубнив пару нецензурных слов себе под нос, Айеро с горем пополам закурил. Лёгкие с первой затяжкой наполнились табачным дымом дешёвой сигареты; мандраж, недавно окутавший тело, начал постепенно исчезать. Мысли всё так же не приходили в порядок, но парень уже не обращал на это внимания, отвлекаясь на курение как на последний шанс расслабиться.</p><p>— Хоггарту следовало бы немного научиться эмпатии, но этого, похоже, никогда не случится… — послышался знакомый голос за углом.</p><p>И Фрэнку хватило доли секунды, чтобы схватить микро-инфаркт.</p><p>«Только не сейчас, только не он, чёрт!» — затараторил Айеро в мыслях, чувствуя, как коленки начинают трястись. Сердце глухими ударами билось о рёбра, заставляя воспалённый желудок болеть.</p><p>Выронив не докуренную сигарету, он бросился прочь так быстро, как только смог. Фрэнк не успел осмотреться по сторонам, чтобы найти лучшее укрытие, поэтому спустился по ступенькам вниз к чёрному входу и прижался спиной к влажной бетонной стене. Парню было настолько страшно, что он даже не понимал, какого чёрта спрятался, вместо того, чтобы обойти школу и вернуться в класс. Но бежать куда-то было уже поздно.</p><p><strong><em>Он</em></strong> был слишком близко и мог заметить Айеро.</p><p>Любимый и приятный высокий голос Джерарда не утихал. Парень абстрактно возмущался по поводу математики, а вслед за его возмущениями Фрэнк услышал это:</p><p>— Ну так и чего Хоггарт тебя взбесил? — говорил Берт, поджигая сигарету. Айеро с замиранием сердца слушал то, о чём они говорят.</p><p>«Подслушивать нехорошо», — пронеслось в голове Фрэнка, и он зажмурился, поджимая губы.</p><p>Но он ведь в этом не виноват: он оказался здесь совсем случайно.</p><p>— Да потому что заебал уже тыкать в меня этим ебучим Фрэдвардом, — Джерард был в гневе, и Айеро слышал его голос таким впервые. Фрэнк насторожился. Не понимая, о ком идёт речь, он нахмурился и навострил уши.</p><p>— А-а-а-аха-ха-ха, — рассмеялся Берт. — Опять Хоггарт за старое, — он сразу понял, о чём идёт речь, но Айеро по-прежнему был в замешательстве. — Только его вроде не Фрэдвард зовут, а Фрэнк…</p><p>Глаза Фрэнка полезли на лоб. Время вокруг словно остановилось, когда он услышал своё имя. Парень тяжело сглотнул.</p><p>Он должен был быть инкогнито. Он — аноним. Его не должен знать ни Джерард, ни хоть кто-нибудь из его близкого окружения.</p><p>Но, похоже, его анонимность длилась недолго.</p><p>— Да какая разница, как его зовут? Один фиг у меня нет охотного желания с ним встречаться, — Уэй был немного груб по отношению к Айеро, но у него на то были свои причины. Джерард глубоко затянулся и нервно выдохнул сигаретный дым.</p><p>Сердце Фрэнка ёкнуло в груди, когда он услышал это от предмета своего воздыхания. Толика разочарования влажной рукой прошлась по спине, вызывая едва ощутимую дрожь. Айеро сжал жилетку в районе груди, чувствуя, как всё мертвеет внутри.</p><p>— А что этот Фрэнк такого сделал, что ты его так ненавидишь? — МакКрэкен хотел добиться справедливости в этом вопросе, ведь с какой-то стороны категоричность Джерарда ему казалась лишней, и Фрэнк с надеждой вновь прислушался.</p><p>— Во-первых, с чего ты взял, что я его ненавижу? Я веского повода не давал, — сразу же оправдался Джерард, чтобы не было недопонимания. — А во-вторых, дело не в том, что он что-то мне сделал или не сделал. Просто Хоггарт его так преподносит… очень навязчиво и рассказывает о нём с такой интонацией…</p><p>Парень сделал последнюю затяжку и откинул бычок в сторону. Засунув руки в карманы, он шмыгнул носом и принялся ждать, когда Берт докурит.</p><p>— «Вот Фрэдвард, такой умничка, молодец, учится хорошо, работает, приличный мальчик, такой добрый, сю-сю-сю, — Уэй корчил разнообразные гримасы, и МакКрэкен, глядя на него, хохотал в кулак. — А вы, мистер Уэй, просто ленивый распиздяй, который уже второй год не может нормально подготовиться к контрольной работе», — закончил тираду он и грузно выдохнул. — Ты себе не представляешь, насколько это бесит — слушать такое почти на каждом занятии…</p><p>Запрокинув голову наверх, Фрэнк прикрыл глаза и свободно выдохнул.</p><p>«Причина не во мне. Причина не во мне, хвала святому ничему», — он поджал губы в попытке скрыть внезапно появившуюся на лице улыбку.</p><p>Внутри бушевали чувства. У Фрэнка было так много эмоций сейчас, что он не мог взять себя в руки. Тело вновь затрясло.</p><p>— Так вот оно как, — Берт как-то заманчиво произнёс эту фразу, ехидно улыбнувшись. — Тебя это просто по самолюбию задевает, вот ты и бесишься, — он хихикнул, отчего его друг нахмурился ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Возможно, — буркнул Джи. — Я бы очень не хотел быть предвзятым к этому пареньку, но благодаря рассказам Хоггарта я вижу в нём соперника. Может, он и лучше меня в математике, но не во всём же…</p><p>Сказав это, Уэй вызвал широкую глупую улыбку у Фрэнка — тот едва ли сдерживался, чтобы истерично не рассмеяться.</p><p>«Какой ещё, к чёрту, соперник?» — слова любимого казались ему абсурдными.</p><p>— Знаешь, я представляю его таким сверх-идеальным чуваком, как в некоторых сопливых сериалах — с идеальной причёской, в идеальном костюме. И он делает всё идеально и пытается влезть во все щели, куда только пролазит его длинный нос. Типа как выскочка. Жополиз, — Джерард не стал таить своих чувств и высказывался другу от всей души. Это немного задевало Фрэнка, но он понимал: Уэй никогда его не видел и с ним не общался.</p><p>В Айеро внезапно вскипело чувство справедливости. Он ведь совсем не такой, каким его представлял Джерард. Фрэнку так захотелось доказать своей пассии обратное, но что он мог сделать? Вылезти из укромного уголка прямо сейчас и заявить о себе?</p><p>Парень тихо, но тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что не позволит себе появиться на глазах Уэя сейчас.</p><p>— И я, если честно, понятия не имею, какой он на самом деле, — продолжал Джи, — но таким я представляю его из навязчивых рассказов Хоггарта. По-моему, очень даже логично…</p><p>— И очень предвзято, — ответил Берт и бросил окурок на землю.</p><p>— Ну ничего, скоро всё прояснится… — голос Джерарда начал внезапно отдаляться, оставляя Фрэнка в недоумении.</p><p>Что прояснится? Когда прояснится? Зачем прояснится?</p><p>Айеро встряхнулся и осторожно выглянул из ямы чёрного входа: рядом никого не было. В груди расплылось долгожданное чувство свободы. Мыслей стало в два раза больше, сердце жгло от любви.</p><p>Фрэнк так хотел услышать его вновь и утонуть в его голосе, забывая о своих проблемах. Он хотел слушать его, понимать, разделять с ним его эмоции. Айеро хотел быть ему близким человеком и в глубине души верил в то, что это может произойти. Но из раза в раз, встречаясь со своей неуверенностью и страхами лицом к лицу, он понимал, что это, вероятно, не случится никогда.</p><p>Парень провёл остаток учебного дня, окрылённый пёстрым разнообразием чувств. Побоявшись зайти в школьную столовую, он так и не пообедал — это не мешало ему чувствовать себя бодрым. Влюблённость, счастье, испуг смешались, образуя целостное настроение, в котором Фрэнк сейчас пребывал. Сегодня уроки были тяжёлыми, но их было мало, поэтому Айеро решил не спешить домой.</p><p>Он снова шёл туда, где его обязательно пошлют, но всё ещё надеялся на что-то.</p><p>«Брюс Дикинсон…» — думал парень, шагая по пыльному тротуару, и смотрел под ноги. Носы его старых кед были практически белыми.</p><p>Ветер всё ещё был холодным, и Фрэнк ёжился, чувствуя, как он забирается за растянутый шиворот его старой огромной ветровки. Солнце едва ли виднелось из-за плотных белёсых облаков, укрывающих небо. Это был на удивление промозглый октябрь, вызывающий тоску и уныние одним своим видом.</p><p>Немного встревоженный, но вдохновлённый, Фрэнк вошёл в здание супермаркета и направился в сторону злосчастного музыкального магазина, который он почему-то так любил. Сердце замерло, когда Айеро подошёл к знакомым витринам у входа. Где-то издалека слышалось приятное звучание гитары: кто-то тестировал свою будущую покупку. Было волнительно подходить слишком близко, поэтому парень принялся наблюдать издалека за тем, что происходит внутри: продавца нигде не было видно — вероятно, он копошился в коробках нового товара, выставленного у подсобного помещения. Фрэнк с облегчением выдохнул. Подойдя чуть ближе, он привычно начал рассматривать электрогитары — их глянцевое покрытие играло с бликами тёплых потолочных ламп и завораживало Айеро.</p><p>Как же Фрэнку хотелось подержать в руках хотя бы одну из них, пройтись медиатором по струнам и насладиться бодрым звучанием перегруза. Парень абсолютно не умел играть и очень хотел научиться, но у него не было денег даже на самую дешёвую акустическую гитару. Айеро вздохнул. Его глаза заманчиво блестели на свету. Фрэнк вновь засмотрелся, проваливаясь в мечты о том, как он профессионально владеет этим инструментом и поражает Джерарда своей игрой.</p><p>
  <em>— Ты как всегда великолепен, милый, — ласковым голосом произносит Уэй, с восхищением глядя на играющего Фрэнка.</em>
</p><p>Айеро из раза в раз прокручивал выдуманную им же фразу в голове и таял, представляя Джерарда, которому он в своих мечтах не безразличен. Наверное, это было немного глупо, но в то же время эти мысли пробуждали в нём небывалые чувства. Словно он не один, словно он нужен кому-то.</p><p>— Эй, парень, мо… — Фрэнка кто-то окликнул со стороны, но не успел договорить, как тот, по инерции испугавшись, привычно выдал:</p><p>— Я уже ухожу, уже ухожу… — Айеро приподнял руки, словно останавливая оппонента, и только хотел было развернуться, как наткнулся взглядом на человека, обратившегося к нему.</p><p>Фрэнк сильно опешил, не увидев перед собой того грубого парня, который всегда его прогонял, и покраснел, поняв, что попал в неловкую ситуацию. Перед ним стоял совершенно другой человек и, вероятно, с абсолютно другими намерениями. Он был высокого роста и с очень классными длинными кудрявыми волосами, на что Айеро обратил внимание в первую очередь.</p><p>— Ты чего, я ведь всего лишь хотел помочь, — оправдался кудрявый парень, и Фрэнк волей-неволей опустил взгляд на его бейдж.</p><p>«Продавец-консультант. Рэй», — прочитал он и впал в ещё большее недоумение.</p><p>Где же тот грубиян, который каждый раз грозился вызывать охрану?</p><p>— Э-эм-м, из-вини, я просто… — заикнулся Айеро, криво заулыбавшись, и посмотрел куда-то в сторону, боясь встретиться взглядом с парнем. — Я просто думал, что ты тот чувак, который обычно меня прогоняет отсюда…</p><p>— А-а-а, ты про старого продавца, что ли? — сказав это, Рэй по-доброму рассмеялся. — Так его уволили недавно за то, что он нахамил одному из покупателей. Теперь здесь работаю я.</p><p>Слова нового продавца обрадовали Фрэнка: парень был дружелюбным и отзывчивым — это привлекало. Айеро улыбнулся более искренне и снова покраснел: общаться с людьми ему было не так уж и просто из-за своей асоциальности, но он хорошо держался, надеясь не впасть в настоящую панику.</p><p>— Я заметил, как ты заглядывался на эту крошку, — Рэй постучал по витрине костяшкой указательного пальца, где висела белая гитара с корпусом Лес Пол. — Нравится?</p><p>— Очень, — не задумываясь, ответил Фрэнк. С каждой последующей секундой он чувствовал себя увереннее: Рэю словно хотелось доверять свои самые сокровенные секреты.</p><p>— Хочешь поиграть? Я могу снять её для тебя, и ты попробуешь, — парень был очень активным, и не прошло и минуты, как он кинулся снимать гитару. Но не успел он этого сделать, как Айеро его остановил словами:</p><p>— Нет, не стоит, я не… — запнулся он и спустя пару секунд выдал: — Я бы очень хотел, но я даже не умею играть, — Фрэнку было немного стыдно говорить об этом, поэтому он снова немного покраснел, чувствуя себя никчёмностью. Рэй на мгновенье остановился.</p><p>— Ой, да ладно. Я дам тебе немного побрынчать, — весело ответил продавец. Он ловко снял гитару с витрины и кивнул в сторону магазина. — Пойдем, я тебе всё подключу.</p><p>— Может всё-таки не стоит? Вдруг я что-то сломаю? — Айеро вежливо отказывался, но внутри него бушевали приятные чувства. Он так давно мечтал подержать в руках гитару и немного, пусть неумело, но поиграть, что не мог перестать улыбаться.</p><p>— Пойдём-пойдём, не отнекивайся, — Рэй стоял на своём, и Фрэнк, повинуясь всем своим желаниям, поплёлся следом за парнем. От радости подкашивались коленки и тряслись руки. Айеро абсолютно точно понимал, что ничего толкового не сыграет, особенно по сравнению с парнем в глубине зала, который тестировал другую гитару, но ему так сильно этого хотелось, что он готов был закрыть глаза на свои неумения.</p><p>Парни прошли буквально несколько метров вперёд, и Фрэнк внезапно остановился, наткнувшись на длинный стеллаж с CD дисками и винилом.</p><p>— Погоди немного, — попросил Айеро и подошёл к стеллажу ближе, принимаясь искать взглядом то, что ему нужно.</p><p>— Ищешь что-то конкретное? — спросил Рэй, когда поставил гитару к свободному стулу с комбоусилителями, и примкнул к Фрэнку.</p><p>— Эм… Ну, да… Ну, то есть, почти, — мямлил Айеро, боясь как-то неправильно сформулировать свою мысль. — Один мой друг, — парень внезапно вскинул брови от того, что сказал это. Он удивился сам себе. — Часто говорит о неком Брюсе Дикинсоне и восхищается им. Говорит, что он очень его вдохновляет. Но я понятия не имею, о ком он говорит, и я очень хотел бы послушать и узнать, что же в этом Брюсе Дикинсоне такого… — сказал Фрэнк и затаил дыхание, словно боясь услышать от Рэя, что такого исполнителя и вовсе нет, но тот был парнем неглупым и сразу понял, о чём идёт речь.</p><p>— У твоего друга отличный вкус в музыке, если он восхищается Брюсом Дикинсоном, — Рэй не стал задавать лишних вопросов в стиле «Ты что, не знаешь, кто это?», а сразу же перешёл к делу. — Это вокалист довольно популярной хэви-метал группы Айрон Мэйден. Если ты ценитель старой-доброй классики, то, я думаю, тебе понравится, — он прошёлся пальцами по корешкам коробок от дисков и быстро нашёл глазами нужного исполнителя. — Вот, они все здесь, — Рэй указал на несколько альбомов, и Фрэнк присмотрелся, надеясь найти то, что ему нужно.</p><p>Беда была в одном: он не записал название — оно расплылось в его сознании, оставив всего пару чётких слов.</p><p>— Чёрт, я не очень помню название его любимого альбома, — Фрэнк тихо и нервно хохотнул. Глаза разбегались. — Там было что-то типа «Мертвая жизнь» или «Жизнь и смерть» — что-то такое, — он нахмурился, невнятно жестикулируя, и Рэй случайно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ну ты и уморил, парень, — ответил он, похлопав Айеро по плечу. Тот раскраснелся в несколько раз сильнее, поняв, что облажался по полной. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю за свой провал, но Рэй очень быстро его успокоил. — Без обид, я не со зла, это просто очень забавно слышать, — продавец ловко выудил нужный диск и протянул Фрэнку. — Во всяком случае, ты был очень близко.</p><p>«Живой после смерти», — прочёл Айеро и ненароком сам засмеялся. Ситуация вышла действительно забавной.</p><p>— Да, почти угадал, — Фрэнк попытался как-то поддержать разговор, но Рэй и в этом его опередил.</p><p>— Давай я включу тебе пару треков. Заценишь, — парень взял тестер и засунул сиди в небольшой музыкальный центр, стоявший поверх стеллажа.</p><p>Минуя интро, Рэй сразу же перескочил на песни — из колонок тихо, но достаточно слышно раздались первые риффы. Фрэнк внимательно слушал каждый из треков, вслушивался в гитарную игру, которая казалась ему великолепной, в вокал Брюса, который был абсолютно не похож на Джерарда, и Фрэнку нравилось. Он улыбался, краем глаза видя то, как тащится Рэй, махая головой: его кудрявые волосы пружинисто дёргались туда-сюда, завораживая и добавляя рока в сложившуюся атмосферу. Глядя на продавца, Айеро непроизвольно сам начал дёргать головой в такт.</p><p>— Это звучит круто, — внезапно сказал Фрэнк, держа в руках свеженький альбом, на тёмно-синей обложке которого был изображён эпичный горящий скелет среди могил.</p><p>Песни Айрон Мэйден не были похожи на то, что Айеро слушал со своего маленького кнопочного телефона, но он был бы не против добавить их песни в свой депрессивный плейлист.</p><p>— За такое и пятнадцати долларов не жалко, — ответил Рэй.</p><p>«Пятнадцать долларов?» — спросил себя Фрэнк. Он закусил губу, глядя на привлекательный CD, который очень хотелось купить, но практичная сторона парня говорила о том, что это дороговато для вещи, которая без CD-плеера будет пылиться на полке. Айеро поразмыслил ещё буквально минуту перед тем, как выдать:</p><p>— Знаешь, я не брал с собой денег сегодня, но, думаю, как-нибудь в следующий раз я обязательно его куплю, — соврал Фрэнк. Ему было жаль обманывать Рэя, но в то же время Айеро стеснялся своего положения. Он аккуратно положил альбом на место.</p><p>— Конечно, как скажешь. Без проблем, — сказал продавец и, дослушав трек до конца, остановил проигрывание. — Пойдём тогда поиграем немного, если ты не расхотел, — Рэй ткнул большим пальцем на гитару, одиноко стоящую на специальной стойке, и Фрэнк заулыбался вдвое шире.</p><p>— Пойдём, — коротко ответил он и почувствовал, как в груди разливается волнение, словно он собирается сдавать экзамен прямо сейчас.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — спросил продавец и занялся подключением гитары. Он мимолётно взглянул на Айеро, встряхнув своими кудрявыми волосами.</p><p>— Фрэнк.</p><p>— Меня — Рэй, приятно познакомиться, — парень, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, протянул Фрэнку руку, и тот неуверенно пожал её своей вспотевшей от волнения ладошкой.</p><p>— Да, — только и смог выдавить из себя он.</p><p>«Какой же я придурок», — Айеро было стыдно за самого себя. За свой внешний вид, за свои слова, за своё поведение. Но Рэя, похоже, это совершенно не смущало. В отличие от прошлого продавца, он выглядел мудрым и добрым — это позволяло Фрэнку немного расслабиться, несмотря на очень противоречивые мысли в голове.</p><p>— Присаживайся, — Рэй указал на стоящий рядом стул, и Айеро сел. — Держи, — он вручил парню гитару, и тот неуклюже её взял.</p><p>— Она такая тяжёлая, вау, — Фрэнк не смог сдержать эмоций.</p><p>Он аккуратно положил её на составленные друг с другом колени и неуверенно взял левой рукой гриф. Айеро немного знобило от нахлынувших на него эмоций. Гитара выглядела потрясающе, держать её в своих руках было одно удовольствие. Но Фрэнк понятия не имел, что ему с ней делать.</p><p>Рэй выставил регулятор громкости на гитаре на максимум.</p><p>— Пройдись-ка по струнам, — сказал он, и Фрэнк провёл по ним большим пальцем.</p><p>Из комбоусилителя донёсся яркий металлический звук, который привёл Айеро в настоящий восторг. Сердце томно забилось в груди, и мурашки прошлись по коже.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что могу профессионально оценить её звук, но у меня просто сносит крышу, — Фрэнк по-детски наивно и искренне улыбался. Первые впечатления были потрясающими.</p><p>— У этой гитары очень классный звук. Она стоит своей цены, — сказал Рэй, уперев руки в бока и глядя на счастливого Айеро. Фрэнк казался ему милым и очаровательным ребёнком, с которым не лень было бы повозиться. — Давай, зажми свой первый аккорд, — Рэй взял скованную волнением руку парня и расставил его неповоротливые пальцы по струнам в аккорде Am. Айеро внимательно наблюдал за движениями продавца и совершенно серьёзно пытался запомнить расстановку, словно ему будет где это повторить. — Это аккорд ля минор. Все новички с него начинают. Зажми покрепче и попробуй сыграть ещё, — Рэй вёл себя как хороший учитель игры на гитаре для абсолютных новичков, и Фрэнку это безумно нравилось.</p><p>Высунув кончик языка, Айеро крепко прижал пальцы к струнам — их подушечки немного заныли с непривычки, но парень не поддался боли. Он провёл правой рукой по струнам и услышал слаженное звучание, отличающееся от первого. По телу вновь прошлись мурашки. Фрэнк снова широко заулыбался.</p><p>— Я никогда не держал в руках гитару. Меня малейшее взаимодействие с ней приводит в дикий восторг. Это очень классно, — Айеро не таил своих эмоций и мыслей от Рэя: он понимал, что тот его не осудит и примет его даже с отсутствием опыта.</p><p>— Всегда что-то бывает впервые. Это действительно очень классно. Поэтому я и решился дать тебе немного побрынчать, — Рэй был таким же искренним. Ему симпатизировал его новый знакомый Фрэнк и, возможно, он был бы не против продолжить общение. — У тебя, к слову, неплохо выходит. Обычно, когда люди зажимают аккорды в первый раз, звук получается грязноватым из-за треска. Но ты прямо молодец. У тебя есть потенциал.</p><p>Похвала от Рэя не была чем-то сверхъестественным: он сказал это, чтобы поднять Фрэнку настроение. И ему это удалось.</p><p>«У меня есть потенциал?» — переспросил себя в уме Айеро. Его глаза заискрились пламенем надежды на то, что когда-нибудь у него обязательно будут деньги, чтобы купить себе гитару, и он точно научится на ней играть, как тот чувак из Айрон Мэйден — именно так думал Фрэнк.</p><p>Айеро немного смутился, но искренне улыбнулся словам Рэя, давая понять, что ему приятно. И что это для него важно.</p><p>Фрэнк ещё какое-то время баловался с гитарой: он пробовал зажимать другие аккорды, которые показывал его новый знакомый, пробовал перебирать струны, а не хаотично ударять по ним. И ему это безумно нравилось. Айеро и до этого момента понимал, что игра на гитаре будет для него отличной отдушиной, но сегодня он убедился в этом на все сто процентов.</p><p>Пообещав Рэю, что в скором времени зайдёт ещё, Фрэнк отправился домой: его ждало ещё много работы.</p><p>Тело окутал слабый мандраж из-за уличного холода. Было по-прежнему пасмурно. Прохожие заразились погодной хмуростью, и только лицо Фрэнка сияло от радости среди серого окружения. Такая мелочь, как игра на гитаре в любимом музыкальном магазине, сделала этот день более прекрасным.</p><p>И Фрэнк очень хотел, чтобы такие моменты в его жизни появлялись всё чаще.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За окном на нескончаемом полотне синего неба ярко светило жёлтое солнце, лаская холодными лучами лица людей. Дул сильный леденящий ветер, срывая последние иссохшие листья с деревьев.</p><p>Джерард сидел внутри школы в тепле и писал конспект под диктовку преподавателя биологии. Был уже последний урок, однако у парня было ещё немало дел после занятий. И он с нетерпением ждал лишь одного: встречи с Бертом.</p><p>Мозг уже кипел от переизбытка информации, а рука устала аккуратно выводить в тетради каждое слово — Джерард терпел, осознавая, что до конца урока осталось всего-то десять минут. Уэй надеялся на то, что дома у Берта он сможет немного выпить и забыть о суматохе, преследующей его день за днём.</p><p>Учёба, участие в культмассовом секторе, работа, домашнее задание, рисование, сон — и так по кругу. Складывалось впечатление, будто у Джерарда никогда не было свободного времени, но это было не совсем так: порой он позволял себе расслабиться.</p><p>Прозвенел звонок. Кабинет мигом заполнился голосами учащихся, и Джерард налегке собрал вещи в надежде скорее покинуть этот тоскливый класс и немного развеяться в компании более или менее понимающих его людей.</p><p>Немного уставший, он направился прямиком в актовый зал. Близился Хэллоуин, в честь которого планировались ежегодный концерт и танцы в спортзале. Уэй любил этот праздник, любил выступать на нём и петь мрачные песни, которые на других выступлениях ему исполнять не разрешали. В это время он с головой окунался в детство и поздно вечером, подвыпивший, ходил с друзьями по домам и собирал сладости. Наверное, это было глупой забавой в его шестнадцать лет, но ему это нравилось. Он не испытывал стыда за свои детские увлечения: это было прекрасной отдушиной.</p><p>Ничего сверхъестественного актовый зал собой не представлял: это было довольно крупное помещение с потолком высотой в два этажа. Высокие окна, завешенные белым полупрозрачным тюлем, пропускали большое количество света, делая зал ещё более просторным. Напротив двух секторов с сиденьями, обитыми красной замшей, возвышалась деревянная сцена с тремя рядами бордовых кулис.</p><p>Здесь уже находилось несколько знакомых Джерарду человек, обсуждающих декорации, а рядом с ними стояла женщина невысокого роста лет тридцати пяти. Выглядела она моложе своих лет, была всегда подкрашена и носила распущенные волосы. Небольшой нос, близко посаженные голубые глаза — это делало её по-своему милой.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, миссис Литтл, вы хотели меня видеть? — спросил Уэй и кивком поздоровался с остальными присутствующими здесь людьми.</p><p>— Да, Джерард, хорошо, что ты пришёл, — женщина отвлеклась и подошла к парню. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне немного с организацией концерта и музыкой для танцев. Впрочем, всё как обычно. У тебя есть сейчас лишний час обсудить это со мной? — миссис Литтл была как всегда добра, и пусть Джерард немного нервничал от того, что боялся всё не успеть за сегодня, он всё равно согласился:</p><p>— Конечно, не вопрос…</p><p>Уэй всегда занимался подбором музыки и концертным сценарием: он показывал неплохие организаторские навыки и выполнял свою работу с удовольствием. За это миссис Литтл считала его ценным участником, потому что на него всегда можно было положиться. В культмассовом секторе Джерард был нагружен работой. Помимо исполнения своих обязанностей, он помогал другим ребятам с подготовкой декораций и высказывал свою точку зрения насчёт оформления.</p><p>— Думаю, добавить немного искусственной крови будет отличным решением, — Уэй поддерживал идеи коллег.</p><p>Несмотря на небольшую хроническую усталость, Джерард с радостью отдавал себя искусству культмассового сектора: это было интересно, захватывающе и отвлекало от ментальных проблем, преследующих его по пятам.</p><p>Самобичевание.</p><p>Неуверенность.</p><p>Страх.</p><p>Разные и такие человеческие чувства навещали его время от времени. Откуда они брались и почему, было известно лишь самому Джерарду. Но одно было ясно точно: ничто не могло его от этих чувств избавить.</p><p>Уэй провёл в актовом зале за решением организационных вопросов около получаса. Но, несмотря на то, что было положено неплохое начало, работы был ещё непочатый край.</p><p>Раскладывая товары по стеллажам, Джерард снова размышлял. Он никогда не был чётко сосредоточен на обыденной работе и часто проваливался в мысли. Его преследовала слабая тревожность, которая вызывала головную боль. Уэй знал, откуда она берётся, и, вероятно, уже успел подружиться с ней. С того самого момента, как начал рисовать.</p><p>«Вот приду домой после Берта и обязательно засяду за рисование. Мне нужно исправить пару недочётов», — эти размышления не давали парню покоя. Он раз за разом тяжело вздыхал, чувствуя, как напряжение подбирается к горлу, и вырисовывал в голове картину своего незаконченного рисунка.</p><p>Действительно ли он займётся рисованием по приходу домой — вопрос резонный. Обычно эти желания к концу дня так и оставались несбыточными, ведь уставший Джерард, не дожидаясь даже полуночи, проваливался в глубокий сон.</p><p>А потом он снова и снова ненавидел себя за то, что отложил на потом цель своей жизни.</p><p>«Я слишком мало работаю над этим», — Уэй смотрел правде в глаза, считая, что отдых в его возрасте бесполезен, и нужно много трудиться, чтобы добиться чего-нибудь. Но его организм считал немного иначе, и парень практически всегда поддавался физиологическим потребностям.</p><p>После работы, взбудораженный мыслями, Джерард шёл к дому МакКрэкена, который находился в двадцати минутах ходьбы от супермаркета. Темнело рано. Закатное солнце освещало красными лучами сонный Трентон — завтра будет ещё холоднее. Зажигались городские фонари. Мимо изредка проезжали машины, слепя фарами глаза. Уэю нравилась такая атмосфера, и он получал от неё неописуемое удовольствие. Ему нравилось рассматривать разворачивающийся перед глазами пейзаж спального района с невысокими домами. Нравилось курить без перчаток и чувствовать покалывающий холодок на руках — они станут немного шершавыми от раздражения, но Джерарда это не волновало: он вновь будет брать мамин крем для рук с запахом лаванды и увлажнять сухую кожу. А потом будет заниматься своими делами и чувствовать этот приятный, нежный аромат, который немного вдохновлял и расслаблял.</p><p>Берт встретил Уэя спокойно, но радушно. Они загадочно поздоровались, загадочно улыбнулись друг другу и так же загадочно прошли в кухню. Джерард присел за барную стойку и, как обычно, оставаясь у МакКрэкена в гостях, попросил налить вина.</p><p>— Давай покрепче чего-нибудь, а то так до конца жизни будешь хлебать этот забродивший компот, — в шутку говорил Берт, доставая полбутылки виски, чтобы разбавить его колой.</p><p>— Я художник, и мне нравится утопать в изысках дорогого красного вина, — ухмыльнулся Джерард, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку барного стула. Иногда ему нравилось выпендриваться перед своим лучшим другом.</p><p>— Ради приличия просто не стану говорить, кто ты на самом деле, — МакКрэкен как всегда был в своем репертуаре и порой любил подколоть Уэя. Джерард, несмотря на натянутые отношения со своим творчеством, всерьёз это не воспринимал: знал, что Берт не со зла.</p><p>— Ай, ничего ты не понимаешь, — отмахнулся Джерард, а после добавил: — Давай, доставай моё любимое.</p><p>Цокнув языком, МакКрэкен закатил глаза и, вопреки нежеланию поить Уэя чем-нибудь лёгким, достал бутылку вина. Она звонко стукнула стеклянным дном по отшлифованному мрамору барной стойки, и по коже Джерарда пробежались мурашки. Этот звук был словно музыкой для его ушей. Следом за бутылкой Берт выудил два бокала и штопор.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Уэй широко улыбнулся и открыл бутылку. Он поднёс к носу её горлышко и блаженно закатил глаза, вдыхая прелестный, полусладкий аромат вина. — А-а-а, я сейчас умру, — не сдержав эмоций, простонал Джерард и наклонил бутылку — бордовый напиток наполнил бокал, разливаясь по его хрупким стеклянным стенкам.</p><p>Берт сделал себе виски с колой, и у парней вновь разгорелся разговор о совершенно банальных вещах.</p><p>— Я вот всё думаю об этом Фрэдварде… — говорил Джерард, попивая одурманивающее вино.</p><p>— Фрэнке, — поправил его Берт.</p><p>— Да, именно о нём, — Уэй строил из себя дурачка. Называть Айеро настоящим именем ему совсем не хотелось, поэтому он давно придумал ему более подходящее, по его мнению. — Он самый настоящий человек-легенда для меня. Знаешь, где-то в глубине души я, наверное, всё-таки хотел бы с ним встретиться, несмотря на то, что говорил тебе об обратном.</p><p>Слова Уэя вызвали улыбку на лице МакКрэкена.</p><p>— Ты уже звонил ему? — задал подходящий вопрос он и залпом выпил оставшийся на дне стакана виски с колой.</p><p>— Нет пока, но хотелось бы уже, — признался Джерард. — Думаю, я сделаю это на следующей неделе, сейчас слишком много забот. Да, у меня с математикой полный завал, но ещё сильнее я не хочу проебать весь концерт на Хэллоуин, так что пока Фрэдвард отходит на второй план, — Уэй с некой тоской в глазах посмотрел на вино, плещущееся в бокале.</p><p>Фрэнк вызывал в нём дикое любопытство, которое было абсолютно понятно Берту.</p><p>— Позвонишь ему, встретитесь, а потом всё пойдёт как по задуманному сценарию: сначала он будет тебя очень сильно бесить, а потом ты влюбишься в него, и у вас закрутится роман, — сказав это, МакКрэкен тихо рассмеялся и поймал на себе грозный взгляд друга.</p><p>— Сплюнь! — воскликнул он. Смех Берта стал громче: реакция Уэя казалась ему забавной. — Я не позволю этому случиться, — Джерард был возмущён: сложившийся образ Айеро в голове его никак не привлекал, скорее наоборот — отталкивал. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не влюбчивый. У меня не бывает отношений с кем попало…</p><p>Мало-помалу парни пьянели. Рядом стоящая пепельница постепенно наполнялась окурками. Кухня находилась в прозрачной дымке от сигарет. Голову приятно вскружило от выпитого алкоголя. МакКрэкен любовался медленно пьянеющим Уэем, и что-то его так сильно пленяло в нём. Быть может, Берт просто напился, а может, Джерард его привлекал?</p><p>На улице стало совсем темно, ветер усилился. Было уже восемь, и Джерарду следовало бы вернуться домой, но Уэй не спешил, словно ещё не сделал здесь чего-то.</p><p>На некоторое время в кухне воцарилась мёртвая тишина. Джерард вперился взглядом в бокал с вином, который вертел в руках, и наблюдал за тем, как алкоголь заманчиво плещется в посудине и бьётся о её стенки. Берт же тщательно любовался действиями Джи, смотрел в его заворожённые глаза и легко, лукаво улыбался.</p><p>Давно они так не засиживались вдвоём допоздна, давно не разговаривали по душам. Из-за работы Уэй едва ли находил время выбраться на свободу, и это слегка подрывало сложившиеся между друзьями отношения.</p><p>Но сегодня всё было, как раньше, и МакКрэкен был доволен этим.</p><p>Чёрные волосы Джерарда были лохматыми. Его чёлка неаккуратно прилипла ко лбу, а черты лица чуть растворялись в полупрозрачной дымке от сигарет. Это зрелище завораживало Берта, чем-то по-своему привлекало, и он подсел к другу вплотную, оставив стакан с крепким напитком стоять на столе.</p><p>Уэй нерасторопно перевёл взгляд на МакКрэкена, чуть-чуть нахмурил брови и усмехнулся, наверняка зная, что сейчас может произойти. Берт чувствовал лёгкую тяжесть за грудиной и слабое напряжение в животе, которое сильно давило на разум и подталкивало его сделать то, что он уже совершал когда-то. Парень мимолётно посмотрел затуманенным взглядом в глаза Джерарду и едва наклонился вперёд, грозясь соприкоснуться своими губами с его.</p><p>— Мы ведь оба знаем, зачем на самом деле сегодня встретились, — томно произнёс Берт и спонтанно чмокнул Уэя в уголок губ. Джерард заулыбался ещё шире — в его улыбке скрылась загадка.</p><p>— А что, если я уже передумал? — кокетничал Джи. Он внезапно поднялся со стула и опёрся задом на столешницу, под которой стояла посудомоечная машина. Положил на неё руки и уставился на друга глазами, искрящими лёгким безумием.</p><p>— Ты решил обломать меня в самый трогательный момент? — Берт смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался. Он подошёл к Джерарду и накрыл ладонью его плечо, прислоняясь своим носом к его. — Я же точно знаю, что тебе нравится, и я знаю, что ты тоже этого хочешь, — МакКрэкен легонько чмокнул парня в губы — Уэй еле сдерживался, чтобы не сдаться. Ему нравилась настойчивость друга. — Сколько ещё мне нужно времени, чтобы тебя уломать? — задал вопрос Берт, и Джерард тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как растёт напряжение внизу его живота.</p><p>МакКрэкен поцеловал Уэя в подбородок и нежно обнял за торс. В голове Джерарда творился хаос. Слова Берта ему очень льстили и так его привлекали, что он готов был отдаться ему прямо здесь и сейчас. Джи ухмыльнулся и посмотрел в опьянённые желанием и алкоголем глаза друга.</p><p>Не выдержав, Берт более грубо поцеловал Уэя в губы и оказался резко прижатым к краю столешницы.</p><p>Отстранившись, Джерард мимолётно одарил МакКрэкена лукавым взглядом и снова впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. Берт, не медля ни секунды и не разрывая близости, начал толкать друга к выходу из кухни, чтобы заняться «непристойными делами» в более комфортных условиях. Он запихнул Уэя в свою комнату и упал вместе с ним в обнимку на кровать. МакКрэкен уселся на бёдрах парня поудобнее, и Джерард накрыл ладонями его ноги, принимаясь мягко их сжимать в своих крепких руках.</p><p>Берт легко улыбнулся и вновь прислонился своими губами к губам Джерарда. Уэй разомкнул уста, выдохнул горячий воздух и невесомо чмокнул МакКрэкена. В животе приятно защекотало. Волосы вздыбились на руках, сердце забилось чаще, ладони вспотели, и голову вскружило уже не от выпитого алкоголя, а от этой нежности, бархатной и хрупкой, вызывающей в коленях дрожь. Берт ответил на поцелуй чуть увереннее и взял руками лицо Джерарда, принимаясь чувственно гладить его большими пальцами. С каждым соприкосновением их губ поцелуй становился всё ярче и насыщеннее. Разум наполнялся броскими красками, всё тело трепетало от наслаждения. Уэй массировал внутреннюю часть бёдер МакКрэкена, изредка переходя на промежность, что заставляло Берта тихо мычать сквозь поцелуй от блаженства. Температура в комнате росла, становилось невыносимо жарко, и парней это начало возбуждать.</p><p>Джерард решил выжать из этой близости все соки, чтобы достигнуть пика наслаждения. Уэй активно целовал губы друга, блуждал руками по его крепкому торсу, изредка переходя на задницу и крепко её сжимая в своих руках; проходился кончиком языка по его губам и проникал им в рот Берта, соприкасаясь с его языком. МакКрэкен одной рукой схватил Джерарда за волосы, другой обвил его шею. Сквозь страсть, вспыхнувшую между ними, Уэй почувствовал, как у него встал, и резко разорвал поцелуй. Берт недовольно промычал, взглянув на Уэя затуманенным желанием взглядом, и облизнул свои опухшие от долгого поцелуя губы. Не выдержав высокой температуры горящего тела, Джерард снял с себя рубашку, затем — футболку и предстал перед Бертом во всей красе с оголённым торсом. МакКрэкен ухмыльнулся действию парня, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу, и вновь накинулся на парня со страстным поцелуем. Уэй аккуратно улёгся на спину, потянув за собой друга, и Берт оторвался от его губ с громким причмоком. Парень мелкими поцелуями перешёл к шее Джерарда — тот, в свою очередь, запрокинул голову вверх. МакКрэкен принялся посасывать нежную кожу, оставляя на ней крупные багровые засосы. Он поцеловал парня в кадык, слегка прикусив его и доставив тем самым парню неимоверное удовольствие: тот задышал чаще. Затем спустился поцелуями чуть ниже и обвёл кончиком языка контур ключицы Уэя.</p><p>Берт отстранился от Джерарда, с уст которого тут же сорвался ропотный стон. Уэй облизал свои отёкшие губы и уставился недоумевающим взглядом на парня. Шея приятно горела от недавно поставленных засосов, а штаны невыносимо пережимали стояк. МакКрэкен поёрзал на бёдрах Джерарда, ища более удобное положение, и снял с себя футболку. Тело у МакКрэкена было намного красивее, чем у Уэя, ведь парень следил за собой и частенько навещал спортзал. Накаченная грудь и кубики пресса сильно привлекали внимание Уэя, и он не мог сдержать желания провести по ним пальцами. Джерард положил руки на талию Берта, слегка согнул ноги в коленях, и МакКрэкен начал расстёгивать ремень на его джинсах, звеня металлической пряжкой. Парень расстегнул ширинку и, отрывисто дыша и закусывая нижнюю губу, проник рукой прямо в боксеры Уэя, принимаясь гладить его возбуждённую плоть.</p><p>Джерард рвано выдохнул и закрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову наверх. Берт обхватил его член влажной ладонью и взялся ему мастурбировать, на что получал в ответ довольные вздохи и стоны. Спустя несколько секунд МакКрэкен отстранил руку от члена Уэя и стянул с парня штаны. Оставшись лежать в одних трусах и носках, Уэй потянулся к джинсам Берта и дрожащими от возбуждения руками расстегнул его ремень, после — ширинку. МакКрэкен незаметно достал из кармана своих штанов пакетик с презервативом и вновь приблизился к лицу Джерарда. Опалив его губы горячим дыханием, Берт провёл острым краем пакетика по очертанию нижней челюсти лица Уэя, после чего чмокнул парня в губы и, усмехнувшись, засунул край контрацептива Джерарду в рот — Уэй схватил его зубами.</p><p>МакКрэкен избавился от своих джинсов и так же шустро стянул с Уэя боксеры, из которых выпрыгнул стоящий член. Джерарда это отнюдь не смутило, так как это происходило с ним не впервой. Берта это повеселило, и он также постарался скорее снять с себя трусы, чтобы быстрее приступить к половому акту. Джерард надел презерватив на свой горячий член, из которого обильно сочилась естественная смазка, и Берт, немного покопавшись в выдвижном ящике прикроватной тумбочки, выудил тюбик со смазкой. Он щедро выдавил себе на ладонь побольше и равномерно распределил её по всему члену Джи. МакКрэкен упёрся руками в плечи Джерарда, тот, в свою очередь, положил руки на тазобедренную кость парня.</p><p>— Помоги мне, — выпалил Берт и попытался сам сесть на член.</p><p>Джерард помог парню, и МакКрэкен начал медленно насаживаться на член Джерарда. Уэй затаил дыхание и прикрыл глаза, стараясь отдать всего себя этим ощущениям. Берту не впервой приходилось спать с парнем, и он уже делал это умело: практически не чувствовал боли, всегда знал, чего хочет его партнёр. Берт начал прыгать на Джерарде, постепенно наращивая темп, и Уэю снесло крышу. Ему, несомненно, это безумно нравилось. Соски разбухли, во рту пересохло из-за частого сокращения грудной клетки, глаза автоматически закатывались, а по телу проходила сильная дрожь, парализующая все конечности. Джерард тихо постанывал, закрыв глаза и сведя брови. Тело вспотело, чёрные волосы прилипли к его лицу. Руки парня по-прежнему находились на тазу Берта, который также испытывал неописуемое удовольствие. Упёршись руками в живот Джерарда, МакКрэкен продолжал прыгать на его члене и даже не намеревался останавливаться.</p><p>Минуты шли, Берту становилось всё приятнее ощущать Джерарда внутри себя. От постоянных прыжков по его лицу ручьём стекали капли пота, волосы намокли, а сам парень понемногу изнурялся. Уэй заметил, что прыжки Берта стали отчасти вялыми — это постепенно переставало ему нравиться. Пару раз похлопав МакКрэкена по бедру, Уэй как бы намекнул ему на то, что пора бы сменить позу, и Берт, исходя из своего личного опыта, быстро это осознал. Он встал с члена Джерарда и наклонился к его лицу. Капля пота с лица Берта упала на щеку Уэя, и Джерард, обхватив торс парня обеими руками, резким движением перевернул его на спину, навис над ним. Он удобно уместился между ног МакКрэкена, и Берт покорно расставил их в стороны. Джи вошёл в парня во всю длину своего члена, крепко прижавшись всем телом к торсу Берта, на что получил недовольное шипение у себя над ухом. Берт поморщился.</p><p>— Не так глубоко, слишком больно, — заскулил МакКрэкен, вцепившись ногтями в плечи Джерарда.</p><p>Уэй молча продолжил делать своё дело, послушав приятеля. Эйфория медленно накрывала обоих парней с головой, и им уже было невмоготу сдерживать стоны, вызванные необыкновенным удовольствием. Уже больше десяти минут длилось их совокупление, и Джерард чувствовал, что совсем скоро кончит. Спустя минуту парень излился в презерватив, громко при этом рыкнув, и, выйдя из Берта, потянулся к его члену. Он принялся надрачивать ему. Берт кончил спустя несколько мгновений Уэю на живот, блаженно простонав напоследок, и часто задышал. Джерард плюхнулся вспотевшим телом рядом с МакКрэкеном, снял использованный презерватив, скинул на пол, предварительно завязав на конце, и попытался отдышаться, хватаясь за голову. Минут пять они так лежали, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму и немного остыть.</p><p>Более или менее приведя себя в сознание, Берт выудил из тумбочки пачку влажных салфеток, которую он всегда хранил для таких случаев, и достал одну. Он вытер с живота Джерарда свою сперму и так же кинул использованную салфетку на пол. Парень придвинулся ближе к Уэю и улёгся на его грудь, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца.</p><p>— Я скучал по таким вечерам, — полушёпотом проговорил МакКрэкен и легонько поцеловал парня в ключицу. — Нам нужно почаще это повторять…</p><p>— Хах, я не против, — на выдохе сказал Джи, тихо рассмеявшись. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, что у меня сейчас стало намного меньше свободного времени, чем раньше, — Уэй обнял друга и непроизвольно начал гладить его большим пальцем по плечу.</p><p>— То, что мы реже начали трахаться, — это не страшно. Страшно будет, когда ты втрескаешься в своего Фрэдварда, и мы перестанем проводить вечера в одной постели… — только сказал Берт, как тут же услышал в ответ громкое:</p><p>— Заткнись!</p><p>МакКрэкен рассмеялся: подкалывать Джерарда было одним из его любимых занятий.</p><p>— Ладно-ладно, молчу. Не пенься ты так, — парень погладил Уэя по слегка волосатой груди в знак утешения, и тот, весь нахмуренный, уставился в потолок. В словах Берта не было ни капли ревности, но они были настолько навязчивыми, что вызывали у Джерарда злость.</p><p>— Мы с ним ещё даже не виделись, а ты уже нас шипперишь, — фыркнул Джи. — И это ужасно бесит.</p><p>— Я знаю, — ухмыльнулся МакКрэкен. — Мне просто очень нравится сопливая идея о том, как любовь начинается с ненависти.</p><p>— Но наша любовь почему-то так и не началась, — Джерард рассмеялся, вызывая ответный смешок у Берта.</p><p>— Но наша нелюбовь друг к другу породила хорошую дружбу, — заметил МакКрэкен. — Так что не будь слишком категоричен.</p><p>Уэй ничего не ответил, проваливаясь в воспоминания к началу их с Бертом отношений. Это было так давно и началось с неприязни. А что сейчас? Они лежат в обнимку в одной постели после неплохого дружеского секса и разговаривают о всяких глупостях, подшучивая друг над другом. Мысли об этом заставили Уэя легко улыбнуться, но он не стал воспринимать слова друга всерьёз и верить тому, что у них с Фрэнком могут быть более, чем просто деловые отношения.</p><p>***</p><p>Джерард вышел от МакКрэкена примерно в половину одиннадцатого вечера и уже к полуночи подходил к своему дому. Всё то время, которое он тратил, идя по улице и вдыхая всеми лёгкими свежий вечерний воздух, он размышлял над тем, что произошло за сегодняшний день.</p><p>Уэй подошёл к своему дому. В нём уже горели окна, освещая двор слабым светом: видимо, вся семья уже была в сборе. Джерард открыл дверь и прошёл внутрь прихожей. Он запер её на ключ и снял с себя верхнюю одежду, после чего повесил её на крючок, висящий на стене.</p><p>— Кто дома?! — разорался он, и его звонкий голос эхом пронёсся по дому.</p><p>— Не боись, мама задерживается на работе, — отозвался Майки.</p><p>— Отлично, — с облегчением выдохнул Джерард, понимая, что сегодня не получит нагоняя от матери за то, что позволил себе так поздно прийти домой да ещё и в нетрезвом состоянии.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За горизонтом мелькали первые лучи ясного солнца, ещё совсем ленивые и сонные, как мухи в холодную осеннюю пору. По небу цвета лазури плыли белые ватные облака. Вдоль тротуара стояли уже голые деревья, тянущиеся длинными тощими ветвями к солнцу, медленно погружаясь в состояние зимней спячки.</p><p>Сегодня Фрэнк казался несвойственно ему радостным. Крайне необычно было наблюдать за его губами, сложившимися в довольную улыбку; видеть счастливый блеск в его глазах. И дело было совсем не в том, что ему снова удалось ускользнуть от утренних неприятностей.</p><p>Сегодня ему исполнилось шестнадцать.</p><p>Он стал уже совсем взрослым, самостоятельным человеком, способным принимать взвешенные решения.</p><p>Но Фрэнка не столько радовал день его рождения, сколько сегодняшний концерт и танцы в честь Хэллоуина. Для Айеро это всегда было праздником, и он радовался этим мелочам, как десятилетний ребёнок, забывая о действительно серьёзных проблемах. Это было одной из немногих вещей, которые доставляли ему искреннее удовольствие.</p><p>Он ждал того момента, когда вновь увидит любовь всей своей жизни — того Джерарда, который покорил его голосом и позитивным расположением духа.</p><p>Находясь в кабинете английского языка, Фрэнк сидел за своей партой. В классе воцарилась гробовая тишина, какой не бывало ни разу за всё время, и Айеро это показалось странным. Сегодняшний день, в принципе, казался ему странным: он слишком хорошо проходил. Ни единого скандала, ни единого бранного словечка в сторону Фрэнка, никакого насилия или же намёка на него, а главное — сегодня в школе не было Стэна.</p><p>Но за всем этим полным умиротворением скрывалась лёгкая тревога.</p><p>Минуты шли. Учительница распиналась перед учащимися. На фоне нудных объяснений Фрэнк задумался о чём-то своём, подперев щёку рукой. Думал о Джерарде, вспоминал о Марии и осознавал, что это первый день рождения, который он отпразднует в полном одиночестве. Никто ведь не обязан был подстилаться под Фрэнка и делать вид, будто реально им дорожит — Айеро это понимал, хотя ему было обидно. Он всегда завидовал тем, кто устраивал вечеринки в честь своего дня рождения; тем, кому дарили уйму подарков. Фрэнк сам этого безумно хотел, ведь ещё ни разу в жизни он не устраивал себе настоящий праздник, не отрывался по полной и не нажирался в хлам, в конце-то концов. А эта чёрная зависть с каждым годом выжирала его изнутри и не давала нормально жить. Парню хотелось быть самым обычным человеком.</p><p>Таким, как все.</p><p>Ненароком Фрэнк перевёл взгляд на окно, находящееся в противоположной части кабинета, всё так же размышляя о своей никчёмной жизни и радуясь тому, что за этот день пока что не произошло ничего плохого. Он наблюдал за уже поднадоевшим пейзажем и почувствовал, как из-за размеренного голоса учительницы начинает медленно, но верно погружаться в состояние лёгкой дремоты.</p><p>Вдруг в окно врезался голубь, издав глухой толчок, и Айеро вздрогнул от неожиданности. Птица отлетела куда-то в сторону, а парень прищурился, вглядываясь в происходящее на улице. К несчастью, ничего подозрительного он там не увидел, поэтому быстро вернулся к недавним размышлениям.</p><p>После занятий по пути домой Айеро решил заскочить в супермаркет, который находился недалеко от его дома.</p><p>Только Фрэнк не знал, что в этом супермаркете его поджидает сюрприз.</p><p>И сейчас, накинув на голову капюшон, он шагал по грязному тротуару, устеленному гниющими кленовыми листьями, цепляющимися за подошву его старых кед. По небу по-прежнему плыли облака, чем-то напоминающие мягкие перины королевской постели, свысока ярко светило солнце. Только совсем не грело, как и печальные мысли Айеро об одиночестве. Хотелось курить, безумно хотелось, но Фрэнк всеми силами сдерживал себя, чтобы не сорваться: сегодняшняя сигарета должна была стать для него отличным завершением этого дня.</p><p>Фрэнк подошёл к дверям магазина, которые сразу же распахнулись перед ним, и из помещения повеяло тёплым, приятным воздухом, мгновенно обволакивающим и согревающим всё тело. Парень поёжился из-за резкой смены температуры и прошёл внутрь супермаркета. Айеро шёл вдоль небольших павильонов с одеждой, проходил мимо отдела с косметикой, мимо аптеки и спустя буквально минутку ходьбы прошёл через турникет в отдел с продовольственными товарами. Людей было неисчислимое множество, и большая их масса скопилась у стеллажей со сладостями.</p><p>Парень подошёл к стеллажам с консервами, отыскал жестяную банку с фасолью, взял самую дешёвую, которая всё равно казалась ему очень дорогой, и пошёл дальше, вглубь магазина. Подойдя к полкам с пирожными, где толпилась тьма народу, Фрэнк кое-как пробился сквозь людей, стоящих у него на пути. Как только перед его глазами во всей красе предстали мучные изделия, приятно пахнущие ванилью и, как назло, заставляющие желудок болезненно сжиматься от голода, Айеро принялся рассматривать, как он считал, заоблачные цены. Фрэнк тщательно разглядывал каждое пирожное на прилавке, которых становилось всё меньше и меньше, пока он медлил, и его взгляд остановился на корзинке с кексами. Такими большими, пышными, шоколадными кексами с изюмом. От одного только их вида рот Фрэнка заполнялся слюной, глаза закатывались и дыхание сбивалось, будто перед ним лежало не хлебобулочное изделие, а предмет его воздыхания. Айеро мигом оторвал себе один целлофановый пакетик с огромной оранжевой надписью «бесплатно» и выбрал самый что ни на есть большой кекс; вдохнув приятный шоколадный аромат, он положил его в пакет. Фрэнк был безумно счастлив тому, что никто не смог помешать ему, и с довольным выражением лица поплёлся к следующей цели — стеллажам со свечами, чтобы отыскать для себя подходящую свечку и в этот волшебный и сказочный день не упустить момента загадать желание.</p><p>Фрэнк прошёл сквозь аллею из чистящих средств, через полки с игрушками и только достиг пункта назначения, как вдруг услышал очень знакомый голос. И это его слегка насторожило. Сердце тяжело застучало, дыхание стало размеренным от недоумения и страха встретить того, кого сейчас видеть было совсем не обязательно. Нахмурившись, Фрэнк тихо, медленно прошёл вдоль стеллажей и аккуратно выглянул из-за полок.</p><p>— Мистер Уинстон, я вас прошу, мне правда нужно уйти сегодня пораньше…</p><p>И взгляд Айеро приковался к человеку, произнёсшему эти слова. Сердце Фрэнка словно остановилось, окружение замерло, будто застыло на леденящем зимнем ветру, как мыльный пузырь. Кругом потемнело; мир будто резко, без предупреждения, утратил яркие краски, став тусклым и неприметным. И только вокруг <em>него</em> играли софиты, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги в кромешной тьме, только <em>он</em> оставался в свету, такой изящный, но в то же время и нескладный.</p><p>Джерард.</p><p>Фрэнк снова видел эти чёрные растрёпанные волосы, светло-карие глаза, которые пленяли до сумасшествия, этот маленький носик и сногсшибательную улыбку.</p><p>«Он здесь работает», — удивился своему открытию Айеро и вскинул брови.</p><p>Парень слегка присел и спрятался за стеллажом до такой степени, что ничего, кроме его любопытных, наглых ореховых глаз и копны каштановых волос, видно не было. Уэй находился в пятидесяти метрах от него, может, даже чуть ближе. Здесь было малолюдно, и Айеро мог хорошо расслышать то, о чём беседовала его пассия со своим, по всей видимости, начальником.</p><p>— Не знаю, Джерард, — протянул мистер Уинстон и скривил при этом пухловатое лицо, не желая отпускать работника раньше времени. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что за упущенное время я тебе не заплачу, — говорил мужчина, но Уэй, похоже, не хотел сдаваться.</p><p>— Да, я прекрасно это понимаю, — не отрицал Джерард. — Но я могу отработать его в любой другой день. Просто, понимаете, сегодня у меня действительно уважительная причина, и я был бы очень вам благодарен, если бы вы пошли мне навстречу…</p><p>Фрэнк следил за каждым движением губ Джерарда, за каждым его жестом и постепенно уходил из реальности: он был слишком без ума от Уэя и слишком сильно его любил. Айеро совсем потерял нить их разговора: он наблюдал за Джерардом и был не в состоянии отвести от него глаз. По его лицу непроизвольно расползлась улыбка, щёки залились алым румянцем, и в животе запорхали бабочки.</p><p>— Спасибо, — внезапно кинул Джерард, улыбнувшись во все тридцать два, и двинулся в сторону Айеро, так и не заметив ничего подозрительного.</p><p>Как только Фрэнк увидел, что Уэй медленно приближается к нему, он испугался. Растерянный, он не мог решить, куда скорее податься, чтобы только не показаться Джи на глаза. Понимая, что времени мало, он схватил первую попавшуюся свечку и ринулся куда глаза глядят, лишь бы поскорее скрыться от Джерарда. Уэй свернул за полку, как раз-таки туда, откуда совсем недавно следил за ним Фрэнк, и увидел лишь проскочивший тёмный силуэт Айеро. Джерард не обратил на это внимания и с уже более сдержанной улыбкой на лице направился к складу, чтобы выполнить часть запланированной на сегодняшний день работы.</p><p>От дикого страха быть замеченным Джерардом Фрэнк на ватных ногах подошёл к кассе и только сейчас заметил, что свечка, которую он сорвал впопыхах и не думая, была в форме девятки. Айеро не придал этому никакого значения: ему было абсолютно всё равно, какой формы ему попалась свеча; он так же безразлично кинул её вместе с кексом и банкой фасоли на конвейер.</p><p>Расплатившись за покупки и немного тем самым подпортив себе настроение, потому что потраченная им сумма оказалась для него велика, Фрэнк вышел из супермаркета и двинулся в сторону дома.</p><p>Из головы не выходил образ Джерарда. Айеро был впечатлительным человеком и долгое время не мог избавиться от мыслей, накрывающих его с головой. И всё-таки парню было приятно от того, что ему удалось увидеть Уэя раньше, чем было запланировано, и он получил от этого неописуемое удовольствие.</p><p>По приходу домой Фрэнк быстро справился с влажной уборкой, потратив на неё всего час своего времени. Развесил постиранное бельё в лоджии и в который раз аккуратно сложил вещи в шкафу у близнецов. Одним словом, сегодня Айеро старался сделать всё как можно лучше и качественнее, чтобы произвести впечатление на «семью» и быть на сто процентов уверенным: его отпустят развлечься хотя бы на час.</p><p>Айеро накормил близнецов, прибрал после них в кухне, чтобы на тарелках не оставалось ни крошки, а на полу — ни соринки, и забéгал из одной комнаты в другую, стараясь как можно скорее собраться. Концерт начинался через двадцать минут, и парню оставалось время лишь на то, чтобы быстро доехать до школы и, не сдавая куртки в гардероб, метнуться в актовый зал. Фрэнк вихрем переоделся в опрятную одежду, которая всё равно смотрелась более чем нелепо на его неимоверно худощавом теле, и навёл марафет. И, как ни странно, сегодня в голове Фрэнка не промелькнуло ни одной мысли о том, что он уродлив; ни одной мысли о том, что он жалок и ничтожен. Ведь именно сегодняшний день, который хорошо задался с утра, он не хотел заканчивать нытьём о своей никчёмной жизни и одиночестве, преследующем его день за днём.</p><p>Радостный Фрэнк вышел в прихожую и наткнулся на Кайла, который куда-то активно собирался. Джулиана рядом не было: вероятно, он уже ушёл из дома на какую-то очередную тусовку. Занятый сборами, Кайл не сразу заметил Айеро, но, как только тот достал из шкафа несоразмерную с его туловищем ветровку и засунул руки в её рукава, тут же распетушился.</p><p>— А куда это ты намылился? — недовольно нахмурившись, взъелся Кайл и зло, с недоумением устремил взгляд на сияющее от счастья лицо Фрэнка.</p><p>— Ну, я хотел сходить на концерт в школу… — Айеро вмиг залился румянцем, и кривая, неуверенная улыбка расплылась по его лицу. Парень почувствовал себя слегка неловко, отчитываясь перед Кайлом, ведь от одного только упоминания о концерте перед его глазами сразу же представал образ Джерарда. А действительно, Фрэнк бы не хотел так охотно попасть на выступление, если бы не Уэй.</p><p>— Тебе серьёзно нравится этот отстой? — фыркнул белобрысый. Он скривил лицо в отвращении, и Фрэнка это смутило ещё сильнее. Он не хотел казаться в глазах людей лохом, и поэтому любой намёк, свидетельствующий о том, что его интересы и увлечения являются отстоем, заставлял его чувствовать себя отвратительно.</p><p>— Ну, мне больше некуда ходить. Денег у меня нет, друзей — тоже, поэтому… — мямлил Айеро, принимаясь разглядывать худые пальцы на своих руках, и погрустнел от осознания того, что никому не нужен.</p><p>А всё ведь так хорошо начиналось.</p><p>Его снова настигло это поганое чувство. Чувство не покидающего одиночества, которое глодало душу. Вновь его голову заполнили мрачные мысли о том, что рядом с ним никогда не будет человека, способного его полюбить таким, какой он есть. Вновь его настигла эта безысходность, осознание того, что он потерял всё, что только мог потерять в своей жизни: и родителей, и близких ему людей, воспитавших его в этот тяжелый период, и дом. Потерял собственное счастье, которого теперь ему сильно не хватало.</p><p>— Какой-то ты слишком радостный сегодня, не находишь? Ещё и собрался куда-то. А спрашивать тебя не учили? — съязвил Кайл, окинув презренным взглядом Фрэнка. — Тебя давно не били, похоже, — выплюнул он, полыхнув ярким пламенем гнева, и вплотную подошёл к Айеро.</p><p>Фрэнк насторожился и попятился, уставляясь большими измученными и невинными глазами на сводного брата. Белобрысого совсем не тронула немощность Айеро — он продолжал пялиться на него с неоправданным негодованием.</p><p>— Я просто подумал, что раз все уходят, то и мне дома делать нечего, — улыбка с лица Фрэнка медленно сползла.</p><p>— Мало ли, что ты там себе думал. Тебе что, работы мало? — внезапно выдал Кайл, повысив на Айеро голос, и парень поёжился.</p><p>Именно этого он боялся сильнее всего.</p><p>— Я специально заранее всё сделал, чтобы уйти на концерт, — голос Фрэнка становился всё тише и тише. Вот-вот — и он вовсе исчезнет. — Я ведь ненадолго. Всего на час. И если что, то я обязательно вернусь и сделаю всё, что вы скажете. Только, пожалуйста, позвольте мне хоть немного времени потратить на себя или иначе я совсем затухну здесь…</p><p>Поражённый бесчувственным взглядом Кайла, Фрэнк занервничал ещё сильнее. Сердце тяжело забилось, а в горле застрял противный слезливый ком. Неужели сегодня, в свой день рождения, он так никуда и не выберется, вновь не увидит Джерарда?</p><p>— Правда сделал? — с долей сарказма спросил Кайл и желчно оскалился. Фрэнк, будучи наивным парнем, поверил этой фальшивой улыбке, и в его душе поселилась слабая надежда на то, что его старания не прошли даром и его всё-таки отпустят.</p><p>— Ну да… — в очередной раз промямлил Айеро и затаил дыхание.</p><p>— А что это тогда такое? — задал вопрос Кайл и, не разуваясь, метнулся в свою комнату. Он подбежал к шкафу, распахнул настежь его двери и принялся судорожно сбрасывать всю аккуратно сложенную одежду на пол, не щадя труда Фрэнка и его нервов. Айеро бросился за Кайлом в комнату, и его глаза расширились от увиденного.</p><p>— Ты что делаешь?! — закричал Фрэнк и ухватился за торс Аддерли в попытках оттянуть его от шкафа. Как жаль, что у него просто не хватало сил на это. — Я больше часа всё это раскладывал!</p><p>— Съебись на хуй отсюда!!! — проорал Кайл и оттолкнул от себя маленького Фрэнка, который повалился на пол, больно ударившись о него плечом. Белобрысый стаскивал постельное бельё с кроватей, скидывал с полок тетради и учебники. Проще говоря, делал всё, что могло сильно насолить его сводному братцу.</p><p>Кайл желчно смеялся над происходящим, только вот Айеро это не радовало. Чуть ли не плача, он поднялся с пола и снова кинулся на белобрысого в попытках его остановить, за что вмиг получил смачную пощёчину, шлепок от которой эхом разнесся по всему дому. Щека Фрэнка болезненно запульсировала, покраснела, но он не сдавался. Из-за лёгкого головокружения от голода Айеро не мог взять себя в руки и угнаться за Кайлом. Близнец бегал, как ошалелый, по всему дому; выкидывал из шкафов вещи на пол; топтался по ним ногами — Фрэнк спотыкался и падал, стараясь угнаться за сводным братом. Но все попытки оказывались тщетными.</p><p>Кайл запрыгнул в кухню, Фрэнк — следом за ним.</p><p>— Пиздец, и это, называется, ты справился со своими обязанностями? — выплюнул он и метнулся к раковине. Он достал из-под неё мусорное ведро, полное ошмётков от овощей и вчерашней пищи, и начал вытряхивать всё её содержимое на пол. — Посмотри на этот срач, Айеро, как так можно вообще убирать? — приговаривал он. А Фрэнк стоял, наблюдал за тем, как мусор градом падает на пол, и всем своим маленьким добрым сердцем желал Кайлу смерти.</p><p>Искренне желал.</p><p>— Прекрати! — взвизгнул Фрэнк и со слезящимися глазами снова накинулся на парня. Он ухватился за его кофту обеими руками и, сжав зубы, начал тягать её туда-сюда, пытаясь как-то отомстить. Айеро душила жуткая обида от этой несправедливости, и он готов был разрыдаться прямо сейчас, понимая, что его праздник испорчен.</p><p>— Как же ты меня заебал! — проворчал Кайл и оторвал руки Фрэнка от своей кофты.</p><p>Белобрысому сильно не нравилось, что какой-то оборванец смеет трогать его одежду, смеет вообще иметь что-либо против его действий и приказов, в связи с чем злился ещё сильнее, и это явно не сулило ничего хорошего. Одной левой Кайл уложил брыкающегося Айеро на пол и со всей силы заехал ногой ему в живот. Боль стрелой пронзила всё тело, голову вскружило, и Фрэнк мучительно взвыл от болезненных ощущений, хватаясь за живот и сворачиваясь на полу калачиком. Глаза защипали от подступающих слёз. Фрэнк не сразу сообразил, что с ним произошло. Парня начало мутить, но он старался не обращать на неприятные чувства внимания. Ссутулившись, он едва ли поднялся с пола и, слегка пошатнувшись, непонимающими глазами уставился на Кайла, которые так и говорили:</p><p>«За что?»</p><p>Айеро продолжал смотреть на сводного брата, пребывая в шоковом состоянии и совершенно не зная, как на это реагировать.</p><p>— Что ты вылупился на меня? — грубо отрезал Кайл и двинулся вперёд. — Пусти, — он оттолкнул Фрэнка в сторону и вышел в прихожую. Айеро проследил за парнем взглядом и неуверенно, медленно пошёл следом за ним, сам не осознавая почему. Белобрысый открыл дверь.</p><p>— А как же я? — пробубнил себе под нос Фрэнк и с надеждой окинул взглядом брата. Кайл желчно усмехнулся, обернувшись.</p><p>— Оглянись вокруг. Разве ты убрал дом, чтобы идти куда-то? — он рассмеялся и вышел за пределы прихожей на улицу с желанием закрыть эту чёртову дверь, оставив Айеро ни с чем.</p><p>— Но у меня сегодня день рождения! — внезапно вырвалось у Фрэнка, и он подбежал к порогу, боясь выйти за его пределы.</p><p>— День рождения? — фыркнул Кайл, презренно глядя на парня. — Айеро, запомни раз и навсегда: у рабов не бывает дня рождения. Забудь о нём. Нет у тебя праздника. Мерзкая, уродливая гнида, — зло выдавил из себя он, стараясь как можно глубже и сильнее задеть Фрэнка за живое. И действительно, у него это получилось. Слабое сердце болезненно сжалось, и Айеро почувствовал, будто вот-вот — и расплачется здесь и сейчас, не боясь быть вновь униженным и оскорблённым.</p><p>— Но как же… — только и успел выдать он, как дверь захлопнулась перед его носом.</p><p>Раздался щелчок в замочной скважине — Кайл закрыл дверь на нижний замок, открывающийся изнутри ключом, которого у Айеро не было. Он ушёл прочь, а Фрэнк так и остался стоять лицом к выходу из дома, приблизившись к нему почти вплотную.</p><p>Большой слезливый ком, застрявший в горле, душил от обиды на эту несправедливость. Фрэнк тяжело вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь сдержать слёзы, но у него это так плохо получалось. Нижняя губа затряслась в преддверии истерики, грудную клетку болезненно сжало, и воздух уже едва ли проходил по дыхательным путям. Шмыгнув носом, Айеро зажмурился, пытаясь не дать ни слезинке упасть на пол прихожей, и его лицо скривилось в гневной гримасе.</p><p>— Ненавижу!!! — проорал он что есть сил и затарабанил в железную дверь кулаками. Слёзы стекли по его щекам. — Ненавижу вас! — удар. — Ненавижу Джона! — удар. — Ненавижу, — удар. — Свою, — удар. — Чёртову, — удар. — Жизнь!!! — Фрэнк сделал последний толчок и громко взвыл на весь дом, хватаясь за голову руками.</p><p>Глаза покраснели от плача, лицо залилось краской от негодования. Голова закружилась то ли от переизбытка эмоций, а то ли от голода. Айеро сейчас было не до того, чтобы разбираться, от чего он ощущает физическую боль и отвращение. Он хотел понять.</p><p>За что и почему они с ним так?</p><p>Фрэнк повернулся задом к входной двери, прислонился к ней спиной и медленно съехал на пол, запрокидывая голову наверх. Парень закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Когда уже всё это закончится? — просипел он. — Я так устал от этого, — его голос становился всё тише, а сам Айеро, кажется, потихоньку успокаивался. — Как я устал… — прошептал он и замолчал, продолжая тяжело дышать.</p><p>Фрэнк просидел так около получаса, пытаясь привести моральное состояние в норму. Голову, как назло, посещали не самые приятные мысли, заставляя парня почувствовать себя ещё более паршиво, заставляя вспомнить все неудачи вплоть до желания покончить с собой и уйти уже наконец из этого мира. Уйти навсегда и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться.</p><p>Только ради Марии, которая всегда говорила ему быть сильным, Айеро не накладывал на себя руки. Только это мотивировало его продолжать жить. И пока Фрэнк хотя бы самую малость верил в себя, верил в то, что справится, проживет ещё два года в мучениях, он оставался жив.</p><p>Более или менее приведя себя в порядок морально, Фрэнк, всё ещё находясь не в лучшем физическом состоянии, поднялся с пола и направился прямиком в ванную. Парень встал у зеркала, опираясь руками на раковину, и, дрожа, взглянул на себя.</p><p>«Мерзкая, уродливая гнида», — ненароком пронеслось в голове у Айеро, и он погрустнел вдвое сильнее.</p><p>И как бы обидно ему ни было от того, что с ним так обошлись, не пустили на концерт и оставили гнить в этом до боли противном доме, парень должен был привести себя в порядок. Всё-таки день ещё не закончился, и у него было время немного порадовать себя скромным ужином.</p><p>Айеро снял с себя рубашку, оголяя костлявый торс, на котором можно было пересчитать буквально каждый позвонок, каждое рёбрышко и даже увидеть, как содрогается его грудная клетка от биения сердца. Оставив её в своей комнате, он надел футболку, чтобы в процессе уборки не запачкаться. Уже в который раз за день Фрэнк принялся за наведение порядка. Справился он со всем к восьми вечера. Правда, в этот раз с уборкой не затягивал, потому что особо-то и не старался сделать всё идеально. Подустав за сегодняшний суматошный день, Фрэнк вышел в лоджию, где сохло недавно постиранное бельё, и открыл настежь окно, выходящее в сторону дороги.</p><p>Свет в доме был выключен, на улице стемнело. Фрэнк стоял во мраке лоджии, ощущая на коже свежий, прохладный воздух, и пытался расслабиться, забыть на секунду о том, что окружало его на данный момент. С улицы слышались голоса детей, смех, счастливый и калечащий душу Фрэнка. Праздник был в самом разгаре. Айеро наблюдал за этой картиной, радостной и недоступной, и, облокотившись на подоконник, курил дешёвую сигарету, сильно отдающую горечью во рту. Он смотрел на эти улыбки, слышал песни и гул. И изнутри его жрала такая чёрная зависть, такая обида на то, что это не он там сейчас собирает конфеты, не он радуется жизни и думает, что всё хорошо. Как же ему сейчас было плохо. Из-за банальной физической усталости и морального истощения он уже не мог выдавить из себя ни слезы, ни расстроенной гримасы. Бесчувственная физиономия с пустыми глазами выглядывала из окна, что выглядело жутко со стороны и заставляло вздрогнуть от ужаса.</p><p>Пора уже смириться с этим наконец.</p><p>Докурив, Айеро выбросил сигарету во двор и закрыл окно, желая скорее покинуть это место, чтобы не видеть чужих радостных лиц. Парень зашёл в свою каморку, миновав прихожую, закрыл вплотную дверь и тут же оказался в кромешной тьме помещения. Он кое-как нащупал на стенке ночничок, вставленный в розетку, включил его, и комната озарилась неярким светом. Фрэнк откопал заначку с едой, поставил её на маленький письменный столик, открыл банку с фасолью и высыпал всё её содержимое в контейнер поверх картошки. Достав вилку и присев за стол, парень только хотел поесть, как вмиг осознал, что чего-то здесь не хватает.</p><p>Чего-то, что сможет скрасить его одиночество.</p><p>Он отложил вилку в сторону и на несколько секунд задумался. Айеро просидел так буквально минуту, и в его голову взбрела идея. Фрэнк подорвался со стула и потянулся к большой запыленной коробке, которая стояла на полке над его «кроватью». Парень прекрасно знал, где что находится, поэтому был стопроцентно уверен в том, что взял нужную ему вещь. Он аккуратно распаковал коробку, из нутра которой сразу же занесло сыростью, и начал доставать оттуда мягкие игрушки. Давно он не видел их в глаза, давно не держал в руках. В последний раз он трогал их тогда, когда был ещё совсем мелким и представить себе не мог, что такое настоящее несчастье. Айеро непроизвольно улыбнулся, рассматривая плюшевого медведя в руках, и к нему вновь вернулись эмоции. На глаза навернулись слёзы от осознания того, что прошлое уже не вернуть, и он, тяжело вздохнув и не стирая улыбки с лица, поставил игрушку на стол. Он поставил первую, вторую, третью. Стол был забит плюшевыми зверями, а коробка вскоре опустела. Не намереваясь останавливаться на достигнутом, Айеро достал из-под матраса постели фотографию Джерарда, отыскал в папке своих документов фото Марии, а также родных матери и отца, которые отложил себе на память, и точно так же, бережно, разложил их на столе.</p><p>«Ну вот, все в сборе», — вновь усаживаясь за стол, подумал Фрэнк и грустно усмехнулся, понимая, что потихоньку сходит с ума от одиночества.</p><p>— Мне так приятно, что вы не забыли о моём дне рождения и пришли ко мне, — Айеро обратился к мягким игрушкам, стоящим напротив него.</p><p>И его обращение выглядело настолько саркастично, настолько желчно со стороны, что всё это принять взаправду и не посчитать парня психом было невозможно. Фрэнку было слишком паршиво сейчас — ему хотелось выплеснуть куда-то свою злость.</p><p>— Ой, а что же это? — наигранно удивился Фрэнки, хватаясь за высохшее лицо, и устремил взгляд на контейнер с едой. — Вы приготовили мне праздничный ужин? Господи, как же это мило, — продолжал ёрничать Айеро и взял в руки вилку. Он засасывал в себя еду, словно пылесос, до изнеможения проголодавшись. — М-м-м, как вкусно, — протянул Фрэнк, пережёвывая пищу, и закатил глаза от блаженства, понимая, что сейчас он почувствует себя лучше. — Что? Что ты говоришь, Брюс? — внезапно выдал он, нахмурившись. Фрэнк посмотрел на синтепонового поросёнка. — Это всё ты сам сделал? Ничего себе, ну ты и даёшь. Неожиданно, спасибо!</p><p>Айеро наигранно выпучил глаза, обращаясь к своему молчаливому собеседнику, и в очередной раз улыбнулся, скрывая за «счастливым» лицом адскую боль, терзающую его душу. Глаза Айеро заслезились, и улыбка его стала кривой, неестественно радостной и колкой, заставляющей растрогаться и прочувствовать всю боль от одного только её вида.</p><p>— Я очень дорожу вашей дружбой, ребят. И вы просто не представляете, сколько вы значите для меня, — дрожащим от находящих слёз голосом вымолвил Фрэнк. Айеро запрокинул голову вверх и горько рассмеялся. — Простите меня за то, что я такой сентиментальный, — парень указал рукой на свои слезящиеся глаза и крепко закусил нижнюю губу в попытке успокоиться. — Просто у меня действительно нет никого дороже вас, — спустя минуту молчания на выдохе выдал он, а после доел оставшуюся в контейнере еду. — Спасибо, было очень вкусно, я объелся, как свинья. Брюс, не в обиду, — пробормотал Айеро и откинулся на стуле, хватаясь за живот. Он потрепал игрушку по голове и звонко рассмеялся от сложившейся нелепой ситуации. — Мам, пап? — внезапно обратился он к фотографиям. — Вот я и вырос, смотрите, каков он я, м-м-м, красавчик! — вскрикнул Фрэнк, указал руками на истощённое лицо и снова залился хохотом, таким холодным и пробирающим до дрожи.</p><p>По щекам вновь стекли горькие слёзы, а холодная улыбка по-прежнему не исчезала с его жалкой физиономии.</p><p>— Мария, спасибо, что всегда рядом со мной, — полушёпотом сказал Айеро.</p><p>Он наклонился ближе к столу, переводя взгляд на фотографию четырнадцатилетнего Джерарда, и аккуратно взял её в руки, принимаясь тщательно рассматривать в слабом свету ночника.</p><p>— Прости, что не смог прийти на концерт, — Фрэнк бережно провёл пальцем по напечатанной щеке Уэя, и улыбка сошла с его лица. — Я правда очень хотел, — прошептал он. — Но у меня не получилось… — Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул и попытался избавиться от неприятного кома, застрявшего в горле. — И пусть я не видел выступления, я всё равно уверен, что оно, как всегда, было просто сногсшибательным. Таким же, как и ты… — он выпустил оставшийся воздух из лёгких и замолчал.</p><p>Повисла гробовая тишина. Секунды шли, а Фрэнк продолжал смотреть на Джерарда, совсем забыв о реальном мире, и просто мечтал. Мечтал о том, что они вместе.</p><p>— Что? Ты хочешь что-то мне сказать наедине? — Фрэнк прислонил фотографию к уху, выстроив заинтересованное выражение лица. Айеро решил не прекращать спектакля, начатого им ранее, ибо только так он мог почувствовать себя лучше на данный момент.</p><p>Ему хотелось отвлечься от проблем, пусть и давалось ему это не самым лучшим образом.</p><p>— Ребята, отвернитесь, пожалуйста, — Айеро повернул все игрушки к себе спиной, а фотографии положил лицом на стол, чтобы создать нужную обстановку. — Что ты там шепчешь? — тихо спросил Фрэнк. — Ты говоришь, что любишь меня? Это правда? — парень внезапно фальшиво возрадовался, улыбнувшись во все тридцать два, и его глаза снова заслезились то ли от мнимой радости, то ли от того, как ему было сейчас мерзко всё это говорить самому себе. Фрэнк вновь посмотрел на фотографию Джерарда. — Я тоже тебя люблю, — всё так же тихо проговорил Айеро и поцеловал распечатанного Уэя, который уже не раз соприкасался с его губами.</p><p>И Фрэнк настолько всё это детально себе представил, настолько хорошо разукрасил эти чувства, испытанные от поцелуя, у себя в голове, что в животе запорхали бабочки; сердце часто застучало в груди, и в коленях почувствовалась слабость.</p><p>Осознавая, что весь этот цирк ему начинает надоедать, Фрэнк сложил обратно в коробку все игрушки, убрал под подушку своей постели фотографии, аккуратно сложив их в стопочку, и громко взвыл, упав лбом на стол.</p><p>— Что со мной не так? — всхлипнул Айеро и расплакался.</p><p>Около десяти минут он так пролежал, не желая возвращаться духовно в этот мерзко-пакостный мир, не сулящий ничего хорошего, и вдруг ненароком вспомнил о своём праздничном «торте» и свече, которую он должен был задуть, загадав ещё одно несбыточное желание. Фрэнк отыскал пакетик с кексом, вытащил его, распаковал свечу в виде девятки и воткнул её в середину праздничного «торта». Парень достал из кармана спички, которыми он зажигал сигарету менее часа назад, и поджёг фитиль, который в одночасье разгорелся ярким оранжевым пламенем. Айеро несколько минут сидел и смотрел на то, как горит фитиль, плавится воск свечи и стекает вниз к румяной корочке кекса. Он думал, что загадать, но в голову так ничего разумного и не приходило. И только ещё раз хорошенько подумав, что ему действительно нужно, он проговорил в уме:</p><p>«Я просто хочу быть счастлив».</p><p>Фрэнк дунул на свечу, и та вмиг погасла, оставляя от пламени лишь тонкую струю серого дыма, который вскоре и вовсе рассеялся в пространстве, не оставив после себя ни следа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фрэнк продолжал сожалеть о том, что не сумел прийти на концерт Джерарда, но и поделать ничего с этим не мог. Ему было обидно. Айеро часто задумывался над этим, вспоминал свой прошедший день рождения и раз за разом расстраивался всё сильнее. Гнев и злость постепенно сменили печаль и отчаяние. Парень впал в депрессию. Уже в который раз он убивал себя мыслями о том, как он ничтожен и что ничего не может исправить. Не может стать лучше на данном этапе своей жизни. Не было возможности.</p><p>Он был слишком немощен и слаб.</p><p>Время тянулось медленно. Шли уже десятые числа ноября. Солнце всё реже начало выходить из-под массивных, надменных облаков, не дающих сквозь них пробиться спасительному свету.</p><p>Всё ещё будучи подавленным от неудавшегося дня рождения, Фрэнк отбывал в школе последний урок.</p><p>На улице было так же пасмурно. Фрэнк, как обычно, спокойно сидел за партой вдали от всех учащихся и выполнял задание по биологии. В кабинете царила тишина. Строгий преподаватель, вечно нахмуренный и надутый, молча сидел, читая газету, чтобы скоротать время до звонка.</p><p>По стёклам здания вдруг забарабанил дождь, и ветер завыл сильнее, небо стало совсем чёрным — на улице заметно потемнело. Айеро непроизвольно перевёл взгляд на погоду за окном и задумался об обыденных вещах.</p><p>То, что было обыденностью для парня, совсем не являлось таковой для других. Вряд ли большинство его одноклассников задумывалось над тем, как было бы хорошо, если бы Джона, Кайла и Стэна не было. Как было бы хорошо, если бы не приходилось терпеть этих ежедневных унижений, издевательств и беспричинной ненависти.</p><p>Прозвенел звонок, после чего учащиеся один за другим начали покидать кабинет. Фрэнк, какой-то серый и невзрачный, шёл по коридору школы, смотря себе под ноги. Айеро окутала апатия, которая словно насильно пыталась его усыпить. Неприятные мысли медленно тянулись в голове. Не хотелось ничего. Совсем ничего. Просто лечь в кровать, накрыться с головой одеялом и лежать. Долго лежать, не смыкая глаз, пока не наступит очередной такой паршивый день.</p><p>На улице всё ещё шёл дождь. Парень не брал с собой зонтика и прекрасно понимал, что промокнет до нитки под этим ливнем. Но даже осознание того, что дождь смочит насквозь его одежду и он может заболеть, простудившись на холодном ветру, не могло его остановить. Забрав куртку из гардероба, Айеро вышел на улицу, и водные капли вмиг обволокли его с ног до головы. Стало холодно. До безумия холодно.</p><p>Но определённо не холоднее, чем его разбитое сердце и потрёпанный разум.</p><p>Фрэнк накинул капюшон на голову, обхватил себя руками и поёжился, медленно шагая в сторону автобусной остановки, чтобы добраться до дома и окончательно замёрзнуть там, околеть под пристальными леденящими взглядами своей лживой семьи.</p><p>Транспорт, как назло, не приехал вовремя, и парень промок до нитки. Трясясь и стуча зубами от дикого холода, Айеро с горем пополам добрался до пункта назначения. Он прошёл в прихожую; дождевая вода капала на пол с рукавов его растянутой ветровки. На звук закрывшейся двери из комнаты выполз Кайл. Одарив Фрэнка взглядом гиены, он направился в сторону гостиной и, проходя мимо, кинул:</p><p>— Мокрая облезлая крыса.</p><p>Айеро посмотрел на уходящего близнеца безразличными и уставшими глазами, но внутри будто что-то сжалось, оставив ещё одну кровавую отметку на сердце. Тяжело вздохнув, парень снял с себя куртку и обувь, отнёс их к себе в каморку, чтобы там высушить. Ветровку он бросил на стол, а промокшие насквозь кеды поставил на пол.</p><p>По телу по-прежнему пробегались мурашки. Покрасневшие пальцы на руках едва ли двигались, но это не давало Фрэнку права отлынивать от работы. Смирившись со своим уделом, он вытер капли с пола прихожей, вымыл руки под тёплой водой и зашёл в кухню, чтобы приготовить обед.</p><p>Странно, есть Айеро сегодня совсем не хотелось. Его мысли были заняты другими проблемами, и поэтому парень не обращал внимания на урчащий желудок и голодные спазмы.</p><p>Прошло всего полчаса, прежде чем Фрэнк справился с готовкой. И после того, как братья-близнецы пообедали, он прибрался на скорую руку. Силы покинули парня. Он вяло поплёлся в свою комнату, весь ссутуленный и морально побитый. Не снимая одежды и не переодеваясь, Айеро плюхнулся на «кровать» и укутался одеялом, устремляя пустой взгляд на ножку стола напротив.</p><p>Ему было слишком тоскливо. Ему было слишком обидно за происходящее. И он попросту хотел забыться, избавиться от всего этого раз и навсегда.</p><p>***</p><p>Что и следовало ожидать, парень простыл и мысленно карал себя за это.</p><p>Обиделся он, видите ли, назло пошёл домой под дождём.</p><p>Иммунитет Фрэнка был сильно ослаблен авитаминозом, и он мог заболеть даже из-за сквозняка, случайно проникшего в его каморку сквозь щель в двери. В горле першило, нос был заложен, и поднялась невысокая температура, которая не так уж и сильно мешала Айеро в его обыденной жизни, но, тем не менее, заставляла его чувствовать себя ещё более паршиво. Озноб окутал всё тело, кружилась и болела голова, но парень понимал, что ни болезнь, ни усталость, ни даже смерть — ничто не спасёт его от работы и учёбы, преследующих его день за днём в этом пакостном мире.</p><p>Отмучившись всё раннее утро дома, Фрэнк, так и не приняв ни единой таблетки, способной облегчить его состояние на данный момент, поплёлся в школу. В связи с этим, дав себе обещание, что, как только снова очутится дома, сразу же примет необходимое лекарство, Фрэнк со спокойной душой сидел на уроке математики и вникал в новую тему.</p><p>В этот раз Айеро решил одеться потеплее и вместо рубашки с красной жилеткой надел длинный растянутый серый свитер, который достался ему от Джулиана. Айеро в буквальном смысле утопал в нём: рукава были вытянуты, и если бы Фрэнк их не закатывал до нормальной длины, то они бы свисали сантиметров на двадцать; сам свитер доходил парню чуть ли не до колена, а в его горле можно было спокойно спрятать голову. В этой кофте точно поместилось бы два Фрэнка, а возможно, влез бы и третий. Айеро выглядел в нём весьма неуклюже, и это придавало его виду ещё большей бедности, сильнее намекало на то, что он — нищий уродец, живущий в такой же семье. Однако Фрэнку ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как забыть о принципах и защитить себя от возможных осложнений во время болезни. Либо здоровье, либо репутация. И сейчас он только того и желал, чтобы скорее избавиться от этого омерзительного состояния. Плевать, что подумают остальные.</p><p>Главное — выжить.</p><p>Перед глазами всё ходило ходуном, голова невыносимо болела, мозг сжимало от повышенного артериального давления, а тело трясло от холода. Но Айеро не собирался уходить. Дыхание спёрло. Рот Фрэнка автоматически приоткрылся, веки были прикрыты. Из носа ручьём текли сопли. Не выдержав сильного воздействия простуды, Айеро, перестав слушать то, что говорил мистер Хоггарт, уложил голову на сложенные руки и попытался отвлечься от невыносимой головной боли, преследующей его с самого раннего утра.</p><p>Фрэнк зажмурился.</p><p>— К доске пойдёт Тайлер Уорд, — объявил математик, и это имя эхом пронеслось в мыслях у Айеро, отчего голова заболела ещё сильнее. Видимо, мистер Хоггарт слишком резко и громко это произнёс.</p><p>Фрэнк промычал от мгновенно настигнувшей его боли, и это не осталось незамеченным преподавателем. Мужчина привстал со своего места, окинул взглядом класс и наткнулся на безжизненное тело Айеро, который, казалось, еле дышал. Он мигом подорвался со стула и подошёл к парню, желая выяснить, в чём дело.</p><p>— С тобой всё в порядке? — внезапно над ухом Айеро послышался грубый мужской голос, и рука преподавателя легла на плечо парня.</p><p>Айеро вздрогнул и лениво поднял глаза на нарушителя его покоя. Фрэнк прищурился, тихо простонав от настигнувшей мигрени, и увидел перед глазами преподавателя математики, который, в свою очередь, обеспокоенно окинул взглядом побелевшее от болезни лицо парня.</p><p>— Да, всё хорошо, — тяжело прохрипел Фрэнк от сильной боли в горле и шмыгнул носом.</p><p>— Ты неважно выглядишь, может, сходишь к медсестре и пойдёшь домой? — предложил мистер Хоггарт, на что тот усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ну как же я пропущу занятия? Мне нельзя пропускать. Нет, я лучше останусь, — тихо сказал Фрэнк и безжизненно опустил глаза в пол. А на самом-то деле парень был бы не против посидеть дома недельку и выздороветь. Но, к сожалению, учёба и совесть не позволяли ему уйти раньше положенного из школы, а от одной только мысли об этом его сердце сжималось, и он боялся, что получит за это наказание.</p><p>Мистер Хоггарт с непониманием посмотрел на Айеро и спустя мгновение приложил ладонь к его лбу.</p><p>— У тебя жар, Фрэнк. Пожалуйста, я тебя прошу, от того, что ты пропустишь несколько занятий, хуже не станет. Не губи себя, иди домой, — спокойно попросил мужчина, и Фрэнк, немного подумав, стоит ему идти или нет, всё-таки зашевелился.</p><p>— Хорошо, спасибо, — ответил он и начал медленно собирать вещи в сумку.</p><p>Похлопав парня по плечу, мистер Хоггарт вернулся на своё место и продолжил объяснять классу новую тему, а Фрэнк, собравшись и попрощавшись с учителем, вышел из кабинета.</p><p>Быть может, отдых и вправду был ему необходим?</p><p>Дорога была тяжёлой и изматывающей. Озноб окутал тело, заставляя подбородок трястись, и Айеро непроизвольно сжался, обхватывая себя руками. Шум проезжающих мимо машин и возгласы людей вдалеке возобновляли изредка утихающую головную боль. И как только Фрэнк переступил порог своего дома, в уши ударила звенящая тишина, и неприятные ощущения поутихли.</p><p>Здесь было пусто. Близнецы всё ещё находились на учёбе, Джон — на работе. Парень чувствовал себя спокойно, находясь дома наедине с собой, когда молчание заполняло каждый укромный уголок. Ничто не давало ему нервничать и бояться ступить лишний шаг.</p><p>Будто бы выпав из реальности, Фрэнк зашёл в свою комнату, включил маленькую лампочку, торчащую в розетке, и закрыл за собой дверь. Самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего: Айеро едва ли держался на ватных ногах. Весь изнеможённый, он встал на цыпочки и взял с полки небольшую коробку из-под обуви, в которой хранились все его лекарства. Трясясь от повышенной температуры, парень, укрывшись одеялом, удобно уселся на «кровати» и достал из аптечки ртутный градусник, чтобы померить температуру.</p><p>В уме Фрэнк проклинал себя за свою безалаберность, за посредственное отношение к себе и своему здоровью, ведь заболел он в не самый подходящий момент: на этой неделе у него было много работы. Похоже, все дела на ближайшие несколько дней ему придётся отложить, а также за вечер нужно будет обзвонить всех «клиентов» и отменить дополнительные занятия.</p><p>Парень вытянул из-под мышки градусник и, сощурившись под тусклым светом ночника, посмотрел на него: тридцать восемь и пять.</p><p>«Отлично», — нерадостно пронеслось в голове у Айеро, и он недовольно выдохнул, пряча градусник обратно в коробку.</p><p>Не задумываясь, Фрэнк нехотя съел кусочек хлеба, выпил жаропонижающее и прилёг, укутавшись с головой одеялом. Веки непроизвольно слипались от усталости и болезни. Было холодно до мурашек по коже, но тело источало сильный жар.</p><p>Сам того не приметив, Айеро уснул крепким сном.</p><p>
  <em>Парню снилась школа. Знакомый кабинет математики и мистер Хоггарт, стоящий у доски и объясняющий новую тему. В классе не было никого, кроме учителя и Фрэнка, сидящего за первым столом среднего ряда. Всё было таким странным: голос преподавателя словно растворялся в воздухе. Мистер Хоггарт всё говорил и говорил на протяжении минут пяти, а после резко затих и подошёл к своему столу. Он присел, пытаясь найти что-то, и встал с клеткой в руках. За металлическими прутьями сидели две маленькие птицы: то ли воробьи, а то ли синицы — Айеро понять не мог, так как сон был размытым. Их щебетание разносилось по всему классу, и математик снова заговорил, вертя клетку перед собой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Но парень ничего не расслышал. Как бы он ни жмурился, как бы ни хмурился, слова учителя всё равно обходили его стороной. Фрэнк попытался встать. Движения были скованы. Руки — словно прибиты намертво к парте. А щебетание птиц становилось всё громче и громче, оглушая и разрывая барабанные перепонки.</em>
</p><p>— Эй, хватит дрыхнуть, за работу пора, — проснувшись от голоса Кайла, Айеро вздрогнул, почувствовав, как его сводный брат грубо толкает его ногой в живот, и прислушался к своему самочувствию.</p><p>Лицо было холодным, температура спала, и, казалось, парень начал чувствовать себя немного лучше, но перед глазами всё продолжало плыть; аппетит пропал, и ощущалась лёгкая тошнота.</p><p>— Сейчас иду, — немощно прохрипел Айеро и протёр кулаками глаза, пытаясь прогнать назойливую сонливость.</p><p>Лень накрыла Фрэнка с головой. Делать ему абсолютно ничего не хотелось, да и чувствовал он себя, мягко говоря, отвратительно.</p><p>— Быстрей, я голоден, — проговорил Кайл и вышел из каморки, не закрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>Айеро тяжело вздохнул и нехотя поднялся на ноги. Голова закружилась, и парень чуть ли не упал, вовремя схватившись за край стола. Он выключил ночник, чтобы не тратить электроэнергию, и, шатаясь, побрёл в кухню.</p><p>Голова кружилась, мутная пелена накрыла глаза, но это не являлось оправданием, дабы ничего не делать, и Фрэнк, вопреки желанию ещё немного поспать, принялся за работу. Болея, справляться с домашними обязанностями было тяжеловато — парень терпел, боясь получить нагоняя за непослушание, и беспрекословно выполнял все просьбы сводного брата.</p><p>Сегодня Фрэнк решил лечь спать пораньше. На часах было восемь часов вечера. Вся «семья» Айеро была уже в сборе. Парень лежал в «кровати», закрыв глаза, и пытался уснуть. Нос был заложен, поэтому рот был приоткрыт. В горле першило, а по телу всё ещё пробегались мурашки от озноба. В доме было довольно-таки тихо. Близнецы находились на втором этаже в своей комнате, Джон отбывал день в гостиной, и ничто не могло помешать Фрэнку погрузиться в царство Морфея.</p><p>Кроме одного.</p><p>Зазвонил телефон. От неожиданности Айеро вздрогнул. Назойливая тихая мелодия немного раздражала, и он, едва ли открыв глаза, приподнялся на локте. Взяв мобильник в руки, Фрэнк взглянул на экран, на котором светился неизвестный номер. Нахмурившись то ли от лёгкой головной боли, а то ли от недоумения, Айеро уселся на матрасе и, чувствуя надменное сердцебиение, ответил на звонок:</p><p>— Алло, — прохрипел он.</p><p>— Привет, это Фрэнк? — послышалось на том конце провода.</p><p>— Да, — как-то неуверенно сказал Айеро и, кажется, догадался, что ему звонят по работе.</p><p>Похоже, мистер Хоггарт порекомендовал Фрэнка кому-то ещё.</p><p>— Я звоню узнать по поводу дополнительных занятий по математике. Мне тут дали твой номер, хотелось бы обговорить детали, — говорил какой-то парень. Его голос казался Айеро таким знакомым, но Фрэнк не мог понять, кому он принадлежит.</p><p>— Хорошо. У меня есть свободное время на день и вечер субботы, в среду и в четверг. Я могу подстроиться под график вашей учёбы. Занятия могу проводить как в школьной библиотеке, так и на дому, как вам будет удобнее. Насчёт оплаты… всё будет зависеть от количества часов. Обычно, я беру не больше десяти долларов за сорок пять минут. В зависимости от обстоятельств могу взять и меньше, — парень не стал медлить и рассказал всё, как есть, не потратив и минуты своего времени. В груди его засела некая тревога или, скорее, волнение перед возможной встречей с новым человеком. Фрэнк всегда первое время чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и боялся облажаться в чём-то. Сказать новому знакомому что-то не то и выставить себя посмешищем в его глазах.</p><p>— Угу, — промычали в ответ. — В принципе, меня это устраивает, и я был бы не против позаниматься по субботам вечером у себя дома. Можно как-то забить это время?</p><p>— Да, конечно, — Айеро почему-то возрадовался этому, и на его лице промелькнула невесомая улыбка, а сердце забилось в несколько раз чаще. — Только хочу предупредить, что на этой неделе точно не выйдет, так как я приболел.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, я подожду, — послышалось в трубке.</p><p>— Отлично, — пробормотал Фрэнк. Парень подорвался с «кровати» и присел за стол. Он взял ежедневник с полки и открыл его на пустой странице. — Продиктуйте мне свой адрес, пожалуйста, — Айеро схватил ручку и приготовился записывать.</p><p>— Суитс-авеню, дом сто двадцать семь.</p><p>— Мг, — промычал Фрэнк. — А имя?</p><p>— Джерард Уэй.</p><p>«Джерард Уэй?» — Айеро испугался, услышав это имя, и его сердце замерло, а время словно остановилось. Голос пропал, тело онемело, и в горле пересохло от шока.</p><p>Заставшего его врасплох.</p><p>— Простите, как? Я не расслышал, — повторился Фрэнк, боясь только представить, что это ему не показалось, и нервно сглотнул, выпучив глаза.</p><p>— Джерард Уэй, — чётко, разделяя имя и фамилию, произнёс парень, и Айеро медленно, дрожащей рукой вывел это на бумаге.</p><p>— Х-хорошо, — Фрэнк растерялся. Так сильно растерялся, что густо покраснел и начал заикаться. — Часов в с-семь п-пойдёт? — кое-как выдавил из себя он, и на его лбу проступила испарина.</p><p>— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Джерард.</p><p>— Тогда д-до вс-стречи? — парень смотрел пустым взглядом в стену напротив и не мог поверить, что всё это происходит с ним.</p><p>— Ага, — раздалось по тот конец провода, и в трубке послышались протяжные гудки, эхом отдающиеся в мыслях Айеро.</p><p>Завершив вызов, Фрэнк положил телефон на стол экраном вниз и затрясся. Затрясся так сильно, что находящийся под ним стул затрясся вместе с ним. В горле пересохло сильнее, с лица не сходил насыщенный румянец, а сердце продолжало барабанить с такой силой, что, казалось, стены рухнут. И только спустя минуту Айеро трезво осознал, что он разговаривал с Джерардом. С самым настоящим, мать его, Джерардом. Фрэнк не мог понять, радоваться ему или нет. С одной стороны, он был безумно счастлив тому, что им наконец удастся познакомиться. С другой стороны, он так боялся встречи с ним. Боялся раскраснеться до невозможности, боялся быть уродом в его глазах. Айеро хотел произвести хорошее впечатление на возлюбленного, но его голову посещали лишь негативные мысли.</p><p>Он запутался в своих чувствах.</p><p>Но понимал, что, избежав встречи, погубит возможное нормальное знакомство с Джерардом навсегда.</p><p>Это был его шанс.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спустя неделю с горем пополам, экономя на лекарствах, Фрэнк выздоровел. Парень всё ещё продолжал ходить в убогом свитере и очень сильно боялся вновь заболеть.</p><p>Всё это время Айеро думал о будущей встрече с Джерардом, и это не давало ему покоя. Сердце не могло усмирить бешеный ритм, а грудную клетку сжимало от одной только мысли о том, что встреча с любимым состоится уже в эту субботу. Фрэнк понятия не имел, как будет вести себя перед Уэем, что он будет ему говорить, как будет объяснять тему по математике, боясь даже взглянуть парню в глаза, не говоря уже об общении, а главное — как произведет хорошее впечатление на него. Всё это глодало Айеро изнутри, и с каждым днём волнение усиливалось. Если бы Фрэнк был хоть малость привлекательнее, чем сейчас, если бы у него была нормальная одежда, хорошая репутация, то и мозги самому себе не пришлось бы трепать. Только вот парень понимал, что к выходным вряд ли что-то изменится, и ему оставалось только ждать.</p><p>Ждать и надеяться на то, что всё пройдет хорошо.</p><p>Как обычно, у Фрэнка хватало работы по дому на сегодня, поэтому он, даже не передохнув, принялся за готовку и уборку. Ежедневный алгоритм действий Айеро не менялся: он прибрал дома, вымыл полы, приготовил обед, а после запустил стиральную машину, чтобы его «любимая семья» не осталась на завтра без чистого белья. Дела были переделаны, и парень взялся за уроки. Пусть лучше он заранее сделает их, нежели снова не будет спать всю ночь.</p><p>Послышался звук поворота ключа в замочной скважине. Фрэнк, сидя в своей каморке за столом, вздрогнул и повернул голову в сторону двери. Сердце сильнее застучало в груди. Парень всегда боялся прихода сожителей, потому что они могли его покалечить.</p><p>Он боялся оступиться, боялся сделать что-то не так, испортить что-либо и получить за это жестокое наказание.</p><p>Айеро поднялся из-за стола и робко приоткрыл дверь кладовки. Худое лицо выглянуло из щели между дверным полотном и его косяком, принимаясь изучать пришедших людей. Глазам парня предстали две высокие фигуры — Кайл и Джулиан. Они о чём-то активно переговаривались, но это Фрэнка волновало куда меньше, чем-то, что братьев сейчас же нужно было накормить. Айеро выполз из каморки; тощими руками он взял куртки парней и повесил их в шкаф. Близнецы, как обычно, внимания на Фрэнка не обращали. Словно он — таракан, бегающий за ними и исполняющий их прихоти. Айеро быстренько накрыл на стол, дождался, пока близнецы поедят, прибрался за ними в кухне и вымыл посуду. Братья, закинув в кладовку Фрэнка домашнее задание, ушли в свою комнату бить баклуши.</p><p>И только Фрэнк хотел было вернуться обратно в каморку, чтобы доделать домашнее задание за троих, как из ванной комнаты донёсся звуковой сигнал, который оповещал об уже постиранном белье. Тяжело вздохнув, потому что было лень развешивать чистую одежду, Айеро прошёл к стиральной машине, выудил из-под ванной широкий пластмассовый таз, в который впоследствии сложил влажное бельё, и направился в лоджию.</p><p>Там было прохладно. Окна вмиг запотели от внезапно поступившего в помещение тепла из коридора. Парень поставил таз на подоконник, подвинул к себе маленькую табуретку, стоявшую в углу лоджии, и встал на неё, чтобы дотянуться до верёвок, натянутых у потолка. Вещь за вещью он развешивал на этих веревках, делая это максимально аккуратно, чтобы в будущем было легче всё гладить и складывать. Запах стираного белья привлекал: пахло глицерином и лавандой. Свежесть заставляла Фрэнка вдохнуть полными лёгкими этот приятный аромат и на время позабыть о всех неудачах, преследующих его каждый день. Покончив с увлекательным занятием, Айеро аккуратно сполз с табуретки и с тазом под мышкой попытался выйти в коридор. Но только он успел приоткрыть дверь, предварительно не разведав территорию, как вдруг упёрся дверью в плечо Кайла. Толчок был едва ощутимым, но даже такая мелочь могла повлечь за собой плачевные последствия.</p><p>— Извини, пожалуйста, — тихо промямлил Фрэнк, виновато уставившись сквозь щель на Кайла, глаза которого уже пылали от ярости.</p><p>Надо же, как сильно его это взбесило.</p><p>И секунды не прошло после слов Айеро, как близнец ухватил его за тощее предплечье и резким движением потянул на себя. Фрэнк ударился лбом о дверной косяк, и глухой стук разнесся по всему коридору. Айеро вскрикнул и схватился за только что ушибленное место рукой. Голова вмиг разболелась, парень потерялся в пространстве, и это Кайлу было только на руку.</p><p>— Смотри, куда прешь, уёбок! — гневно проорал он.</p><p>Парень скривил лицо в желчной гримасе и с размаху ударил бедного Фрэнка по лицу кулаком. Боль пронзила всё тело, в глазах потемнело, а в носу неприятно защипало от подступающих слёз. Не издав ни звука, Айеро зажмурился, повалившись на пол; таз с грохотом упал рядом. Разозлившись не на шутку, Кайл принялся осыпать парня со всех сторон ударами. Сердце Фрэнка бешено колотилось. Закрыв голову руками, он свернулся в калачик и болезненно, тихо стонал от каждого последующего пинка. Слёзы непроизвольно хлынули из глаз.</p><p>— Какого чёрта, Кайл?! — крикнул Джулиан, спустившийся со второго этажа на шум. — Ты вообще умеешь держать себя в руках? — он грубо оттолкнул брата от хнычущего Фрэнка. — Если он сдохнет — тебя посадят, ты это понимаешь? Его даже отец лупит реже, чем ты…</p><p>— Пускай смотрит, куда прёт! — проорал в ответ Кайл, выпучивая глаза на брата.</p><p>— Я ведь случайно… — едва слышно проскулил Фрэнк и, чтобы перевести дух и более или менее избавиться от тянущих болезненных ощущений во всём теле, медленно поднял туловище, усаживаясь на полу.</p><p>Голова сильно разболелась то ли из-за травмы, то ли из-за эмоционального перенапряжения. С левой стороны лица парень почувствовал щекотку и не сразу осознал, что происходит. Что-то стекло от виска вниз по очертанию его скулы и подбородка, и Айеро, испугавшись, прислонил пальцы к брови. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на их подушечки, которые были окрашены в алый цвет, и сердце ёкнуло. Кровь.</p><p>— Ты совсем конченый? Ты нахуя ему бровь разбил? — Джулиан дал Кайлу хорошего подзатыльника и вовремя схватил его за ухо, чтобы тот не успел ответить.</p><p>— Ай, сука, больно же, отпусти! — кряхтел и шипел Кайл, когда Джулиан начал выкручивать его ушную раковину.</p><p>— Пошли наверх, будем серьёзно с тобой разговаривать, — твёрдо сказал Джулиан и потащил брата наверх. — А ты чего разнылся? Иди морду хотя бы умой, придурок: сейчас обои кровью заляпаешь, — обратился он к ошарашенному и заплаканному Фрэнку, и тот, превозмогая боль, поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Душу терзала несносная обида на то, что с ним в который раз обошлись несправедливо. Но он был благодарен Джулиану за то, что тот вступился за него, пускай и часто был груб. Наверное, если бы не Джулиан, Фрэнк давно бы уже здесь погиб от рук Кайла.</p><p>Айеро встал у зеркала и, боясь, поднял на себя глаза. Его взгляду предстало худое лицо с впалыми щеками; с правой стороны, на лбу, проявился синяк; слева красовалась ссадина с запёкшейся кровью. Глаза Фрэнка заблестели от вновь подступающих слёз, и он скривился в гримасе, полной отвращения. Айеро поправил длинную чёлку, заложив её за ухо, и принялся снова и снова до мелочей рассматривать своё лицо, вид которого оставлял желать лучшего.</p><p>Как он покажется в таком состоянии на глаза Уэю? Что тот о нём подумает? Как отреагирует?</p><p>Будучи до ужаса расстроенным и униженным, Фрэнк обработал рану перекисью и, осмотрев себя в зеркале ещё разок, надеясь на то, что всё не так уж и плохо, убедился в обратном. Парень опустил голову вниз, принимаясь теребить край надетой на нём огромной потёртой, старой домашней футболки.</p><p>— Ненавижу, — прошипел Фрэнк, и его лицо загорелось от гнева, а губы поджались в преддверии плача. — Чтоб ты сдох, — съязвил себе под нос он и вышел из ванной, попутно выключая за собой свет.</p><p>***</p><p>Среда. Преддверие Дня Благодарения. Утро выдалось солнечным и в меру прохладным. Лучи солнца мягко ложились на кроны деревьев, и ветви отбрасывали причудливые тени на землю. Небо в это утро было сиренево-голубым. Где-то там, вдалеке, у лилового горизонта, лениво поднималось тяжёлое солнце. Его корона отбрасывала рыжий свет на края розовых сахарных облаков, медленно плывущих по небосклону. Пахло свежестью и медленно подступающей зимой.</p><p>Состояние Фрэнка с каждым днём ухудшалось. Чем скорее приближался роковой вечер субботы, тем сильнее он паниковал. Ночью парень практически не спал: всё думал о Джерарде, думал о том, как пройдёт их занятие и всё ли будет в порядке.</p><p>С одной стороны, волноваться было незачем, так как первым делом Айеро собирался не покорить сердце Уэя, а просто позаниматься с ним математикой. С другой стороны, ему хотелось понравиться человеку, в которого он был до безумия влюблён. И это мешало Фрэнку сосредоточиться на его главной цели.</p><p>Парня сильно беспокоил его внешний вид. Эти ссадины, синяки на лице, поникшая и серая гримаса, с которой он устало шагал по жизни, отнюдь не красили его.</p><p>Но пока Фрэнк жил в постоянном стрессе, он не мог взяться за себя самого. Для него приоритетнее было выжить в этом жестоком мире.</p><p>Учебный день медленно, но верно подходил к концу. Айеро чувствовал сильную тяжесть за грудиной и лёгкую тошноту, которая преследовала его на протяжении всего дня. Мысли смешались в одну кучу. Любимые занятия математикой не помогали отвлечься от тяжёлых рассуждений на тему грядущей встречи с Джерардом. Страх незнания, страх того, что может случиться, выедал остатки трезвого разума в голове Фрэнка и оставлял там пустоту. Парня буквально трясло. Он не мог сидеть на месте ровно, поэтому постоянно дёргал под столом ногой и грыз ногти. Подушечки пальцев были покусаны до крови, на кончике языка чувствовался металлический привкус.</p><p>Он боялся встречи так, как будто это должно было случиться сегодня.</p><p>Айеро смотрел в спину одноклассника. В его взгляде читалась тускнеющая безысходность, постепенно переходящая в пустоту. Прозвенел звонок, оповещающий об окончании урока. Он привёл Фрэнка в сознание, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Огляделся: все повскакивали с мест и один за другим покинули помещение. Следующим занятием была литература. Парню нужно было дочитать главу, которую он не успел прочесть вчера. Перемена была большой, поэтому Айеро не долго думая пошёл в библиотеку, чтобы уединиться в укромном уголке с книгой.</p><p>Здесь пахло старой бумагой и сыростью. Деревянные полки, уходящие вглубь помещения, от пола до потолка были заполнены книгами. Их переплёты, такие разные, манили к себе.</p><p>Фрэнк любил читать. Любил проводить время за книгой в тишине и спокойствии. Его привлекал хруст и шелест страниц. Ему нравился их запах. Но работа не позволяла Айеро заниматься тем, что ему нравилось, и от этого он чувствовал себя на порядок хуже.</p><p>Присев за свободный стол возле окна, коих было неисчислимое множество, Фрэнк достал из сумки книжку, открыл на нужной странице и принялся читать. Книжка была не очень интересной — что-то из ряда классической школьной литературы, — но это было гораздо лучше, чем совсем ничего.</p><p>В библиотеке было настолько тихо, что Айеро слышал звон в ушах и то, как билось его сердце. На некоторое время мысли о Джерарде и будущей встрече покинули его голову. Фрэнк полностью увлёкся прочтением книги.</p><p>— Ты решил вопрос с математикой? — шагая по школьному коридору, поинтересовалась Линдси у идущего рядом Джерарда. Парень засунул руки в карманы джинсов.</p><p>— Ага, — коротко произнёс он. — Всё ещё надеешься на то, что моя успеваемость будет хуже твоей? — Уэй приподнял одну бровь, глянув на девушку, и, заметив коварную улыбку на её лице, улыбнулся в ответ. — Не надейся. Хоггарт подогнал мне репетитора по дешёвке. Мы с ним договорились встретиться в эту субботу, — парень хмыкнул.</p><p>— Дай угадаю, этого репетитора зовут Фрэнк, да?</p><p>— А ты откуда знаешь? — Джерард нахмурился, удивившись, и вновь с недоумением посмотрел на подругу.</p><p>— Хоггарт мне его тоже рекомендовал. Мы занимаемся по воскресеньям. Откуда, думаешь, у меня начали появляться хорошие оценки по математике? — задала риторический вопрос Линдси, и Уэй рассмеялся. — Ничего удивительного, Хоггарт всем отстающим его рекомендует.</p><p>— Господи, если бы ты только знала, как этот старикан меня уже заколебал со своим Фрэнком. Как только мы остаёмся наедине, он сразу же начинает капать мне на мозги. Всё время ставит его в пример, как будто больше не на кого равняться, — выговорился Джерард, фыркнув, и взмахнул головой, чтобы убрать чёлку с глаз.</p><p>— Он неплохой парень, — Линдси пожала плечами и мило улыбнулась другу. — Главное, что с мозгами. Только застенчивый очень. Подчёркиваю, очень застенчивый, — девушка сделала акцент на слове «очень». — В глаза не смотрит, когда с ним разговариваешь, и краснеет постоянно. Это даже немного мило, — Баллато вновь пожала плечами и мимолётно глянула на Джерарда, чтобы оценить его эмоциональное состояние.</p><p>Уэй улыбался. Улыбался саркастично и с лёгким недоверием. Его взгляд был хитрым и излучал неподдельный интерес. Слова Линдси вызвали в парне ещё большее любопытство, и от этого сердце начало биться сильнее. Ему хотелось, чтобы время шло быстрее.</p><p>Уэй и Баллато добрались до пункта назначения — библиотеки — и прошли внутрь. Девушке нужно было взять пособие по биологии для подготовки качественного реферата, который помог бы спасти её плачевное положение.</p><p>Дверь громко хлопнула, и Фрэнк, сидящий в глубине читального зала, вздрогнул. Его глаза округлились, и пульс ускорился. Рефлекторно подняв голову вверх, он осмотрелся вокруг и заметил у входа два силуэта, которые размывались вдалеке. Слегка прищурившись, Айеро смог рассмотреть свою знакомую Линдси, а рядом с ней…</p><p>«Джерард?» — переспросил сам себя парень, и внутри будто всё перевернулось с ног на голову.</p><p>Фрэнк задрожал. Он забился в угол, пытаясь сжаться до размеров атома и спрятаться от возможных проблем. Айеро совсем не рассчитывал на то, что Уэй появится здесь в ближайшее время. И ладно бы, если Джерард был один — прошёл бы мимо, как всегда не заметив. Здесь была Линдси, которая явно захочет поздороваться.</p><p>На лбу проступила испарина. Фрэнк попытался сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и продолжил читать. Но слова ускользали от взгляда, а буквы рассыпа́лись на глазах.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Баллато поблагодарила библиотекаря, разузнав местонахождение пособия, и двинулась вперёд на пару с Джерардом.</p><p>Она внезапно остановилась. Уэй с недоумением посмотрел на подругу и едва нахмурился, почесав лоб.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался он, хлопая длинными ресницами, и Линдси прикусила нижнюю губу, кивнув головой на парня, сидящего в конце зала возле окна.</p><p>— Вот он.</p><p>Джерард, всё так же сведя брови друг с другом, посмотрел вдаль и увидел весьма неприметного паренька в растянутом свитере. По лицу Уэя расплылась кривоватая улыбка.</p><p>— Это вот это Фрэнк? — Джерард был удивлён. Удивлён и впечатлён настолько, что с трудом мог выразить свои эмоции и мысли.</p><p>Брови парня задрожали у переносицы. Он едва ли мог сдержать смех. Нет, это не было насмешкой. Это, скорее, была истерика от того, что он наконец встретил его.</p><p>Встретил «человека-легенду», о котором изо дня в день твердил ему Хоггарт.</p><p>— Давай подойдём к нему? — предложила Линдси, загадочно улыбаясь, и толкнула парня в плечо.</p><p>— А мы не помешаем ему? — почему-то заволновался Уэй.</p><p>— Ой, да брось ты. Пойдём, — Баллато взяла парня за запястье и поволокла вперёд к столу, за которым сидел Фрэнк.</p><p>Айеро по-прежнему был сильно напряжён от сложившейся ситуации и надеялся на то, что останется незамеченным. Но не тут-то было.</p><p>— Фрэнк, привет, — произнесла Линдси, плюхаясь на скамейку рядом, и тот дёрнулся, немного подскакивая на месте. Джерард присел напротив и бесстыже уставился на парня.</p><p>— Привет, — тихо и робко проговорил Айеро.</p><p>Время вокруг него словно остановилось.</p><p>Выражение лица Фрэнка застыло в страхе. Он украдкой взглянул на девушку и вновь перевёл взгляд на книгу, лежащую на столе. Внутри всё сжалось в одно мгновенье. Фрэнк видел краем глаза, что Уэй сидит напротив. Видел и боялся взглянуть на него. Ладони вспотели, и хотелось кричать от незнания, как вести себя дальше. Голова разболелась от переизбытка эмоций, которые Айеро что есть сил сдерживал.</p><p>Вот он, тот момент, которого он ждал два года.</p><p>Однако момент пришёл, Джерард был рядом, а что же делать дальше? Что говорить, как действовать? Всё это наводило на парня панику, и он совсем растерялся. Глаза хаотично забегали по страницам, мозг уже не воспринимал текст, как единое целое, а щёки залились густым алым румянцем. Таким дурацким румянцем от простой подростковой влюблённости в человека, который никогда не будет рядом. В нос сразу же дало запахом сигарет и модного дезодоранта, которым пользовался чуть ли не каждый парень в этой школе. Но этот аромат так шёл Уэю и пленял, что мурашки проходились по коже, а внизу живота чувствовалось лёгкое напряжение. Айеро сильно захотелось прижаться к нему, вдохнуть всеми лёгкими этот приятный запах, однако мысль о том, что он даже поздороваться с ним толком вряд ли сможет, останавливала его сделать комплимент.</p><p>Глаза Уэя заблестели, и он, улыбаясь, принялся тщательно рассматривать Фрэнка. Глядя на его покрасневшие щёки и нос, Джерард видел скованность в нём. Айеро был немного другим, не совсем таким, каким он его представлял, и это отчасти удивляло. Уэй прокручивал в голове слова мистера Хоггарта, прожигал взглядом каждую клеточку Айеро. На его лице, казалось, не было ни единого прыщика, ни единой чёрной точки, зато разбитая бровь сильно бросалась в глаза, и это даже отчасти насторожило Джерарда. Уэй сразу заметил, что рана была довольно-таки свежей, и он совершенно не знал, что могло повлечь за собой такие последствия. Эти тонкие, пушистые тёмные волосы с длинной чёлкой, заложенной за ухо, прямой аккуратный нос и бледно-розовые губы непроизвольно отложились в памяти Джерарда, и он засмотрелся, пытаясь взглядом обратить внимание Айеро на себя. И не столько Уэя удивил его внешний вид и чересчур большая потрёпанная одежда, которая ему явно была не к лицу, сколько его худоба. Выглядел Айеро на фоне сверстников действительно бедно и даже жалко, но Уэя сейчас это волновало меньше всего. Любопытство брало своё, ему безумно хотелось узнать об этом парне чуть больше, чем рассказывали о нём учителя.</p><p>— Мы тебя не отвлекаем? — спросила Линдси, пытаясь посмотреть в глаза собеседнику, на что тот лишь криво улыбался, не отрывая взгляда от книги.</p><p>— Эм… нет, — промямлил Фрэнки, и его руки непроизвольно затряслись.</p><p>— Я хотела тебя познакомить со своим другом, Джерардом. Вы с ним договаривались встретиться в эту субботу, — Линдси указала рукой на Уэя.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Джерард, продолжая рассматривать нового знакомого с непреодолимым интересом, и подпёр подбородок рукой.</p><p>С Фрэнком заговорил человек, которого он до безумия любил, и он не был в состоянии сказать ни слова. Волнение не покидало Айеро, и он, чтобы не показаться совсем уж идиотом, решил перебороть все страхи. Как бы сильно сейчас ни боялся Фрэнк, он должен был хоть как-то отреагировать на слова Уэя. И он ничего не сумел придумать умнее, кроме как посмотреть на парня.</p><p>Айеро робко, неуверенно поднял огромные глаза на Джерарда и встретился с ним взглядом, замерев. Сердце сжалось, и лицо мгновенно залилось краской. Он не мог улыбнуться — было страшно. Этот взгляд светло-карих глаз Уэя согревал душевным теплом околевшую от холода душу Фрэнка. Ему стало так тепло, так уютно, что мурашки пробежались по всему телу, заставляя его задрожать. Как он был красив вблизи, великолепен, ничем не хуже, чем издалека. Его улыбка, взлохмаченные чёрные волосы на макушке… Кажется, будто Айеро снова влюбился до беспамятства в этого парня, и это страшно его смущало.</p><p>На Уэя же взгляд Фрэнка произвёл совершенно иное впечатление. Совсем не такое, какое он себе представлял всё это время. Холод. Мёртвый холод исходил от этого взгляда и заставлял поёжиться, свернуться в калачик, обхватывая руками тело, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Сердце Джерарда непроизвольно болезненно сжалось, и его улыбка стала более сдержанной. Парень слегка нахмурился, пытаясь всмотреться в эти большие потускневшие за долгое время светлые глаза, пропитанные болью и страданиями. Айеро не казался Уэю чересчур уродливым, но и не был симпатичен, как парень. Однако эти измученные глаза на худом, высохшем лице будто навсегда отпечатались в его разуме.</p><p><em>«Спаси меня»,</em> — внезапно пронеслось в мыслях Джерарда, и Уэй едва заметно вздёрнул головой, чтобы убедиться в том, что ему это померещилось.</p><p>Страшный, болезненный, жуткий взгляд.</p><p>Эта близость длилась совсем недолго — пару секунд от силы, — но принесла обоим парням колоссальные эмоции. Одному — тепло и нежность от сильной и искренней влюблённости, другому — страх, боль и холод, такой леденящий, что подушечки пальцев на руках начинали замерзать наяву.</p><p>Понимая, что покраснел сильнее некуда, Фрэнк резко отвёл взгляд обратно в книгу, боясь вновь встретиться им с Джерардом. Улыбка медленно исчезла с лица Уэя, и его лицо сложилось в гримасе, полной сожаления и непонимания. Парень продолжал буравить Айеро глазами, и Фрэнк чувствовал это и краснел сильнее, однако всеми силами старался не подавать на это виду.</p><p>— Ну, вы пока познакомьтесь друг с другом, а я пойду пособие найду, — сказала Линдси и для чего-то подмигнула Джерарду, после чего поднялась из-за стола и оставила парней наедине друг с другом.</p><p>Уэй проводил подругу взглядом, и в воздухе повисло неловкое молчание.</p><p>— Интересно? — внезапно спросил Джерард, кивнув на книгу, чтобы хоть немного поддержать разговор.</p><p>Глядишь, может, парень и расскажет чего о себе.</p><p>Страх новой волной накрыл Фрэнка с головой, и он хотел ответить, правда хотел, но его будто бы парализовало. Он словно язык проглотил и в связи с этим чувствовал себя действительно паршиво, потому что вёл себя неприлично — игнорировал.</p><p>— Молчишь, да? — спустя секунд тридцать молчания вымолвил Уэй, глядя на то, как артистично Фрэнк бродил глазами по тексту. — Ну молчи дальше, — парень хмыкнул и растянул на лице саркастичную ухмылку. Честно говоря, эта ситуация начинала потихоньку его напрягать. Джерард не любил, когда его игнорировали. Он начал стучать пальцами по столу. — Ты такой забавный, Фрэнк. Неудивительно, почему я тебя раньше не замечал, — с одной стороны, упрекнул, а с другой — привёл аргумент Джерард, якобы ведя разговор с Айеро. И Фрэнку было жутко стыдно за это. Он продолжал краснеть, сидя с книжкой, и свёл носки ног друг с другом.</p><p>«Ты идиот, Айеро, просто идиот», — корил себя в уме Фрэнк, поджимая губы в реальности, и понимал, что, похоже, надолго их отношения не затянутся.</p><p>Спустя минуту непоколебимой тишины вернулась Линдси, но даже с ней Фрэнку не стало спокойнее. Айеро как молчал, так и продолжал молчать, боясь сказать хоть что-нибудь. И если Баллато уже привыкла к его неразговорчивости, то Уэя всё это чем-то напрягало. Джерард периодически кидал косые взгляды на Айеро и на его разбитую бровь и всё стучал пальцами по деревянной крышке стола.</p><p>— Ну что, пойдём? — спросила Уэя девушка и мило улыбнулась.</p><p>— Ага, — пробурчал себе под нос парень и поднялся из-за стола.</p><p>— Приятно было увидеться, Фрэнк, — сказала Баллато, и Фрэнк едва заметно улыбнулся ей, не глядя в глаза.</p><p>Джерард и Линдси ушли из библиотеки, и, как только дверь помещения закрылась, Айеро ударился лбом о стол, громко прорычав.</p><p>— Идиот, — взвизгнул он и тут же услышал, как библиотекарь прошипел в знак того, что нужно быть потише.</p><p>Внутри образовался вакуум, затягивающий в себя все внутренности. Знакомство с возлюбленным он представлял совсем не так.</p><p>Совсем не так.</p><p>Фрэнку было стыдно. Так стыдно, что он готов был прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь землю. Парень вновь покраснел, только уже не от смущения, а от злости на самого себя. Айеро ненавидел себя за то, что показал себя жалким перед Уэем.</p><p>Как он теперь придёт к нему в субботу?</p><p>Фрэнк не знал и страдал от этого, забивал голову лишними мыслями и проблемами.</p><p>— Ну что, как пообщались? — спросила Линдси друга, как только они оказались за порогом библиотеки. Уэй посмотрел на неё, ухмыльнувшись, и снова засунул руки в карманы.</p><p>— Никак, — фыркнул Джерард. — Он всё время молчал и краснел. На этом всё. Он безумно странный. У него явно какие-то проблемы, — он рассмеялся.</p><p>Парень был разочарован в Айеро, как в человеке. Ему не нравилась эта чрезмерная молчаливость, не нравилось это жёсткое смущение. Уэй надеялся поговорить с ним хотя бы самую малость и теперь не представлял, чему его сможет научить этот человек, если он не может элементарно сказать, интересно ему читать книгу или нет.</p><p>— Я ведь говорила тебе, что он очень застенчивый. Ему просто нужно время привыкнуть. Хотя, с другой стороны… со мной он был чуть более общительный, чем с тобой, — призналась Баллато, скривив лицо в неком сожалении. — Но как репетитор он хорош. Сам убедишься в этом, — девушка решила не ставить крест на парне, относясь ко всему с пониманием.</p><p>— Не знаю, мне всё равно в нём что-то не нравится. Ты видела, какой он худой? Ты заметила вообще, что у него бровь разбита и синяк на лбу? — Уэй словно упрекал подругу в невнимательности. Он говорил эмоционально и отчасти грубо. Да, парень был сильно впечатлён этой встречей и злился от того, что большинство вопросов осталось не отвеченным.</p><p>— Заметила, — голос Линдси был грустным и тусклым.</p><p>— И ты считаешь это нормальным? — возмутился Джерард. — Лично я — нет, — буркнул он и замолчал.</p><p>Между ними повисла гробовая тишина. Парень с девушкой шли молча к нужному им обоим кабинету и думали о чём-то своём. Уэй пытался успокоиться после неудавшегося разговора с Фрэнком и злился от сложившейся некомфортной ситуации. Джерард понимал, что скоро раздражение погаснет, не оставив после себя и следа, но точно не сейчас.</p><p>— Просто дай ему время, — повторилась Баллато, вырывая Уэя из рассуждений, и прошла в класс, заполненный людьми.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Новый день встретил Трентон палящим в лазурном небе солнцем. Омертвевшие за период долгой осени деревья, которые смотрелись тёмными и сухими на фоне вечнозелёных елей, под жёлтым дневным светом казались более мягкими и добрыми. Густая пелена облаков расстилалась у горизонта, завораживая и привлекая взгляды прохожих.</p><p>На улицах веяло свежей прохладой. Люди неслись в суматохе за покупками к наступившему Дню Благодарения в надежде порадовать свою семью праздничным ужином. Этот праздник был чем-то значимым для Айеро, и он из года в год ждал его наступления.</p><p>Но сейчас этот день не вызывал у парня положительных эмоций.</p><p>В семье Аддерли этот день перестал быть значимым после того, как Мария ушла из жизни. Все моральные и семейные ценности будто вмиг обесценились. Здесь не было идиллии и взаимопонимания. Не было взаимопомощи и заботы.</p><p>Здесь было пусто и холодно.</p><p>Фрэнк был подавлен. Выполнив всю работу по дому, он медленно гулял по ожившему в этот день городу и много размышлял о своей жизни. Среди множества прохожих, сияющих улыбками, Айеро казался чёрной невзрачной точкой, теряющейся в радости чужих людей. Парень уткнулся носом в тонкий серый шарф, засунув руки в карманы большой растянутой ветровки. Леденящий ветер легко бил Фрэнку в лицо, обдувая его синяки и ссадины.</p><p>
  <em>«Я хотела тебя познакомить со своим другом, Джерардом…»</em>
</p><p><em>«Привет»</em>, — на задворках разума слышался голос со вкусом горького шоколада и корицы.</p><p>И этот взгляд безумно красивых чайных глаз, пленяющий и чудесный…</p><p>Айеро глубоко вздохнул, детально вспоминая свой провал. Щёки вновь загорелись от испытанного им однажды стыда, и захотелось спрятаться где-нибудь, укрыться от этих отвратительных чувств, которые преследовали по пятам. Парень достал из кармана сигарету и обхватил её губами; закурил.</p><p>
  <em>«Ты такой забавный, Фрэнк, теперь неудивительно, почему я тебя раньше не замечал».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Фрэнк».</em>
</p><p>Имя Айеро так красиво звучало из его уст, и Фрэнк думал об этом. Думал всю ночь и продолжал думать сейчас.</p><p>Парень глубоко затянулся; его волосы и одежда пропахли запахом жжёного искусственного табака и смолы. Докурив, он выбросил окурок в ближайшую урну и встал напротив ворот, ведущих к месту его назначения.</p><p>«Кладбище Мерсер», — прочитал в уме Фрэнк, глядя на вывеску, и прошёл сквозь ограду.</p><p>У входа Айеро встретило несколько ворон. Здесь пахло спокойствием и смертью. Мрачные краски кладбища лишь сильнее угнетали настроение. Здесь было холодно и сыро. Прокашлявшись от застоявшейся в горле мокроты, Фрэнк двинулся по протоптанной тропинке к могиле Марии, чтобы навестить её в этот «замечательный» день.</p><p>Айеро щурился от назойливого света солнца — у его глаз появилась тонкая паутина маленьких морщинок. Иссохшая трава хрустела под ногами. Парень подошёл к могиле покойной мачехи, смахнул с верхушки памятника пыль и присел на корточки.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал Фрэнк, шмыгнув порозовевшим от холода носом, и замолчал буквально на минуту. — Прости, что не заскочил на прошлой неделе. Я был занят, — он усмехнулся и уставил поникший взгляд на ладони, сложенные друг с другом.</p><p>В его сердце отдавались отголоски былой боли. Внутри всё скручивалось в тугой жгут отчаяния и непонимания.</p><p>— Дома ничего нового не происходит. Меня всё так же продолжают бить и гнобить, — Айеро рассмеялся. — Я устал от этого…</p><p>Грудь защемило, и стало труднее дышать. На глаза навернулись слёзы, в носу неприятно защипало.</p><p>— Я пришёл сюда, чтобы поблагодарить тебя за всё, что ты для меня сделала. За то, что не бросила и воспитала, как родного сына. Для меня это многое значит, и я правда ценю это. Мне тебя не хватает, и ты знаешь это, — Айеро тяжело вздохнул и замолчал на некоторое время, пытаясь привести себя морально в порядок. — Я буду очень скучать по твоему вкусному тыквенному пирогу и праздничной соевой индейке, которую ты готовила специально для меня, потому что я не ем мяса… — голос Фрэнка был сдавленным.</p><p>Говорить было трудно: эмоции перевязали голосовые связки тугой джутовой верёвкой. Парень сдерживал слёзы, закрыв глаза. Он понимал, что если поплачет, даст волю чувствам, то ему, несомненно, станет легче. Но Айеро не должен был давать слабину.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — вымолвил он и, поцеловав памятник, встал на ноги, ощущая лёгкое головокружение.</p><p>Ещё около минуты он простоял молча, глядя на то, как отшлифованный гранит блестит на солнце. Он так скучал по ней.</p><p>Так скучал.</p><p>Но не мог повернуть время вспять.</p><p>Парень двинулся вперед. Он подошел к могиле родной матери и остался там. Домой возвращаться совсем не хотелось: здесь были те, кого он любил. Здесь были те, кто любил его.</p><p>Холодные солнечные лучи скользили по очертанию лица Фрэнка. В глазах цвета хаки отражались блики дневного света. Взгляд Айеро бродил по могильному камню, поросшему мхом. Парень молчал, сидя на корточках. Говорить было нечего. Всё, что хотел сказать, он уже сказал. Но даже несмотря на то, что с матерью Фрэнк не имел абсолютно никаких отношений, он хотел побыть рядом с родным человеком подольше.</p><p>Это место было истинным воплощением спокойствия для Айеро.</p><p>Так Фрэнк просидел там около получаса, изредка вставая и разминая затёкшие ноги. В скором времени нужно было заскочить в супермаркет и приготовить ужин, поэтому парень направился в сторону выхода с кладбища.</p><p>По дороге домой он вновь думал о Джерарде. В последнее время Фрэнк слишком часто думал о нём, возможно, потому, что скоро их ждала встреча, и это было волнительно. Айеро размышлял над своим вчерашним поведением, несколько раз обозвал себя идиотом в уме и покраснел наяву. Он понимал, что с этим нужно было что-то делать. С этим нужно было бороться, но как? Наверное, если бы Айеро не был так влюблён в Уэя, всё было бы намного проще. Фрэнк даже взглянуть на него стеснялся, не то что сказать банальное «привет».</p><p>Чтобы провести остаток дня в более или менее нормальном расположении духа, парень поставил перед собой задачу решать вопросы по мере их поступления, а не бояться заранее. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что это поможет ему успокоиться.</p><p>Прогуливаясь по торговому центру после покупки продуктов, Фрэнк снова ненароком забрёл в любимый музыкальный магазин. Ноги будто сами завели его туда.</p><p>Внутри всё затрепетало, когда Айеро наткнулся взглядом на Рэя, стоящего за кассой. Он прошёл внутрь, надеясь на то, что сможет побеседовать со своим приятелем и тем самым поднять себе настроение. Фрэнк был робок — он неуверенно подошёл к прилавку кассы и хотел было поздороваться, но Рэй его опередил:</p><p>— Хэй, Фрэнк, привет! — парень лучезарно улыбался, глядя на застенчивого Айеро тёплыми карими глазами. Фрэнк неловко улыбнулся в ответ, опуская от стеснения взгляд.</p><p>— Привет, — промямлил он. Руки непроизвольно крепче сжали бумажный пакет с продуктами.</p><p>— Какими судьбами? Пришёл за диском Айрон Мэйден? — спросил Рэй, вызывая ещё более глупую улыбку на лице Фрэнка.</p><p>— Нет, к сожалению, — ответил тот. — Просто проходил мимо и решил проведать тебя, — сказав это, Фрэнк слегка покраснел. С непривычки ему было неловко открываться людям, но он делал это, понимая, что таким образом сможет стать Рэю ближе.</p><p>— Закупаешься ко Дню Благодарения? — кивнув на бумажный пакет в руках Айеро, спросил Рэй.</p><p>— Ну, типа того, — тихо рассмеялся Фрэнк.</p><p>Возможно, сейчас он бы очень хотел поделиться с парнем своим горем, рассказав всю правду о себе, но стыд и страх останавливали его.</p><p>— А я вот к родителям поеду на праздничный ужин, — сказал Рэй, вызывая внутри Айеро неприятное чувство зависти и одиночества. Фрэнк немного потускнел, но старался не подавать виду на своё подавленное состояние. — С тех пор, как я начал жить отдельно, мы стали редко видеться. Так что это отличный повод встретиться и провести время вместе!</p><p>— Да, ты прав, — Айеро улыбался, как ни в чём не бывало, а где-то глубоко в подсознании проваливался в омут мыслей о том, что в этот День Благодарения, как и в свой день рождения, будет совершенно один.</p><p>— Слушай, я понимаю, что мы пока ещё совсем мало общаемся, но ты не мог бы мне дать какие-нибудь свои соцсети или номер телефона, чтобы мы могли быть на связи, — сказал Рэй, и сердце Фрэнка вздрогнуло.</p><p>«Мой номер?» — пронеслось у него в голове.</p><p>Айеро был удивлён. Неужели кто-то хочет продолжить с ним общение? И не просто кто-то, а солнечный и крутой чувак по имени Рэй из любимого музыкального магазина.</p><p>— Э-эм… — от переизбытка эмоций заикнулся Фрэнк. — Да, конечно, я могу дать тебе свой номер. В социальных сетях не сижу…</p><p>Парни обменялись номерами, и Айеро почувствовал небывалый прилив сил. Ему было так приятно, как никогда раньше.</p><p>У него появится друг? Самый настоящий друг?</p><p>Глаза Фрэнка засияли от радости. Наверное, он думал, что его счастья никто не заметит, но Айеро ошибался.</p><p>«И всё-таки он совершенно очаровательный», — подумал Рэй, глядя на милую улыбку Фрэнка и его розоватые щёки.</p><p>— Если хочешь, можем встретиться как-нибудь у меня дома, — вдруг предложил кудрявый, вызывая у Айеро ещё большее удивление. — Поболтаем, поиграем на гитаре, зарубимся в Мортал Комбат и поедим всякой гадости. Будет весело! — Рэй рассмеялся.</p><p>Фрэнк вдохнул и словно забыл, как выдохнуть. Внутри всё пекло от чувств.</p><p>Заходя в музыкальный магазин, Айеро рассчитывал на беседу с Рэем, чтобы немного поднять себе настроение в этот мрачный день. Но он и не подозревал, что всё будет намного лучше, чем он ожидал.</p><p>— Да-да, конечно. Я позвоню тебе или пришлю СМС, когда у меня будет свободное время…</p><p>Глаза Фрэнка были огромными. Он впечатлённо смотрел на Рэя, не испытывая ни капли стеснения и ощущая, как радость заполняет каждую чёрную клеточку его тела. Он не думал о том, что Джон может его не отпустить. Не думал о том, что Кайл попытается всеми способами ему помешать.</p><p>Находясь в плену приятных чувств, Айеро думал лишь о том, как прекрасно проведёт время в компании Рэя.</p><p>«Я ещё не бывал у кого-то в гостях не по работе», — пронеслось в голове Фрэнка.</p><p>И когда он снова и снова осознавал, что скоро побывает, по его коже пробегались мурашки.</p><p>Айеро ушёл домой спустя ещё несколько минут после того, как Рэй пригласил его в гости. Фрэнка окутали разнообразные эмоции: от неловкости до внезапных вспышек радости от понимания того, что он становится кому-то небезразличным.</p><p>«Если я смог обзавестись другом, то почему не смогу завоевать Джерарда?» — в довольной голове кружились смелые мысли.</p><p>Фрэнк чувствовал себя очень вдохновлённым и хотел утереть носы всем и каждому, кто считал его неудачником.</p><p>Сейчас в своих фантазиях он был очень уверенным и классным. Но, не успев достигнуть финишной прямой в мысленном самоудовлетворении, Айеро споткнулся о реальность.</p><p>Дом Аддерли негостеприимно молчал. В небольшой прихожей слышались звуки работающего телевизора. Джон был дома. Кайл и Джулиан отбывали законный выходной день у друзей. Оставаться наедине с приёмным отцом Фрэнк не любил: в воздухе витало напряжение.</p><p>Время шло неуловимо быстро. Чтобы не опоздать с ужином, Айеро отправился в кухню и принялся за готовку. Желудок урчал, просясь наполниться, но парень есть не хотел. Тяжело выдохнув, надувая щёки, он застучал кухонной посудой. Фрэнк поставил сковороду на плиту, и его на мгновенье привлёк пейзаж за окном. Айеро замер буквально на минуту, всматриваясь в постепенно густеющие у горизонта облака. На улице было прекрасно и спокойно. Четыре стены, окружившие парня, давили на него, и хотелось выбраться отсюда, выбраться из оков постоянного напряжения и окунуться, наконец, в океан умиротворения.</p><p>На лице Фрэнка появилась лёгкая улыбка из-за тоски о прошлом. Но даже несмотря на то, что этот День Благодарения он проведёт в одиночестве, ему хотелось верить в то, что в скором времени у него всё действительно наладится.</p><p>***</p><p>Окна комнаты были плотно закрыты серыми шторами, которые не пропускали дневной свет, погружая спальню в полумрак. Здесь было тепло и уютно. Царивший в этих четырёх стенах хаос вовсе не навевал отвращение и не просил порядка. На расстеленном диване, залезши под одеяло, лежал кот и исподтишка наблюдал за всем происходящим вокруг. Оранжевый свет настольной лампы освещал потрёпанный временем стол. Блики песчаного цвета причудливо отражались на глянцевых постерах с героями Марвел и известными рок-группами. Пахло краской и дешёвыми спиртовыми маркерами.</p><p>Изрядно потея, за столом трудился Джерард, пытаясь воплотить свои фантазии в реальность. Его чёлка была завязана в пальмочку, так как волосы мешали при работе. Рядом стояло несколько грязных кружек из-под кофе. В раскрытом скетчбуке с каждой минутой появлялись новые образы. Время медленно шло к вечеру. Намечался праздничный ужин, и парень с нетерпением ждал этого момента. В порыве вдохновения Уэй тряс под столом ногой и сильно прикусывал нижнюю губу, словно боясь упустить желанный творческий порыв и в итоге остаться ни с чем. Майки лежал на кровати, уставившись в телефон, и играл в какую-то занимательную игру. Дверь в комнату была настежь распахнута.</p><p>Последняя линия, последний штрих — и Джерард с облегчением выдохнул, откладывая скетчбук в сторону. Он потратил на это творение около двух часов, но почему-то продолжал сомневаться в том, что это настоящий шедевр. С минуты на минуту должна была прийти Донна из магазина. Уэй поднялся со стула и покрутился на месте, чтобы немного размять затёкшие конечности; потянулся, громко зевая, и подошёл к дивану, чтобы немного потрепать коту нервы. Парень улёгся рядом с Нэльсоном и принялся чесать ему за ушком, гладить по спине, нажимать на подушечки лап и обнимать, зарываясь носом в длинную пушистую чёрную шерсть. Но животному, похоже, это не нравилось: оно уворачивалось, жалобно мяукало, пыталось выбраться из тёплых объятий своего хозяина.</p><p>Услышав хлопок входной двери, донёсшийся с первого этажа, Джерард вздрогнул и ослабил хватку — кот рванул из комнаты сверкая пятками и стуча когтями о скользкий ламинат.</p><p>— Эй, мелочь, поднимайся, мама пришла, — сказал Уэй, вставая с незастеленной постели, и спустился вниз.</p><p>Парень слышал, как хрустят бумажные пакеты в объятьях матери, и праздничное настроение только увеличивалось. Он подошёл к Донне и перенял у неё пакеты, чтобы помочь их разложить. Следом за Джерардом в кухне появился Майки, весь лохматый и помятый, словно после крепкого сна. Морщась от солнечного света, он поправил очки на переносице и присел за стол.</p><p>В доме Уэев никогда не изменяли традициям, и из года в год праздничный ужин готовился всей семьёй. Процесс готовки шёл под радушные разговоры. Кухню наполняли веселье, шутки и смех, которых часто не хватало в повседневной жизни, и каждый был счастлив по-своему. Джерард и Донна занялись фаршировкой индейки, Майки взялся за чистку картошки и нарезку овощей. Из гостиной доносилась музыка, поддерживая прекрасное настроение всех членов семьи.</p><p>И это то, чего так сильно не хватало Фрэнку в этот день: сплочённости, радости, взаимопонимания.</p><p>И счастья. Безмерного счастья, способного затмить собой всю тьму и нелепость прошлого, которое костлявыми как у смерти руками впивалось в сердце с надеждой разорвать его на части.</p><p>Вечером, когда на улице уже стемнело и город погрузился в сумерки, растворяющиеся под светом фонарей, Айеро, словно невидимка, стоял в лоджии и наблюдал за тем, как зажигаются окна соседних домов. За неприкрытыми стёклами кухонь он видел совершенно чужих ему и поистине счастливых в этот День Благодарения людей. Парень тяжело вздыхал, и внутри всё так болезненно сжималось…</p><p>Фрэнк поморщился, сжав на груди домашнюю футболку, и тяжело сглотнул комок, застрявший в горле.</p><p>За своими размышлениями он не заметил, как в лоджию приоткрылась дверь. Как ему приказали развесить постиранное бельё и как он машинально пошёл выполнять свою работу, стараясь не думать о том, что в ближайшее время он не ощутит тепла.</p><p>И он боялся забыть, что значит быть счастливым.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Начало дня у Джерарда выдалось неспокойным. Он был слегка раздражён тем, что ему предстояло встретиться с Фрэнком. И не столько он был недоволен потому, что Айеро был ему не симпатичен, сколько ему попросту не хотелось заниматься математикой в выходной. Его съедала банальная лень.</p><p>В голове время от времени проносились воспоминания о его новом «друге». Уэй никогда в жизни не сталкивался со столь запущенным случаем застенчивости и отчасти не понимал, с чем бы это могло быть связано. Джерард не изменял своему мнению, не закапывал предположения глубоко под землю: он верил в то, что Фрэнк вёл себя так неспроста.</p><p>В тот день он выглядел запуганным маленьким мальчиком, лишившимся самого дорогого в своей жизни.</p><p>Сегодняшнее утро ничем не отличалось от предыдущих, и Джерард уже привык к этой обыденности, преследующей его каждый день.</p><p>Уэй стоял у умывальника в ванной комнате, пытаясь хорошенько умыться холодной водой, чтобы прогнать лёгкую сонливость, встречающую его перед подъемом каждое утро. Донна, оставшись в выходные дома, готовила вкусный завтрак сыновьям. Джерард безумно любил мамину стряпню и с удовольствием уплетал её за обе щеки, поэтому сейчас был в хорошем расположении духа: знал, что голодным сегодня точно не останется. Уэй вычистил зубы, сполоснул щётку от освежающей мятной зубной пасты и поставил её обратно в стакан с принадлежностями других членов семьи.</p><p>Покончив со сборами, парень вылетел из ванной и метнулся молнией в кухню, где на подоконнике спал кот, а Донна с Майки уже завтракали.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — произнёс привычную фразу Джерард и едва заметно улыбнулся. Желудок предательски заурчал от голода.</p><p>— Доброе, садись ешь, — мать улыбнулась сыну в ответ, и Уэй присел рядом, принимаясь уплетать свою порцию за обе щеки.</p><p>Солнечный свет плавно ложился на холодную землю, пытаясь её согреть. Город был серым и невзрачным в оковах леденящего воздуха. Потёртая тротуарная плитка слегка блестела. Синева голубого остывшего неба с плывущими по ней тяжёлыми облаками надменно нависала над Трентоном.</p><p>Дышать было так тяжело, так тяжело…</p><p>Фрэнк не мог найти себе места. Волнение. Желание. Счастье. Страх. Любовь. Такие разные чувства переполняли его в утро субботы. Чем сильнее он задумывался над тем, что осталось всего лишь несколько несчастных часов до очередной встречи с Джерардом, тем хуже он себя чувствовал. Голову посещали ужасные мысли: а что, если он снова опозорится? Что, если вновь не сможет выговорить ни слова? Вряд ли бы это понравилось Уэю.</p><p>Уже поднявшись на ноги, Фрэнк трясся как осиновый лист на ветру и боялся оступиться.</p><p>«Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо…» — кормил себя надеждами парень. Но это слабо помогало, и пелена сомнения вновь окутывала его.</p><p>Целый день Айеро не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Всё буквально валилось из рук, и Фрэнк не мог вернуть себя в реальность, постоянно думая о неудачах. Он то и дело выслушивал вопли Джона по поводу плохой уборки и оставшейся в щелях полок пыли. Парень не успевал оправдываться — оскорбление за оскорблением лилось из грязной пасти его приёмного отца, но сейчас Фрэнк не обижался на его слова: ему было не до этого.</p><p>Едва покончив с работой по дому, Айеро выделил немного времени, чтобы поесть, и отправился в свою комнату. В крови бушевал адреналин, грудная клетка болезненно сжималась, не давая дышать, и Фрэнку хотелось бежать — ноги уже готовы были сделать первый шаг. Фрэнк старался пересилить страх, надеясь на то, что неприятные ощущения пройдут, но как только он достал пластиковый контейнер с едой и взглянул на его содержимое, его вдруг сильно затошнило, и парень побелел. Аппетит мгновенно пропал, и Айеро громко сглотнул, едва ли сдерживаясь, чтобы не вырвать.</p><p>Он убрал еду обратно и тяжело задышал. Опустившись на тюфяк «кровати», Фрэнк согнул ноги в коленях и закрыл обеими ладонями вспотевшее от нервов лицо. Было безумно страшно вновь облажаться.</p><p>Безумно.</p><p>«Что же мне делать?» — Айеро уже было отчаялся, не в состоянии смириться со сложившимися обстоятельствами, и сжал зубы, отворачивая голову в сторону.</p><p>Парень понимал, что сдаваться нельзя, но одних только мыслей об этом было мало. Ему сильно не хватало чьей-либо поддержки.</p><p>Кое-как приведя себя морально в порядок и ощущая, что желудок не собирается опустошить себя в самый неподходящий момент, Фрэнк поднялся на ноги. Голова слегка кружилась от недомогания, волнение заставляло колени трястись. Он сделал глубокий вдох и, обтянув заношенную домашнюю футболку, взял принадлежности личного пользования.</p><p>Было уже четыре вечера. До встречи оставалось три часа.</p><p>Суитс-авеню располагалась на продолжении Кавелл-стрит, где жил Фрэнк, и парень, догадавшись об этом не сразу, был искренне удивлён. Дом Джерарда находился в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от Айеро — странно было осознавать тот факт, что они никогда не встречались раньше.</p><p>Не зацикливаясь на мелочах, Фрэнк прошёл в ванную комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок. В зеркало смотреть не хотелось, но взгляд непроизвольно приковался к отражению иссохшего лица. При виде себя Айеро хотелось скривиться в отвращении, плюнуть себе в мерзкую рожу.</p><p>Но всё, что он сделал, — закрыл глаза и попытался отвлечь себя от посторонних мыслей по поводу своей внешности.</p><p>Парень хотел выглядеть максимально опрятно, поэтому первым делом он сбрил недавно отросшую на его щеках девственную щетину и лёгкий пушок над верхней губой. Бритва была старой, лезвия — тупыми: они оставляли на щеках маленькие кровавые царапинки. Он вычистил зубы, вымыл голову и высушил её феном. Аккуратно причесал шелковистые тёмные волосы и ещё около получаса провёл перед зеркалом в надежде сделать «сногсшибательную причёску». Длинные патлы не хотели красиво ложиться: они то и дело падали на глаза и выскальзывали из-за ушей. Это немного раздражало Айеро, ведь время шло, и его нельзя было терять. Прорычав от недовольства, Фрэнк вылетел из ванной и метнулся в кухню, ненароком вспомнив о том, что ему нужно было приготовить ужин. С готовкой он справился минут за сорок и, позвав семью ужинать, ушёл в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться. Сердце болезненно сжалось, когда Фрэнк осознал, что ничего лучше его очень старых джинсов и растянутой футболки у него из одежды нет. Так не хотелось вновь показаться Джерарду лохом, но и голым ведь тоже не пойдёшь.</p><p>До выхода оставалось ещё около получаса, но Фрэнк так сильно волновался, так трясся, что не заметил, как вышел из дома и свернул направо, медленно плетясь в сторону сто двадцать седьмого дома на Суитс-авеню. Его продолжало тошнить. Не хотелось ни есть, ни курить, ничего — просто пережить самый волнительный момент в его жизни.</p><p>К вечеру на улице похолодало. Ветер проникал за шиворот растянутой ветровки и обдувал тонкую голую шею парня. Айеро ёжился от холода, и по его телу проходились мурашки. Воздух, несносно зябкий, который обволакивал ладони, немного успокаивал, и сердце усмиряло темп. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как Фрэнк оказался на нужном ему месте, возле того самого дома.</p><p>Дома, где жил Джерард.</p><p>И Фрэнку вдруг стало так спокойно, а всё то волнение, что преследовало его с самого утра, начало выходить через сильную дрожь во всём теле. Подбородок парня затрясся. Он покрылся гусиной кожей и засунул руки в карманы. На улице было темно. Окна в доме Уэя горели. Постеснявшись того, что его могут заметить раньше времени, Айеро скрылся за соседним домом, стоящим на перекрёстке, и начал расхаживать туда-сюда.</p><p>«Не понимаю, на кой-чёрт я выбрался из дома так рано?» — осуждал себя Фрэнк, понимая, что на улице ему придётся проторчать не менее получаса.</p><p>Айеро взглянул на небо: оранжевый свет уличных фонарей проявлял облака, плывущие по ночному небосклону. Бледно-жёлтый полумесяц изредка просачивался сквозь щели серых перин. Не было видно ни единой звезды. Тишина частного сектора в вечернее время привлекала и добавляла каплю умиротворения в напряжённую жизнь.</p><p>Было без пяти семь, когда Фрэнк, понимая, что скоро замёрзнет, вопреки всем страхам подошёл к двери дома Джерарда. Сердце неистово колотилось, словно намереваясь разорвать грудную клетку. Внутри всё сжималось от волнения, но парень должен был перебороть себя. Должен был сделать первый шаг. Дрожащей рукой он потянулся к дверному звонку. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Айеро решился нажать на кнопку, и внутри дома послышался звон. Меньше чем через минуту замок щёлкнул, и ноги Фрэнка подкосились от лёгкого испуга. Парень попятился.</p><p>Дверь открыла женщина с выкрашенными в пшеничный блонд волосами. На вид ей было не больше сорока. Неброский макияж красовался на её чуть постаревшем лице, а в глазах засверкали блики уличных фонарей. Она мило улыбнулась, заставляя Фрэнка смутиться, и он, кинув мимолётный взгляд ей в глаза, посмотрел на свои потрёпанные кеды.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, а Джерард дома? — голос Айеро едва дрожал от тревоги. Щёки горели, покрываясь пунцовым румянцем. — Я по поводу дополнительных занятий.</p><p>— А, Фрэнк? — улыбка женщины внезапно стала широкой и радостной. — Привет. Проходи, раздевайся, я его сейчас позову.</p><p>Парень неуверенно прошёл в прихожую, расстегнул ветровку и глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как его внутренние органы разрываются на части. Донна поднялась на второй этаж, сообщила сыну о том, что тот, кого он так долго ждал, уже пришёл, и спустилась обратно, чтобы поухаживать за гостем. Она переняла у Айеро куртку, и тот невнятно произнёс тихое «спасибо». Послышались шаги, доносящиеся со второго этажа. Фрэнк замер от страха, и его ладони вспотели. Он в ступоре смотрел на лестницу и с ужасом ждал появления причины его плохого самочувствия. Джерард появился в поле зрения парня совсем скоро, и Айеро снова потерял дар речи. Глядя на то, каким красивым Уэй сегодня был, Фрэнк затаил дыхание. В его горле пересохло. Он нервно сглотнул, разглядывая то, как небрежно уложены его волосы, как двигается его челюсть во время жевания мятной жвачки. Его рука плавно скользила по перилам, ноги аккуратно спускались по ступеням вниз. Глаза Джерарда ненароком встретились с глазами парня, и Фрэнк отвёл взгляд в сторону, чувствуя, как щёки начинают полыхать сильнее.</p><p>— Надо же, какой ты пунктуальный, — хмыкнул Уэй, и на его лице проскользнула лёгкая улыбка.</p><p>Он подошёл к Фрэнку совсем близко и упёр руки в бока, рассматривая парня с ног до головы. Да, Айеро выглядел по сравнению с Джерардом действительно нелепо. Маленький, хлюпенький и худенький паренёк, едва достающий макушкой ему до носа. Царапинки на щеках от плохой бритвы, большие синяки под глазами и дурацкая причёска.</p><p>Он выглядел таким жалким и брошенным. Тем, кто нуждался в чужой ласке.</p><p>— Мам? — сказал он и внезапно перевёл взгляд на женщину, стоящую рядом и наблюдающую за всем происходящим. — Ты кого-то ждёшь? — парень якобы намекнул матери на то, что неприлично вот так на её месте стоять и прожигать их взглядом.</p><p>— Ой, нет-нет, я уже ухожу, не буду вам мешать, — Донна кокетливо подмигнула сыну, на что Джерард с недоумением нахмурился.</p><p>Донна была довольно-таки своеобразной женщиной, и любой парень, переступивший порог её дома, казался ей идеальным кандидатом сыну в женихи. Возможно, это показалось бы кому-то смешным, но женщина таким образом проявляла заботу, пытаясь подобрать парню вторую половинку. Ей казалось, что найти пару Джерарду было тяжело в связи с тем, что он находился в числе сексуальных меньшинств, и она не хотела, чтобы Уэй остался один.</p><p>Дождавшись того момента, когда мать наконец покинула прихожую, Джерард снова обратил внимание на бедного Фрэнка, который стоял, поджав губы, и смотрел от смущения куда-то в пол. Здесь было так тихо, что Айеро слышал дыхание парня. Остаться наедине со своей пассией Фрэнку казалось какой-то адской пыткой, ведь он не мог даже взглянуть ей в глаза.</p><p>— Ну что, готов? — спросил Уэй, и в нос Айеро ударил приятный запах мяты.</p><p>— Мг, — Фрэнк тихо промычал в ответ, мимолётно вперившись глазами в грудь Джерарда, и вновь опустил взгляд в пол.</p><p>— Тогда пойдём, не будем терять времени, — сказал парень и развернулся к своему новому знакомому спиной.</p><p>Они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли по коридору вперёд и свернули направо, после чего пробрались в затемнённую спальню братьев Уэй. Здесь пахло красками и совсем чуть-чуть растворителем. Взгляд Фрэнка вмиг приковался к плакатам, висящим на стенах. Известных музыкантов парень в глаза не видел, комиксы — не читал, поэтому всех этих исполнителей и персонажей он видел впервые. Ему нравились тепло и уют этой комнаты. Было прибрано, что совсем не свойственно для Майки и Джерарда. Уэй-младший отбывал день у друга, надеясь остаться у него на ночёвку, поэтому парням никто не мешал.</p><p>— Присаживайся, — вежливо проговорил Джерард, указывая Фрэнку на стул у своего рабочего места, и тот аккуратно присел, составив носки ног друг с другом и уложив руки на колени.</p><p>Айеро не мог оторваться от изучения постеров — всё это казалось ему интересным и привлекательным. Во всяком случае, благодаря им он смог узнать об интересах Уэя. Но как жаль, что парень ничего в этом не смыслил. Джерард сел на соседний стул.</p><p>— Послушай, я понимаю, что ты человек стеснительный и всё такое, — начал свою речь Уэй, глядя на Фрэнка. — Линдси попросила меня быть с тобой поаккуратнее. Но я не вижу повода постоянно молчать. Это, как минимум, мне неприятно. Я надеюсь, что мы сможем найти общий язык и ты не будешь игнорировать мои вопросы. Бояться здесь нечего. Я не монстр, я не кусаюсь, — Джерард ухмыльнулся, вызывая практически незаметное подрагивание уголков губ Айеро.</p><p>Фрэнку вмиг стало спокойно. Внутри него разлилось приятное тепло, он наконец осознал, что всё самое страшное уже позади.</p><p>Позади тот кошмарный страх ожидания.</p><p>Всё оказалось немного проще, чем предполагал парень, и ему стало легче. Легче дышать, легче размышлять и переживать этот момент занятия математикой с любимым человеком. Он вздохнул.</p><p>— Давай договоримся, что ты не будешь вести себя так, как вёл пару дней назад, и покажешь себя действительно достойным преподавателем. Хорошо? — Уэй был настроен решительно, и эта решительность передавалась Айеро на подсознательном уровне.</p><p>Это ведь так просто — не молчать.</p><p>— Хорошо, — хриплым голосом сказал Фрэнк и тихо прокашлялся, немного волнуясь перед началом занятия. Он потирал влажные ладони о бёдра, часто кусал губы и пытался настроить себя на лучшее.</p><p>«Я не опозорюсь. Я не опозорюсь…» — повторял в голове Айеро.</p><p>— С чего начнём? — поинтересовался Джерард и, подперев голову рукой, устремил взгляд на всё ещё краснеющего от смущения парня, сидящего рядом.</p><p>— Эм… — Фрэнк был не уверен в своих будущих словах, поэтому говорил медленно и с запинками. — Ну, чтобы определить, с чего начать… я должен знать, что не понимаешь ты, — Айеро криво улыбался, неловко жестикулируя руками, и то и дело поправлял длинную чёлку, которая падала ему на глаза.</p><p>Это выглядело со стороны, как нелепая попытка пофлиртовать с Джерардом. Фрэнк не контролировал своих действий в этот момент.</p><p>— Я умею решать примеры по аналогии, но не могу сообразить, если условие примера немного меняется. Этого достаточно? — Уэй был краток. Он схватил в руки карандаш и придвинул к себе тетрадь с учебником. — Я бы хотел, чтобы мы начали с самого начала учебника, чтобы к следующему триместру я уже более или менее в этом разбирался, — сообщил Джерард, открыв учебник на первой теме, и Айеро буквально на минуту задумался над его словами.</p><p>— Я не уверен… — промямлил Айеро, пытаясь навести порядок в голове, но его мысль тут же прервали.</p><p>Дверь в комнату отворилась, и в её щели появилась голова Донны.</p><p>— Мальчики, может, чаю хотите? Я пирог испекла…</p><p>— Нет, мам, не хотим. Мы тут как бы заняты, — Джерард был настроен на работу серьёзно, и порой назойливость мамы, появляющаяся в самый неподходящий момент, его немного раздражала.</p><p>— Ну, мало ли, проголодались? Может, Фрэнк голоден, — настаивала на своём женщина, выпучивая карие глаза на сына.</p><p>— Нет, мам, он не голоден, — бурчал Уэй, поджимая губы в недовольстве.</p><p>А в самом-то деле Айеро был бы не против сейчас, после того, как успокоился, перекусить, но его воспитание не позволяло ему напроситься на чай.</p><p>— Но, может…</p><p>— Мам! — Джерард насупился, как маленький ребёнок, каким его считала Донна, и женщина впопыхах пролепетала:</p><p>— Всё-всё, ухожу, не буду мешать.</p><p>Она скрылась за дверью, оставляя парней наедине, и Уэй тяжело вздохнул, закатив глаза.</p><p>— У тебя очень милая мама, — Фрэнк попытался сделать комплимент, криво улыбнувшись, отчего вмиг залился краской и попытался скрыть этот нелепый румянец за чёлкой.</p><p>— Да, она клёвая. Только иногда очень приставучая. Как сейчас, например. Она при всех моих знакомых себя так ведёт, — Уэй усмехнулся и замолчал. В комнате на некоторое время повисла тишина. Каждый задумался о чём-то своём, а Айеро боялся сказать о том, что время идёт и нужно браться за работу. — Так в чём ты там не уверен? — Джерард вдруг разорвал безмолвие и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Фрэнка. Айеро вмиг растерялся и занервничал от одного только взгляда его возлюбленного.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что одного занятия в неделю хватит для того, чтобы разобрать все темы из этого триместра, — Айеро почесал затылок и отвёл взгляд в сторону, стесняясь встретиться им с Джерардом.</p><p>— Значит, будем заниматься больше. Значит, будем заниматься на переменах в школе где-нибудь в библиотеке или оставаться после занятий на час. Мне нужна «В» за год, а не с горем пополам натянутая «С», — твёрдо и отчасти возмущённо заявил Уэй, что немного порадовало Фрэнка. Он был совсем не против видеться с ним чаще.</p><p>Возможно, их посредственные отношения смогут вылиться во что-то большее.</p><p>Парень не показывал радости, но однозначно был доволен словами Джерарда. В глазах Фрэнка заиграли огоньки. Ему хотелось улыбаться, но он сдерживал себя, пытаясь сделать вид, будто бы это обычная ничего не значащая просьба.</p><p>— Ладно, — Айеро пожал плечами и тихо кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь скрыть глупую улыбку.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, ты сделаешь мне скидку? — Уэй лукаво улыбнулся парню во все тридцать два и легонько толкнул локтем в плечо. Тот усмехнулся и покраснел вдвое сильнее, чувствуя прилив положительных эмоций.</p><p>Да, всё оказалось куда лучше, чем он ожидал.</p><p>И почему Фрэнк так сильно боялся этого?</p><p>— Может быть, — Айеро снова пожал плечами, а спустя несколько секунд неловкого молчания смущённо произнёс: — начнём?</p><p>Процесс учёбы шёл долго и тяжело. Джерард был действительно глуп в математике, и даже самые простые функциональные уравнения казались для него уму непостижимыми. Фрэнк объяснял максимально доступно, пусть периодически и запинаясь от лёгкого волнения, но Уэю всё давалось с трудом. Возможно, потому что он ленился раскрыть свой истинный потенциал. А может, это действительно было не его.</p><p>С горем пополам Айеро понадобилось полтора часа, чтобы подробно объяснить тему Джерарду, и сейчас Уэй сидел с умным видом и решал последние заданные ему примеры.</p><p>Фрэнк тщательно наблюдал за тем, как парень пишет, чтобы не упустить ошибки, но его взгляд, как назло, пытался приковаться к Джерарду. Просидев так около минуты, насильно пытаясь себя заставить смотреть в тетрадь, Айеро не выдержал и сквозь тёмную чёлку взглянул на Уэя. Он сидел с задумчивым лицом и растрёпанными чуть засаленными волосами. Его глаза метались по строчкам уравнений. Влажный язык облизывал обсохшие от заинтересованности розовые губы. Фрэнк смотрел на это, приоткрыв рот, и чувствовал, как внутри его заполняют чувства любви и нежности. Ему так хотелось прикоснуться к щеке Уэя, провести пальцами по его губам и утонуть в его крепких объятьях. В мыслях витали сладкие поцелуи. Айеро был окрылён своей любовью.</p><p>Будучи погружённым в атмосферу учёбы, Джерард не замечал жгучего взгляда парня, нелепо прячущегося за волосами. Ему было совсем не до этого. И это позволяло Фрэнку любить его глазами дольше.</p><p>Покончив с занятием, Уэй заплатил парню пятнадцать долларов за дополнительное время и попрощался, пообещав увидеться на следующей неделе в понедельник. Донна была немного расстроена тем, что Фрэнк не остался на чай, так как хотела поближе познакомиться с ним.</p><p>Как только Фрэнк вышел на улицу, он улыбнулся удавшемуся дню и сделал для себя на будущее вывод: незачем бояться того, что ещё не произошло. Ему было крайне приятно осознавать тот факт, что у него есть шанс подружиться с Джерардом. И это было лучшим, что могло случиться с ним в жизни.</p><p>***</p><p>В погружённой в вечерний сумрак комнате Джерард задумчиво рисовал, завязав, как обычно, длинную чёлку в пальмочку и выстроив губки бантиком. Это поистине увлекало. И, похоже, Уэй не успеет закончить свою новую работу к полуночи. Занятие математикой вымотало его за сегодняшний день. За окном было уже совсем темно. Тихо. Лишь изредка безмолвие разрушалось проезжающими мимо дома машинами. Окно было приоткрыто на проветривание. Под батареей в попытке согреться дремал кот, свернувшись в клубочек. Было достаточно темно, и только настольная лампа освещала укромный уголок жёлтым светом.</p><p>Донна постучала в дверь и приоткрыла её.</p><p>— Джерард, я могу пройти? Надо поговорить, — послышался бархатный женский голос со стороны, и Джерард, не желая отрываться от занятия, промычал в знак согласия. Мама тихо прошла внутрь и аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — спросил Уэй, не отводя взгляда от наброска, и взял в руки кисточку.</p><p>— Да так, ничего особенного, — Донна улыбнулась и подошла к сыну поближе. Джерард усмехнулся, но отвечать не спешил: ждал, пока мама сама продолжит разговор. — Как тебе Фрэнк? — якобы невзначай задала вопрос она, чем вызвала улыбку и недоумение со стороны парня, и присела на край дивана.</p><p>— В каком смысле? — Джерард тихо рассмеялся, сидя спиной к матери, и продолжил писать картину.</p><p>— В прямом. Как он тебе? Ну, как парень, как человек? — как могла подталкивала сына на мысль Донна, на что Уэй продолжал хмуриться и недоумевать.</p><p>— Я не понял, ты мне на что-то намекаешь или что? — усмехнулся Джерард и повернулся к матери на девяносто градусов, после чего одарил её удивлённым взглядом. Да, парень явно не ожидал того, что поговорить мама захочет именно об Айеро. — Парень, как парень, самый обычный парень, — проговорил Уэй, пожав плечами, и мигом повернулся обратно к столу.</p><p>— А, по-моему, он о-чень да-же сим-по-ти-и-ичный, — будто подскакивая на каждом слоге произнесла она, лукаво глядя в спину Джерарду, и тот усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ты что, меня свести с ним хочешь? — догадался наконец Уэй и ухмыльнулся, вскидывая брови.</p><p>— Ну, Джерард, — начала тираду мать. — Тебе уже скоро семнадцать, а у тебя всё ещё никого нет. В таком возрасте пора уже задуматься об отношениях, а так как ты у нас <em>особенный</em>, — Донна сделала акцент на последнем слове, — сложнее найти подходящего человека. А Фрэнк довольно-таки милый, ему бы только вес набрать да одежду по размеру подобрать — и всё. Да и мне кажется, что ты ему очень даже нравишься. Он так смутился сильно, когда тебя увидел, — верно предположила Донна, на что Уэй лишь фыркнул.</p><p>— Во-первых, я не особенный, я такой же, как и все. Обычный человек, — уточнил он. — А во-вторых… Боже, ну и что? Он просто человек такой — застенчивый. Он и при Линдси краснеет, когда её видит. Так что, ему и она нравится тоже? Бред. Тем более, в роли своего парня я его вообще не вижу: он меня не привлекает. Перестань, — парень был немного зол от категоричности матери.</p><p>— Ой, смотрите-ка, как разошёлся, — ответила Донна, поднимаясь с дивана. — Даже посоветовать ничего нельзя. А злой-то какой, ух, — мама направилась к выходу из комнаты, понимая, что с этим упёртым бараном спорить совершенно бесполезно. — Я ведь о тебе забочусь, дурень, — сказала она, встав у двери.</p><p>— Я знаю, мам, — Джерард вздохнул. — Но давай я сам разберусь со своей личной жизнью, хорошо? — он попросил вполне вежливо, и женщина его поняла.</p><p>Ничего не ответив, Донна вышла из комнаты, оставляя Джерарда наедине со своими мыслями и картиной.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последний день ноября был холодным. Осенняя пора готовилась вот-вот пересечь финишную черту, уступая место зиме. Мороза не было, но окружение было словно слегка подавленным. То ли от того, что постепенно начинало рано темнеть, то ли из-за блеклых городских красок и сбросивших свои листья деревьев — всё это не поднимало Фрэнку настроение.</p><p>Облачность отлично описывала его состояние на данный момент. Разум был затуманен мыслями о Джерарде и прошедшем уроке математики с ним.</p><p>Айеро был счастлив. Несомненно, счастлив тому, что наконец начал минимально общаться с Уэем, и это давало надежду на то, что это только начало. Но Фрэнка что-то тревожило.</p><p>«Кажется, Джерард совсем не заинтересован в том, чтобы продолжить со мной общение не просто как с репетитором», — размышлял он и чувствовал, как неприятно сдавливает грудь от этих мыслей.</p><p>Он хотел радоваться своим успехам, но в то же время хотел большего и заранее настраивал себя на то, что ничего не выйдет.</p><p>Неуверенность в себе и жалость выедала последние клетки головного мозга. Находясь в плену противоречивых размышлений, Фрэнк впервые — без страха, но немного волнуясь — сидел в столовой и медленно обедал бананом. Боязнь засветиться перед Джерардом куда-то исчезла, оставляя неприятный осадок в виде условных рефлексов. Айеро старался не думать о том, что Уэй может войти в столовую в любую секунду, но тело было напряжено, словно было готово убежать и спрятаться.</p><p>Возможно, Фрэнк хотел, чтобы Джерард заметил его. И это было весьма необычным ощущением.</p><p>Айеро сидел в углу столовой совершенно один за грязным столом и смотрел в пустоту. Помещение было наполнено голосами учащихся, звоном бьющихся друг о друга тарелок и запахом еды. Фрэнк нарочно не оглядывался по сторонам, не фокусировал взгляда на людях. И не замечал того, как пара тёмно-карих глаз наблюдает за ним с другого конца столовой.</p><p>— И я понял, что идея с рисунком полностью провалилась, когда закончил его. Чертовски бесят такие ситуации. Мне никогда не хватает скиллов, чтобы сделать всё в точности так, как в моей голове, — Джерард изливал душу подруге, пока та, выслушивая его недовольство, смотрела куда-то вдаль, подперев щеку рукой.</p><p>— Я думаю, ты, как всегда, слишком самокритичен в этом плане, — высказала своё мнение Линдси, глядя на то, как Фрэнк маленькими кусочками разламывает банан.</p><p>Он выглядел таким одиноким, зажатым и несчастным сейчас.</p><p>Баллато непроизвольно вздохнула.</p><p>— А я считаю, что как раз-таки самокритичен в меру. Я слишком мало работаю… — ответил Уэй и нахмурился, когда заметил внимательный взгляд девушки, устремлённый вдаль. — Куда это ты так смотришь? — Джерард обернулся в надежде проследить за взглядом Линдси и сильно удивился, когда наткнулся глазами на Айеро, одиноко сидящего в нескольких столах от него.</p><p>Уэй усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ты не на Фрэдварда случаем смотришь? — озвучил свои догадки он. Линдси с сожалением поджала губы.</p><p>— Он выглядит таким печальным. Может, пригласить его в нашу компанию?</p><p>— Думаешь, от этого что-то изменится? — спросил Джерард, краем глаза глядя на грустного Айеро, и на секунду задумался.</p><p>«Он всегда такой?» — промелькнуло в его голове.</p><p>— Я думаю, было бы классно с ним подружиться и немного помочь с социализацией. Ты ведь сам говорил, что видишь, будто у него есть какие-то проблемы, — Линдси старалась рассуждать здраво, вводя тем самым Уэя в ещё большие размышления на эту тему.</p><p>Ещё какое-то время Джерард наблюдал за Фрэнком, который почти доел свой банан, и, увидев, как Баллато встаёт, внезапно заговорил:</p><p>— Не надо, не надо, — остановил её он. — Я сам, — Уэй решил проявить инициативу, почему-то считая это своим долгом, и поднялся с места. Ножки стула неприятно скрипнули о плиточный пол.</p><p>Фрэнк продолжал не обращать внимания ни на что вокруг. Он чего-то ждал, но ни на что не надеялся.</p><p>И он пришёл в дикое недоумение, когда услышал любимый голос совсем близко.</p><p>— Привет, — протянул Джерард, присаживаясь напротив, и широко улыбнулся, показывая тем самым своё дружелюбие.</p><p>Айеро сильно опешил. Находясь в шоке, он непроизвольно перевёл взгляд на Уэя и замер, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться в несколько раз быстрее. Живот скрутило от переизбытка эмоций. Чайные глаза рассматривали лицо удивлённого Фрэнка, который мгновенно смутился и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Внутри бушевали чувства влюблённости. От испуга Айеро вёл себя, словно Джерард заговорил с ним впервые, но…</p><p>— Привет, — Айеро был очень робок и тих — это не осталось незамеченным Уэем.</p><p>Фрэнк, как всегда, выглядел зажатым и очень неуверенным в себе — Джерарду было сложно проникнуться его чувствами, поскольку он никогда не ощущал себя настолько застенчивым.</p><p>— Не хочешь присоединиться к нам с Линдси? Посидим вместе, поболтаем? — предложил Уэй, что вызвало у Айеро недоумение.</p><p>— Й-я? — заикнулся Фрэнк и указал на себя пальцем, боясь даже подумать о том, что ему могло послышаться.</p><p>— Ты видишь здесь, рядом, кого-то ещё, кроме тебя и меня? — спросил Джерард, не стирая улыбку с лица, чем заставил парня смутиться ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Извини, я просто немного удивился, — Айеро не смог сдержать улыбки в ответ. Ему было радостно и приятно от того, что Джерард проявил инициативу и подошёл к нему первым.</p><p>Фрэнк правда этого сильно хотел, но он и подумать не мог, что это может сбыться именно сегодня, именно в этот момент.</p><p>Это было небольшим чудом для него.</p><p>— Ну, так что скажешь по этому поводу? — повторился Уэй.</p><p>Он продолжал смотреть на счастливого и розового Фрэнка: это немного завораживало и казалось Джерарду забавным. Уэй никогда ещё не встречал таких застенчивых людей.</p><p>— Да, конечно, я не против присоединиться к вам, — ответил Айеро, поправляя упавшую на глаза чёлку.</p><p>Внутри всё танцевало от переполняющих его чувств. Когда ещё любимый человек пригласит его в свою компанию? Это было честью для Фрэнка: быть частью того, чего он всегда хотел быть.</p><p>— Отлично, — бросил Джерард и поднялся со стула, направляясь в сторону столика, за которым сидела Линдси. Айеро — следом за ним.</p><p>Они шли друг за другом буквально несколько секунд. Фрэнк чувствовал приятный запах, исходящий от Уэя. Ему так хотелось утонуть в его объятьях сейчас. До остановки сердца, до ярких бабочек в животе и фейерверков в голове.</p><p>Айеро непроизвольно тяжело вздохнул от осознания того, что эти мечты точно останутся лишь мечтами, и случайно врезался в спину Джерарда, когда тот внезапно остановился у нужного стола.</p><p>— Ой, извини, — промямлил Айеро: ему было очень неловко сейчас из-за своей неуклюжести, и он снова покраснел, опуская взгляд в пол. Парень обвил себя руками, чувствуя, будто сейчас провалится сквозь землю, но Уэй его тут же успокоил:</p><p>— Да ладно.</p><p>Фрэнк скромно поздоровался с Линдси, которая мило ему улыбалась, и присел рядом с ней: сидеть рядом с Джерардом он очень стеснялся.</p><p>— Как твои дела, Фрэнки? — Баллато проявляла искреннее дружелюбие к парню, и Айеро застало это врасплох. В голове промелькнула мысль о том, что Линдси на самом деле глубоко всё равно, как у него дела, и она спрашивает лишь из вежливости. Такие навязчивости расстраивали Фрэнка, но он старался не поддаваться тёмным размышлениям.</p><p>— Неплохо, спасибо, — Айеро криво улыбнулся, зажимая между колен ладони. Его щёки всё ещё были розовыми от стеснения, и Фрэнк чувствовал, как его лицо горит — от этого становилось ещё более неловко.</p><p>«Какой-то замкнутый круг», — подумал парень. Всё, чего ему хотелось на данный момент, — это спрятаться. Несмотря на сильное желание проводить время в компании Джерарда и его друзей, Айеро сдавался в лапы своим условным рефлексам.</p><p>Немного растерявшись, Фрэнк не поинтересовался у Баллато насчёт её дел — это его не смутило: мысли в голове настолько сильно перемешались, что он банально позабыл о правилах этикета.</p><p>Чувство неловкости продолжало расти. Все молчали, будто не имея понятия, о чём разговаривать, и это нагнетало атмосферу. Фрэнк чувствовал свою вину в происходящем: если бы не он, Джерард и Линдси продолжали бы общаться на привычные им темы, как ни в чём не бывало. Айеро был словно совсем не уместен в их компании.</p><p>— Фрэнк, я хотел бы встретиться с тобой сегодня в библиотеке после уроков, чтобы обсудить расписание наших занятий. Ты не против? — внезапно прервал молчание Уэй, заставляя сердце Айеро забиться чаще. Парень был приятно удивлён, поэтому без раздумий ответил:</p><p>— Да, конечно, без проблем!</p><p>Фрэнк широко заулыбался, чувствуя, как настроение улучшается с каждой секундой; глядя на это, Уэй приходил в лёгкое и приятное недоумение. Айеро выглядел очень довольным сейчас — это плохо сопоставлялось с его побитым внешним видом и первыми впечатлениями Джи о нём.</p><p>Беседа не заладилась: ребята время от времени перекидывались парой незначительных словечек и пытались хоть немного сблизиться. Джерард и Линдси обедали, соблазняя Фрэнка вкусной едой, но тот не поддавался своим желаниям, делая вид, что ему всё равно. Сейчас Уэй был абсолютно безынициативен: он молчал, наблюдая за Айеро, который вызывал у него любопытство.</p><p>Фрэнк был для него необычной и загадочной личностью.</p><p>Линдси расспрашивала Айеро об его интересах, просила рассказать что-нибудь о себе, но парень включал свою застенчивость на максимум и махал на всё руками, отнекиваясь.</p><p>— Да там ничего особенного, — говорил он, не в состоянии стереть стеснённую улыбку с лица, и смотрел на стол, боясь взглянуть на своих собеседников.</p><p>Скромность Фрэнка подпитывала интерес ребят. Возможно, когда-нибудь они узнают о нём чуточку больше, но, похоже, не сегодня.</p><p>Они пробыли в компании друг друга недолго, от силы десять минут, но, даже несмотря на объективно сухую беседу, Айеро был очень доволен. Это было одним огромным шагом для сближения с Джерардом, о котором он так долго мечтал.</p><p>***</p><p>Уроки у Фрэнка закончились немного раньше, чем у Уэя. Парень сидел в пустой библиотеке и дочитывал книгу, прочтением которой был увлечён во время первой встречи с Джерардом.</p><p>В помещении царила мёртвая тишина. Всё вокруг будто бы спало, ожидая прихода людей, способных разбудить эту скучную сонную атмосферу. Айеро расположился в углу, в самом конце помещения. Подперев впалую щёку рукой, он пустым взглядом уставился в одно неприметное слово на странице. Парень выглядел малоэмоциональным на данный момент, но в его голове яркими красками взрывались мысли о Джерарде. Когда Айеро находился наедине с собой в тишине и спокойствии, он не стеснялся думать о нём; порой его мысли зашкаливали и приобретали слегка похотливый характер. Ровно так же, как и сейчас.</p><p>
  <em>— Джерард, мне страшно, — шептал Фрэнк, лёжа на спине, и тяжело вздыхал от каждого прикосновения Уэя к его мягкой, нежной, тонкой как шёлк коже в районе внутренней части бедра.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ничего не бойся, сладкий, — ласково произнёс Уэй, принимаясь медленно покрывать поцелуями шею Айеро, и крепко прижался торсом к его телу, желая ощутить его тепло и почувствовать мурашки по коже. Парень приблизил своё лицо к лицу Фрэнка и выдохнул горячий воздух ему в губы. — Я люблю тебя, — едва слышно произнёс Джерард и так нежно, так приторно-сладко поцеловал Айеро, что всё тело скрутило от переизбытка чувств.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Фрэнк ответил на поцелуй, наслаждаясь звуками сладких причмоков, и выгнул спину дугой, обвивая тощими руками спину Уэя. Естественный запах Джерарда манил парня, и его это возбуждало до дрожи в коленях, до потери памяти и пульса, что с каждой секундой ускорялся всё больше. Было невыносимо жарко, трусы неприятно пережимали стояк, и Фрэнку было уже совсем невмоготу почувствовать Джерарда совсем близко. Сердце сжималось от безумного желания, а руки непроизвольно ползли ниже, к самому сокровенному.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Я хочу тебя, — оторвавшись от горьковато-кофейных губ Уэя, тихо простонал Айеро, засовывая влажную от возбуждения ладонь в боксеры парня, и начал аккуратно и невыносимо приятно гладить ею по члену Джерарда, закусывая нижнюю губу.</em>
</p><p>— Бу, — раздалось как гром среди ясного неба над ухом, и Фрэнк вздрогнул от страха.</p><p>Его лицо сразу же залилось краской то ли от понимания того, что он, похоже, слишком глубоко ушёл в свои мысли и не заметил, как Джерард оказался в библиотеке, то ли от стыда перед парнем, который сидел сейчас рядом, совсем не подозревая того, что недавно он собирался переспать с Фрэнком. Джерард улыбнулся во все тридцать два, увидев реакцию Айеро на свою очень «весёлую» шутку.</p><p>— О чём задумался? — полушёпотом спросил Уэй, чтобы не раздражать злого библиотекаря голосом, и всмотрелся в румяное и худое лицо Фрэнка.</p><p>— Я читал, — тихо промямлил в ответ парень и поправил волосы от незнания, куда деть руки. Похоже, совсем скоро это станет его дурной привычкой.</p><p>Айеро снова уставил взгляд в книгу. Сердце отдавало бешеные ритмы в груди то ли от испуга, а то ли от любви. Он чувствовал, как Джерард смотрит на него. Он чувствовал, как сильно горят его щёки.</p><p>— Это всё та же книга? — спросил Уэй, видя, что Айеро не решается начать разговор, и Фрэнк закивал.</p><p>Кивки, мычания и лёгкие словосочетания выудить из него было проще, чем сложные предложения. Айеро много говорил только по делу. И его «много» всегда ограничивалось не более чем пятнадцатью словами.</p><p>Чем дальше он заходил, тем сильнее он начинал путаться в мыслях и заикаться, мямлить.</p><p>— Знаешь, — протянул Джерард и свернул губы трубочкой, рассматривая пожелтевшие страницы книги прищуренными глазами.</p><p>Парню не нравилось, что Фрэнк, который неплохо преподнёс себя на их первом занятии, вновь принялся в наглую избегать его присутствие и игнорировать слова.</p><p>— Давай ты при мне не будешь читать её, потому что мне это напоминает о том, что ты однажды произвёл на меня не очень хорошее впечатление, — Уэй неожиданно захлопнул книжку перед носом Фрэнка.</p><p>Тот успел лишь хлопнуть ресницами и почувствовать тонкую струю воздуха, ударившую ему в лицо. Немного опешив, Айеро мимолётом взглянул выпученными глазами на Джерарда и, встретившись взглядом с его, залился краской, отвернувшись. Уэй притянул книгу к себе и вскинул брови.</p><p>— А я не хочу снова в тебе разочаровываться. Понял? — парень был настроен серьёзно, и Фрэнк, почувствовав, как грудную клетку сжало от стыда, посмотрел на свои руки, которые успел спрятать под столом.</p><p>— Прости, — неловко проговорил Айеро и тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя себя отчего-то виноватым.</p><p>Джерард взглянул на обложку книги.</p><p>— Школьная литература? Серьёзно? — он усмехнулся. — Тебе действительно это нравится? — нахмурившись, парень взглянул на Фрэнка, и тот, едва ли остыв, снова покраснел.</p><p>— Не очень… — промямлил он и поджал губы.</p><p>— Так чего ты это читаешь? — поинтересовался Джерард и сильнее нахмурился.</p><p>— Надо, — коротко ответил Фрэнк, пожимая плечами.</p><p>— А в сокращении прочитать? Нет? — Джерард усмехнулся, и Фрэнк улыбнулся в ответ, снова замотав головой в стороны. — Ты странный, Фрэдвард, — проговорил Уэй, не учтя того факта, что его приятель не знал своей клички, и широко заулыбался. Айеро, всё так же улыбаясь, слегка опешил.</p><p>— Фрэдвард? — неуверенно спросил Фрэнк. Ему хотелось взглянуть на Джерарда, хотя бы минутку полюбоваться им, но он стеснялся этого. Уэй тихо рассмеялся, осмотрев побелённый потолок библиотеки, и вновь посмотрел на Айеро.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания, я просто… просто привык уже коверкать твоё имя… — парень махнул рукой и устремил взгляд вдаль, на пару секунд задумавшись. — Кстати, — внезапно гаркнул он и достал из сумки тетрадь с карандашом. — Я тут, в общем, подумал насчёт того, как нам спланировать график занятий, и… — Джерард замялся, не зная, как объяснить. — Короче, я думаю, что было бы неплохо, если бы ты давал мне задания на каждый день за символическую сумму, а потом проверял. Если, конечно, ты не против.</p><p>— Я не против, — сказал Фрэнк. Он был согласен на любые предложения Джи, лишь бы быть рядом.</p><p>— О, отлично, — Уэй с долей неловкости усмехнулся и замолчал буквально на несколько секунд, пытаясь грамотно сформулировать в голове вопрос. — Эм… тогда, я думаю, ты можешь сказать мне, по каким пособиям заниматься, или сам напишешь мне несколько номеров и примеров…</p><p>— Я сам напишу. Прямо сейчас, если ты никуда не спешишь, — тихо проговорил Фрэнк и заложил чёлку за ухо, которая тут же обратно упала ему на лицо.</p><p>— Нет, не спешу, — оправдался Уэй и протянул свою тетрадь и карандаш Айеро.</p><p>— Спасибо, — парень не смог сдержать глупой улыбки на лице.</p><p>Щёки по-прежнему полыхали смущением, грудь горела от влюблённости. Фрэнк с лёгкостью составлял функциональные уравнения для Джерарда, скребя грифелем твёрдого карандаша по тонкой и мягкой бумаге в клетку. Изучая математику углубленно, Айеро щёлкал школьную программу за десятый класс как орешки, поэтому придумать пару десятков примеров ему не составляло труда.</p><p>Джерард наблюдал за Фрэнком со стороны. Он рассматривал его лицо, несколько раз останавливался взглядом на разбитой брови, которая, казалось, совсем не заживала. Уэй прожигал глазами его худые запястья с выступающими костями и паутину синих вен на руках. На тыльной стороне его ладоней были маленькие царапинки, а ногти были неухожены. Джерард смотрел на Айеро и видел в нём самую настоящую ожившую мумию. Сухое лицо выглядело изнеможённым; худоба — болезненной.</p><p>Уэй не выдержал:</p><p>— Фрэнк, я не хочу показаться бестактным, но меня волнуют некоторые вещи.</p><p>Услышав это, Айеро замер, предчувствуя что-то неладное. Парень напрягся. Пустым взглядом уставившись на тетрадь, он навострил уши.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что мы мало знакомы, но… — Джерард замялся, чувствуя неловкость от происходящего. — Может, у тебя какие-то проблемы? — вопрос Уэя заставил Фрэнка напрячься в несколько раз сильнее. Айеро очень не хотел, чтобы любимый знал всю правду о нём: ему было стыдно и страшно за то, что мог сделать Джон.</p><p>Фрэнк показательно нахмурился, делая вид, будто не понимает, о чём говорит Уэй.</p><p>— Может, я лезу не в своё дело и в чём-то ошибаюсь, но меня пугает твоя болезненная худоба и ссадина на лице, — Джерард показал на свою бровь, чтобы не тыкать пальцем в Айеро. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что если у тебя есть какие-то проблемы, то я и Линдси готовы помочь тебе…</p><p>Фрэнка поразили слова Джерарда. Сердце ёкнуло в груди, и Айеро, не скрывая сильного удивления, ненароком посмотрел на Уэя, словно позабыв о своей влюблённости на какой-то момент. Уэй увидел в его больших глазах мольбу о помощи, прежде чем тот, смутившись, снова уставился в тетрадь. По спине прошёлся холодок, вызывающий мурашки по коже.</p><p>— Не переживай за меня, у меня всё в порядке, — Айеро показательно улыбнулся, вызывая недоверие со стороны Джерарда. — Меня часто спрашивают насчёт худобы. У меня есть некоторые проблемы с пищеварением, так что… — он скромно развёл руками, улыбка стала кривой. Рассказывать такие подробности любимому было немного неловко.</p><p>Но однозначно менее неловко, чем рассказать правду.</p><p>— А бровь… — продолжил Фрэнк и буквально на секунду замер, притрагиваясь холодными пальцами к ране. — Знаешь, я бываю очень невнимательным и… Я хотел выйти из комнаты, но в это время мой брат решил войти. Я был уже рядом с дверью, и он резко открыл ее. В общем, мне просто не повезло, — Айеро тихо рассмеялся — Джерард сдержанно улыбнулся, словно не доверяя его рассказам.</p><p>Уэй всё равно настойчиво видел, что что-то не так.</p><p>— Ладно, допустим, — ответил Джерард и снова взглянул на Фрэнка. — Но я всё равно хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь в случае чего, — парень считал, что Айеро что-то сдерживает, и он не может рассказать всей правды, поэтому надеялся, что если не сейчас, то хотя бы в будущем он сможет довериться ему.</p><p>— Да, спасибо, буду знать, — Фрэнк, сам того не заметив, засиял от счастья. Джерард был таким заботливым по отношению к нему, и это только подкрепляло сильную любовь Айеро.</p><p>Глубоко внутри Фрэнк надеялся на то, что это только начало их отношений и что всё ещё впереди.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>«Привет, Рэй, это Фрэнк. Помнишь, ты предлагал провести время вместе? У меня на неделе будет пара часов свободного времени. Если ты ещё не передумал, то я готов встретиться».</em>
</p><p>Поздний вечер. Фрэнк сидел в темноте своей каморки, готовясь ко сну, и смотрел в тусклый экран своего телефона. Палец лежал на кнопке «отправить». Грудь неприятно сжимало от волнения.</p><p>«Я уйду под предлогом того, что мне нужно по работе. Меня точно отпустят», — утешал себя Айеро, боясь, что всё обломается так же, как и с его днём рождения.</p><p>Он не хотел разочаровываться в жизни снова. Всё только начало налаживаться.</p><p>Фрэнк отправил сообщение и затаил дыхание, тяжело вздохнув. Он не знал, как скоро придёт ответ: возможно, Рэй уже спал в это время, и Айеро решился на это слишком поздно.</p><p>Но Фрэнк широко улыбнулся и почувствовал заметный прилив сил, когда на его маленький кнопочный телефон буквально через пять минут пришёл ответ:</p><p>
  <em>«Привет, Фрэнк! Я очень рад, что ты написал мне. Конечно, я не против встретиться. Как насчёт завтра вечером?»</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Погода резко изменилась с наступлением декабря. Ночные заморозки стали частыми гостями в городе. По утрам тротуары, дороги, ветки деревьев и иссохшая трава покрывались серебром, а днём выпадал снег, который сразу таял при соприкосновении с холодной землёй.</p><p>Конец учебной недели подкрался незаметно. Джерард послушно переступал через нежелание заниматься математикой по вечерам и выполнял все задания Фрэнка. Выходило у Уэя неважно, так как решать без ошибок у него не получалось, но это было лучше, чем ничего. За эти несколько дней парни общались только по делу и не встречались в школьных коридорах во время перемены, чтобы просто поболтать. Несмотря на огромное желание пообщаться с Джерардом и продвинуть их отношения на новый уровень, Айеро не мог перебороть застенчивости и заговорить первым. Да и тем более, он не знал, о чём говорить: в мире комиксов он был нулём без палочки, а в музыке не разбирался. Уэй так же не мог придумать хорошей темы для разговора. Все его вопросы сводились лишь к одному: что творится с этим парнем?</p><p>Джерард был юн и любопытен, но задавать нескромные вопросы по поводу семьи Фрэнка он считал неприличным. Боялся чем-то задеть или обидеть человека, с которым едва ли знаком. Невзирая на то, что Уэй, вопреки желаниям, не интересовался жизнью своего репетитора, он часто искоса, незаметно наблюдал за Фрэнком, пока тот выводил в его тетради новые примеры. Он всматривался в его лицо, пытаясь рассмотреть новые синяки, которых не было, и ждал подходящего момента, чтобы взять его с поличным.</p><p>Но этот момент почему-то не наступал, а Джерард всё ждал и надеялся, что когда-нибудь всё всплывёт на поверхность.</p><p>Пятничное утро встретило Уэя пасмурным небом и мрачной обстановкой. Берт приболел, поэтому не мог сегодня заехать за другом и подвезти его в школу. Смирившись со своим уделом, Джерард встал пораньше, чтобы собраться и успеть на шестьсот третий автобус. Парень не любил ездить на общественном транспорте. Дело было не в том, что он распоясался и строил из себя неизвестно кого, нет. В час пик всегда было много народа, и он плохо себя чувствовал в большом скоплении людей, которые давили на него со всех сторон.</p><p>Настроение с утра было подпорчено неудавшимся завтраком и закончившимся шампунем. Немного засаленные волосы падали на глаза, заставляя постоянно их поправлять и закидывать наверх. Донна осталась на ночное дежурство, поэтому не уследивший за беконом и яйцами на сковороде Уэй ел сегодня подгоревший омлет. Будучи немного раздражённым, он тепло оделся, зная, что на этой неделе в городе воцарился холод, и вышел из дома в направлении автобусной остановки.</p><p>Ветер тотчас ударил в лицо, взъерошивая невидимой рукой волосы на макушке. Засунув руки в карманы, Джерард спокойно шагал по истоптанному тротуару в надежде скорее добраться до школы. Он прошёл сквозь аллею домов и свернул направо, приближаясь к пункту назначения; достал из сумки сигарету и зажигалку; закурил. Лёгкие наполнились сигаретным дымом, а на языке ощущался привкус лёгкой горечи, перебивающий впечатления о плохом завтраке. Ещё не дойдя до остановки общественного транспорта, он заметил вдалеке несколько стоящих в ожидании людей. Уэй подошёл ближе, и его охватило лёгкое удивление, когда он заметил знакомую фигуру в растянутой старой ветровке и нелепых брюках со стрелками. Парень стоял, укрыв лицо от ветра, и пытался прикурить от спички, которая постоянно потухала из-за лёгкого дуновения. На лице Джерарда непроизвольно проскользнула лёгкая и едва изумлённая ухмылка, и он, осмотревшись по сторонам, примкнул к своему знакомому. Уэй был поражён.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты куришь, — внезапно проговорил Джерард, видимо, напугав тем самым Фрэнка. Тот, вздрогнув от неожиданности, уронил незажжённую сигарету на землю.</p><p>Он обернулся. Землисто-бурые глаза с долей страха уставились прямо на предмет своего воздыхания. Очередная спичка погасла, развевая в воздухе запах жжённой серы. Его щёки были красными то ли от холода, а то ли от смущения.</p><p>Чувствуя, как лицо загорелось, парень отвёл взгляд в сторону, растерявшись. Зато Уэй не растерялся: он достал из сумки одну сигарету и всучил её в руки знакомому, после чего дал прикурить от зажигалки.</p><p>— Спасибо, — робко проговорил Фрэнк, неуверенно затягиваясь в присутствии возлюбленного.</p><p>Сигареты, которые курил Джерард, были намного приятнее тех, что выкуривал Фрэнк.</p><p>— Так странно видеть тебя с сигаретой в руках, — приметил Уэй, делая очередную затяжку, и вальяжно выдохнул дым на парня, после чего слегка прикусил нижнюю губу.</p><p>Джерард наблюдал за движениями Айеро и видел лёгкую скованность в нём. С сигаретой Фрэнк выглядел довольно нелепо, и это немного смешило, но Уэй был не из тех, кто был волен смеяться над подобного рода вещами.</p><p>— Так странно видеть тебя на автобусной остановке, — тихо проговорил Фрэнк в ответ. Джерард усмехнулся и посмотрел вдаль, где виднелась верхушка монумента Трентоновской битвы.</p><p>— Мой друг приболел, поэтому не смог заехать за мной, — Уэй стряхнул пепел с сигареты и вновь принялся рассматривать курящего Фрэнка, который выглядел так естественно на данный момент.</p><p>Айеро ничего не ответил. Он не знал, что на это отвечать, и понятия не имел, как в данном случае поддержать разговор. Ему было немного стыдно от этого, но и найти подходящую тему он тоже не мог.</p><p>Подъехал автобус. Кинув бычки на дорогу, парни прошли внутрь, оплатили проезд и схватились за поручни, встав недалеко от выхода из салона. Здесь было теплее, чем на улице, но Джерард всё равно чувствовал себя некомфортно.</p><p>Парни молчали. Общественный транспорт ехал и изредка вздрагивал, когда колёса попадали в небольшие ямки. Пейзаж медленно проносился перед глазами. Фрэнк чувствовал себя неловко в данный момент из-за гнетущей его разум тишины. Он волновался и краснел от этого, но всем видом показывал, что спокоен как никогда. Его взгляд был прикован к окну. Он был пустым, скрытым в беспрестанных размышлениях, и Джерард видел это. Уэй изредка поглядывал на Айеро, засунув одну руку в карман болотной парки, и периодически смотрел на проплывающие мимо дома.</p><p>Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как автобус достиг нужной парням остановки, и они вдвоём вывалились на свежий воздух. Джерард облегчённо и громко вздохнул, засовывая обе руки, которые мёрзли на холоде, в карманы. Тишина преследовала их по пятам. Это немного напрягало, но в то же время создавало своеобразную обстановку спокойствия.</p><p>Они шли медленно, зная, что в запасе у них ещё десять минут, и Уэй долго думал, стоит ли ему начинать разговор или нет. Сопоставив все «за» и «против», Джерард проговорил:</p><p>— Фрэнк, расскажи немного о себе.</p><p>Это было чем-то внезапным для Айеро, ведь он не надеялся услышать это от Уэя, поэтому его это насторожило. Фрэнк слегка напрягся и даже вспотел.</p><p>— В прошлый раз ты ничего толком не ответил и… Просто мы вроде бы знакомы и немного общаемся, а я о тебе так ничего и не узнал, — Уэй старался быть дружелюбным и улыбался, глядя на Фрэнка, который растянул улыбку на лице в ответ, залившись лёгким румянцем.</p><p>— Ну, я даже не знаю, что рассказать… — промямлил парень, пребывая в неловком положении, и пожал плечами.</p><p>— Эм… расскажи о своих увлечениях, о семье, о предпочтениях и вкусах, какая музыка нравится, — начал перечислять Джерард, чтобы немного расслабить знакомого и навести его на мысль.</p><p>Айеро малость задумался. Он был абсолютно не против поведать о себе, но рассказывать в действительности было совсем не о чем. Нет, конечно же, Фрэнк вполне мог признаться в сиротстве, нажаловаться на то, что его избивают и ненавидят, принуждают к работе; рассказать о том, что у него нет друзей, нет второй половинки рядом, и о том, что его не привлекает женский пол. Но впечатлит ли Джерарда это нытье, Фрэнк не знал и знать не хотел. Парень явно не хотел казаться в глазах Уэя отбросом, у которого, по сути, не было ничего. Пусть внешний вид Айеро оставлял желать лучшего, однако это совсем не мешало ему навешать Джерарду лапши на уши. Уж лучше Фрэнк промолчит о своих проблемах, нежели испортит едва начавшиеся отношения с Уэем.</p><p>— Вообще, я не очень люблю рассказывать о себе, так как мне особо-то и не о чем рассказывать… — попытался отговориться Айеро, и его руки как-то непроизвольно начали мять пальцы друг друга. Плечи Фрэнка сжались, а сам он хотел обхватить своё тело руками.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно? — изумился Джерард, чуть насупившись. — Не строй из себя дурачка, я прекрасно знаю, что тебе есть что рассказать о себе, — парень пихнул ладонью Фрэнка в плечо, якобы подбодрив его, однако Айеро почему-то чувствовать себя увереннее не стал.</p><p>— Я ведь даже не знаю, с чего начать, — ломался парень, страшась взглянуть в глаза возлюбленному.</p><p>Естественно, Фрэнк обо всех ужасах своей жизни рассказывать не собирался. Никакой жестокости, насилия и голодовки, всё максимально хорошо, и всего в меру. Только бы не переборщить.</p><p>Не переборщить.</p><p>— Ну так что? — внезапно выдал Джерард спустя минуту гробового молчания.</p><p>Фрэнк напрягся, и сердце застучало сильнее. Мысли смешались в голове, он не мог сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. Слишком сильно волновался.</p><p>— Ну, я родом из небогатой семьи, — кое-как начал Айеро, и Уэя это порадовало, ведь он как не кто другой хотел узнать об этом парне побольше. Ему это было действительно важно, потому что он чувствовал, что Фрэнк что-то скрывает от окружающих его людей. — У меня есть два младших брата-близнеца, любящие мать и отец, — Айеро решил приукрасить свою реальную жизнь, так как сильно боялся, что Джерард не захочет в будущем общаться с сиротой и каким-то придурком, у которого даже нормального телефона нет.</p><p>— У меня тоже есть младший брат, — усмехнулся парень.</p><p>Айеро удивился, потому что в момент его прибывания в доме Уэев никого, кроме самого Джерарда и его матери, он не заметил. Только его слова заставили на секунду задуматься, и перед глазами ненароком предстал образ парня, спасшего его от смерти в закрытом шкафчике. Все эти очертания лица, так похожие на контуры лица Джерарда, даже манера говорить. Быть может, это и был его брат? Фрэнк улыбнулся от данной мысли.</p><p>— Знаешь, я никогда ни в чём не нуждался и ничего не просил у родителей, мне всего хватает. У меня есть друзья, хорошая работа, — через силу улыбался, врал и краснел Фрэнк. Мало-помалу его голос становился увереннее, рассказ — интереснее, а шаги парней — ещё короче и медленнее. — Я не сижу в Интернете, умею вкусно готовить, люблю книжки почитать. Я думаю, ты уже заметил…</p><p>Джерард слушал Фрэнка, следил за его интонацией, видел улыбку на его лице, и ему так хотелось в это поверить. Это выглядело довольно натурально.</p><p>Но потом он вспоминал взгляд мёртвых и уставших от мира глаз, и всё вновь становилось на свои места.</p><p>Уэй хмыкнул.</p><p>— Что-то мне всё равно не верится, что ты совсем не залезаешь в социальные сети, — Джерард снова ухмыльнулся. — Потому что это невозможно, — Уэй скептически отнёсся к заявлению Фрэнка. — Все подростки сидят в Интернете.</p><p>— Ну… — Фрэнк пожал плечами.</p><p>Порой ему хотелось познать всю прелесть современной подростковой жизни и бесполезно тратить свободное время, чтобы хоть немного почувствовать себя «нормальным» человеком.</p><p>— Нет, ну в принципе, может, это и возможно, и я даже поддерживаю это обеими руками, потому что я просто зависим от всего этого. Да и тем более, таких людей редко встретишь, чтобы прямо вообще нигде не сидели, — откровенничал Уэй. — Откуда ты вообще все рефераты берёшь, сообщения? — Джерард свёл брови, и Фрэнк улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас полностью поразит Уэя ответом:</p><p>— Сам делаю. Иду в школьную библиотеку, беру литературу и сам пишу…</p><p>— Серьёзно? — Уэй нахмурился, недоверчиво улыбнувшись. — Откуда ты время берешь?</p><p>Его поистине удивляли слова Фрэнка, пусть и некоторые из них полностью вводили парня в заблуждение.</p><p>— Время можно найти всегда, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ты говоришь прямо как мистер Хоггарт, когда я прошу его поставить мне удовлетворительную оценку за самостоятельную, — Уэй усмехнулся, и Фрэнк улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Тебе не нравится математика? — с наигранным удивлением произнёс Айеро, после чего неуверенно глянул на Джерарда, идущего рядом, и вновь отвёл взгляд в сторону.</p><p>— Да вообще терпеть не могу, не идёт она у меня, ну никак, — будто в первый раз признался Уэй. — А вот твои друзья… ты прямо в живую общаешься с ними, звонишь им? — поинтересовался Уэй, на что Фрэнк закивал, растянув на лице улыбку. — Фрэдвард, ты просто сумасшедший, — на парня нашла волна хохота, однако он вмиг успокоился. — Нет, ну я шучу, конечно же. А это… — Джерард легко толкнул Айеро в плечо, — и девушка небось ещё есть?</p><p>Этот вопрос был задан Уэем специально. Он прекрасно осознавал тот факт, что никакой девушки у Фрэнка нет, и ему было интересно услышать ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>Одно слово могло сдать Айеро с потрохами, ведь он и так выстроил вокруг себя несуществующую идиллию своей жизни. Одно слово могло дать понять Джерарду, что Фрэнк врёт.</p><p>— Есть, — как-то не совсем уверенно ответил Фрэнк и тут же смутился. Его лицо озарил лёгкий испуг от сказанного, и парню стало стыдно от того, что он слишком много сегодня врал.</p><p>Лгать — это грех!</p><p>Но это ведь ложь во спасение, да?</p><p>Джерард ухмыльнулся, втянув щёки. Его ожидания оказались оправданными. В пространстве, окутавшем парней, вновь воцарилось молчание, и Фрэнку показалось, что утверждение о девушке было излишним. Ему стало ещё более неловко от сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>— Знаешь, Фрэнк, ты самый счастливый человек на свете, и я тебе по-доброму завидую, правда. Полная, любящая семья, хорошая работа, друзья, девушка, не сидишь в Интернете, да ещё и с учёбой всё в порядке, — Уэй говорил это специально, чтобы пробить парня на эмоции. Он периодически поглядывал на Фрэнка в надежде увидеть печаль на его лице. Ему требовалось закрепить свои предположения.</p><p>Айеро горько улыбался. Его взгляд был опущен на блёклый тротуар.</p><p>«Самый счастливый человек на свете», — строчкой пробежало в голове у парня, и в горле застрял неприятный слезливый ком от осознания того, что всё в самом деле далеко не так.</p><p>А ему ведь так хотелось, чтобы это было правдой.</p><p>— У меня отец алкоголик, которого я видел в последний раз лет десять тому назад, — продолжил тираду Джерард, и его хорошее настроение на некоторое время улетучилось.</p><p>С какой-то стороны, он хотел показать, что не стоит стыдиться своего положения. Возможно, это поможет Фрэнку выговориться, и Уэй надеялся на это.</p><p>— Когда я был мелким, он часто напивался в стельку и срывался на нас. Бил до потери сознания и грозился покончить с собой, если мать с ним разведётся. Но, знаешь, всему когда-нибудь приходит конец. Маме удалось с ним развестись, и, когда он ушёл, нам стало намного легче. Сейчас мама одна тянет нас с братом, и я помогаю, как могу. Хотя бы работу нашёл — уже что-то, — Джерард холодно рассмеялся, и Айеро почувствовал себя ещё более неловко от того, что наврал парню.</p><p>Проблемы Уэя были ничем в сравнении с тем, что испытывал Фрэнк, однако даже этот факт не давал совести Айеро утихомириться.</p><p>— Друзей у меня немного. Из них я могу выделить только двух человек, которым я могу довериться. Девушки и подавно у меня нет, да ещё и зависим от Интернета. И да, я ни разу в жизни не писал сам рефераты и полностью не читал литературу, начиная со старших классов, — уже более весело рассмеялся Уэй, и парни не заметили, как подошли к школе. Они прошли внутрь, ныряя в шум. — Это, признаюсь, тяжеловато, но я справляюсь, — сказал Джерард, и Айеро одарил парня грустным взглядом, осознавая, что повел себя крайне некрасиво по отношению к нему. — У тебя какой первый урок? — внезапно спросил он, остановившись посреди холла.</p><p>Уэй был доволен результатом, но чувствовал себя напряжённо из-за лжи Айеро, которую видел в его глазах. Джерарду явно будет над чем поразмышлять.</p><p>— У меня физика, — Фрэнк опустил голову вниз, принимаясь рассматривать свои кеды. Что-то тяготило его душу, и это что-то — наглое враньё. — Прости, я чувствую себя немного неловко из-за того, что ты мне рассказал, — он заметно покраснел и попытался скрыть смущение за длинной челкой.</p><p>— Это я должен извиняться перед тобой за то, что гружу тебя своими проблемами. Да и тем более, я привык ко всему этому и не жалуюсь, честно. Я такой, какой я есть. Придёт время, и будет у меня больше друзей, и девушка, и зарплата высокая. Всему своё время, — Джерард всё ещё наблюдал за эмоциями, проявляющимися на лице Айеро, и видел скрытое смирение в его глазах. — Ладно, я пойду, мне в другую сторону. Встретимся после уроков в библиотеке, — Уэй улыбнулся парню и легонько по привычке толкнул его в плечо, после чего направился в сторону нужного ему кабинета.</p><p>— Хорошо, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк, глядя на отдаляющуюся спину Джерарда, и ему стало вдруг так паршиво, так мерзко на душе от своего вранья, что совсем не хотелось вспоминать случившийся разговор.</p><p>А быть может, всё-таки стоило не таить всё в себе и сказать правду? Ведь Джерард так спокойно рассказывал о своих проблемах.</p><p>Нет, когда-нибудь Фрэнку придётся поведать ему всё сокровенное, что таит его душа, но это вряд ли случится скоро. Ему было тяжело перебороть себя.</p><p>***</p><p>Как и планировалось, Айеро ушёл к Рэю под предлогом того, что идёт на работу. Джон и Кайл не противились, что не было удивительным: они не считали репетиторство развлечением и поэтому иногда поступали по-человечески.</p><p>Фрэнк облегчённо выдохнул, когда вышел на улицу, и тут же почувствовал неприятное давление за грудиной. Парня распирало волнение. Голову посещали не самые радужные мысли о том, что Айеро окажется не лучшим собеседником для такого классного парня, как Рэй.</p><p>Какой будет их встреча?</p><p>«Наверняка такой же тухлой, как разговор с Линдси и Джерардом в столовой», — думал Фрэнк, испытывая очень смешанные чувства.</p><p>Он надеялся на то, что Рэй, как весёлый и жизнерадостный человек, сможет вырулить из неловкой ситуации и возьмёт всё в свои руки. Наверное, мысли Айеро были в корне неправильными: чтобы поддержать дружбу, следовало бы поднапрячься. Но Фрэнк понятия не имел, что и как делать.</p><p>Парень шёл к многоквартирному дому Рэя по маршруту, который тот прислал ему в сообщении. Было холодно. Очень слабый мороз пощипывал лицо, заставляя Фрэнка зарыться носом в свой старый растянутый шарф. Мимо проезжали монотонные машины, проходили скучные люди. Внутри Айеро не было ничего, кроме волнения. Кажется, за мыслями о Рэе он совсем позабыл о своей лжи Джерарду. Возможно, это было неплохим способом отвлечься от небольших проблем, которые Фрэнк сам себе наплодил. А может, в глубине души это лишь подпитывало их.</p><p>Трёхэтажный дом, к которому подошёл Айеро, был мрачным. Обитый тёмно-красной плиткой, он выглядел очень громоздким — Фрэнк в одно мгновенье почувствовал себя маленькой точкой рядом с ним. В очередной раз тяжело вздохнув, парень прошёл в подъезд. Предвзятые фантазии о чёрных обшарпанных стенах с паутиной в углах и пугающе мерцающей единственной лампочкой разбились о скалы реальности. Здесь было довольно светло и уютно. Айеро поёжился, как только тёплый воздух обволок его тело, и двинулся вперёд, чтобы найти квартиру Рэя.</p><p>Остановившись у нужной ему двери, парень занервничал сильнее.</p><p>«Всё будет хорошо, Фрэнк, ты не опозоришься…» — утешал себя в уме он, надеясь на лучшее.</p><p>Айеро несколько раз отдёрнул руку от кнопки звонка, прежде чем позвонить в дверь, и растеряно замер, когда спустя буквально несколько секунд на пороге показался Рэй.</p><p>— Фрэнк! — внезапно воскликнул он. — Я ждал тебя, проходи, — словно спеша куда-то, Рэй пропустил парня в квартиру, заставляя того кривовато улыбнуться от смущения. — Привет! — снова воскликнул он, когда Айеро переступил порог дома, и накинулся на него с объятьями.</p><p>Это было очень неожиданно для Фрэнка. Ещё ни разу в жизни его не встречали с распростёртыми объятьями, и он почувствовал, как внутри разливается приятное тепло.</p><p>— Привет, — промямлил Айеро, уткнувшись в плечо высокого Рэя. Фрэнк сейчас напоминал маленького плюшевого медвежонка.</p><p>Парень с долей неловкости обнял Рэя в ответ. Грудь наполнили необычные ощущения. Айеро был мало знаком с Рэем, но объятья с ним словно делали его жизнь лучше. Возможно, ему очень не хватало этого в повседневной жизни, и он истосковался по простой людской нежности, которую так давно к нему не проявляли.</p><p>— Насколько я знаю, у тебя всего пара часов свободного времени. Поэтому я тебе предлагаю начать с чего-нибудь прямо сейчас! Чем хочешь заняться первым? Может, поесть? Или поиграть на гитаре? Может, сыграем партеечку в Мортал Комбат? А? — Рэй был очень заводным — он легонько толкнул Фрэнка кулаком в плечо, подбадривая, так как видел его неуверенность.</p><p>Айеро обхватил себя руками, не зная, с чего начать.</p><p>— Блин, ты такой быстрый, — Фрэнк рассмеялся, чувствуя сильный прилив хорошего настроения. Он был немного смущён, но ему очень нравилось то, что происходило на данный момент. — Давай я хотя бы сниму верхнюю одежду, что ли.</p><p>— Да-да, конечно, можешь повесить куртку в этот шкаф, — Рэй указал большим пальцем на небольшой шкаф-купе, — я буду ждать тебя в своей комнате. Пока проверю, всё ли на месте, — протараторил он и шустро исчез за первой дверью.</p><p>Айеро не мог сдержать улыбки на лице. Довольный, он снял курку и осмотрелся. В однокомнатной квартире было уютно. Минимум мебели и максимум безделушек, которыми были уставлены практически все возможные поверхности. Фотографии, висящие на стенках, привлекали внимание, но Фрэнк банально не успел сосредоточиться хотя бы на одной из них: его позвал Рэй:</p><p>— Ну где ты там застрял! — послышался возглас из комнатки справа.</p><p>— Уже иду! — не менее громко ответил Айеро, что было несвойственно ему. Приподнятое настроение делало своё дело.</p><p>Фрэнк прошёл в единственную жилую комнату этой квартиры. Здесь пахло чипсами и газировкой. От вредной еды рот наполнялся слюнками, и желудок изнемогающе сжимался от голода. По небольшому телевизору шла реклама в преддверии фильма. На стенах частично висели постеры музыкальных рок- и метал-групп, творчеством которых Рэй, похоже, восхищался. В углу возле окна стоял большой комбоусилитель с двумя гитарами на стойках, рядом с ними на стенах в рамках висело несколько грамот. Айеро подошёл ближе, чтобы их рассмотреть: интерес лился через край.</p><p>«Награждается Рэймонд Мануэль Торо-Ортиз за победу в номинации «Лучший гитарист старшей центральной школы города Трентона», — прочитал в уме Фрэнк. Он задержал взгляд всего на одной, но уже был сильно впечатлён.</p><p>— Давно ты занимаешься игрой на гитаре? — Айеро не смог не спросить об этом новоиспечённого друга, и тот, видимо, был только рад рассказать о своих достижениях в сфере музыки.</p><p>— Да, достаточно, ещё со средней школы, — ответил Рэй. — Как видишь, я часто участвовал во всяких конкурсах. Полностью отдаюсь своему увлечению. Пока вот на конкурсы и выступления подзабил. Недавно съехал от родителей, нужно ещё освоиться, подзаработать, а там можно и снова полностью погрузиться в музыку и строить карьеру, — Торо упёр руки в бока и мечтательно вздохнул, представляя, как покоряет своей игрой зрителей.</p><p>— Можешь сыграть мне что-нибудь из своего репертуара? — поинтересовался Фрэнк. Он взглянул на парня с искренним любопытством, даже не смущаясь.</p><p>— Конечно, не вопрос, — ответил Рэй.</p><p>Парень довольно быстро подключил электрогитару, прокрутил головки эффектов на нужный уровень и несколько раз протестировал звук. Действия Торо казались Айеро максимально профессиональными, и он восхищался даже от такой мелочи, как настройка гитары.</p><p>Рэй присел на диван, стоящий напротив телевизора; Фрэнк — рядом с ним. И заиграл. Пальцы его левой руки скользили по грифу, зажимая струны и вытворяя с ними невероятные вещи. Правая рука ритмично дёргала струны — гитара издавала необыкновенные металические звуки, от которых у Айеро проходились мурашки. Он заворожённо смотрел на то, как Торо играет, и загорался желанием научиться делать так же. Но он понятия не имел, как добьётся такого результата своими деревянными руками.</p><p>— Это просто невероятно, — громко прокомментировал Фрэнк, пока Рэй улыбался, кивая головой в такт музыке, которую сам извлекал.</p><p>— Я знаю, спасибо, — парень был уверен в своих силах, и этому способствовала бесконечная поддержка окружающих и родителей в том числе.</p><p>— Я бы тоже хотел так круто играть, как ты, — признался Айеро — его лицо сияло от услышанного. Он был в восторге.</p><p>— Всё в твоих руках, Фрэнк! — резко прекратив играть, заявил Рэй. — Если хочешь, я могу побыть твоим учителем совершенно бесплатно. Ты очень милый и добрый парень, мне было бы приятно позаниматься с тобой.</p><p>Услышав такое от Торо, Айеро в момент покраснел.</p><p>Рэй сделал комплимент! Ему! Комплимент!!!</p><p>— Да нет, я совсем не милый и не добрый, — Фрэнк засмущался, опуская глаза в пол. По его лицу расплылась навязчивая улыбка. Он не знал, как себя повести и куда деться.</p><p>— Я знал, что ты начнёшь отнекиваться, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты поверил моим словам, — сказал Торо, потрепав Айеро по волосам, и тот тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как то же самое приятное тепло наполняет его всё больше.</p><p>Несмотря на все свои опасения, Фрэнк чувствовал себя очень комфортно в компании с Рэем. Намного комфортнее, чем с Джерардом, которого он побаивался ввиду своей влюблённости. Торо был будто родным человеком, которого Айеро внезапно нашёл среди толпы чужих незнакомцев. Ему хотелось доверять, с ним хотелось общаться и весело проводить время. Рэй был словно лучиком света в его наполненной тёмными красками жизни.</p><p>— Расскажи о себе, — вдруг попросил Фрэнк. Ему было важно знать о своём приятеле хоть что-то помимо того, что он великолепно играет на гитаре и отлично разбирается в музыке.</p><p>— Ну… — Торо немного замялся, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Знаешь, обо мне не обязательно знать много, чтобы хорошо со мной общаться, — рассмеялся он, вызывая улыбку на лице Айеро. — Большую часть ты уже знаешь, а так… Ну, я самый обычный человек из самой обычной семьи с не очень обычными мечтами стать классным музыкантом и зарабатывать на этом, — Рэй был лаконичен как никогда. Он пожал плечами, будто не зная, что ещё можно добавить, и быстро переключился на Фрэнка: — А что насчёт тебя, Фрэнки? — Торо был милым и ласковым сейчас, от чего Айеро словно таял. — Есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь факты о себе, о которых я даже не могу догадываться?</p><p>— Хах, — усмехнулся Фрэнк. Он был настолько радостным сейчас, что ему не хотелось портить настроение ни себе, ни Рэю. Поэтому он ограничился всего одним: — Единственное, что я могу выделить, — это то, что я вегетарианец.</p><p>Заявление Айеро немного удивило Торо: ему ещё не доводилось задумываться над предпочтениями Фрэнка в еде.</p><p>— Это только подтверждает то, что ты добрый человек, — заметил Рэй. Он вновь и вновь смущал Фрэнка своими высказываниями, но это смущение не было неприятным.</p><p>— Ой, да ладно, — Айеро глупо улыбался словам Торо, махая рукой. Он краснел снова и снова, чувствуя, как переполняется положительными эмоциями.</p><p>День проходил по меркам Фрэнка крышесносно. Они с Рэем слушали музыку, объедались гадостями и играли в приставку.</p><p>— Харе бить одними ногами, ты задолбал, — жаловался Торо, пытаясь уклониться от очередной атаки Фрэнка в Мортал Комбат.</p><p>— Да я по-другому не умею, — смеясь, отвечал Айеро. Геймпад в руках он держал впервые, и справиться с управлением своим персонажем ему было нелегко.</p><p>Фрэнк так ни разу у Торо не выиграл, но ему это всё равно доставило массу впечатлений.</p><p>Айеро узнал о классных исполнителях, побренчал на дорогой и тяжёлой гитаре Рэя, которая казалась ему такой же крутой и недоступной, как Джерард. Это было отличным времяпрепровождением для него за последние пару лет, и Фрэнк чувствовал себя счастливым.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Глава 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Влажные и холодные руки Айеро были зажаты межу хрупкими острыми коленями, выглядывающими из-под воды. От сутулости болела спина, но парень не ощущал ноющей и тянущей боли. Окружение будто растворилось в полупрозрачной дымке, заставляя с головой погрузиться в небытие. Тёплая прозрачная вода мягко обволакивала голое тело и согревала; прохладные капли скользили по очертанию тощих плеч, обрисовывая каждую косточку и вызывая мурашки по коже. Мокрые тёмно-каштановые волосы небрежно прилипли ко лбу и шее.</p><p>Фрэнк утопил тонкие музыкальные пальцы в густоте своей шевелюры и убрал патлы назад, чтобы не мешались. Бесстрастные глаза смотрели на кран; звук разбивающихся капель о водную гладь ванны умиротворял и расслаблял, позволяя забыть о том, что тревожит. Руки замерзли, и Айеро за долю секунды погрузил их в воду, после чего начал нежно водить себя ладонями по нагим плечам в надежде согреть их. Парень аккуратно лёг в ванне, высовывая ноги; вода приятно шумела от движений. По шею погрузившись в тёплую жидкость, Фрэнк закрыл глаза.</p><p>Ладонь под водой робко и аккуратно легла на внутреннюю часть бедра, ноги плавно разъехались в стороны, а щёки залились прозрачным румянцем. Фрэнк поджал губы и поморщился, скользнув рукой чуть выше.</p><p>«Я должен это сделать. Должен. Почему? Потому что правда хочу. Всё будет хорошо, никто об этом не узнает, Фрэнки. Просто начни», — пытался мысленно настроить себя Айеро, чувствуя лёгкое напряжение внизу живота, но расслабиться не мог: стеснение мешало ему, сковывая движения.</p><p>Парень постарался отвлечься от дурных мыслей. Лёжа в ванне с закрытыми глазами, он видел перед собой лишь черноту прикрытых век, которая давила на разум. Ненароком в голове пробегали образы Джерарда, такого родного и любимого. Фрэнку вдруг стало стыдно. Рука нехотя соскочила с бедра и легла на плоский живот.</p><p>«Да что с тобой не так, Айеро? Почему ты не можешь быть таким, как все? — корил себя в уме Фрэнк, недовольно сопя и скрипя зубами. Парень устремил взгляд в белый потолок ванной комнаты. — Забудь о неловкости. Просто забудь об этом, — Айеро тяжело вздохнул, так же неуверенно возвращая ладонь на внутреннюю часть бедра, и вновь прикрыл глаза. — Просто расслабься и сделай это, сними напряжение».</p><p>Фрэнк сделал один глубокий вздох, затем второй, третий — голову приятно вскружило от поступившего обилия кислорода. Тело размякло, словно бисквит в чае, а нижняя часть живота оставалась напряжённой. Айеро, желая, но с огромной долей смущения, медленно переместил руку на ни разу в жизни не бритый лобок и аккуратно прошёлся пальцами вниз, едва задевая подушечками ствол члена. Парню было ужасно стыдно от этого, и он чувствовал, как сильно горит его румяное лицо, а по телу проходят мурашки. Перевести всё внимание лишь на физические ощущения было крайне тяжело: постоянно казалось, будто бы кто-то за ним наблюдает, видит, как он грешит. Но желание в первый раз себя поласкать не уходило.</p><p>Фрэнк напрягся. Чуть-чуть повременив, Айеро сквозь силу и вопреки стеснениям крепко сжал дрожащей рукой промежность и почувствовал постепенно нарастающее возбуждение. Сердце застучало сильнее, воздуха уже не хватало от испытанного мандража. Непроизвольно легонько улыбнувшись с поджатыми губами, Фрэнк продолжил «издеваться» над собой. Несмотря на дикую неуверенность, ему страшно понравилось трогать себя так легко и так бережно, будто невесомо. Айеро расслабился, насильно убеждая себя в том, что никто на него не смотрит и то, что он собирается сделать, действительно пойдёт ему на пользу.</p><p>Сделает его чуть увереннее, чуть смелее. Ведь часто работа над собой, над своими страхами вдохновляет и имеет благоприятный исход.</p><p>Фрэнк принялся мягко массировать свой медленно твердеющий от нарастающего возбуждения член, и с каждым последующим движением эти зажатость, стеснение куда-то испарялись, что лишь сильнее заводило Айеро. Ствол постепенно принимал стоячее положение, а головка начинала приятно жечь и пощипывать, намеренно заставляя парня забыть об отвратительных мыслях. И Фрэнку это безумно нравилось. Его член с каждой секундой становился всё чувствительнее; по всей его длине показалась паутина синих вен, едва пульсирующих от прилившей крови.</p><p>Айеро нервно улыбнулся своему поступку; в животе что-то приятно щекотало, и сердцебиение ускорилось вдвое; адреналин ярким пламенем полыхал в крови. Фрэнк, прикусив нижнюю губу, обхватил рукой уже стоящий половой орган и принялся поглаживать, что давалось ему с превеликим трудом: мешала вода. Чтобы немного облегчить ситуацию, Айеро достал затычку из ванны и, дождавшись, когда из воды появятся его гениталии, засунул её обратно. Тело вмиг окутала живительная прохлада, и волосы вздыбились на руках от прошедших по ним мурашек.</p><p>Останавливаться на достигнутом парень не спешил. Он снова обхватил свой член у основания прохладной влажной ладонью и принялся водить ею по всей длине горячего ствола, доставляя себе этим удовольствие. Ещё никогда Фрэнк не ощущал чего-то подобного, но это определенно ему нравилось. Айеро прерывисто дышал, чувствуя, как возбуждение волнами расходится по всему телу, и тихо хрипел, боясь сорваться на стон. С каждым разом задевая чувствительную головку члена, парень делал глубокий вдох и рвано выдыхал, спускаясь ладонью вниз. Разум был затуманен, словно убит алкоголем. Голова кружилась, в глазах чуть-чуть рябило, а горячая плоть Айеро, казалось, вот-вот полыхнёт. Бёдра непроизвольно поддавались вперед, поджатые тонкие губы уже едва ли сдерживали стон. Фрэнку было хорошо. Поистине хорошо, и он уже совсем не стеснялся того, что решился на это. В разуме красками вспыхивал образ Уэя, возбуждающего ещё сильнее, заставляющего руку крепче обвивать пульсирующий член и остервенело водить ею вверх-вниз. Дыхание сбилось, сердце потеряло привычный ритм. Айеро крепко ухватился левой рукой за ледяной край белой керамической ванны и сделал несколько толчков бёдрами навстречу своей скованной ладони, после чего с облегчением кончил, тихо при этом простонав.</p><p>Белая вязкая жидкость расплылась по поверхности оставшейся воды; Фрэнк был изнеможён. В глазах по-прежнему летали мушки, а тело дрожало как осиновый лист на ветру. Айеро хрипло промычал, не открывая глаз, и чистой рукой поправил упавшие на лицо волосы. Внезапно по удовлетворённому лицу расплылась дурацкая улыбка, а затем из него вырвался истеричный сиплый смешок.</p><p>Будучи не в состоянии поверить своему достижению, Айеро просидел в грязной воде ещё минут пять, чтобы перевести дух, после чего попытался подняться, но так и не смог: ноги страшно дрожали. Парня накрыла волна радости, и он почувствовал приятную усталость и лёгкость в теле, которой он желал добиться.</p><p>Это определённо помогло ему расслабиться.</p><p>Это правда помогло ему стать на шаг ближе к уверенности в себе.</p><p>Парень с горем пополам поднялся в ванне, слил оставшуюся грязную воду и сполоснул грешное и дрожащее от разрядки тело под душем. Нервная улыбка изредка проскальзывала по гладкому лицу Фрэнка, а голову не покидали мысли о содеянном. Ему действительно стало легче, проще, волнение на некоторое время покинуло Айеро, давая волю сонливости захватить расслабленный разум. Парень, довольный своим поступком и всё ещё в какой-то степени смущенный, вытерся махровым белым полотенцем и, не выходя из ванной комнаты, оделся. Всё-таки разгуливать с оголённым торсом перед кем попало Фрэнк ещё не был готов.</p><p>Высушив волосы феном и причесав их, Айеро прошёл по темному коридору, не желая включать свет и тратить электроэнергию, и проник в свою комнатку. Было так же темно, как и в прихожей. Освещение Фрэнк включать не спешил. Парень шустро запрыгнул под одеяло «кровати», вдыхая аромат свежего постельного белья. Мысли мгновенно смешались в черепной коробке, и сон быстро завладел Фрэнком.</p><p>
  <em>Тёплый ветер легонько колыхал каштановые волосы на макушке парня. Солнечные лучи ласково играли с росой на пушистой зелёной траве, бесконечным полотном устилающей безграничное поле. Невдалеке росли подсолнухи; ярко-жёлтые лепестки притягивали к себе безмятежный взгляд Айеро, будто манили его к себе. Цвет лазурного неба был приятен глазу, успокаивал и окунал в море умиротворения. Весна. На небе ни облачка. Кругом ни человека, ни здания, ни птицы. Только Фрэнк, подсолнухи и поле.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Будто бы ничего странного не происходило, Айеро достал из кармана шоколадную конфету и, выудив её из обёртки, с аппетитом съел. Он проглотил одну, затем вторую, третью. Казалось, будто карманы у парня бездонные, а в них лежит пожизненный запас сладостей. Шоколадная глазурь таяла в руках, прилипала к лицу, губам, но Фрэнка это не волновало. Звука не было. Мёртвая тишина окружила парня, и что-то его словно подтолкнуло обернуться назад.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Джерард? — Айеро удивленно уставился на улыбающегося парня, который выглядел сейчас ещё более прекрасно, чем когда-либо. Его волосы были аккуратно уложены; едва заметные веснушки были рассыпаны на щеках и носу. Светлые чайные глаза влюблённо блестели под светом горячего белого солнца. В руке у Уэя была зажжена свеча; рыжее пламя плавно горело, стремясь вверх. Это также ничуть не казалось Айеро странным.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Следуй за мной, — сказал Джерард, схватил озадаченного парня с вымазанным в шоколад лицом за руку и поволок его на пути в неизвестность.</em>
</p><p>Айеро внезапно проснулся, так и не дождавшись звона будильника. В разуме, находящемся в полудрёме, красками взрывались мысли о недавно увиденном сне. Джерард был таким красивым, таким лучезарным и улыбчивым, что Фрэнк, едва ли придя в сознание, почувствовал лёгкую щекотку в животе. Улыбка непроизвольно растянулась на лице парня, и он безо всяких усилий открыл глаза, потягиваясь на «кровати». Одеяло сползло куда-то к ногам. Сейчас Фрэнку не хотелось думать о чём-то плохом: он был вдохновлён началом нового дня. Тело бросило в лёгкую дрожь. Слабое волнение поселилось в груди Айеро, и он поднялся с постели.</p><p>***</p><p>— И вот ты представляешь, он мне говорил о том, какой он счастливый человек и ни в чём не нуждается, а при этом смотрит на меня своими огромными жалостливыми глазами, которые так и взывают о помощи, — впечатлённо говорил Джерард, стоя возле своего шкафчика и пытаясь там что-то отыскать. — Он рассказывал о своей крепкой и дружной семье, говорил. При всём при этом он говорит, что ничем не болен, а сам — скелет ходячий, честное слово, — Уэй рассказывал обо всём эмоционально.</p><p>Берт, зная об импульсивности друга, стоял рядом, опёршись плечом на дверцу соседнего шкафчика, и молча слушал, постепенно анализируя все его слова, чтобы впоследствии высказать свою точку зрения.</p><p>— И я прекрасно помню нашу первую встречу, помню его ссадины на лице, о которых я, кстати, спрашивал, и он говорил, что просто очень неуклюжий, Берт! — Джерард внезапно вскинул руками и выпученными глазами уставился на МакКрэкена, после чего вновь вернулся к поискам нужной вещи в шкафчике. — Я даже помню, как он первый раз взглянул на меня. Ты себе просто не представляешь, какой жуткий и болезненный у него был взгляд. Его глаза будто бы молили меня помочь, а я в тот момент не очень-то и придал этому значения. И да, у него есть девушка — вот это меня и заставило усомниться в его словах, — между делом выдал он, и Берт усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ну, есть девушка, ну и что? — он пожал плечами в ответ. — Почему у него не может быть девушки? — парень хмыкнул. — По-моему, это вполне нормально.</p><p>— Если бы ты на него посмотрел, увидел, с каким выражением лица и с какой интонацией он всё это говорил, то ты бы тоже усомнился в его словах. Я уверен в этом на сто процентов, — он упрекнул Берта.</p><p>— Мне кажется, ты просто всё преувеличиваешь, — фыркнул тот.</p><p>— Я как-нибудь найду момент вас познакомить, и вот тогда, — Джерард поднял указательный палец вверх, глянув на Берта, — тогда-то ты и встанешь на мою сторону! — он ткнул этим пальцем в грудь парня и наконец нашёл то, что ему нужно: конспект по физике, который он должен был сдать ещё пару дней назад.</p><p>МакКрэкен ничего не ответил Уэю, зная, что спорить с этим человеком бесполезно, и просто усмехнулся, принимаясь наблюдать за проходящими мимо них учениками.</p><p>Дни медленно шагали друг за другом. Встречи Джерарда и Фрэнка стали обыденностью, и Айеро мало-помалу привыкал к компании возлюбленного. Было чертовски приятно осознавать тот факт, что Уэй не отвергнул его. Что они поддерживали минимальное общение друг с другом. Несмотря на то, что Фрэнк хотел большего, даже простые занятия математикой с Джерардом были для него отдушиной.</p><p>Он понимал, что дарит своё внимание и помогает самому прекрасному человеку на планете Земля.</p><p>Айеро продолжал общаться с Рэем. И пусть из-за занятости Фрэнк не мог себе позволить проводить время с ним буквально каждый день, он продолжал периодически заглядывать к Торо в музыкальный магазин и общаться с ним на музыкальные темы. В отличие от Джерарда, Рэй был более сдержанным и не спрашивал у Айеро напрямую о его проблемах, пускай его и немного смущали те же вещи вроде худобы и ссадин на лице. Торо хотел, чтобы Фрэнк сам ему доверился и, в случае чего, сам всё ему рассказал.</p><p>Рэй часто рассказывал Айеро об интересных вещах, продающихся в магазине, где он работал. Объяснял разницу в марках струн, в качестве дерева, из которого делаются гитары, и демонстрировал разные педали эффектов для электрогитар. Торо был словно ходячей музыкальной энциклопедией в глазах Фрэнка, и он из раза в раз восхищался им и радовался, что у него появился такой умный и классный друг.</p><p>Настоящая холодная зима подкралась совсем незаметно, и первый сильный мороз заполонил улицы города двадцать третьего декабря — в последний день перед зимними каникулами. Мелкие снежинки спускались с небес на землю, переливаясь ярким перламутром под солнцем, изредка выходящим из-за туч, и застилая округу белоснежной прохладной пеленой, сверкающей бриллиантами под бледным и ласковым светом.</p><p>Фрэнк любил зиму, любил Рождество и прекрасно понимал, что в этот раз ему не удастся получить те детские и счастливые эмоции, которые он испытывал каждый год с наступлением торжества.</p><p>Это Рождество, как и День Благодарения, он отпразднует без Марии.</p><p>Фрэнк будет вынужден спрятаться в своей кладовке, зашиться в уголок этой маленькой, душной, пропахшей сыростью комнаты и укутаться одиночеством, съедающим его изнутри день ото дня, чтобы заморозить своё сердце окончательно, превратить его в маленький кусочек льда, который не растопит даже самое яркое летнее солнце.</p><p>Джон сообщил Айеро о том, что в этом году Рождество они праздновать не будут и суетиться по поводу этого праздника попросту незачем. Атмосфера была холодной и надменной, давящей со всех сторон. Кислые мины сожителей, куча работы лишь нагнетали состояние парня.</p><p>Ночью с двадцать второго на двадцать третье Фрэнк так и не лёг спать. Он чувствовал себя неимоверно измотанным и усталым, но не мог отложить дела на потом. Весь вторник был расписан по часам, однако Айеро не справлялся один. День генеральной уборки дома застал его в самый неподходящий момент, когда Джон, не совладав со своим плохим настроением, решил ни с того ни с сего наказать парня. Несмотря на то, что дом был небольшим относительно соседних, справился Фрэнк только к полуночи. Перекладывать вещи с места на место и слышать вопли Аддерли, который был постоянно чем-то недоволен, было практически невозможно. Айеро злился, обижался на приёмного отца, но молчал, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось выразить недовольство.</p><p>И только закрывшись в своей каморке, он вспомнил, что за всей этой проклятой уборкой он не сделал домашнее задание за себя и близнецов и не проверил работу Джерарда, который с нетерпением ждал результатов к завтрашнему дню.</p><p>«Чёрт», — выругался про себя Айеро и запрокинул голову наверх, пытаясь не заорать от злости.</p><p>Спать хотелось невыносимо, но Фрэнк сидел до последнего. Он учил параграфы по часу: от усталости всё плыло перед глазами, и мозг не хотел запоминать важную информацию. Письменные задания дались проще, но почему-то парень был уверен на сто процентов, что где-то допустил несколько ошибок в вычислениях. Только Айеро было уже всё равно: он просто хотел всё успеть.</p><p>Будильник прозвенел как раз тогда, когда Фрэнк заканчивал проверять последний пример Джерарда. Он зачеркнул оставшуюся найденную им ошибку красной ручкой и кривоватым почерком, в котором чувствовалось изнеможение, написал пояснение.</p><p>К утру парень выглядел как выжатый лимон. Глаза неприятно болели и щипали от недосыпа, но Айеро не мог пропустить школу сегодня. Он глубоко вдохнул и резко выдохнул, боясь провалиться в царство Морфея здесь и сейчас. В груди ощущалось чувство тяжести, и сердце время от времени покалывало, вздрагивало, заставляя скрутиться лёгкие в клубочек. Парню было несносно тоскливо и обидно. Его душу сковывала горечь, окутывала покрывалом, сотканным из страданий и лютого одиночества, как февральский мороз в суровую зимнюю пору. Было холодно, руки замерзали, несмотря на то, что дома было тепло. Айеро пробирала дрожь, а изо рта едва ли не струился дымкой воздух. Голова болела, мозг будто бы сжимался внутри черепной коробки. Под большими потухшими и измученными вечным ожиданием счастья глазами красовались синие круги, сильно выделяющиеся на его бледном лице. Парень собрал сумку, и, переодевшись из домашней одежды в повседневную, вышел из комнаты.</p><p>Было темно. Мрак, окутавший прихожую, сильнее усыплял слабое и безжизненное тело Фрэнка.</p><p>«Приду домой и точно высплюсь», — лениво подумал парень и прошёл в ванную комнату, чтобы немного освежиться.</p><p>Веки машинально закрылись, как только Айеро включил свет. Фрэнк зажмурился, не в состоянии открыть глаза ни на миллиметр, и на ощупь приблизился к раковине. Включив холодную воду, он подставил ладони под мощную струю, вдребезги разбивающуюся о керамическое дно раковины, и несколько раз плеснул себе ободряющей жидкостью в лицо. Сонливость на долю секунды пропала и снова разлилась по задворкам сознания. Это невыносимое состояние вынуждало Айеро опустить руки, но он бился до последнего. Насильно перебив желание отключиться прямо сейчас, парень закрыл дверь ванной комнаты и сделал лёгкую зарядку, чтобы почувствовать прилив энергии. Сделав несколько приседаний и потянувшись, он стал ощущать себя немного бодрее, но надолго ли хватит такой бодрости?</p><p>Фрэнк нажарил панкейков на завтрак семье, съел парочку втихаря, чтобы не оставаться совсем уж голодным в течение дня, а после накормил прожорливых Джона и близнецов. Сегодня Фрэнк долго не церемонился: быстро убрал в кухне и, одевшись, выбежал на улицу. Сильный морозный ветер тут же ударил парню в лицо, и Айеро прищурился, уткнувшись носом в старый поношенный шарф, насквозь пропахший дешёвыми сигаретами. Тело пробрала лёгкая дрожь, и по спине пробежались мурашки от дичайшего холода. Из-за горизонта выглядывало жёлтое солнце, а на небе не было ни единого облачка. Однако, несмотря на сносную погоду, сегодняшний день почему-то отличался своей неуютной атмосферой, какой она казалась Фрэнку.</p><p>Парень всеми силами старался не задумываться о плохом самочувствии, о том, что в этом году не будет Рождества и особенно о прошлом, так как всерьёз понимал: им нельзя жить.</p><p>Уроки проходили тяжело и скучно. Голоса преподавателей растворялись на фоне недосыпа и головной боли. Его утомляли ужасно тоскливые разговоры о всякой несуразице, и от этого настроение Фрэнка ухудшалось вдвое. Мало того, что сердце постоянно болезненно колотилось, так еще и разум наполнялся всем этим ненужным хламом.</p><p>«Когда уже всё это кончится?» — зевая, думал Айеро и чуть ли не выл от безысходности.</p><p>Фрэнк едва ли дождался большой перемены, чтобы выйти в проветренный коридор школы и утонуть в суматохе учащихся, гул которых не позволял ему уснуть. Школьники слонялись туда-сюда, то появлялись, то исчезали с поля зрения парня, но он не успевал улавливать эти мгновенья. Разум и осмысление происходящего давно покинули тело, оставляя мешок с костями мнимо держаться на плаву. Свистящий ветер сталкивался лишь с одним препятствием в голове: желанием выспаться.</p><p>Второй этаж. Солнечные лучи бережно проникали сквозь прозрачные стёкла школьных окон и ложились на грязную плитку. Кабинет был закрыт. Фрэнк сидел на пуфике недалеко от двери, подперев подбородок рукой, и пытался не уснуть раньше времени.</p><p>«Осталось всего три урока. Всего три…» — с этими мыслями он зажмурил красные, слезящиеся от недосыпа глаза и надавил на закрытые веки указательным и большим пальцем одной руки.</p><p>Усталость сковывала движения. Время вокруг парня словно замедлило свой ход. Перед ним продолжали суетиться учащиеся, и Айеро упустил момент, когда рядом с ним кто-то сел.</p><p>— Чего сидишь здесь в одиночестве? Где твои друзья? — послышался голос со стороны, и Фрэнк, едва вздрогнув, лениво открыл глаза.</p><p>Он огляделся и увидел сидящего справа от него Джерарда, который был размыт матовой пеленой сонливости, вставшей перед глазами. Айеро слабо соображал; его глаза прищурились. Фрэнк смотрел на Уэя недолго, от силы несколько секунд, и опустил взгляд, не отворачивая головы от собеседника. Его смущение словно сломалось под гнётом усталости, и он не покраснел в присутствии любимого человека — это казалось странным даже для самого Айеро.</p><p>— Какие друзья? — парень нахмурился и попытался осмыслить сказанное Джерардом, вдруг замолчав. — А, — спустя какое-то время выдал он, — я просто жду, когда кабинет откроют, — сонно промямлил Айеро, решив не отвечать на вопрос о своих «друзьях», потому что был не в состоянии вовремя придумать надлежащее оправдание.</p><p>Джерард усмехнулся. Рассматривая уставшее лицо Фрэнка, которое было повёрнуто в профиль, он пытался понять: что же не так с этим парнем. Время тянулось несносно медленно. Айеро не замечал мелочей вокруг себя и не ощущал взгляда Уэя, прикованного к нему. Он был рассеян, находясь между миром сновидений и реальностью.</p><p>— Не выспался? — спросил Джерард спустя минуту молчания.</p><p>Он смотрел на парня с лёгкой улыбкой, в то время как Фрэнк давил из себя кислую мину. Всё же поддерживать себя в хорошем расположении духа, будучи сонным как муха, было неистово тяжело.</p><p>— Есть немного, — пробубнил Айеро и широко зевнул, прикрывая ладонью рот. Его глаза заслезились и покраснели от поступившего кислорода. — Было много работы.</p><p>— Я тебя понимаю, — поддержал его парень и снова замолк, словно думая, что сказать и как поддержать разговор. — Вообще, я подошёл к тебе, чтобы сказать, что я забыл домашку, которую ты мне задал, дома, — перешёл к делу Джерард, — и я буду признателен, если ты зайдёшь ко мне сегодня после уроков и заберёшь её. Мы ведь живём недалеко друг от друга, поэтому… Если ты не против, конечно, я тебя вовсе не заставляю. Я могу отдать её на каникулах, — Уэй чувствовал себя немного неловко, так как не хотел загружать вымотанного Фрэнка дополнительной работой.</p><p>Но у него были на то свои причины, и кто знает, что он скрывал под этим предлогом?</p><p>— Хорошо, я зайду, мне несложно, — Фрэнк тут же согласился, будто не имея права выбора, и попытался улыбнуться, однако его улыбка была разрушена приступом неконтролируемой зевоты.</p><p>— Здорово, спасибо, я в долгу не останусь, — Джерард обрадовался ответу приятеля и, усмехнувшись, легонько толкнул его локтем в плечо. — Если что, то мой друг подвезёт нас, — добавил он, и Айеро насторожился.</p><p>— Друг? — переспросил Фрэнк и чуть-чуть нахмурился.</p><p>— Да, он неплохой парень, я думаю, вы с ним поладите, — Уэй возлагал немыслимые надежды на Берта.</p><p>— Ладно, — тихо ответил Айеро, улыбнувшись, и попытался осмыслить услышанное.</p><p>— Отлично, — кинул Джерард. — Встретимся после уроков на первом этаже, — сказал он напоследок и поднялся с пуфика, направляясь к нужному учебному кабинету.</p><p>Фрэнк остался сидеть в ступоре. Потирая запястьем правый глаз, он задумался над тем, что только что произошло. Джерард пригласил его домой после уроков, и сегодня Айеро ждёт новое знакомство.</p><p>Парень вдруг заволновался, осознав, что произойдёт через несколько часов. Смятение размывалось на фоне усталости, но изнутри ощутимо сжимало Фрэнку грудь.</p><p>Но волнение и лёгкая встревоженность пропали, как только Фрэнк переступил порог открывшегося кабинета. Мысли смешались в одну огромную кучу. Настроение вводило парня в заблуждение. Он не понимал, что чувствовал на данный момент. Как ты ни крути, сонливость всё равно побеждала иные ощущения, заставляя Фрэнка потеряться в самом себе. Ему было страшно, однако в то же время и совсем безразлично.</p><p>И это выматывало в несколько раз сильнее.</p><p>С превеликим трудом Айеро отсидел последний урок. Сконцентрировать всё внимание на предмете не удавалось, а отвлечься от надменного изнеможения и подавно. Расклеенный, лохматый и вялый он, забрав куртку из гардероба, ждал Джерарда в холле школы. Парень обнял себя тощими руками, утопающими в рукавах осенней ветровки, которая едва ли согревала его в морозную погоду, и уставил бездумный взгляд на входные двери. Они открывались и закрывались, открывались и закрывались… Их размеренное, монотонное колыхание словно убаюкивало Фрэнка, и Айеро был готов провалиться в сон сию же секунду, но резкий голос Уэя над ухом вмиг привёл его в сознание.</p><p>— Ну что, готов?</p><p>Фрэнк вздрогнул.</p><p>Джерард выглядел радостным; в его бледно-карих глазах, отдающих тёмно-оливковым цветом на свету, плясали искры заманчивости. Уэй был искренен на данный момент, и болезненная усталость Фрэнка его немного волновала.</p><p>Скорее, вызывала лишнее любопытство.</p><p>— Да, — хрипло проговорил Айеро и глубоко вздохнул, не выпуская себя из объятий.</p><p>— Знакомься, это мой друг, Берт, — Джерард представил МакКрэкена, указав на него рукой. — Берт, это Фрэнк. Я тебе о нём рассказывал, — знакомство вышло сухим и холодным, но это не помешало парням слегка заинтересоваться друг другом.</p><p>— Очень приятно, Фрэнк, — Берт проявил дружелюбие, тщательно рассматривая Айеро.</p><p>Фрэнк криво улыбнулся в ответ, мимолётно кинув взгляд на нового знакомого. Ему было неловко сейчас, но он не мог проявить смущения.</p><p>МакКрэкен словно застыл на месте. Чрезмерная робость Айеро не казалась парню наигранной: он выглядел так натурально, так естественно в данный момент. Джерард был прав: Фрэнк и вправду казался маленьким измученным человеком, нуждающимся в поддержке и помощи. Он вызывал сочувствие и жалость. Его хотелось обнять и утешить. Берт не ответил ничего, лишь скромно улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как один только вид Айеро пробирает его до мозга костей.</p><p>Парни молча вышли на улицу и прошли на школьную парковку, так же безмолвно подошли к автомобилю МакКрэкена. Мороз щипал гладкую молодую кожу, заставляя её краснеть. Берт примкнул к задней двери и, открыв её, пригласил Фрэнка сесть. Он пытался казаться добрым, приятным молодым человеком.</p><p>— Спасибо, — неслышно проговорил Айеро и залез внутрь.</p><p>Как только пятая точка Фрэнка коснулась кожаного сидения, удобство вмиг обволокло его и словно намертво приковало к себе, не намереваясь отпускать. Здесь было прохладно, но это не мешало парню расслабиться и глубже окунуться в океан сонливости. В салоне пахло «ёлочкой», запах которой не давал окончательно уснуть.</p><p>Джерард сел на переднее сиденье, Берт — за руль. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как машина двинулась вперёд, и Айеро прижало к мягкой спинке сиденья. Парни молчали всю дорогу; гробовая тишина, воцарившаяся в салоне, разрушалась шумом колёс.</p><p>До пункта назначения они добрались совсем скоро.</p><p>— Пока, Фрэнк, — сказал Берт, когда Айеро следом за Джерардом покидал автомобиль.</p><p>Фрэнк одарил парня уставшим взглядом, от стеснения позабыв попрощаться в ответ, и пошёл вслед за Уэем. МакКрэкен проводил их глазами и только после того, как они переступили порог дома, уехал прочь.</p><p>В тёмной прихожей парней ждал сюрприз. Айеро испугался и слегка вздрогнул, выпучив красные от недосыпа глаза на растёкшееся по полу огромное чёрное волосатое пятно. Парень опешил, нахмурившись, и, пока Джерард снимал куртку, нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть это «явление» получше. Уэй, заметив озадаченность знакомого, тихо рассмеялся и упёр руки в бока, устремив взгляд на это существо.</p><p>— Знакомься, Фрэнк, это Нэльсон — мой кот, — сказал Джерард и снова рассмеялся. Он подошёл к животному и взял его на руки.</p><p>«Пятно» вопросительно мяукнуло и уставилось большими карими глазами, которые светились в полумраке, на гостя.</p><p>— Кот, — Айеро непроизвольно улыбнулся и как-то неуверенно, аккуратно поднёс руки к Нэльсону с намерением его погладить. Парень окунул тощие пальцы в длинную шерсть кота, и животное начало инстинктивно обнюхивать его конечность. — Почему я его не видел в прошлый раз? — удивился Фрэнк, легко и робко массируя Нэльсону живот.</p><p>Кот довольно замурлыкал, прикрывая тяжёлые сонные веки. Мурлыканье животного успокаивало Айеро, и от этого ещё сильнее хотелось спать, но парень держался, зная, что совсем скоро пойдёт домой.</p><p>— Не знаю, может, спал где-нибудь, — пожал плечами Уэй. — Слушай, — вдруг добавил он, сведя брови друг с другом. — Можешь, пожалуйста, раздеться и подождать меня в гостиной, пока я найду домашнее задание в комнате? У меня там такой бардак, что мне понадобится время, чтобы его найти, — сказал Джерард, криво улыбнувшись от сложившейся неловкой ситуации, и выпустил кота из рук.</p><p>— Эм, да, хорошо, — тихо проговорил Фрэнк и снял куртку. Уэй перенял её и повесил на крючок в прихожей. — И… — внезапно спохватился он, принимаясь копаться в своей сумке. Парень достал оттуда три листа формата А4. — Я проверил прошлое задание, — он протянул стопку Джерарду, не глядя ему в глаза, и поджал губы, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке.</p><p>— Да, спасибо, — ответил Уэй. — Проходи, присаживайся на диван, я вернусь через пятнадцать минут, хорошо? — Джерард провёл знакомого в гостиную и указал на сиденье. — Прости за то, что такой рассеянный. Я сейчас, — протараторил он и убежал наверх, не дождавшись ответа от Фрэнка.</p><p>— Ничего, — сам себе ответил Айеро и тяжело вздохнул, не понимая, куда деваться.</p><p>Он осмотрелся по сторонам. Здесь было очень тепло и уютно.</p><p>Намного уютнее, чем у него дома.</p><p>Комната была солнечной и светлой. Песчаного цвета обои, потрёпанный временем паркет, семейные фотографии, стоящие в рамках на полках. В центре комнаты стоял большой трёхместный тканевый диван молочного цвета, а напротив него — тонкий телевизор с видиком под ним. Подоконники были уставлены большим количеством цветов. Зелень была повсюду — она освежала небольшое пространство гостиной.</p><p>Фрэнк скромно присел на мягкий диван и сложил руки на коленях. Он словно утонул в мягкости диванных перин; сонливость крепко давила на глазные яблоки, вызывая боль. Время медленно плыло, будто боясь ускорить ход. Тиканье часов, висящих на стене, подталкивало Айеро сомкнуть тяжёлые веки. Здесь было так тихо, так спокойно, так тепло…</p><p>Джерард не возвращался в течение минуты, но это показалось парню вечностью, и он, сам того от себя не ожидая, прилёг на диван, закрывая глаза.</p><p>«Это всего на одну минутку. Джерард придёт, и я сразу же проснусь», — подумал Фрэнк.</p><p>Не прошло и пяти минут, как Айеро под гнётом усталости крепко уснул.</p><p>Тем временем Уэй находился в своей комнате и пытался выбрать открытку для Фрэнка. На кровати в углу сидел Майки и играл в мобильный телефон, не обращая внимания на то, как его брат в недовольстве пыхтит и злится от сложности выбора.</p><p>Весь вчерашний вечер Джерард провёл за рисованием в надежде сделать хорошие символические подарки на Рождество своим друзьям. Делать презент для Айеро у парня в планах не было, но, видя в глазах Фрэнка надёжно скрываемое разочарование в этом мире, он решил немного порадовать его.</p><p>Они не были друзьями, они тесно не общались, однако это не мешало Уэю добавить капельку положительных эмоций Фрэнку перед Рождеством.</p><p>На столе лежали три открытки, две из которых являлись подарками для Линдси и Берта. Уэй свойственно себе разрывался, не зная, как поступить, и это заняло у него немало времени. Вместо положенных пятнадцати минут ушло целых двадцать, и парень успел мысленно покарать себя за то, что заставил Фрэнка так долго ждать. Выбранную открытку Уэй подписал и привязал красной лентой к заранее заготовленной плитке шоколада, а после, захватив с собой домашнее задание, вылетел из комнаты. Он спустился на первый этаж.</p><p>— Извини, что так… — Джерард не успел договорить, не заметив в гостиной Айеро, и опешил. — Долго, — парень нахмурился и медленно подошёл к спинке дивана, заволновавшись. — Фрэнк? — он тихо позвал его; сердце тяжело стучало в груди.</p><p>Но его волнение вмиг пропало, и губы сложились в улыбке, как только он увидел Айеро, который спал на диване, свернувшись калачиком. Волосы парня небрежно скрывали его замученное лицо. Тихий сап был слышен только вблизи.</p><p>Уэя отчего-то пробрало на смех, и он едва ли сдерживался, прикусывая кромкой зубов нижнюю губу. Ему это казалось забавным и отчасти милым. И у него рука не дрогнула его разбудить.</p><p>«Парень просто устал. С кем не бывает?» — подумал Джерард.</p><p>Он отнёсся к этому с пониманием, поэтому, вместо того чтобы трясти парня за плечо и кричать, Уэй тихо открыл его сумку, положил туда свой маленький презент и домашнюю работу и вышел из гостиной. Джерард заскочил в кладовку, достал с верхней полки махровый плед и, вернувшись к Фрэнку, укрыл его, не позволяя тому замёрзнуть.</p><p>— Джерард! — послышался голос Майки, вставшего в проёме двери.</p><p>— Тщ-щ-щ, — Уэй-старший приложил указательный палец к губам и повернулся к брату лицом. — Что ты хотел? — шёпотом спросил он, подходя к нему ближе.</p><p>— Можешь дать мне сигарету? У меня закончились, — так же тихо сказал Майки. — А что тут вообще происходит? — он нахмурился и выглянул из-за плеча Джерарда, чтобы рассмотреть нечто непонятное, которое спало на их диване.</p><p>— Ничего. Пришёл мой репетитор, чтобы забрать работу. Он сильно вымотался и случайно уснул. Пускай поспит, не мешай ему, — Уэй попытался вытолкнуть брата из гостиной, но детское любопытство Майки не дало ему этого сделать.</p><p>— Да, а что за он? — парень проскочил мимо Джерарда и подбежал к дивану.</p><p>Лёгкая улыбка и удивление проскользнули на его лице, когда он увидел этого репетитора. Бережно убрав волосы с его лица, Майки смог рассмотреть его детальнее. Но только он успел это сделать, как почувствовал тяжёлую руку брата на своём плече.</p><p>— Майки, это неприлично. Пойдём отсюда, я дам тебе сигарету, — Уэй-старший поднял его за предплечье и потянул за собой в прихожую.</p><p>— Джи, я знаю его, — полушёпотом проговорил Майки и поплёлся следом за братом.</p><p>— Да? Откуда? — изумился Джерард, хмыкнув.</p><p>Парни вышли из гостиной, прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>— Пойдём покурим, расскажу, — сказал Уэй-младший, и парень всерьёз заинтересовался.</p><p>Джерард взял из своей сумки, валяющейся на полу прихожей, пачку сигарет и выудил из неё две. Он накинул куртку, Майки последовал его примеру, и братья вышли на крыльцо, после чего закурили.</p><p>— Так откуда? — спросил брюнет, делая затяжку, и выпустил дым из лёгких, опираясь локтями на невысокую ограду.</p><p>— Я его как-то в начале учебного года из запертого шкафчика вытащил. Он там, бедный, стучал, звал на помощь, но никто не обращал на это внимания. Все проходили мимо. А я не прошёл, — рассказал свою историю Майки и посмотрел куда-то в сторону, затягиваясь едким табачным дымом. — Он сразу же потерял сознание, и мне пришлось тащить его на себе до медпункта, — он хмыкнул.</p><p>Джерард на минуту задумался.</p><p>«Так вот, какие у него друзья», — проскользнуло у него в голове, и он саркастично ухмыльнулся, ловя себя на мысли, что он был прав в своих догадках.</p><p>— А кто это сделал? Не знаешь? — наивно поинтересовался Уэй-старший, глядя куда-то вдаль. Он стряхнул пепел с сигареты.</p><p>— Да придурки какие-то, наверное, — Майки пожал плечами.</p><p>— Ясно, — усмехнулся Джерард. — Спасибо за информацию, — в его голове витало множество раздумий, которые он не мог разложить по полочкам. Откровенное враньё Айеро постепенно всплывало на поверхность, и парень надеялся, что совсем скоро он узнает о нём всё.</p><p>— Да не за что.</p><p>***</p><p>Фрэнк проснулся, когда за окном уже стемнело. Было восемь часов вечера, и всё это время парень спал мёртвым сном. Ни звук, ни грохот, ни шорох — ничто не могло разбудить его. Айеро не видел снов, но тело ощущало приятный прилив энергии. Не сразу осознав, что произошло, Фрэнк разомкнул глаза.</p><p>И как только увидел тьму, заполонившую гостиную, испугался. Парень выпучил глаза и резко подорвался на ноги. Сколько он спал? Почему Джерард его не разбудил? Даже не представляя, что с ним сделает Джон, Айеро, вовсе не заметив того, что спал под пледом, в мгновение ока схватил в руки сумку и выбежал в прихожую, свет в которой был включён. В глазах потемнело, но Фрэнк пытался не обращать внимание на головокружение и летающие мушки перед собой.</p><p>— О, Фрэнк, ты проснулся, — внезапно из-за двери кухни появился Уэй с кружкой чая в руках.</p><p>— Прости… боже, прости, мне срочно нужно бежать… Я не хотел засыпать, правда, но я должен был быть дома несколько часов назад. Меня просто убьют родители… — взволнованно затараторил парень, в суматохе надевая верхнюю одежду.</p><p>— Фрэнк… — Джерард хотел было поддержать его, но тот убежал, громко хлопнув за собой дверью.</p><p>Уэй был поражён его поведением и сильно насторожен его словами. Фразу «меня просто убьют родители» он принял слишком буквально, и что-то ёкнуло внутри него.</p><p>— Что это с ним? — спросила Донна, вышедшая на шум. Она была обескуражена не меньше, чем её сын. Джерард, находясь в лёгком шоке от происходящего, только пожал плечами, продолжая всматриваться в фасад входной двери, которая совсем недавно с громом захлопнулась.</p><p>«Твою мать… твою мать…» — ругался в уме Айеро, пытаясь как можно скорее добежать до своего дома.</p><p>Сердце танцевало чечётку, лёгкие истошно вопили, прося кислорода, вся жизнь словно проносилась перед глазами, а в голове застыл безумно пугающий вопрос:</p><p>«Что со мной будет?»</p><p>Снег громко хрустел под ногами, морозный ветер бил в лицо. Айеро добежал до дома за пять минут и тут же, не удержавшись на ногах, упал в небольшой сугроб, лежащий по периметру дороги. Воздуха не хватало. Парень задыхался. Его лицо было красным, а по вискам стекал холодный пот. Ноги и руки тряслись то ли от физической нагрузки, а то ли от страха за свою жизнь. Фрэнк едва ли поднялся на ноги и двинулся к входной двери. Ему было настолько страшно, что он готов был умереть прямо здесь, лишь бы не видеть разъярённого взгляда приёмного отца.</p><p>Затаив дыхание, Айеро открыл дверь и прошёл внутрь, тяжело дыша. Искусственный свет тут же озарил прихожую, и Фрэнк вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то несносно крепко схватил его за ухо.</p><p>— Скажи-ка мне ты, мальчишка, с каких это пор ты осмелился не приходить домой, а? — послышался низкий голос Джона. Парень покраснел и поморщился от боли. Он шипел и еле сдерживал болезненный визг. — Ни обеда, ни ужина. Ты совсем страх потерял? — Аддерли закрутил его ушную раковину, заставив Фрэнка прокричать. Боль прошлась по всему телу, а на глазах выступили слёзы. — Да из-за тебя мне пришлось тратить лишние деньги, чтобы заказать еду из ресторана, — шипел мужчина, плюясь от негодования. Он приблизился своей противной гневной мордой к лицу Фрэнка. — Ты вернёшь мне всё до копейки, но не думай, что отделаешься таким простым наказанием, — сказал Джон; на грозный голос отца со второго этажа спустился Кайл.</p><p>Специально, чтобы понаблюдать за происходящим и получить от этого моральное удовольствие.</p><p>Страх сковал Айеро полностью. В горле пересохло. Внутри всё сжалось до размера атома.</p><p>Аддерли чувствовал, как он дрожит. Аддерли нравилось быть чьим-то хозяином.</p><p>— Снимай штаны, — приказал он, крепко сжимая зубы, и толкнул парня в центр прихожей.</p><p>Упав на пол, Фрэнк затрясся сильнее. Он знал, что его ждёт, и до сумасшествия боялся этого.</p><p>— Не надо, пожалуйста, я всё отдам, клянусь. Только не надо, прошу, — дрожащим от находящего плача голосом умолял приёмного отца Айеро. Но Джону было всё равно.</p><p>— Снимай штаны, — с расстановками произнёс он, и Фрэнк всхлипнул, едва ли сдерживая слёзы.</p><p>Он поджал от стыда губы и опустил взгляд в пол, скрывая порозовевшее лицо за длинной чёлкой. Ему было так паршиво на данный момент, однако он не мог перечить мужчине: уж лучше порка, чем смерть. Худощавые руки нехотя потянулись к металлической пряжке ремня и расстегнули его. Брюки легко сползли с тощих ног Айеро, и он, сняв куртку, остался перед приёмным отцом в одних трусах и рубашке с жилеткой.</p><p>— Ложись на живот, — грубо сказал Джон и за долю секунды вытянул ремень из штанов.</p><p>Тяжело дыша, Фрэнк беспрекословно лёг на живот и крепко зажмурился, готовясь к грядущим вспышкам безумной боли. Он затаил дыхание.</p><p>«Ты выдержишь, Фрэнки. Ты обязательно выдержишь», — парень пытался сам себя подбодрить, но эти слова его не утешали.</p><p>Джон замахнулся — удар был сильным и не щадящим; шлепок эхом пронёсся по всему дому. Айеро громко проскулил, чуть ли не до крови прикусывая нижнюю губу, и по коже табуном пробежались неприятные мурашки. На коже остался алый след от ремня.</p><p>Удары сыпались один за другим, доставляя парню нестерпимую боль. И он плакал. С каждым шлепком Джон язвил и выплёвывал желчные слова в сторону Айеро, с каждым шлепком сердце Фрэнка болезненно вздрагивало, а пятая точка ощутимо горела. Парень громко сопел, вскрикивал и кусал костяшки пальцев на руках, однако это с трудом помогало ему отвлечься. Кайл с особым интересом наблюдал за всем происходящим, снимая это на телефон, и ехидно хихикал исподтишка, доставляя тем самым Фрэнку большую моральную боль.</p><p>Как же он их всех ненавидел в этот момент.</p><p>Как сильно он их ненавидел.</p><p>Эти пять минут были одними из самых отвратительных и неприятных в его жизни. И он так хотел об этом скорее позабыть.</p><p>К десяти вечера Айеро прибрался в кухне и, умывшись и дождавшись, когда все лягут спать, закрылся в своей комнате. Задница болела, сидеть было практически невозможно. Парню было стыдно за всё это: за то, что уснул у Джерарда; за то, что, ничего не объяснив, сбежал.</p><p>За то, что не пришёл домой вовремя.</p><p>Фрэнк надменно вздыхал, лёжа в «кровати». Ему было тяжело осознать, что он в чём-то прокололся и получил за это жестокое наказание, ведь он всеми силами старался не допускать этого. Беззвучно рассмеявшись от горя и пустив две скупые слезы, парень уставил взгляд в дно полок, висящих над ним. Он попытался уснуть. Однако его пятая точка, которая болезненно ныла на данный момент, не давала ему этого сделать.</p><p>— Обожаю эту жизнь, — пробурчал себе под нос Айеро, видимо, смирившись с произошедшим недавно конфузом, и включил ночник.</p><p>Он встал с постели и принялся копаться в своей сумке, чтобы достать книгу и почитать на ночь что-нибудь из ряда не очень интересной школьной литературы. Как понял Фрэнк, домашнее задание у Джерарда он так и не взял, и это добавляло лишние проблемы в его копилку.</p><p>Но как же он был поражён, когда отыскал в сумке не только задание Уэя, но и подарок от него. Фрэнк замер, стоя с открыткой, привязанной к шоколадке, в руках. Пульсирующая боль отошла на второй план, а сердце сжалось уже не от разочарования, а от приятного волнения, которое заполняло вакуум внутри Айеро. На его лице непроизвольно показалась улыбка. Парень развязал красную ленточку, положил шоколадку на стол и замиранием сердца заглянул внутрь открытки, чтобы прочитать её содержимое.</p><p>
  <em>«Счастливого Рождества, Фрэнки!»</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Глава 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фрэнк тонул в своей влюблённости, чувствовал сильную дрожь в коленях и сумасшедшее биение сердца, вспоминая Джерарда. Ночью мысли о любимом не давали нормально уснуть: Айеро просыпался каждый час и с сонной улыбкой на лице вновь засыпал, думая об Уэе и его скромном подарке. Фрэнк был счастлив. Искренне счастлив, и физическая боль от недавней порки ремнем растворялась на фоне испытанных чувств.</p><p>Парень был смущен проявленной инициативой Джерарда, ведь совсем не ожидал получить от него подарок. Айеро было приятно, и он хотел, чтобы подобное повторялось чаще, поэтому решил сделать Уэю подарок в ответ.</p><p>Шоколадку он отложил на потом, а открытку положил к своему сокровищу, чтобы любоваться ей по ночам и знать, что, видимо, он что-то значит для Джерарда.</p><p>Рождество было серым и мрачным. Складывалось впечатление, будто это точно такой же обычный день, тяжелый и ничего не значащий. Фрэнк был расстроен. Внутрь закрались печаль и непонимание. Он смотрел в окно лоджии, наблюдал за суетящимися прохожими. Видел украшенные гирляндами и мишурой дома, венки на дверях. И духовно погружался в эту праздничную атмосферу. Ему этого не хватало, но он не мог пойти против Джона, боясь его до безумия.</p><p>Ослепительно-белое рассыпчатое полотно покрывало улицы Трентона. В зимнее время природа выглядела умерщвлённой и мрачной. Ночной крепкий мороз рисовал замысловатые узоры на окнах городских домов. Утро было тёмным и морозным. Леденящий ветер сдувал с обнаженных ветвей деревьев рыхлый снежок. Солнце спало под горизонтом, намереваясь проснуться лишь в девять утра. В последнее воскресенье декабря Фрэнк долго не спал. Проснувшись ещё тогда, когда небесный край окрасился в багряный цвет холодной солнечной короны, а небо над головой всё ещё было невзрачно-серым, парень взялся за работу.</p><p>Синяки и кровоподтеки на пятой точке и задней части бёдер по-прежнему ныли и болели от соприкосновения со стулом. Вспоминая события двадцать третьего декабря, Айеро краснел и обзывал себя в уме из-за стыда. Он считал унизительным получить ремнём от приёмного отца.</p><p>Понимая, что сегодня вечером его ждет занятие с Линдси Баллато, Айеро не стал медлить. Он должен был успеть справиться со своими обязанностями, чтобы смочь выйти на оплачиваемую работу. Фрэнк не знал, в каком настроении будет Джон и пройдёт ли этот день спокойно. Порой непредсказуемость Аддерли наводила Айеро на мысль, что его приёмный папаша неизлечимо болен. Биполярное расстройство это или циклотимия — Айеро понятия не имел, но трезво осознавал, что такие резкие смены настроения ничего хорошего не сулят.</p><p>С наступлением зимы работы у парня прибавилось. Из-за зачастивших ночных снегопадов ему приходилось по утрам выгребать снег с крыльца и заднего двора, чем он и решил заняться в первую очередь. Одевшись потеплее, Фрэнк взял лопату, которая стояла в шкафу прихожей, и вышел на улицу. Нос тут же покраснел, а тело покрылось мурашками от холода, окутавшего с ног до головы. Подбородок Айеро затрясся. Парень огляделся по сторонам: в воскресное утро на улице не было ни души. Ранняя темнота обезоруживала, и только снежные сугробы ослепляли своей белизной. Фрэнк спустился вниз. Хрустящий снег, покрывавший ступени, скрипел под ногами. Работать не хотелось, но Айеро знал, что тем самым будет лучше для него самого.</p><p>Фрэнк справился с сугробами, когда часы показывали девять. Дневное светило выползло из-под изумрудного горизонта и озарило алыми лучами городские улицы. Руки Айеро были красными от холода. В конечностях чувствовалась непреодолимая тяжесть. Хотелось скорее согреться. Оставив лопату на крыльце, парень прошел в дом и шустро снял с себя верхнюю одежду. Он вымыл руки под теплой водой, которая казалась кипятком, и прошмыгнул в кухню, чтобы взяться за приготовление завтрака. Желудок изнемогающе заурчал от одних только мыслей о еде, и Фрэнк без промедления начал готовить.</p><p>***</p><p>— Ты опоздал! — воскликнула Линдси, встретив на пороге своего дома Джерарда. — Я тебя к четырём вообще-то ждала.</p><p>Она осмотрела друга, как всегда, лохматого и немного неопрятного, с ног до головы и выстроила недовольное выражение лица.</p><p>— Ну извините меня, пожалуйста, за то, что я живу не на соседней улице, и мне приходится добираться до тебя больше получаса. Увы, но Берт не является моим личным водителем и не может подвозить меня куда угодно и в любое время суток, — оправдался Уэй, вваливаясь в прихожую, и прикрыл за собой дверь.</p><p>Он снял верхнюю одежду, положил её на стоящий рядом комод и прошёл вперёд; Линдси — следом за ним.</p><p>В доме пахло корицей и сладкими духами. Было тепло. Неестественный свет ламп освещал пространство. Сумерки заключили улицы в объятья, погружая город во мрак. Внутри дома царила тишина, которая разрушалась с каждым шагом, ступающим на скрипучие деревянные ступени. На втором этаже из-за приоткрытой двери спальни девушки доносилась музыка.</p><p>— И я всё равно не понимаю, почему вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить со мной по телефону, ты припёрся за тридевять земель сюда? — Баллато была озадачена поведением друга.</p><p>— А я не могу провести время со своей лучшей подругой? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Уэй, кинув мимолётный взгляд на собеседницу. На его лице появилась лёгкая улыбка.</p><p>Они прошли внутрь, и Джерард, не церемонясь, плюхнулся спиной на кровать Линдси, подкладывая руки под голову. Баллато подошла к столу, взяла альбом для рисования и аккуратно бросила его на живот Уэю.</p><p>— Оцени, всю ночь просидела над этим.</p><p>Парень, прокряхтев, уселся на кровати и подпёр спину подушкой. Линдси присела рядом, подгибая под себя ноги, и принялась рассматривать своё творение на пару с Джерардом. В её глазах плясали огоньки трепетного ожидания и лёгкого волнения, сердце изредка вздрагивало в груди. Она часто делилась с другом успехами и надеялась на искреннюю поддержку с его стороны. Лицо Уэя преобразилось в удивлении: его глаза были чуть сощурены, щёки — втянуты. Парень хмыкнул:</p><p>— Ты всё ещё не передумала стать профессиональной художницей?</p><p>Джерард украдкой взглянул на девушку и улыбнулся ей, продолжая держать в руках альбом с рисунками.</p><p>— Пока нет. А что, всё настолько плохо? — Линдси насторожилась словам Уэя.</p><p>— Нет, всё прекрасно, ты очень талантливая художница, правда. Я просто так поинтересовался, — парень вдруг смягчил ситуацию, позволяя Баллато понять, что он сказал это совершенно не из худших побуждений.</p><p>Джерард снова начал изучать рисунок, его цветовую гамму и красивый, аккуратный штрих; идеи, заложенные в нём, и качество выполненной работы. Его впечатляла целеустремлённость Линдси, и он был доволен подругой.</p><p>— Спасибо, я старалась, — девушка улыбнулась искренней и чистой улыбкой. — А ты не надумал, куда после школы пойдёшь? Через два года уже поступать.</p><p>— Не знаю, я пока пытаюсь подыскать подходящий вариант. Если рассматривать конкретно Нью-Йорк, то там довольно много вариантов. Ты представляешь, как сложно выбрать? — он вновь посмотрел на подругу, выпучивая глаза.</p><p>— Пошли со мной в Институт Пратта. Говорят, там здорово, и преподаватели толковые, — предложила Линдси, легонько толкнув парня в плечо, и тепло улыбнулась, забирая из его рук альбом.</p><p>— Ну я подумаю над твоим предложением, — усмехнулся Уэй, заставив тем самым Баллато рассмеяться.</p><p>— Я уверена, что ты в конце концов всё равно согласишься, — девушка встала с кровати и подошла обратно к столу, после чего села на стул. — Вообще, мы не про учёбу должны были поговорить, верно? Зачем-то же ты наведался ко мне, — Линдси бросила альбом на стол и принялась крутиться на стуле в разные стороны, сложив руки в замок. — Так давай, рассказывай, что там у тебя произошло?</p><p>— Только за чашечкой кофе, — Джерард коварно улыбнулся, прикусив нижнюю губу, и вновь улёгся на кровати.</p><p>— Ну ты и жук, конечно, — вдруг возмутилась Баллато, но всё же поднялась с места и направилась к выходу из комнаты, чтобы приготовить кофе.</p><p>— С молоком! — прикрикнул парень вслед уходящей Линдси и последнее, что он увидел, проследив за подругой, это средний палец, который медленно скрылся за косяком двери.</p><p>Джерард залился тихим хохотом и уставил взгляд на потолок в ожидании горячего напитка. Парень громко вздохнул. Из колонок включенного компьютера играло что-то немного попсовое, но в то же время тяжёлое. Уэй дёргал ногой в такт барабанам и пытался интуитивно напеть мелодию, которую слышал впервые. За окном совсем стемнело. Свет уличных фонарей жаждал пробиться сквозь окна в комнату, но тут же растворялся в лучах горящей потолочной лампы. Баллато пришла спустя десять минут с двумя кружками, в одной из которых плескался кофе с молоком, а в другой — чай. Она поставила кружку Джерарда на прикроватную тумбочку, а сама села за стол.</p><p>— Ну так что? — спросила Линдси, вскидывая брови, и сделала первый глоток горячего чая.</p><p>— Я хотел немного поговорить с тобой об очень интересной и загадочной персоне, — Джерард сел на кровати и взял кружку в руки. — Точку зрения Берта я уже услышал. Теперь пришла твоя очередь. И я надеюсь, что ты сможешь мне кое в чём помочь, — он заманчиво улыбнулся и, сделав один вдох над ароматным напитком, отпил немного кофе.</p><p>— О какой ещё персоне? — Баллато неотрывно смотрела Уэю в глаза. Её пробирало на смех от серьёзности и важности его слов.</p><p>— О Фрэнке, — выдал Джерард, что немного озадачило его подругу.</p><p>— О Фрэнке?.. — Линдси взмахнула головой. — И что же, по твоему мнению, с ним не так?</p><p>— Помнишь, я уже говорил тебе о том, что его внешность и поведение заставляют меня насторожиться? — Баллато кивнула и промычала в знак согласия. — Так вот, нам удалось немного поговорить. То есть, он рассказал мне о себе в общих чертах. И знаешь что? — в голосе Уэя слышались нотки возмущения.</p><p>— Что? — заинтересованно спросила девушка, едва нахмурившись.</p><p>— Я почему-то не верю ни единому его слову, — парень хмыкнул, делая глоток кофе, и отвёл взгляд в сторону, на секунду задумавшись. — Он как будто выстроил вокруг себя фальшивую идиллию и боится показать себя таким, какой он есть на самом деле. Ему явно было стыдно говорить правду, и я видел это по его лицу. У него полноценная семья, два брата, ему всего хватает, он нормально питается, у него есть хорошие друзья… у него есть девушка, — Джерард решил акцентировать на данном факте всё внимание подруги, чуть повысив голос. — Но при этом, когда я вижу его в школе, он сидит в постоянном одиночестве, в его глазах отчётливо читается страх и море боли, он ужасно худой, ходит в обносках, и на его лице частенько появляются царапины, возникновение которых он очень глупо объясняет. Тебе не кажется это странным? Вот лично мне — да, — выговорился Уэй.</p><p>Разговоры на эту тему доставляли ему некое удовольствие, и он готов был говорить об этом часами, лишь бы доказать, что Фрэнк что-то скрывает. Сердце вдруг сильно застучало, а нога непроизвольно задёргалась в попытке усмирить выброс адреналина.</p><p>— Ну да, в чём-то ты прав… — пробубнила себе под нос Линдси, потупив взгляд. — Хотя, быть может, всё и не так плохо? Мне просто тяжело говорить что-то о человеке, которого я едва ли знаю. Может, ты делаешь поспешные выводы? — Баллато попыталась встать на сторону Айеро, что Джерарда отчего-то раздражало.</p><p>— Я никогда не делаю поспешных выводов, — фыркнул Уэй, сдувая волосинки со лба. — Это ведь очевидные вещи. Да хотя бы взять во внимание тот факт, что у него есть двое младших братьев, но в обносках почему-то ходит он.</p><p>— Ты привёл очень неудачный аргумент. Не забывай, что не все в этом мире должны быть богачами. Ты слишком категоричный, Джерард. Будь проще, — Линдси мило улыбнулась парню, пытаясь хоть немного смягчить ситуацию, которую накалял Уэй.</p><p>— Вот и Берт такой же. Я думал, хоть ты меня немного поддержишь. Скажешь «да, Джерард, у Фрэнка проблемы, давай вместе выясним, что не так, и, если надо, поможем ему», — парень не хотел ссориться, правда не хотел, но его возмущению не было предела.</p><p>— А ты готов ему помочь? — удивлённо спросила Баллато, надеясь на то, что Уэй сказал это не из-за зашкаливающих эмоций.</p><p>— Готов. Почему нет? — настоял на своих словах Джерард. — Если у него в семье проблемы с деньгами, то можно как минимум пожертвовать одежду, поддержать морально и финансово. Это не такая уж и большая проблема, если честно. А если там вообще домашнее насилие? С этим ведь тоже нужно что-то делать, — парень размышлял здраво, и Линдси готова была поддержать его в этом, но всё же не была уверена в таких серьёзных проблемах Фрэнка на все сто процентов.</p><p>— Ну хорошо, допустим, — согласилась Баллато. — А что ты имел ввиду, когда говорил, что рассчитываешь на мою помощь? — она слегка сощурила глаза и поднесла край кружки к губам.</p><p>— Я надеялся, что ты сможешь как-нибудь пообщаться с ним. Спросить насчёт семьи и его, кхм, девушки, — Джерард пожал губы и закатил глаза, произнеся слово «девушка». — Просто ты более лояльный и спокойный человек, в отличие от меня, импульсивного борца за справедливость. Боюсь, что меня не хватит выслушивать его враньё, и я просто накричу на него, мол, хватит врать, ты достал уже. Ну, как-то так, — парень пожал плечами и, допив кофе, поставил кружку на прикроватную тумбочку.</p><p>— Я могу попробовать, но где гарантия того, что мне удастся что-либо выяснить? — спросила Линдси, вытянувшись на стуле. Её душу терзали некие сомнения.</p><p>— Если ничего не сдвинется с места, тогда придётся действовать жёстко и идти напролом: спросить прямо, — заявил Джерард и поднялся с кровати, потягиваясь и широко зевая. — Просто пока не хочется быть резким в его глазах. Сама понимаешь…</p><p>— Ой, не знаю, мне кажется, неправильно это всё, — Баллато нахмурилась и повернулась к монитору компьютера лицом, чтобы проверить сообщения на Фэйсбуке.</p><p>— Ну вот поговорите, а там посмотрим, — только сказал Уэй, как с первого этажа раздался дверной звонок. Парень упёр руки в бока и, нахмурившись, посмотрел в сторону выхода из комнаты. — А это ещё кого принесло? — спросил он и посмотрел на Линдси удивлённым взглядом.</p><p>— Блин… — ругнулась она себе под нос и вдруг выключила музыку и экран монитора. — Неужели уже семь? — девушка впопыхах взглянула на время и вдруг подскочила с места. — Я совсем забыла, у меня сегодня занятие с Фрэнком, — Баллато криво улыбнулась Джерарду и вышла за пределы комнаты.</p><p>Уэй почему-то растерялся. Он почувствовал, как изнутри всё сжалось, и в горле пересохло от лёгкого волнения, настигшего его в такой неподходящий момент. Почему он встревожился, Джерард не знал, но эти чувства казались ему безумно странными и чуждыми.</p><p>— Эй, а мне что делать?! — парень прикрикнул Линдси вслед, так как понимал, что будет мешать во время занятия. Баллато лишь махнула ему в ответ, на что Уэй развёл руки в стороны и недоуменно приподнял одну бровь. — Зашибись просто, — пробурчал он и взъерошил волосы на голове, присаживаясь на край кровати и принимаясь ждать.</p><p>Парня вдруг затрясло. Он слышал тихие голоса, доносящиеся с первого этажа, шаги, приближающиеся к комнате. То ли желание узнать всю правду терзало его разум, а то ли неожиданное появление Фрэнка застало его врасплох. Джерард старался не обращать внимание на волнение, засевшее в его душе, но у него плохо это получалось. Он терялся в догадках, утопал в море тревоги и не понимал, чем же могли быть вызваны эти чувства.</p><p>И внезапно, совсем ненароком Уэй вспомнил о том, что несколько дней назад сделал Айеро подарок.</p><p>Абсолютно ничего не подозревая, Айеро подошёл к двери комнаты и со спокойной душой прошёл внутрь.</p><p>И его сердце замерло, как только он встретился взглядом с задумчивыми глазами Джерарда.</p><p>Лицо Фрэнка застыло в изумлении и лёгком шоке. Парень не был готов увидеть здесь своего возлюбленного, для него это было удивительным сюрпризом. Неловкое напряжение вдруг заполнило небольшое помещение. Воздух был горячим и спёртым, дышать стало тяжелее. Щёки Айеро внезапно порозовели, и он резко опустил глаза, принимаясь стеснительно поправлять чёлку.</p><p>— Привет, — Уэй поздоровался первым, растянув добродушную улыбку на лице, и попытался тем самым немного смягчить ситуацию. Он видел, как был напряжён Фрэнк, видел неуверенность, отпечатавшуюся румянцем на его впалых щеках.</p><p>— Привет, — робко ответил Айеро и криво улыбнулся парню в ответ.</p><p>От одного только присутствия здесь Джерарда в голову Фрэнка закралась мысль о том, что он должен поблагодарить его за подарок. Но ему так тяжело было это сделать, так сложно, глядя любимому в глаза, сказать банальное «спасибо». Внутри Айеро боролись две противоположности: стеснение пыталось задавить смелость и уверенность, которые не могли просочиться сквозь красные щёки и море смущения.</p><p>— Фрэнк, Джерард посидит здесь немного, ты не против? — сказала Линдси и начала легонько подталкивать его к рабочему столу.</p><p>— Нет, — тихо ответил Айеро, пожав плечами, и присел на своё привычное место, которое находилось справа от девушки.</p><p>— Вместе домой пойдём. Всё равно по пути, — подкинул Уэй и усмехнулся, после чего улёгся на кровати поудобнее и скрестил ноги.</p><p>Фрэнк лишь улыбнулся в ответ, боясь посмотреть на Джерарда, и Уэй это видел. Видел его боязливость, и она его привлекала.</p><p>По лицу парня расплылась коварная ухмылка. Прикусив губу, он лежал и наблюдал за тем, как Фрэнк проводит занятие, пытаясь объяснить Баллато новую тему. Джерард рассматривал каждую его клеточку, обращал внимание на самые мизерные и лёгкие жесты его рук. Ему было интересно его изучать и делать какие-то выводы. Айеро не ёрзал на стуле, не двигал ногами и совершал крайне мало движений торсом, словно боясь лишний раз дёрнуться.</p><p>В комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина, разрушающаяся тиканьем висящих на стене часов. Линдси послушно выполняла задания Фрэнка. Айеро наблюдал за ней и одновременно чувствовал прожигающий взгляд Уэя на себе. Фрэнку так норовило повернуть голову, посмотреть на Джерарда, но его останавливала собственная неуверенность и слабость. Он злился на себя из-за этого, грузно вздыхал и пытался не наговаривать на себя, но всё было тщетно. Почему-то он сильно тем самым боялся выдать с потрохами свою влюблённость, но не понимал, что делает это регулярно, показывая робость.</p><p>Желудок жалостливо сжимался от голода. Поужинать Айеро не сумел, поэтому сейчас мучился от голодных спазмов и пытался предотвратить постыдное урчание, накрывая живот рукой. В окружении тишины как гром среди ясного неба желудок вдруг взвыл, заставляя Фрэнка смутиться, а Линдси и Джерарда — улыбнуться. Парень сделал вид, будто бы ничего особенного и не произошло, но, как только из живота вновь раздалась голодная песня, Баллато не выдержала и тихо хихикнула.</p><p>— Фрэнк, — обратилась она к Айеро и посмотрела на него. Фрэнк поджал губы от лёгкого стыда и залился краской, опуская голову. — Если ты хочешь есть, то не молчи. Я не изверг, накормлю, если надо, — Баллато заботливо улыбнулась и легко толкнула его в плечо.</p><p>— Я не хочу, спасибо, — только проговорил он, как вслед за его словами вновь донеслось урчание.</p><p>— Фрэнк, — девушка взглянула на него исподлобья, и тот одарил её каким-то виноватым взглядом. — Я могу сделать тебе чай и сэндвичи с индейкой и овощами. Не отказывайся, — она проявляла искреннее дружелюбие, но Фрэнк отчего-то всё равно сомневался.</p><p>— Да, не отказывайся, Фрэнк. Линдси делает очень вкусные сэндвичи, — приметил Джерард и поправил подушку под головой. — Не пожалеешь.</p><p>— Я не ем мяса… — мямлил Айеро, криво улыбаясь, и пытался скрыть смущение за волосами.</p><p>От удивления Уэй подскочил на кровати.</p><p>— Ты вегетарианец, что ли? — Джерард вопросительно нахмурил брови, глядя на парня. Это заявление повергло Уэя в лёгкий шок, от которого он широко раскрыл глаза.</p><p>— Ты так реагируешь, словно впервые увидел человека, отказавшегося от мяса, — Линдси усмехнулась и поднялась с места. Она подошла к двери. — Я сделаю тебе пару сэндвичей с овощами и сладкий чай, хорошо?</p><p>— Спасибо, — пробормотал Фрэнк и мило улыбнулся, всё ещё чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Девушка подмигнула ему и скрылась за дверями комнаты с намерением приготовить своему репетитору поесть.</p><p>Айеро и Уэй остались наедине друг с другом. Сложив руки на коленях, Джерард смотрел на парня с сильным любопытством. Его глаза были прищурены, а рот приоткрыт.</p><p>— И давно ты вегетарианец? — поинтересовался Уэй и сложил руки в замок.</p><p>— С детства ещё, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.</p><p>Внутри него закралось лёгкое беспокойство. Разговаривать с парнем один на один всегда было для Айеро чем-то волнительным и трепетным. Это всегда являлось поводом ещё немного сблизиться, и он сильно боялся сказать что-нибудь не то.</p><p>— Даже так, — Джерард взмахнул головой. — То есть, ты ешь только овощи, фрукты и каши всякие? И больше ничего? — любопытство пожирало его изнутри, и вуаль, скрывающая тайну о болезненной худобе, становилась более прозрачной.</p><p>— Нет, я не веган, — усмехнулся Фрэнк и слегка покраснел. Он сидел слева от Уэя и боялся посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я ем молочные продукты… без содержания лактозы, правда, но всё равно… Ну, ещё яйца и мёд. Я отказался только от мяса и рыбы.</p><p>— Ну хорошо, допустим, — Уэй тихо рассмеялся и подпёр подбородок рукой, облокачиваясь на прикроватную тумбочку. — А как же ты яйца ешь? Это ведь не родившиеся цыплята, — парень пытался зацепить его чем угодно, но у Айеро, как у человека образованного, находились весомые аргументы.</p><p>— Те яйца, которые продаются в магазинах, не оплодотворённые. Из них не могут вылупляться цыплята. Курицы способны нести яйца ежедневно и без петуха. Это, фактически, куриные менструации, если их можно таковыми назвать… — Фрэнк раскраснелся, обсуждая с возлюбленным такие «откровенные» темы. Джерард вдруг изменился в лице.</p><p>— Фу, блин, я больше никогда не смогу есть яйца. Мерзость, — выражение лица Уэя оставляло желать лучшего: оно стало похожим на чернослив — таким же сморщенным и неприятным.</p><p>— Сейчас бы перед едой о куриных месячных поговорить, — усмехнулась Линдси, внезапно вошедшая в комнату с кружкой чая и тарелкой, на которой лежали два сэндвича с салатом, перцем и сладкими огурцами. Девушка поставила перед парнем еду и присела рядом, собираясь решить ещё несколько примеров. — Приятного аппетита, — мягко проговорила она и взяла ручку.</p><p>— Спасибо, — ответил Айеро, и запах свежих овощей вдруг ударил в нос.</p><p>Фрэнк старался есть аккуратно и спокойно, хотя ему так и норовило вгрызться в этот несчастный сэндвич, как дикому зверю. Парень получал неистовое удовольствие от употребления пищи, потому что в течение дня ел совсем чуть-чуть. Айеро растягивал удовольствие, смаковал каждый кусочек огурца, каждый ломтик хлеба. Проглатывая пищевой комок, он едва ли сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза, и Джерард, наблюдая за парнем, видел это. Конечно, всё можно было бы счесть за банальный голод, но доля сомнения проскользнула в голове Уэя, и это дало ему повод снова задуматься.</p><p>В восемь часов, когда родители Линдси уже вернулись домой с вечернего времяпрепровождения в ресторане, Фрэнк и Джерард, попрощавшись, вышли на улицу. Айеро получил свои законные десять долларов, что в совокупности с хорошим ужином поднимало настроение и поддерживало его хорошее расположение духа.</p><p>Морозный ветер легко бил в лицо, покрывая пунцовым румянцем. Было уже совсем темно. Звёзды тускло сияли на иссиня-чёрном небосклоне, и бледный полумесяц сверкал в перинах ночи. Одеяла белых снегов окутывали улицы города.</p><p>Парни молчали, шагая к ближайшей остановке общественного транспорта. Они молча курили, молча сидели рядом в салоне автобуса и молча смотрели задумчивыми взглядами куда-то вдаль. Изредка Джерард пытался разбавить надменную атмосферу тишины простыми разговорами и вопросами о чём-то незначительном, но это не продолжалось и нескольких минут. Уэй был слегка расстроен поведением парня, а в частности тем, что тот не поблагодарил его за подарок. Джерард ведь правда старался, правда хотел увидеть счастливый блеск в глазах Айеро и радостную улыбку на его лице. Однако в ответ на свои старания при встрече с ним он получил лишь безмолвие. Был ли Фрэнк гордым? Нет, он просто сильно стеснялся и не знал, как лучше преподнести свою благодарность.</p><p>Они вышли из транспорта и так же молча шли к перекрёстку, который должен был их разлучить. Всё это время Айеро думал о том, как сказать Джерарду спасибо, но всё не решался перебороть свой страх. И только тогда, когда парни попрощались и повернулись друг к другу спиной, Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Джерард! — сквозь силу окликнул он Уэя, который отошёл от него буквально на пару метров.</p><p>Джерард обернулся на голос и удивлёнными глазами встретился с робким взглядом Айеро. В темноте ночи и под жёлтыми фонарями улиц пёстрый алый румянец на щеках Фрэнка был едва ли заметен.</p><p>Вокруг не было ни одной души, лишь ветер свистел между ними.</p><p>— Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо, — Фрэнк замер на месте, а в груди поселилось волнение.</p><p>— За что? — на лице Уэя проскользнула лёгкая и довольная улыбка.</p><p>— За подарок, который я нашёл в своей сумке, — робко сказал Айеро и опустил взгляд на свои руки, пальцы которых были сцеплены в замок.</p><p>Фрэнк криво улыбался, чувствуя себя неловко, и ждал какого-то ответа от Джерарда, словно это было чем-то неимоверно важным. Уэй тихо рассмеялся и медленно подошёл к парню. Он выглядел таким маленьким, беззащитным и смущённым в данный момент.</p><p>— Не за что, — произнёс он и заключил Айеро в крепкие объятья.</p><p>Сердце с неистовой силой сжималось от этой нежности. Фрэнк постарался обнять парня в ответ, но не хватало смелости крепко прижать его к себе. Он прислонился лицом к плечу Уэя, едва ощутимо задрожав в его объятьях. Айеро на секунду прикрыл глаза, вдыхая приятный аромат Джерарда, и на глаза непроизвольно навернулись слабые слёзы от счастья; лёгкая улыбка проскользнула по его лицу. А ведь Фрэнк и подумать не мог, что такое могло бы случиться. Ему было крайне приятно, и он явно запомнит этот момент на всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>«Я люблю тебя. Сильно-сильно», — в уме произнёс Фрэнк и зажмурился, стараясь навсегда запечатлеть этот миг в своей памяти.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Глава 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро Фрэнка, как всегда, началось с выполнения уже порядком поднадоевших ему домашних обязанностей. Айеро чувствовал хроническую усталость от того, что не высыпался и был постоянно в работе, но окружающим людям было плевать на его состояние. Подавленный, он вновь почистил двор от выпавшего за ночь снега, немного прибрался дома и принялся за приготовление завтрака. Всё было вполне обычным и не вызывало никаких подозрений.</p><p>Всё, кроме одного.</p><p>— Айеро, я оставил тебе кое-какое задание на столе в моей комнате. Сходи сейчас и быстренько сделай его. Это срочно, — в кухне внезапно появился Кайл. Его голос был строгим. Прищуренные голубые глаза с презрением смотрели на Фрэнка.</p><p>Айеро опешил, отвлекаясь от готовки, и с недоумением посмотрел на сводного брата.</p><p>— Давай я закончу с завтраком, и тогда сделаю всё, что тебе надо. Мне осталось немного, — несмотря на свою ненависть к Кайлу, Фрэнк старался быть спокойным и дружелюбным по отношению к нему.</p><p>— Не отнекивайся, иди быстро сделай, — Аддерли стоял на своём. Он грубо схватил Фрэнка за локоть и вытолкнул за дверь кухни.</p><p>— Но… — Фрэнк не успел возразить, как дверь перед ним захлопнулась, ударив воздухом в лицо.</p><p>Парень пришёл в негодование. Действия сводного брата вызывали много вопросов, но Фрэнк, боясь сделать что-то в противовес, лишь тяжело вздохнул, закатив глаза.</p><p>«Конченый», — пронеслось у него в голове.</p><p>Он нехотя, но послушно поднялся на второй этаж и зашёл в комнату близнецов, где его встретил недовольный Джулиан.</p><p>— Ты здесь что-то забыл? — раздражённо спросил белобрысый. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то прерывал его.</p><p>— Кайл сказал, что оставил мне какое-то задание на столе в вашей комнате и попросил срочно сделать его, — оправдался Айеро.</p><p>Парень был раздражён сложившейся ситуацией не меньше, и он впал в ещё большее недоумение и раздражение, когда Джулиан посмотрел на совершенно пустой стол и сказал:</p><p>— Здесь ничего нет.</p><p>— Какого хрена? — не сдержался Фрэнк. Недовольный, он развернулся и пошёл обратно к кухне, чтобы выяснить у Кайла, что он задумал.</p><p>Но всё, что он получил в ответ, — это:</p><p>— Наебал, — поведение Кайла казалось Айеро безумно странным. Фрэнк, находясь в шоке, высоко вскинул брови и бездумно уставился в окно напротив входа в кухню.</p><p>Аддерли усмехнулся, словно что-то замышляя. Он держал в руках кружку с горячим чаем и загадочно смотрел на Айеро, который совершенно ничего не понимал сейчас.</p><p>— Кстати, можешь съесть мою порцию, если хочешь. Я не голоден, — бросил Кайл напоследок и удалился из кухни, оставляя Фрэнка наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>«Что это только что было?» — Айеро заподозрил что-то неладное.</p><p>Он осмотрелся. Всё стояло на своих местах, ничто не вызывало недоверия. Встряхнувшись, Фрэнк дёрнул бровями и вернулся к готовке.</p><p>Что-то ему не нравилось во всём этом.</p><p>Ничто не предвещало беды. Все, кроме Кайла, как обычно, позавтракали и отправились по своим делам.</p><p>Но самый ад начался спустя полтора часа.</p><p>— Ты, щенок малолетний, да я на тебе живого места не оставлю, когда ты вернёшься домой! — орал в трубку Джон, пока Фрэнк, корчась от боли в животе, сидел на полу туалета.</p><p>— Я… я не знаю, что произошло, все продукты были абсолютно свежими, такого просто не может быть… — оправдывался Айеро. Живот скрутило с новой силой. Парню снова приспичило в туалет, но он терпел: нужно было выслушать отчима до конца.</p><p>— Мне плевать, что такого не может быть. Итог какой? — не унимался мужчина. Его слова совсем не утешали Фрэнка. — Я тебе запрещаю приближаться к еде хотя бы на миллиметр, ты меня понял? Понял, я тебя спрашиваю?! — Джон был в ярости. От его ненависти свербило в глазах и разрывало грудную клетку. Но живот сейчас сводило ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Понял, — разочаровано выдал Фрэнк, и Аддерли бросил трубку.</p><p>Айеро в одну секунду накрыло разочарование и обида. Ему было плохо физически, ему было плохо морально, и он не представлял, что с ним сделает Джон, когда встретится с ним лицом к лицу.</p><p>«Как я мог так оплошать с едой?» — Фрэнк винил себя во всём случившемся.</p><p>На глаза наворачивались слёзы от осознания того, что он снова в чём-то провалился.</p><p>«Неудачник, ничтожество, придурок, идиот…» — Айеро не мог перестать обзывать себя.</p><p>Эта ситуация казалась ему настолько дурацкой и нелепой, что он расстраивался ещё сильнее. Хуже всего этого только то, что Джон, похоже, запретил ему есть. Денег у Фрэнка оставалось немного. Отдав практически все свои сбережения за заказ из ресторана отчиму, парень остался на мели.</p><p>После того, как мучения с диареей закончились, Айеро первым делом прошёл в кухню и проверил сроки годности на продуктах, из которых готовил. Всё было в норме — Фрэнк был в замешательстве. И только спустя несколько минут размышлений он решил проверить мусорный бак на наличие каких-нибудь улик.</p><p>То, что он нашёл, сразу заставило его вспомнить о Кайле, который зачем-то выгнал его из кухни с утра.</p><p>На Фрэнка нахлынула ярость. Достав из мусора пустой блистер из-под таблеток, он быстрым шагом направился в гостиную, где за просмотром телевизора отдыхал Кайл.</p><p>— Это ты сделал?! — внезапно вскрикнул Айеро, бросая блистер в сводного брата.</p><p>Тот сначала пришёл в недоумение от происходящего, но, быстро поняв мотив злости Фрэнка, злорадно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Понравилось? Хочешь ещё? — рассмеялся Кайл, что сильнее слило Айеро.</p><p>— Ты хоть понимаешь, что у меня из-за тебя теперь проблемы? Ты понимаешь, что Джон запретил мне есть? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сдох от голода? — Фрэнк был на эмоциях. Он краснел от негодования, прожигая глазами довольного Кайла, и надеялся вразумить его, по чём зря.</p><p>Аддерли резко убрал мерзкую улыбку с лица и, встав с дивана, вплотную подошёл к Айеро. Он посмотрел Фрэнку прямо в глаза леденящим взглядом и произнёс:</p><p>— А я говорил тебе, что просто так всё не оставлю. Я ненавижу тебя и сделаю всё возможное, чтобы насолить тебе.</p><p>Слова Кайла врезались в груди и разрывали её на мелкие части. Глаза Фрэнка заслезились. Он очень хотел ответить ему, правда хотел. Но у него ничего не получилось, кроме как дать слабину и от обиды расплакаться.</p><p>— Пошёл отсюда вон, — прошипел Кайл и Фрэнк, в пассивном гневе поджав нижнюю губу, вышел из гостиной.</p><p>Кажется, этот день не может быть хуже.</p><p>***</p><p>Тусклые солнечные лучи аккуратно ложились на деревья и крыши домов, заставляя их отбрасывать на землю причудливые тени. Было довольно холодно, но не настолько, чтобы перестать чувствовать пальцы на своих руках. Ленивый ветер мягко обдувал лица прохожих. Небеса были укрыты тонким слоем серых облаков, из-за которых едва просвечивалась их голубизна. Редкие снежинки словно застывали в воздухе, создавая эффект «дневных звёзд».</p><p>
  <em>«Я бы хотела прогуляться завтра с тобой после полудня, ты не против?»</em>
</p><p>Фрэнк взглянул на себя в зеркало и поправил накрахмаленный воротник белой рубашки. Взгляд застыл на уставших глазах цвета зелёного яблока с корицей.</p><p>
  <em>«Да, конечно, я был бы рад провести с тобой время».</em>
</p><p>Айеро поправил волосы и опёрся руками на раковину.</p><p>Сердце бушевало в преддверии встречи. Парень уже несколько раз успел пожалеть о том, что согласился на это, ведь волнение не было для него приятным чувством.</p><p>«И для чего только Линдси решила вытащить меня на прогулку?» — задавался вопросом Фрэнк, рассматривая изнеможённое лицо в отражении.</p><p>Джон вернулся домой и не тронул Айеро, но по приходу одарил его полным ненависти и презрения взглядом. Это позволило Фрэнку расслабиться, но ненадолго. Он не ел сегодня с самого утра и вряд ли продержится до завтра.</p><p>Руки сковало тремором. Фрэнк сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов в надежде немного успокоиться, но волнение не отпускало.</p><p>— Всё будет в порядке, — произнёс себе под нос он и, одевшись, вышел на улицу.</p><p>Фрэнку было ужасно стыдно идти на встречу с девушкой в обносках. Он понимал, что это не совсем свидание и волноваться здесь не о чем, но парню почему-то казалось, что если он в таком виде будет ходить рядом с Линдси по улицам, то её это будет смущать.</p><p>Как бы сильно Айеро ни душили мысли по поводу внешнего вида, он понимал, что отступать уже поздно и нужно идти только вперёд. Когда волнение с новой силой сдавливало в крепких руках его слабое сердце, парень тяжело вздыхал, сжимая ветровку в районе груди, и пытался напомнить себе, что ничего страшного в прогулке с знакомой нет.</p><p>Если он выдержал встречу с Джерардом, то и сейчас обязательно выдержит.</p><p>Фрэнк договорился увидеться с Линдси в парке Ассупинк-Крик, что находился недалеко от школы. Ветер был несильным — Айеро смог закурить. Затягиваясь сигаретным дымом, парень шёл мимо многоэтажных домов и маленьких магазинчиков, мимо кофеен и ломбардов. Погода была прекрасной, и, действительно, сейчас было хорошее время, чтобы прогуляться. Фрэнк крайне редко выходил на улицу не по нуждам Джона. Наверное, это был второй раз за эти полгода.</p><p>Где-то из-за мусорных баков, громко взвыв, выскочила чёрная кошка и понеслась куда глаза глядят; следом за ней — ещё несколько тёмных котов.</p><p>Парень встречался взглядом с пустыми глазами прохожих и думал о том, как пройдёт его встреча с Линдси. Фрэнк не знал, как он будет поддерживать разговор. Не знал, на сколько хватит Баллато. Айеро боялся, что девушка умрёт со скуки, находясь в его компании.</p><p>Парень прошёл вглубь парка, выкинув окурок в ближайшую урну, и засунул руки в карманы. Пройдя по мосту, он пересёк небольшой ручей, окаймлённый заснеженным льдом, и сквозь тёмные деревья подошёл к бетонным трибунам с миниатюрной кривоватой орхестрой, откуда открывался вид на водную гладь. Обильная растительность полностью закрывала обзор — города не было видно. Людей здесь не было. Тишина окутала этот маленький клочок земли, изолировала от городской суеты. Фрэнк присел на самую нижнюю ступень и, зажав ладони между колен, составил носки ног друг с другом.</p><p>Ветер колыхал его широкие брюки со стрелками. Айеро задумчивым взглядом смотрел вдаль, ожидая прихода Линдси. Мир вокруг него словно исчез, скрылся, как город за этими деревьями. Воздух был чистым и свежим. Журчание всё ещё живого ручья немного успокаивало, и сердце начинало биться более равномерно. Ему хотелось остаться здесь навсегда. Пустить корни и с наступлением весны расцвести.</p><p>— Привет, давно меня ждёшь? — послышалось со стороны, и Фрэнк обернулся.</p><p>На его лице просочилась лёгкая улыбка, и щёки слегка покраснели. Линдси была очаровательна в данный момент. Её янтарно-карие глаза дарили тепло в зимнюю пору, словно растапливали снежные сугробы, скопившиеся кругом. Чёрные недлинные волосы выбивались из-под шапки с помпоном и небрежно ложились на широкий шерстяной шарф. Баллато присела рядом и мило улыбнулась парню, который уже успел почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.</p><p>— Привет, нет, — Айеро пожал плечами и потёр голые ладони друг о друга.</p><p>Фрэнк не знал, как поддержать разговор. На его лице застыла кривоватая улыбка; он смотрел в пустоту перед собой и заметно нервничал, боялся сделать что-нибудь не так. На некоторое время между ними повисло молчание. Линдси не знала, с чего начать: она боялась оступиться и обидеть чем-то своего знакомого.</p><p>— Здесь очень мило, — голос Линдси разрезал тишину. Девушка упёрлась руками в бетонную плиту под собой и взглянула на небо, находящееся в полупрозрачной дымке облаков. — Ты не будешь против, если мы никуда не пойдём, а останемся посидеть здесь? Сегодня вроде не так холодно, — она улыбнулась и вмиг перевела взгляд на Фрэнка.</p><p>Парень усмехнулся.</p><p>— Конечно, мне и самому не хотелось никуда идти, — Айеро пожал плечами. Ему было немного неловко от того, что их беседа началась сухо и неинтересно. Он чувствовал себя от этого виноватым и не понимал, откуда брались эти дурацкие чувства.</p><p>На какое-то время повисло неловкое молчание. Линдси не решалась начать серьёзный разговор так быстро. Парень сидел, весь зажатый и какой-то напуганный. Ноги его были скрещены, пальцы рук — переплетены друг с другом. Айеро был воплощением скованности — Баллато могла предположить, что он вряд ли захочет открываться ей, рассказывать что-то, что тревожит его. Фрэнк ни разу не посмотрел ей в глаза, ни разу не повернул голову к ней: он то смотрел на свои руки, то водил взгляд из стороны в сторону.</p><p>Айеро словно боялся показать свои настоящие эмоции.</p><p>Линдси плавно, с ювелирной осторожностью, начала разговор. Боясь сделать малейшую ошибку, она принялась расспрашивать Фрэнка о его семье и предпочтениях. Айеро натянуто улыбался, выдавая эту улыбку за самую искреннюю из своего арсенала. Парень пытался увильнуть от всех вопросов, касающихся его интересов, с явной неохотой говорил о семье и обнимал сам себя за плечи; вешал ту же лапшу на уши, что и Джерарду однажды.</p><p>И лишь одно смогло полностью застать Айеро врасплох.</p><p>— Фрэнк, а скажи, — с долей заманчивости промолвила Линдси, — у тебя есть… — она замялась на секунду и с некой наигранной кокетливостью начала водить указательным пальцем по своей коленке, — девушка? — Баллато перевела взгляд на парня, который заметно покраснел от столь откровенного вопроса, услышать который он не ожидал.</p><p>Фрэнк усмехнулся и стыдливо опустил взгляд на свои руки.</p><p>— Эм, ну… пока нет, — отчего-то ответил Айеро, прекрасно осознавая тот факт, что когда-то говорил Уэю обратное.</p><p>Возможно, он не хотел повторить своей прошлой ошибки. А может… может, он понимал, что Линдси уж точно его словам не поверит.</p><p>— И не было никогда? — девушка вдруг изменилась в лице. В её глазах читалась лёгкая тревога и настороженность.</p><p>И сердце в её груди ненароком ёкнуло, когда он отрицательно помотал головой в стороны, поджимая губы.</p><p>Между ними вновь воцарилось безмолвие. Линдси продолжала изучать Айеро взглядом, Фрэнк же по-прежнему стеснялся смотреть Баллато в глаза. Шумящий ветер пытался остудить накалённое молчание, которое продлилось не больше двух минут.</p><p>— Зачем ты мне врёшь? — внезапно спросила Линдси, и Айеро словно перестал дышать. Будто окаменел, превратился в жёсткий кусок камня, который нельзя было сдвинуть с места.</p><p>— Что? — изобразил недопонимание Фрэнк, чуть нахмурившись, но взгляда с рук не поднимал.</p><p>— Зачем ты мне врёшь? — повторила Баллато более серьёзным голосом, и парень вздохнул. — Почему, в таком случае, ты сказал Джерарду, что она у тебя есть?</p><p>Время вокруг Айеро будто застыло на несколько секунд. На лице Фрэнка отпечатался страх быть раскрытым; румянец сошёл со щёк, и кожа чуть ли не сливалась со снегом, укрывавшим просторы парка.</p><p>Действительно, для чего он тогда ему это сказал? Чтобы попытаться заставить его ревновать? Или показать, как же у него в жизни всё «идеально» и как много вокруг него любящих людей?</p><p>Линдси видела странное подавленное состояние Фрэнка, и ей было тяжело на это смотреть. Она не могла больше молчать — слова просили свободы, хотели выбраться наружу. Баллато вздохнула и накрыла ладонью предплечье Айеро.</p><p>— Фрэнк, — тихо произнесла она. — Я вижу… — только сказала Линдси, как тут же осеклась, — мы видим, что ты не в порядке. Ты чего-то не договариваешь, обманываешь… Скажи честно, у тебя есть какие-то проблемы? Если да, то не стесняйся рассказать о них, мы с Джерардом обязательно поможем тебе…</p><p>Айеро затрясло. Внутри него бушевали эмоции и чувства, которые нельзя было объединить в единое целое. Ему так хотелось рассказать обо всём, почувствовать себя в безопасности. Он ломался, тяжело выдыхал воздух из лёгких, намереваясь всё рассказать, но тут же, вспоминая Джона, вмиг убивал в себе это желание.</p><p>А оно появлялось вновь и вновь.</p><p>— У меня нет никаких проблем, — сквозь силу выдавил из себя Фрэнк и сжал зубы, пытаясь не закричать от той боли за грудиной, которую испытывал сейчас.</p><p>— Перестань, — протянула Линдси, выстроив брови домиком. — Ты думаешь, мы будем смотреть на твою болезненную худобу, ссадины на лице и молчать? Мы хотим помочь, Фрэнки, не держи в себе. Просто расскажи, что тебя тревожит. Расскажи о своих проблемах, — Баллато была ласковой и мягкой с парнем в данный момент. Она понимала, что ему нужна поддержка.</p><p>— У меня нет никаких проблем, — как-то зло, раздражённо и с расстановками проговорил Айеро. Ему было крайне тяжело справиться с эмоциями. От слов Линдси ему хотелось кричать и рыдать, проваливаясь в бездну безумства. Но он терпел. Терпел и подавлял в себе эти паршивые чувства. — Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду. Мне к шести нужно быть дома, — вдруг ни с того ни с его заявил Фрэнк и поднялся на ноги. Он развернулся к девушке спиной и двинулся в сторону моста быстрым шагом.</p><p>Баллато мгновенно достала телефон из кармана и взглянула на время.</p><p>— Но сейчас ведь только четыре! — воскликнула она вслед парню. Она была шокирована его поведением в данной ситуации и не знала, как себя повести.</p><p>— Прости, но мне правда пора, — с грустью и разочарованием в голосе сказал Фрэнк, на долю секунды повернувшись к Линдси лицом, и ушёл прочь, скрываясь за деревьями.</p><p>Баллато осталась сидеть в полном ступоре одна. В её голову не могло прийти осмысление того, что только что произошло. Уход Айеро от откровенного разговора стал для девушки неожиданностью. Ей было неприятно чувствовать себя вот так покинутой, и она уже ни капли не сомневалась в том, что с этим парнем что-то творится.</p><p>***</p><p>Погода за окном к вечеру разбушевалась.</p><p>Спокойное настроение Фрэнка иссякло, исчезло быстро, как радуга после редкого грибного дождя. Сердце колотилось в груди, и он всем нутром ощущал что-то неладное. Что-то, что убьет его под конец дня. Айеро был разочарован в себе, он был снова разочарован в своей жизни. Ему было ужасно стыдно за то, что он сбежал от Линдси, и на глаза наворачивались слёзы от понимания того, что он никогда отсюда не выберется.</p><p>Ему ведь предлагали помощь.</p><p>«Почему я, мать вашу, промолчал?!» — негодовал в уме Фрэнк и тяжело дышал, пытаясь не расплакаться от несправедливости и своей самой настоящей глупости.</p><p>Будучи в не очень хорошем расположении духа и надеясь украсть немного еды, Фрэнк проник в кухню. Приятный и аппетитный аромат еды вынуждал желудок парня сжаться от дикого голода. А на душе по-прежнему было неспокойно. Все внутренние органы будто бы перемешались, а на грудной клетке ощущался тяжёлый груз. Предчувствие Айеро почти никогда не подводило, и это Фрэнка настораживало лишь сильнее.</p><p>Сегодня явно случится нечто ужасное.</p><p>Айеро судорожно огляделся по сторонам и открыл предварительно приготовленный пластиковый контейнер, чтобы без спроса взять еды. Взволнованный парень дрожащей рукой зачерпнул немного гарнира со сковородки, и его сердце забилось вдвое сильнее. Фрэнк нервно сглотнул и только хотел было положить еду в контейнер, как вдруг…</p><p>— Эй, что это ты делаешь?! — внезапно разразился голос Кайла, вошедшего в кухню, и белобрысый подбежал к Фрэнку.</p><p>Он, хмурый и разъярённый неизвестно от чего, схватил его за плечо и отдёрнул от плиты. Сердце Айеро замерло, и он поспешил придумать оправдание, боясь быть наказанным, но Кайл, похоже, останавливаться на достигнутом не спешил.</p><p>— Я не понял, ты еду что ли без разрешения берёшь?! — громко говорил парень, налитыми кровью глазами глядя на бедного Фрэнка, который дрожал как кленовый лист на ветру и боялся вымолвить хотя бы одно слово в своё оправдание.</p><p>Страх парализовал Айеро полностью: он не мог ни языком пошевелить, ни двинуться сам. Он, краснея, смотрел на сводного брата, стыдясь своей выходки, и искренне боялся того, что сейчас ему хорошенько влетит.</p><p>— Ты — недоумок! — взревел он, размахиваясь и ударяя Айеро по лицу, от чего тот рефлекторно закрылся обеими руками и свернулся в клубочек.</p><p>Ужас охватил парня полностью — Фрэнк задрожал сильнее; ноги уже совсем не держали его. Он знал, знал, что что-то случится. И оно случилось.</p><p>— Па-а-ап?! — прокричал Кайл, повернув голову в сторону двери.</p><p>— Не надо, пожалуйста, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Фрэнк и выстроил брови домиком, садясь на колени перед сводным братом и непроизвольно хватаясь за край его футболки, словно за последнюю надежду на жизнь.</p><p>В горле застрял досадный, отвратный и тошный ком от боязни ощутить на себе весь гнев приёмного отца, и Айеро чуть ли не зарыдал от незнания, что делать и как быть. Джон нечасто наказывал Фрэнка, однако если и делал это, то исполнял жёстоко и с чувством.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, я клянусь, клянусь, что не буду больше так делать. Я… я сделаю всё, что угодно, только не зови его, пожалуйста, — срывающимся от находящих слёз голосом говорил Фрэнк, с диким страхом в глазах глядя на Кайла. Почему-то он надеялся на то, что это поможет.</p><p>Но как жаль, что белобрысому было абсолютно наплевать. Слезам он не верил, да и от спектакля отказываться не хотелось.</p><p>— Па-а-ап?! — повторно прокричал Кайл и желчно улыбнулся, услыхав быстрый топот за пределами кухни. — Ну всё, считай минуты до смерти, — выдал он, взглянув на обескураженного Айеро, и в кухню влетел недоумевающий и злой, напыщенный Джон, совсем недовольный тем, что его смели отвлечь от важного занятия.</p><p>— Что он опять натворил?! — даже не узнав причины своего появления здесь, разъярился мужчина и колко посмотрел на бедного Фрэнка, который не знал, куда деваться.</p><p>Похоже, ему конец.</p><p>А он ведь просто хотел немного поесть.</p><p>— Он без разрешения решил взять себе еды, — не раздумывая, Кайл решил поведать «страшный грех» Фрэнка отцу, и Джон сжал зубы, разгневавшись вдвое сильнее.</p><p>Он молча и стремительно направился к Айеро, глаза которого, казалось, готовы были вывалиться из глазниц от дичайшего ужаса, а тело непроизвольно зашилось в угол кухни, присев на пол и закрыв голову руками.</p><p>— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо! — в отчаянии прокричал Фрэнк, и на его глаза навернулись горькие слёзы от боязни быть покалеченным. Джон подбежал к парню. Кайл стоял в стороне, ухмылялся и радовался своему поступку, скрестив руки на груди. Аддерли-старший схватил Айеро за ухо, и тот вскрикнул от страшной боли, поднимаясь вслед за тянущей его рукой.</p><p>— Пойдём, пойдём!!! — сквозь зубы заголосил мужчина и резко потащил за собой Фрэнка, чтобы в скором времени его наказать.</p><p>Айеро скулил, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в запястье Джона, и всеми силами старался подавить находящий на него плач.</p><p>— Будем учить тебя спрашивать, прежде чем что-то делать! — шипел он, минуя кухню и коридор. — Больше ты никогда не будешь воровать мою еду, ублюдок. Лучше бы ты сдох ещё в утробе своей матери и вообще никогда не появлялся на этот свет! — грубо выплюнул Джон и запихал Фрэнка в гостиную.</p><p>Обида душила Айеро изнутри, душило горе и отчаяние, боль от этих мерзких слов. Он понимал, что его приёмный отец человек злой и вряд ли кому-то говорит что-то хорошее, но Фрэнка это безумно задевало. Ему было так же больно, как и человеку, ковыряющемуся иглами в разодранных венах. Паника охватила его с головой, и Айеро уже не знал, о чём ему сейчас думать, чего ожидать.</p><p>— Руки на стол положил! — приказал Джон, отпустив ухо парня, однако, пребывая в бешеном страхе, Фрэнк не сразу осознал того, что от него хотят. Он замешкался на пару секунд. — Руки положил, я сказал! — прошипел мужчина, насильно кладя руки парня ладонями вниз на журнальный столик. — Кайл, живо сюда!!! — отец позвал сына, и тот незамедлительно ворвался в гостиную. — Держи ему руки, — повелевал Джон, и Кайл кинулся на помощь.</p><p>Парень схватил Фрэнка за запястья, намертво прижимая их к столу, и встал у него за спиной. Айеро опешил поведению парня и приказу мужчины, в связи с чем его глаза непроизвольно расширились и их застлала горькая слезливая пелена, закрывая обзор на всё происходящее сейчас. Сердце больно билось о рёбра, Фрэнк совершенно не понимал, что его ждет. Ему было до безумия страшно.</p><p>— Выше возьми, а то ещё попадет, — Джон позаботился о сыне и зазвенел пряжкой своего кожаного ремня в штанах. Фрэнк вытаращил глаза на отчима, и в его душе поселился ужас, а лицо стало мертвенно-белым.</p><p>До него дошло.</p><p>— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, не надо, я все отработаю, только не бейте, пожалуйста, — запаниковал Фрэнк, пытаясь выбраться, но сил не хватало, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя Кайла и выбраться на волю.</p><p>Однако ни раскаяния Айеро, ни его страх быть наказанным не повлияли на решение Джона. Он яростно замахнулся, покраснев от злости, и что есть сил хлестнул тонким ремнём по рукам Фрэнка. Парень громко вскрикнул и рефлекторно попытался выбраться из плена, но у него ничего не выходило. Боль разнеслась от конечностей по всему телу, и тощие руки покраснели. Тонкая кожа полыхнула ярким пламенем, вызывая неприятное жжение. Аддерли сделал второй удар, третий, четвёртый. Фрэнк громко кричал, прося мужчину остановиться, его тело вздрагивало после каждого последующего удара, а по щекам непроизвольно текли слезы, гроздьями падая на пол. Руки сильно опухли, покраснели и в некоторых местах даже стали синими. Лицо Айеро приобрело алый оттенок, глаза отекли от продолжительного плача не столько от страха, сколько от дичайшей боли в руках, сопли ручьём текли из носа, и парень громко плакал, моля Джона о пощаде. На фоне всех этих бесчеловечных издёвок из работающего всё это время телевизора отрывками пронеслось:</p><p>
  <em>How many roads must a man walk down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before you call him a man?</em>
</p><p>Джулиана дома не было — он не смог ему вовремя помочь.</p><p>Айеро мысленно ненавидел их за всё это. Рыдал взахлеб, крича и ощущая последующие удары по рукам, и искренне желал им всем смерти.</p><p>«Сдохните, твари!» — то и дело проносилось в голове Фрэнка от того непонимания, засевшего внутри него.</p><p>За что они с ним так?</p><p>За то, что он просто хотел поесть, как самый нормальный человек, живущий в любом другом доме.</p><p>За то, что он такой же живой, как и они.</p><p>Он точно больше не возьмет ни кусочка из общей тарелки. Он лучше умрёт от голода, чем вытерпит эту адскую боль и унижения.</p><p>— Всё, хватит с тебя, — сделав последний удар, уже более спокойно выдал Джон, видимо, за время наказания убавив свой пыл. — А теперь вали отсюда, чтобы я тебя здесь больше не видел, ясно?! — вновь прокричал Аддерли-старший, и Кайл отпустил Айеро, который сразу же упал на пол, будучи не в состоянии остановить текущие из его глаз слёзы.</p><p>Длинная каштановая чёлка упала на красные глаза Фрэнка, и он так и остался сидеть на коленях: не мог встать из-за умопомрачительной боли в руках. Пальцы сводило судорогами — они скрючились все в разные стороны, и разогнуть их было невозможно. Боль проносилась по всем конечностям, руки посинели и в некоторых местах стали чуть ли не черными. А Фрэнк все плакал, периодически завывая и рассматривая искалеченные руки, которым, казалось, уже ничто не сможет помочь.</p><p>— Я тебе что сказал?! Убирайся прочь! — взревел Джон и ногами вытолкнул Айеро из гостиной, после чего тот свернулся в клубочек на холодном полу коридора, и все направились в кухню в надежде поужинать, оставляя лежать измученного Фрэнка на паркете.</p><p>Парень рыдал взахлёб, давясь слюнями и слезами, и пытался унять ту адски-невыносимую боль в руках. Всё тело сковало, он не мог пошевелиться. Ему требовалось время отойти от этого шока и привести себя хоть немного в порядок.</p><p>Так Айеро пролежал до самого позднего вечера. Было уже десять часов, когда Фрэнк вроде успокоился: он больше не плакал, но руки продолжали невыносимо болеть и гореть. Айеро кое-как, без помощи рук, поднялся на ноги и поплёлся в кухню, чтобы навести там порядок. Мыть посуду было слишком больно: даже летняя водичка была вусмерть горячей. Казалось, вот-вот — и его руки сейчас расплавятся от столь высокой температуры.</p><p>С горем пополам справившись со своими обязанностями, Фрэнк так же абы как умылся, взял целлофановый пакет и наложил туда льда из морозильника, чтобы чем-то унять эту страшную боль. Он засел в углу кладовки, закрыв за собой дверь, уложил лёд на тыльную сторону ладоней, и на его глаза вновь непроизвольно навернулись слёзы от воспоминаний того, что ему пришлось пережить пару часов назад.</p><p>— За что? — шмыгая носом и плача, просипел Фрэнк, после чего прикрыл глаза, пытаясь заснуть и забыть о сегодняшнем дне раз и навсегда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Глава 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За целую ночь Айеро проспал в совокупности час. Из-за невыносимой боли в руках и сонливости он то засыпал на пару минут, то вновь просыпался от тянущих и неприятных ощущений. Долгое время держать лёд на руках не удавалось: было слишком холодно — пальцы немели, — а безо льда всё начинало гореть, чесаться и ныть. С висков парня постоянно стекал холодный пот. Голова болезненно пульсировала и не давала нормально расслабиться. Фрэнк то и дело тихо стонал и мысленно в который раз проклинал всех людей, которые его ненавидели.</p><p>Тридцать первое декабря выдалось тяжёлым: готовить и выполнять работу по дому было крайне трудно. Руки болели от каждого мизерного движения, пальцы еле сгибались. В теле ощущалась дикая слабость вплоть до того, что Айеро чуть ли не терял сознание. Голова кружилась от недоедания и недосыпа, а в желудок будто бы вонзилась тысяча стрел, заставляющих его разорваться на миллионы маленьких кусочков. Руки непроизвольно тянулись к еде, и Фрэнк мечтал съесть хотя бы самую малость, но боялся, что вчерашнее повторится вновь. Теперь Кайл караулил Айеро и наблюдал за тем, чтобы этот «воришка» ничего не стащил и не напортачил с едой, как в прошлый раз.</p><p>Сегодня в центре города намечалось празднование в честь Нового Года, сопровождающееся гулким смехом, взрывами фейерверков и громкой музыкой. Фрэнк всегда мечтал побывать там, но в течение всей жизни ему этого сделать так и не удалось. Близнецы собирались смыться в город сегодня ночью, но это не давало повода Айеро расслабиться: Джон на праздники не ходил и считал это бесполезной тратой времени и денег.</p><p>Сердце Фрэнка начало работать с перебоями. Оно то замирало, то бешено колотилось, а иногда парню и вовсе казалось, что вот-вот — и он умрёт от внезапной его остановки. Грудную клетку постоянно сжимало. Снова это ужасное предчувствие, не дающее покоя. Снова этот животный страх, овладевающий разумом мгновенно и не желающий отступать.</p><p>Страх быть убитым. Страх умереть раньше срока.</p><p>Как ни странно, Фрэнк ощущал свою скорую кончину и сильно этого боялся. Айеро не понимал, с чем были связаны столь пессимистичные мысли в его светлой голове, но знал, что такими темпами он вряд ли доживет до конца учебного года. Быть может, парень себе всё это накручивал, мучаясь от ужасной боли в руках, и физически неприятные ощущения вынуждали Айеро хандрить? Никто этого не знал. Сейчас он думал лишь о том, что случится с ним после того, как он умрёт: есть ли там жизнь после смерти, или же просто наступит тьма, чёрная и бездонная, где он не будет чувствовать ни боли, ни страха, ни обиды и ни отчаяния? Там, где царят вечная тишина и покой, не позволяющие сойти с ума окончательно. Там, где умирают все чувства и эмоции, оставляя после себя пустоту.</p><p>К вечеру состояние Айеро ухудшилось вдвое — ни о каких праздниках он думать не мог. Парень стоял и нарезал овощи для лёгкого салата, издалека слышалось жужжание стиральной машины, заправленной белыми вещами, а голова гудела от малейшего шороха, изданного поблизости. Овощи шинковались плохо, из-за головокружения нож постоянно выскальзывал из рук и падал на разделочную доску. Надрез за надрезом, кусочек за кусочком, лёгкое прикрытие глаз на долю секунды — и нож прошёлся острым лезвием по среднему и указательному пальцам. Фрэнк рефлекторно отдернул руку и прошипел от внезапной боли, после чего глянул на порезанные пальцы, из ран которых обильно сочилась алая кровь. Из-за сонливости Айеро не сразу осознал, что произошло. Смахнув последние нашинкованные овощи в тарелку и приукрасив салат своей кровью, он кинулся к раковине и подставил руку под холодную воду. Издалека послышался писк стиральной машины, оповещающей о постиранном белье. Кровь не сворачивалась: из-за нехватки питательных веществ организм Фрэнка испытывал истощение, и раны уже не так быстро заживали, а боль чувствовалась долгое время.</p><p>— Бельё развесь, — внезапно раздался голос Джона позади; из-за усталости Айеро не заметил, как мужчина прошёл в кухню.</p><p>— Хорошо, — промямлил парень и выключил воду. Он шустро схватил маленькое кухонное полотенце со столешницы и абы как замотал им раненные пальцы.</p><p>К огромному удивлению Фрэнка, Джон сам наложил себе порцию, позвал близнецов, и они тихо, спокойно уселись трапезничать, совершенно не подозревая о том, что в салате их ждет кровавый сюрприз. Айеро с трудом сложил в таз постиранное белье. Ему было уже плевать абсолютно на всё, лишь бы скорее справиться со своей работой и лечь спать. От недосыпа аппетит совсем пропал, и, несмотря на то, что желудок по-прежнему урчал и сжимался, насильно пихать в себя что-то Фрэнк не хотел.</p><p>Парень развесил вещи в лоджии, стараясь сделать всё как можно более аккуратно, и не увидел того, что сквозь кухонное полотенце просочилась кровь. Маленькое пятнышко осталось на рукаве одной из развешанных рубашек, и Фрэнк оставил это незамеченным: слишком устал, чтобы принимать во внимание такие мелочи.</p><p>Жаль только, что он совсем и не предполагал, чем это может обернуться.</p><p>Фрэнк вернулся в кухню, где уже давным-давно позавтракала его семья, и принялся убирать посуду, так и не обработав рану: бедняга потерялся во времени и легко забывал о не менее важных вещах.</p><p>«Осталось совсем немного, осталось совсем немного», — повторял в голове свою мантру Айеро, чуть ли не засыпая на ходу.</p><p>И только покончив со всей этой суматохой, уже пребывая в своей комнате, парень смог расслабиться и на некоторое время забыть о бесконечных неудачах. Несмотря на то, что сегодня была пятница, он не был в состоянии пойти заниматься математикой с Джерардом, хотя на часах было уже семь и они заранее договорились встретиться. Чувствовал себя Фрэнк, мягко говоря, отвратительно, и сейчас у него не было ни сил, ни желания что-либо делать, о чём-либо думать. Ему хотелось хоть немного отдохнуть и привести нервы в порядок. Айеро сидел на маленькой самодельной табуретке, положив ладони на стол, — на нём, с краю, лежал мобильный телефон, чем-то напоминающий маленький кирпич, и мирно молчал. Айеро гипнотизировал его до боли уставшим взглядом и сильно надеялся на то, что он прямо сейчас зазвонит, а на экране покажется долгожданное имя «Джерард». Фрэнк надеялся на то, что парню действительно не всё равно на его моральное и физическое состояние. Ему так хотелось выговориться, рассказать всю правду.</p><p>Он хотел услышать слова поддержки со стороны любимого человека, которого сейчас не было рядом.</p><p>Странная она, жизнь. Наделяет счастьем тех, кто вечно чем-то недоволен, имея при этом то, чего нет у обычных людей. А бедных и несчастных, кому бы так сильно хотелось стать счастливым, опускает в бездну мук и страданий, будто назло стараясь унизить и проверить на прочность.</p><p>— Где этот щенок?! — вдруг донеслось из прихожей.</p><p>Фрэнк сильно испугался, подскочил на месте, и его сонливость будто бы рукой сняло. Ошарашенный парень мигом выбежал в прихожую, и его глазам предстала разъяренная морда Джона, точно такая, какой Фрэнк её видел вчера. Сердце забарабанило, а к щекам мгновенно прилила кровь. В руках мужчины находилась белая ещё довольно-таки мокрая рубашка, которую Айеро совсем недавно повесил сушиться в лоджии, и это безумно насторожило парня. Он поёжился, выстроив невинный и озадаченный взгляд.</p><p>— Ты что, совсем ошалел, неблагодарный?! — разорался Джон, и резкий грубый голос ударил по чувствительным ушам Фрэнка. — Ты что с рубашкой моей сделал? — мужчина вплотную подошёл к Айеро и принялся тыкать в его лицо испачканной рубашкой.</p><p>Фрэнк туго соображал из-за вялости, в связи с чем сильно нахмурился и попытался понять, наконец, в чём его обвиняют и чего хотят.</p><p>— Что это такое? — Джон внезапно указал на пятно, и Айеро нахмурился, стараясь рассмотреть столь маленькое недоразумение. Капля свернувшейся крови красовалась на рукаве рубашки, и это действительно неимоверно бесило Аддерли.</p><p>Глаза Фрэнка непроизвольно расширились от увиденного, а сердце застучало вдвое сильнее. Парень одарил мужчину виноватым взглядом, но сказать в своё оправдание так ничего и не смог: боялся до сумасшествия.</p><p>— Что это такое, я спрашиваю? — не унимал психов Джон, с негодованием глядя на несчастного подростка, который не знал, что делать и куда деваться от грядущей пытки.</p><p>— Я просто порезал палец, когда готовил, и не заметил, как испачкал рубашку. Я… я всё отмою, правда, — впопыхах мямлил Фрэнки, с каждым последующим словом осознавая, что его ждёт трагичный конец, и к горлу вновь подступили слёзы, такие удушающие и травящие душу.</p><p>Джон с размаху дал Айеро сильную пощёчину, отчего парень вскрикнул, ощутив резкую неприятную боль, и повалился на пол, не в состоянии устоять на ногах. Фрэнк ничуть не удивился тому, что совершил Джон, но в душе поселилась такая боль, такая обида, что он заплакал. Будто тысяча ножей вонзилась в маленькое беззащитное сердце парня с желанием разорвать его в клочья и не оставить от него ни следа. Айеро точно скоро сойдет сума от этих пыток. А всё из-за какого-то маленького пятнышка на белой рубашке.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, я надену эту рубашку после этого?! Ты думаешь, мне приятно будет носить эту вещь, зная, что на ней побывала твоя кровь?! — прорычал Аддерли, яростно закусив нижнюю губу от ненависти, и изо всех сил пнул Айеро ногой в живот.</p><p>Ощутив невыносимую боль, Фрэнк закашлялся и взвыл, заливаясь горькими слезами от понимания того, что он действительно скоро покинет этот мир, так и не став к Джерарду совсем близко, так и не признавшись ему в своих чувствах. Так и оставшись один. Айеро рыдал то ли от физической боли, то ли от боязни сдохнуть раньше времени — он и сам этого не знал, но чувствовал этот страх и продолжал медленно, но верно сходить с ума от происходящего, от всего того, что с ним сделали за последние несколько дней.</p><p>На крики из комнаты выбежал Кайл. Джулиан спокойно вышел следом и скривился от того, что предстало его глазам в прихожей.</p><p>Джон, решив по полной наказать приёмного сына за неаккуратность и безалаберность в обращении с чужими вещами, снова достал этот страшный и пугающий ремень из штанов, звон пряжки которого Айеро уже снился в кошмарах. Фрэнк нервно сглотнул от понимания, что никуда ему не деться от серьёзной порки, и лишь сильнее зарыдал, пытаясь плотнее забиться в угол прихожей.</p><p>— Раздевайся до трусов, — строго приказал ему мужчина, и Айеро вытаращил глазёнки от ужаса, вмиг от дичайшего шока перестав реветь. Он смотрел на Джона взглядом, полным надежды на то, что ему это лишь померещилось, однако данное явление сильнее напрягало Аддерли, и он готов был расчленить этого уродца, чтобы тот впредь не строил таких глаз и не умолял о пощаде, а делал всё, как надо, с первого раза.</p><p>— Пап, может, не стоит, я куплю тебе новую рубашку. Оставь его в покое. Ты его уже достаточно наказал — он едва ли руками двигает, — Джулиан попытался найти общий язык с отцом.</p><p>— Не смей мне говорить, что делать, паршивец, не дорос ещё. Марш в свою комнату! Оба!!! — Джон рыкнул на близнецов, и те, немного испугавшись, решили не перечить, уйдя на второй этаж. — Быстро разделся, я сказал! — сделал первое предупреждение Джон, и Фрэнк снова зарыдал, принимаясь медленно раздеваться от нехватки сил. Лицо парня покраснело, дыхание сбилось, а слёзы нескончаемым потоком лились с глаз, капая на пол. Было до безумия жутко и страшно, вплоть до того, что Айеро не мог контролировать эмоции, переполнявшие его на данный момент. Дышать стало невыносимо тяжело: было слышно, как воздух едва ли проникал в лёгкие.</p><p>— Нужно остановить отца, он же его сейчас убьёт, — прошипел Джулиан, обращаясь к брату. Парень был немного напуган происходящим. Джон не впервой лупил Фрэнка из-за мелочей, но сейчас Айеро и без того был на грани. Джулиан был уверен, что он не выдержит очередной порки.</p><p>— А чего это ты так волнуешься за него, а? — Кайл нахмурил брови, упирая руки в бока.</p><p>Джулиан не нашёл, что ответить словами, — просто прожигал его ошарашенным и обеспокоенным взглядом.</p><p>— Ты можешь заступиться — и получишь сам. Но я бы на твоём месте не рисковал, — Кайл сморщился и приоткрыл рот, вытирая уголки губ пальцами одной руки. — Выбирай, — кинул он и ушёл в свою комнату, оставляя брата наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>Джулиан простоял в одиночестве ещё буквально пару секунд, подняв голову к потолку и прикрыв глаза.</p><p>— Сука, — вырвалось у него, и он ушёл следом за Кайлом, побоявшись участвовать в этих разборках.</p><p>— Встал и повернулся спиной ко мне, лицом — в угол, — приказал Джон, и Айеро, сутулясь, нехотя повернулся, крепко зажмуривая глаза.</p><p>Парень издал громкий всхлип и тотчас почувствовал первый удар по своей спине. С уст Фрэнка непроизвольно сорвался крик от сумасшедшей боли, пронёсшейся по всему хрупкому телу, и Айеро вздрогнул, заливаясь горькими слезами. Джон наносил удар за ударом, гневно крича что-то непристойное, и Фрэнк не удержался на ногах. Он повалился на пол и закрыл голову руками, пытаясь тем самым себя как-то защитить. Парень кричал, рыдал взахлёб, молил о пощаде точно так же, как и день назад, но все попытки оказывались тщетными. В ушах звенело, всё тело и кости ломило от боли, и Айеро чувствовал, как медленно, но верно к нему приближается сама смерть. В глазах зарябило, терпеть удары было уже невыносимо. Фрэнк потерял сознание.</p><p>Айеро очнулся от того, что его кто-то судорожно тряс за плечо. Парень едва-едва открыл глаза и посмотрел на тревожащего его покой человека. Фрэнк видел перед собой злое лицо Джона; его губы двигались, но Айеро не слышал ничего. Тряска продолжалась от силы минуту, и Фрэнк резко пришёл в себя, а голос мужчины стал ярче и чётче. В голову стрельнула адская боль, перед глазами продолжало всё плыть.</p><p>— Вставай, гадёныш, — сквозь глухой шум донеслись вопли Аддерли, и Джон со злости поставил Фрэнка на ноги, предварительно грубо потянув его за плечо.</p><p>Вся спина Айеро вмиг покрылась синяками и кровоподтёками, задница и верхняя часть бедер, как спина и плечи, горели от свежих ударов. Боль новой волной накрыла Фрэнка, и он громко прошипел, еле держась на ногах и снова заливаясь слезами от страха и обиды на Джона.</p><p>— В угол встал, — уже более спокойно выдал мужчина, и Айеро беспрекословно повернулся спиной к этому палачу, который и знать не знал, что такое адекватность и сочувствие. — И только попробуй мне уснуть или присесть — я тебе шею сверну, обещаю, — грубо отрезал Аддерли и сплюнул на Фрэнка, оскорбляя его тем самым и сильно задевая по самому больному. — Гандон, — кинул он напоследок и скрылся за дверью гостиной.</p><p>Ноги дрожали, в глазах постоянно рябило, и Фрэнк чувствовал, как кровь раз за разом отливала от его головы. Рана на руке так и не была обработана, он стоял весь в страшных синяках, ужасно худой и немощный, и понимал, что не то что не сможет дожить до конца этого учебного года — он и до завтрашнего дня доживёт с трудом. Состояние было отвратительным, и действительно было проще умереть, чем отстоять вот так всю ночь и терпеть унижения своей семьи. И Фрэнк был убит. Так сильно убит морально, что, казалось, уже ничто не вернёт того прежнего Фрэнка: пухлого, застенчивого и когда-то до дрожи счастливого от одного только понимания — он нужен кому-то.</p><p>Со стороны послышался ехидный смешок Кайла, вернувшегося, когда всё немного устаканилось, и Айеро уже не волновался насчёт того, что этот сейчас может с ним вытворить. Кайл держал в руках телефон, снимая всё на видео, и тихо, незаметно подкрался со спины к Фрэнку. И одним резким движением стянул большие трусы парня, которые и без того еле держались на его тощих, костлявых ногах. Кайл рассмеялся, параллельно комментируя этот интересный и смешной момент, а Айеро сгорал от стыда. Стоял, прикрывал промежность синими руками и сильно краснел, составив носки ног друг с другом и поджав губы. Слезы всё ещё текли из глаз, парень периодически всхлипывал и заливался плачем от непонимания того, что же он такого ужасного сотворил. Дрожь и боль не покидали тело, и Фрэнк боялся того, что вот-вот — и сведёт концы с концами прямо здесь и сейчас, но пытался держаться.</p><p>Держаться изо всех сил.</p><p>Айеро всё стоял в углу и плакал, мысленно проклиная свою жизнь и себя за то, что родился в ненужное время в ненужном месте. Парень оделся и упёрся руками в стену в надежде хоть немного усмирить ноющую боль в ногах и сильную слабость, не дающую нормально стоять.</p><p>— Где же ты, мама? — проскулил Фрэнк, всхлипывая и заливаясь слезами. — Почему ты мне не помогаешь? За что ты меня так не любишь? — Айеро не мог успокоиться, навязывая себе дурные мысли, и сердце его сжималось в груди, а воздух едва ли поступал в лёгкие сквозь противный слезливый ком, застрявший в горле. — За что? — сипло и тихо вымолвил Фрэнк напоследок и затих, стараясь хоть немного привести себя в порядок и забыть о сегодняшнем дне точно так же, как и о двух прошедших.</p><p>И именно в этот момент в кладовке зазвонил телефон. Первый раз, второй. Белый свет экрана озарял маленькую кладовку, тихая и ненавязчивая мелодия заполняла комнатку. Но Фрэнк этого не слышал. Стоял, ненавидел себя и думал о том, что никому не нужен.</p><p>— Фрэнк, ответь же… — кусая губы, бурчал себе под нос Джерард.</p><p>Айеро никогда не опаздывал на занятия, он всегда относился к своей работе ответственно. Что случилось сейчас? Почему он не пришел, почему не позвонил?</p><p>Волнение словно разрывало внутренние органы. Уэй боялся, что с парнем могло что-то случиться, и винил отчасти себя. За то, что тянул время.</p><p>— Ну не молчи же ты! — прорычал Джерард и небрежно швырнул телефон на стол, когда снова услышал в трубке протяжные гудки.</p><p>Сидя за столом, он подпёр подбородок руками и задумался. Было ли связано молчание Айеро с тем, что Линдси могла задеть его чувства? Уэй был в курсе того разговора и не имел понятия, что происходит с этим человеком и почему он так рьяно пытается увильнуть от реальности.</p><p>Ночь была невыносимой. С наступлением одиннадцати часов близнецы покинули дом, а Джон пошёл спать. Айеро был полностью повержен, вся сила покинула его в один момент, оставляя парня совсем одного, оставляя наедине со всеми страхами, обидами и неудачами. Фрэнк держался, как только мог, пусть и было до безумия тяжело. Грудную клетку разрывало на части, сердце сбилось с привычного ритма, а все внутренности будто засосало во внезапно открывшийся космический вакуум невыносимой боли, тянущей за собой на дно тёмной пропасти, где лежат тысячи таких же невинных и мёртвых душ. Людей, покалеченных неудачной жизнью и страшными страданиями, что они пережили за своё никчемное существование. Всё тело страшно ломило, боль терзала маленькое и холодное сердце Фрэнка, крепко хватающееся последними силами за жизненный край, боясь упасть.</p><p>Упасть и больше никогда не вернуться.</p><p>Ноги Фрэнка совсем не держали. За окном слышались взрывы фейерверков и радостные возгласы людей, которые заставляли Айеро сильнее чувствовать себя обделённым. За всю ночь, мрачную и наводящую страх, парень умудрился свыше десяти раз потерять сознание. Фрэнк падал, выходя из этой смертельной реальности на несколько минут, а затем сквозь силу поднимался на ноги и вновь плакал. Плакал так горько, так тошно и так тихо.</p><p>Чтобы никто не услышал, чтобы никто не увидел того, как ему плохо сейчас.</p><p>С горем пополам Айеро дождался утра. На улице было по-прежнему темно, так как в шесть утра в зимнюю пору солнце ещё не успевало проснуться наравне с земной природой. Город был неярко освещён фонарями, стоящими вдоль дороги, будто звёздами усыпанный, а на улицах лежал пушистый рыхлый снег, блёстками переливающийся под искусственным освещением. Дул сильный ветер, сметающий недавно упавшие снежинки с сухих дорог и тротуаров. Голые чёрные силуэты деревьев, такие же изнеможённые холодной зимой, как и тело Фрэнка постоянными пытками и чужой безосновательной ненавистью, заглядывали в окна жилых домов. Окружение казалось каким-то мёртвым, время словно замерло, не давая высвободить жизнь из железных оков. И Айеро выглядел таким же мёртвым.</p><p>Ходячим мертвецом, утратившим какой-либо смысл жить.</p><p>Осознав, что пора бы уже начать работать, ибо от него так никогда не отстанут, Фрэнк решил для начала умыться и хоть как-то себя взбодрить после пары бессонных ночей, которые выжили его из ума окончательно за столь относительно недолгий период времени. Айеро вытер застывшие холодные слёзы со щёк и весь изнеможённый и заплаканный поволок свой безжизненный скелет в ванную. Передвигаться было невыносимо тяжело, и Фрэнк страшно боялся того, что откинется прямо здесь и сейчас, так и не добравшись до пункта назначения. Дышать было тяжело, глаза слипались от сильного желания выспаться. Голова трещала по швам, не давая сосредоточиться даже на самых простых мыслях. Перед глазами всё плыло без остановки, Айеро будто бы потерялся во времени, понятия не имея, как бы ему вернуться в реальность и вылечить больную оцепеневшую душу.</p><p>Фрэнк едва ли добрался до ванной комнаты и прошёл внутрь, медленно, но верно двигаясь к зеркалу, чтобы взглянуть на себя за последнюю пару дней. Айеро опёрся обеими руками о раковину, чувствуя адскую боль в конечностях, и, боясь увидеть нечто ужасное перед собой, нерасторопно поднял голову вверх.</p><p>Сердце сжалось ещё сильнее, а слезы перекрыли доступ к кислороду, и Фрэнк снова горько зарыдал, согнувшись над раковиной и зажмурив глаза — он был так ужасен, так противен самому себе, что и нескольких секунд продержаться не смог, глядя на себя. До безумия высохшее лицо Айеро покрылось красными пятнами, сообщающими о регулярном недоедании парня и о нехватке питательных веществ в его организме. Оно было красным и опухшим от продолжительного плача, а под глазами красовались огромных размеров синяки, страшные и чуть ли не чёрные. Такие, что могли бы напугать не то что ребенка, но и вызвать шок у любого взрослого. Домашняя футболка Фрэнка едва ли не соскальзывала с плеч через огромный разрез, а руки его, казалось, стали ещё более тощими. Мышцы все атрофировались, жир исчез, и уже нечему было поддерживать скелет Айеро, который просился наружу, чуть ли не просачиваясь сквозь тонкую, покрытую бесконечными синяками и ссадинами, кожу.</p><p>И Фрэнк никак не мог успокоиться. Не стирая со щёк солёные слёзы, парень упал на пол, опираясь спиной на стенку стиральной машины и скручиваясь в калачик в надежде перестать видеть этот невыносимый мир, который довёл его до такого состояния.</p><p>— Я больше так не могу, не могу, не могу… — тихо скулил Фрэнк, заливаясь слезами всё сильнее и сильнее, и пытался ими не захлебнуться. Хотя, сейчас ему стало бы куда проще, если бы он задохнулся раз и навсегда здесь, в этой проклятой ванной, которую он уже успел возненавидеть, как и всё, что его окружало.</p><p>Найдя в себе ещё немного сил, Айеро, понимая, что в этой жизни больше не осталось ничего хорошего для него и вряд ли найдется нечто, способное его спасти, дополз на четвереньках до шкафчика, в котором хранились разнообразные моющие средства, тряпки, в том числе — медикаменты, и открыл его с желанием найти то, что ему было необходимо на данный момент. Фрэнк принялся копаться во всём этом, будучи не в состоянии рассмотреть то, что вообще находится там, на нижних полках, и наконец кое-что обнаружил.</p><p>То, что сможет избавить его от всех этих мучений раз и навсегда.</p><p>Скользкие чувства собственной ничтожности ловко проникали в голову, прикасаясь холодными щупальцами к каждой клеточке головного мозга — холод проходится по спине, вызывая мурашки по коже и заставляя поёжиться.</p><p>Давящий ком в горле давно окаменел — его невозможно сглотнуть, от него невозможно избавиться.</p><p>— Прости, я не смог… — сиплый голос вырвался из гортани, и по щекам стекли горькие слёзы от душераздирающей обиды на самого себя. Ему было страшно. Одиноко. И невыносимо больно где-то там, внутри.</p><p>Ненависть к себе разрывала грудную клетку, дышать с каждой секундой становилось всё тяжелее. Как бы он хотел задохнуться прямо сейчас, чтобы это всё, наконец, кончилось.</p><p>Дрожа, он с сожалением выдохнул скопившийся в его лёгких воздух и взглянул на лезвие, держа его двумя пальцами перед собой. Он словно заледенел, рассматривая, как красиво оно переливается металлическим блеском под светом белых ламп.</p><p>И это будет последней красивой вещью, которую он увидит в первый день нового года.</p><p>Парень прислонил острие к тонкой коже запястья и зажмурился от страха, делая первый, совсем неуверенный и лёгкий, порез, и… не почувствовал совершенно ничего. Пустота. Сквозь едва ли порезанную кожу просочилась кровь, собираясь в небольшие алые бусины. Он немного успокоился и, устремляя взгляд на запястье, сделал второй порез, третий, четвёртый… Левая рука полностью покрылась узкими ранами. Маленькие капельки крови сливались в большие, поблёскивая на свету, и тонкими струйками стекали вниз, пачкая одежду.</p><p>Этого было мало, но решиться на большее было страшно. Наверное, если бы он знал, что его ждёт там, за гранью жизни, ему было бы намного проще совершить этот выбор.</p><p>Навязчивые мысли о безысходности заполонили разум, лишая рассудка, и из глаз вновь хлынули слёзы. Парень всхлипнул.</p><p>«Неужели это выход? Неужели это и вправду должно случиться со мной? — ему тяжело было смириться, и это лишь подпитывало его ненависть к себе. — Я всё равно здесь никому не нужен…»</p><p>Дрожа от страха, он сжал зубы и зажмурился, вновь прислоняя лезвие к запястью.</p><p>«Так будет лучше для всех. Так будет лучше для меня», — пронеслось у него в голове.</p><p>И он исполосовал руку глубокими порезами от запястья до сгиба локтя.</p><p>Тёмная, густая кровь хлынула из ран, заливая собой одежду и пол. Парень резко пожалел о том, что сделал — его с головой охватил ужас. В глазах зарябило, и к горлу подступила тошнота: он был на грани потери сознания, но всё ещё держался. Сердце беспощадно билось о рёбра от страха, словно пыталось сбежать от опасности, поджидающей его где-то рядом. И на парня вдруг снизошло озарение: он до безумия боится умирать. Ему стало так страшно.</p><p>Так страшно…</p><p>Так страшно…</p><p>Так страшно…</p><p>Лезвие выскользнуло из рук и упало на ледяной кафель ванной, глухо зазвенев; рядом с ним — несколько капель крови. Шокированный, он вскочил на ноги так быстро, как только смог, придерживаясь за стенку стиральной машины, и кинулся к раковине, надеясь, что вода каким-либо образом сможет остановить кровотечение. Крови было много, в глазах по-прежнему рябило, и ушной звон, казалось, сводил с ума. Запаниковав, он истерически рассмеялся от ужаса, накрывшего его с головой, а затем вновь разрыдался.</p><p>В дурной голове слонялись мысли о том, на кой чёрт он вообще решил покончить с собой. Как же ему хотелось вернуться на несколько секунд назад, чтобы лишний раз подумать и не поддаться эмоциям. Ведь всё можно было исправить, но…</p><p>«Уже слишком поздно что-то менять… Я опоз…» — он не успел закончить мысленный монолог прежде, чем потерял сознание, проваливаясь в бесконечную и умиротворяющую тьму.</p><p>Фрэнк заляпал всё, что только мог: вся раковина была красной, стиральная машина перепачкана, пол и коврик перед душевой местами были испачканы кровью.</p><p>И как же Айеро повезло, что в это время с гулянок вернулись близнецы.</p><p>Совершенно ничего не подозревая, парни сняли верхнюю одежду, и почему-то именно в этот момент Кайлу приспичило отлить. Он тут же подошёл к двери туалета, граничащего с ванной, и спьяну опешил, услыхав звук льющейся воды. Парень почесал макушку, поморщившись, и лениво подошел к приоткрытой двери ванной, из щели которой едва проглядывал свет желтой лампы. Белобрысый, испытывая страшное любопытство от происходящего, распахнул настежь дверное полотно, отчего то впоследствии стукнулось ручкой о стенку, и громко заорал на весь дом, наткнувшись на истекающего кровью Айеро и перепачканную ванную.</p><p>На крик парня мигом прибежали испуганные Джон и Джулиан. Кайл не выдержал зрелища, и рвотный ком подступил к его горлу. Парень живо кинулся к туалету, и его стошнило от увиденного. Что нельзя было сказать о Джулиане. Он, несмотря на своё не очень хорошее самочувствие, среагировал мгновенно и бросился к Фрэнку проверять, есть ли пульс, дышит ли он. Прислонив два пальца к его сонной артерии, белобрысый ощутил легкую пульсацию и, пока его брат блевал за стенкой, приказал отцу чуть заплетающимся языком:</p><p>— Живо вызывай скорую!</p><p>И Джон побежал к телефону. Он сам находился в полном оцепенении от происходящего и не ожидал того, что Айеро наложит на себя руки.</p><p>Ему не нужны были лишние проблемы.</p><p>Пока Джон вызывал скорую, Джулиан нашел в аптечке жгут и моментально перевязал Айеро руку, чтобы остановить кровотечение и продлить Фрэнку жизнь до приезда врачей. Кровь перестала идти, но зияющие раны по-прежнему вызывали отвращение и ужас. Кайл закончил блевать и, смыв за собой остатки вчерашнего ужина, выполз на четвереньках из туалета, весь потный и белый, боясь вновь наткнуться на то ужасное зрелище.</p><p>А ведь это уголовно наказуемо, и мало того, что Джон может попасть под эту статью, так ещё и близнецов отправят в колонию для несовершеннолетних. Давно пора было им задуматься над своими поступками. И как жаль, что только в данной ситуации они смогли осознать то, насколько плачевно состояние Айеро и что ему действительно нужна помощь.</p><p>Скорая прибыла к месту назначения меньше, чем через десять минут после того, как им позвонил Джон. Фрэнка вынесли на носилках из дома, и Аддерли, мигом надев что попало, поехал вместе с ним. Мужчине нужно было быть уверенным на сто процентов, что этот парень не умрёт по его вине.</p><p>Айеро срочным образом госпитализировали, несмотря на то, что совсем недавно закончилось празднование Нового Года. Фрэнк едва ли дышал, его тело было изувечено, а сам он не мог прийти в сознание. Никакой нашатырь не помогал. Сердце ослабло и уже с превеликим трудом качало недостающую кровь. Парень потерял много крови из-за неудавшейся выходки и в связи с этим находился на грани жизни и смерти. Фрэнку промыли все раны, обработали их и наложили швы, сделали переливание, заранее выяснив из истории болезни группу его крови. Но этого всё равно было мало. Все врачи были в дичайшем шоке, увидев обнажённое тело Айеро, то, до чего он якобы сам себя довел.</p><p>— Миссис Раш, к нам поступил парень в очень тяжёлом состоянии, нам нужна ваша оценка и помощь, — в ординаторскую влетела взволнованная медсестра, заставив заведующую педиатрическим отделением вздрогнуть от неожиданности.</p><p>— Что случилось? — женщина не медля поднялась со своего рабочего места и подошла к двери помещения.</p><p>— Попытка самоубийства. Шестнадцать лет. С ним приехал его опекун, — впопыхах говорила медсестра, несясь к палате госпитализации. Следом за ней — заведующая.</p><p>— Кошмар какой… — выдохнула миссис Раш и ворвалась в палату, взмахнув подолом белого халата.</p><p>И тут же замерла, увидев на койке бездыханное тело Фрэнка. Шок полностью парализовал её тело. Женщина прикрыла рот рукой и медленно подошла ближе. Карие глаза излучали ужас и слезились.</p><p>Она видела того, кто был ей знаком.</p><p>Она видела того милого и скромного парня, который занимался с её сыном математикой.</p><p>— Совсем не знаю, что на него смогло так повлиять, он в последнее время не ночевал дома, и я сильно переживал за него. А утром… — оправдывался Джон, лгал и не краснел, причём врал красиво, так, что его слов нельзя было отличить от истины.</p><p>И эти слова будто вгрызлись в разум миссис Раш и оставили там свой отпечаток. Она верила этому человеку, но в её голове по-прежнему не могла уложиться одна мысль…</p><p>Как же так получилось?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Глава 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Миссис Раш [Донна] и Джон ещё долгое время разговаривали друг с другом наедине. Аддерли говорил о неуправляемости и несуразных поступках Фрэнка. О том, что это уже не первая попытка самоубийства, и Айеро ходил на сеансы к частному психологу. Женщина очень тяжело воспринимала эти слова, и ей не хотелось верить в услышанное. Глаза были укрыты слезливой пеленой, сквозь которую реальный мир выглядел тусклым и размытым.</p><p>Через час Джон уехал, оставляя пасынка лежать прикованным к больничной койке. Уже стоя в ординаторской, миссис Раш взяла мобильный телефон и набрала номер Джерарда. Она практически ничего не объяснила ему, сказала лишь то, что он срочно должен приехать к ней на работу и увидеть это своими глазами.</p><p>Обескураженный Уэй выбежал из дома и довольно-таки быстро добрался до нужной больницы. Парень понятия не имел, что произошло, но слова матери заставили его сильно насторожиться. Он был не выспавшимся. Внезапное исчезновение Фрэнка было для него настоящей загадкой, и Джерард переживал. Срочность маминой просьбы лишь сильнее его напугала.</p><p>Городской транспорт будто бы специально подстроился под Джерарда, и нужный автобус подъехал как раз вовремя. Находясь в диком недоумении, Уэй шустро забежал в помещение, сдал куртку в гардероб и надел бахилы. Он немедля нашел свою мать на нужном этаже и прошел к ней в ординаторскую.</p><p>— Мам? — потирая заледеневшие руки, окликнул женщину Джерард, и Донна повернулась к сыну лицом, до этого момента будучи увлечённой просмотром уже поднадоевшего ей пейзажа в окне. Её взгляд был холодным, полным боли и сожаления. Уэю стало не по себе. Его лицо стало мертвенно-бледным, а щёки покрылись нездоровым румянцем. — Что случилось, мам? Что за срочная важность? Ты меня напугала своим звонком.</p><p>— Ты только не волнуйся, я надеюсь, что всё будет хорошо… — ласково проговорила она, чуть-чуть улыбаясь, но её лицо не выражало ни капли радости — женщину полностью выдавали слезящиеся глаза. Донна подошла к сыну чуть ближе и аккуратно взяла за плечо.</p><p>— Я не могу не волноваться, когда мне приходится посреди дня ехать в больницу неизвестно почему. Что случилось, ты можешь мне сказать? — Джерард был напряжён. Отголоски гнева терялись в сознании, а сердце бешено колотилось.</p><p>— Пойдём, — выдохнула Донна и потащила парня за собой.</p><p>Уэй тяжело вздохнул. Внутри всё неприятно сжималось от волнения, а в горле пересохло. Он предполагал, что хотела показать ему мама, но надеялся на то, что его догадки — лишь вымысел богатой фантазии или просто дурной сон. С замиранием сердца они шли в палату, шурша бахилами по полу. На плечи Джерарда был накинут белоснежный халат.</p><p>Парень не успел дойти до пункта назначения, как его взгляд приковался к огромному окну. Он стоял достаточно далеко и не мог детально рассмотреть того, что происходило в палате. Но как только он подошёл ближе… его глаза широко распахнулись от шока, парализовавшего тело. Ужас, страх охватили его полностью. Джерард не мог поверить своим глазам. Он видел Фрэнка, глаза которого были прикрыты длинной тёмно-каштановой чёлкой. Айеро был одет в зеленого цвета больничную рубаху с короткими рукавами, в руках торчали иглы с трубками, а все тело было прикрыто теплым одеялом. Изрезанные руки, множество гематом — всё это мрачными образами отпечаталось в голове Уэя, а к горлу подступили эти горькие и противные слезы.</p><p>— Ты можешь пройти внутрь, если хочешь… — тихо сказала миссис Раш, глядя на ошарашенного парня, и тот, не раздумывая, влетел в палату, распугав всех медсестёр, наблюдающих за Фрэнком. Донна метнулась следом за ним.</p><p>Успокоив весь рабочий персонал и убедив их в том, что всё в порядке, она подошла к застывшему Джерарду со спины. Он был в шоке. От вида глубоких порезов и ссадин становилось дурно, а в глазах начинало рябить. Уэй едва ли дышал, рассматривая безжизненное тело Айеро с ног до головы. Не отрывая взгляда от Фрэнка, он нащупал рукой рядом стоящий стул и присел на него, боясь потерять сознание от увиденного.</p><p>— Какого чёрта?.. — выдавил сквозь силу Джерард. Перед глазами пестрили перерезанные запястья и синие руки с тонкими пальцами.</p><p>— Я тоже не могу поверить в это, — Донна встала рядом и аккуратно накрыла ладонью плечо Уэя в знак поддержки. — С ним приехал его приёмный отец и всё рассказал…</p><p>— Приёмный отец? — парень выпучил глаза в изумлении, и его брови взмыли вверх.</p><p>— Солнышко, он сирота, — произнесла миссис Раш, поглаживая Джерарда по плечу. — И ему очень тяжело сейчас, — она говорила об этом со слезами на глазах, чувствуя, будто её сердце сейчас разорвётся от негативных чувств. — Он разве не сказал тебе?</p><p>Лицо парня побелело. Он сидел в ступоре, окунувшись в незнание. Грудная клетка неприятно сжималась, в горле застрял слезливый ком, а в голове тут же вихрем пронеслись воспоминания о минувшем разговоре.</p><p>
  <em>«У меня есть два младших брата-близнеца, любящие мать и отец…»</em>
</p><p>И взгляд, полный страха и отчаяния.</p><p>Джерард не сдержался. Слёзы хлынули из глаз, гроздьями скатываясь по щекам, и он закрыл лицо руками.</p><p>Ему было так стыдно, так плохо в данный момент.</p><p>— Это я во всём виноват… Я во всём виноват… — его голос был тяжёлым, сдавленным. Парень всхлипывал, давясь собственными слезами, и чувствовал себя безмерно виноватым перед этим человеком. Глядя на плачущего сына, Донна заключила его в объятья и попыталась успокоить, но эмоции лились через край, не давая чувствам боли и жалости потухнуть. — Я же видел, что что-то не так. Я видел, что он что-то скрывает. Зачем тянул? Я мог всё исправить… Я мог, чёрт возьми, всё исправить! — взвыл Джерард.</p><p>Ему было так мерзко, противно на душе.</p><p>— Тише, Джерард, тише. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Не вини себя…</p><p>Дышать было тяжело. Грудь болезненно сжималась, не давая воздуху нормально попадать в лёгкие. Уэй знал о том, что совершил ошибку, но до него не доходило, что эта ошибка стоила жизни человека.</p><p>Джерард еле успокоился, когда пепел вины и жалости осел на сердце.</p><p>Донна рассказала сыну, какую историю ей поведал Джон, и Уэй не мог поверить своим ушам. Он мотал головой в стороны и то и дело повторял себе под нос: «Не верю». Парень понимал, что у Фрэнка проблемы, однако не мог принять слова матери всерьёз.</p><p>— Мне тоже его жалко, но я уверена, что он выкарабкается, — проговорила миссис Раш, перебирая чёрные чуть засаленные волосы на голове Джерарда.</p><p>— Можно я побуду с ним немного наедине, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Уэй, глядя томным, бездумным взглядом на изнеможённое тело Фрэнка.</p><p>— Хорошо, приходи потом в ординаторскую, я тебя чаем напою, поговорим немного, — сказала Донна и, погладив парня напоследок по плечу, вышла из палаты, оставляя сына наедине со своим приятелем.</p><p>Джерард подвинулся ближе к Айеро. Сердце защемляло в груди, когда он рассматривал его покрывшееся красными пятнами лицо и синие, исполосованные порезами руки. В голове вихрем проносились разнообразные мысли по поводу произошедшего, а на задворках разума гулял один важный вопрос: зачем? Джерард тяжело вздохнул и ссутулился. Он аккуратно накрыл холодной вспотевшей ладонью руку парня, которая была ледяной, и принялся легко поглаживать её большим пальцем.</p><p>— Я просто не верю, что ты сам всё это сделал… — прошептал Уэй и громко сглотнул.</p><p>Аппарат, к которому был подключен Айеро, вдруг сбил ритм, писк учащался, и медсестры, находящиеся рядом, в препараторской, засуетились. Джерард испугался: его глаза готовы были вылезти из орбит, а сердце отдавало бешеные ритмы.</p><p>— Что происходит? — в ужасе спросил Уэй, заметив, как медработники с криками «Скорее!» один за другим неслись к Фрэнку.</p><p>Джерарда буквально вытолкнули за порог, когда дыхание Фрэнка остановилось, и по помещению эхом разнёсся противный писк смерти.</p><p>— Он умирает?! — Джерард попытался вломиться в палату без спроса, но ему тут же преградили путь. — Живо впустите меня к нему! — его тело тряслось от страха.</p><p>— Куда ты щемишься, парень?! Не видишь, все и так на нервах! Уйди и не мешай работать! — крикнул на парня санитар и захлопнул перед ним дверь.</p><p>— Пустите меня к нему!!! — будто бы не слышал просьб Джерард и начал барабанить кулаками по двери, думая, что таким образом попадёт в палату к Айеро обратно. Его попытки оказались тщетными. Парень покраснел от злости и ринулся к большому окну, чтобы наблюдать за тем, что происходит внутри.</p><p>Но санитар закрыл жалюзи.</p><p>— Твою мать! — рыкнул Джерард. Сердце беспощадно билось о рёбра. Уэй был в полном шоке и не знал, как себя повести. Он весь побелел и задрожал. Почувствовав дикую слабость в ногах и головокружение, он присел на одно из сидений в коридоре и схватился за голову. — Только бы всё было хорошо… Только бы всё было хорошо… — полушёпотом бубнил себе под нос парень, зажмурив глаза. — Пожалуйста…</p><p>— Живо, живо, живо!!! — орал реаниматор, пока остальные медработники старались скорее приготовить электрический дефибриллятор к действию. Фрэнку вкололи внутривенно адреналин через катетер, задрали кверху его зеленую рубаху, освобождая доступ к груди, чтобы по максимуму обеспечить все необходимые условия для реанимации. Мужчина схватил в руки «утюжки», стараясь как можно скорее начать реанимировать парня. — Разряд!!! — проорал он, и время резко остановилось.</p><p>Звук исчез, все люди будто замерли в одночасье. Чувства исчезли, эмоции остались лишь в этих застывших фигурах. Вот испуганные медсестры стараются помочь тем, чем могут, вот реаниматор, застывший над Айеро, вот Фрэнк лежит мертвый и белый, как снег за окном, а вот Джерард с застывшими слезами на щеках сидит в коридоре и держится за голову. На лицах страх, а рядом — смерть в черной мантии и с ржавой косой в костлявой руке, леденящая и наводящая дикий ужас одним только своим присутствием. Она притаилась в углу палаты и ждала его скорейшей исповеди.</p><p>У парня есть две минуты, дабы решить, что для него важнее.</p><p>Жизнь или смерть.</p><p>Кругом темно. Мрак окутал Фрэнка с головой, и он стоял среди черной пустоты совсем один и будучи в абсолютном незнании, куда идти и что делать дальше. Света нигде не было, но парень с легкостью мог себя рассмотреть. Пользуясь случаем, Айеро взглянул на свои руки: они были чем-то нематериальным. Не было той трехмерной картинки, которую привыкли видеть люди в реальности. Было что-то странное и непонятное, находящееся в постоянной динамике. Руки будто бы плавали в пространстве, и на них нельзя было сфокусировать взгляд.</p><p>И Фрэнка это не удивляло. Он не чувствовал здесь абсолютно ничего: ни боли, ни страха, ни удивления, ни счастья, ни горя. Попытался улыбнуться — не получилось, нахмуриться — также. Все приобрело весьма апатичный характер, и Айеро бы с легкостью сейчас утонул в непонимании, да не смог — не чувствовал ничего.</p><p>Парень простоял так буквально пару секунд и двинулся вперед, сам не зная куда. Он плыл в неизвестном направлении, казалось, вечность, но на деле это являлось всего лишь одним маленьким мгновением, как взмах крыла колибри. Внезапно Фрэнк остановился, дальше он идти не мог — ступор. Перед ним показалось две двери, и обе без каких-либо надписей. Просто две самые обычные двери, не представляющие собой ничего особенного. Айеро посмотрел на одну, затем — на другую и интуитивно взялся за ручку той, которая находилась левее от него. Он нажал на нее и только хотел было открыть, как его руку накрыла чья-то ладонь.</p><p>— Тебе сюда не нужно. Ещё слишком рано, — послышался нежный женский голос, такой до боли знакомый Фрэнку, и парень обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на это существо собственными глазами.</p><p>Лицо женщины расплывалось из-за постоянного движения, но Айеро каким-то образом сумел сосредоточиться на одной точке и увидел в нём Марию, такую родную и добрую. Ту, по которой он так давно скучал.</p><p>— Что там? — спросил Фрэнк, глядя на женщину без единой эмоции на своём молодом лице.</p><p>— Смерть, — томным голосом произнесла Мария и перекрыла собой проход к злосчастной двери, подталкивая Айеро к иному выходу.</p><p>— Зачем ты меня ограждаешь от смерти? В жизни ведь меня всё равно никто не любит и не ждёт. Я слишком сильно устал от неё и хочу уйти туда, где меня больше никто не потревожит. Я хочу к вам, я хочу быть рядом, — будто на одном дыхании произнёс Фрэнк.</p><p>— Ты сильно ошибаешься, мой Фрэнки. Маленький Фрэнки, — полушёпотом произнесла она, и этот шёпот эхом раздался в пустоте. — Есть человек, который сильно дорожит тобой, и я уверена, что он поможет тебе справиться со всеми трудностями. В первое время будет нелегко, но я обещаю тебе, что всё будет хорошо. Просто не сдавайся и иди к своей цели. Ты сильный мальчик, ты должен стать увереннее в себе, ты должен поверить в себя — и всё у тебя получится. Забудь о прошлом и помни, что мы всегда рядом, как бы тяжело тебе ни было. Не забывай.</p><p>И это были последние слова Марии. Она исчезла, как фантом, так и не оставив после себя и следа, и перед Айеро вновь предстало две двери. Он снова посмотрел на одну, затем — на другую и за долю секунды кинулся к правой. Он открыл её, и белый свет озарил бездонную тьму, пожирающую отчаявшиеся души.</p><p>— Разряд! — крикнул мужчина и прислонил «утюжки» к груди Фрэнка. Парень дернулся, и аппарат издал короткий писк, который вскоре снова стал протяжным и долгим, как вечный сон. — Разряд!..</p><p>Так продолжалось ещё буквально секунд десять-пятнадцать вплоть до того момента, как послышался вздох, а приборы снова пришли в норму. Сердце Айеро забилось с новой силой, равномерно и беспрерывно, и врачи вздохнули с облегчением. Поздравив друг друга с удачно проделанной работой, медработники провели ещё некоторые процедуры по поддержанию недавно восстановленного кровообращения парня, одели его и подключили капельницу. А Фрэнк как спал, так и продолжал спать под пристальным присмотром медсестёр.</p><p>Санитар наконец вышел из этой злосчастной палаты, снимая резиновые перчатки, и Джерард подорвался с места. Лицо Уэя было зеленоватым от испуга.</p><p>— Ну что там? — прохрипел он. Прошло меньше пяти минут, но они будто длились вечность.</p><p>— Всё в порядке. Его состояние стабилизировалось, — слова санитара сняли с плеч Джерарда груз, и тот, свободно выдохнув, снова присел. Парню казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание от потрясения.</p><p>— Я могу зайти к нему? — с нескрываемой надеждой в голосе спросил Уэй, умоляющими глазами глядя на мужчину.</p><p>— Я бы на вашем месте оставил его сейчас в покое. У вас будет время увидеться с ним, когда он очнётся. А пока вам лучше уйти. Приведите себя в порядок и отдохните…</p><p>Джерард не стал перечить санитару — он поблагодарил его за информацию и ушёл в ординаторскую, чтобы поговорить с матерью и поделиться впечатлениями от только что случившегося. От морального перенапряжения Джерард за день так ничего и не съел. Донна была взволнована и напугана не меньше, чем её сын. Она объяснила внезапную остановку сердца тем, что парень потерял немало крови, и даже после переливания его сердцу не хватало сил справиться с этой проблемой. Но сейчас его состояние стабилизировалось, и специалисты не прогнозировали повторной остановки сердца. Просьбы матери пойти домой и поесть Уэй игнорировал, но зато кое-как упросил её остаться здесь, в ординаторской, на ночь. Джерард не знал, зачем ему это нужно, однако у него было непреодолимое желание находиться здесь. Как можно ближе к Фрэнку, чтобы можно было контролировать его самочувствие.</p><p>Было около восьми часов утра, когда Уэй ушёл домой. Солнце скромно выглядывало из-за горизонта, а на небе не было ни облачка, что свидетельствовало о возможном наступлении хорошей погоды. Было так же холодно, как и вчера. Айеро всё ещё лежал в бессознательном состоянии. Казалось, что он проспал достаточное количество часов, чтобы выспаться, но всё равно что-то мешало ему очнуться. Утро встретило Джерарда странным чувством умиротворения и спокойствия. Уэй по-прежнему считал себя виноватым в случившемся и надеялся на лучший исход событий. Что-то подталкивало его думать о том, что всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Но как только Фрэнк придёт в себя, Джерард точно не даст ему молчать.</p><p>В этот же день Уэй сообщил обо всём Линдси и поделился впечатлениями с Бертом, реакция которого показалась ему странной. МакКрэкен совсем не общался с Айеро, они едва ли были знакомы, но что-то точно заставило его почувствовать себя некомфортно и над чем-то задуматься. Он чувствовал странное волнение, засевшее глубоко внутри него, и не понимал, с чем это могло быть связано. Каждое слово оставляло горькое послевкусие на языке. Баллато была поражена заявлением Джерарда и на протяжении нескольких часов не могла успокоиться. Ей было жутко и страшно от того, что она услышала. Глаза были красными от подступающих слёз, а в груди засело такое же тянущее чувство жалости. Как так могло произойти? Неужели на Фрэнка так повлияла их последняя встреча? Ведь он ушёл раздражённым тогда.</p><p>Прошёл первый день, второй, третий. Айеро не просыпался. Его кормили через зонд, продолжали ставить капельницы и следить за его состоянием. Парень не видел снов; он был окутан пустотой, в которой не было ни звука, ни света — ничего.</p><p>Джерард боялся, что это ничем хорошим не закончится, и Фрэнк никогда не очнётся, никогда не вырвется из коматозных оков. В душе Уэя жила слабая надежда на то, что всё будет в порядке.</p><p>И он обязательно вытащит Айеро из этого ада.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Глава 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Надменные свинцовые тучи медленно ползли по бескрайнему голубому небу, делая его серым и безликим. Солнце скрылось под плотной завесой, и город будто окунулся во мрак, угнетающий и расстраивающий. Жуткие силуэты деревьев лишь нагнетали атмосферу и делали её ещё более унылой и мрачной.</p><p>Пелена недельного сна медленно спадала с глаз Айеро. Мышцы рук задёргались, и хилые пальцы зашевелились. Организм пытался проснуться, выбрасывая адреналин в кровь. Веки дёргались. Фрэнк находился в полусознательном состоянии; он видел размытое дно полок своей каморки, видел движения и слышал жуткий шум в ушах. Тело словно парализовало, и его настиг страх.</p><p>Прошла первая минута, вторая.</p><p>И Айеро с громким, глубоким вдохом очнулся, распахивая в ужасе глаза. Парень абсолютно ничего не понимал. Всё несносно ныло и болело, сердце нещадно колотилось. Он так долго не мог прийти в себя, что реальность ему показалась всё тем же долгим и страшным сном. Тяжело дыша, Фрэнк хотел было позвать на помощь, но он не смог произнести ничего, кроме невнятного охрипшего мычания.</p><p>В палату ворвались медсёстры, обескураженные резким пробуждением Айеро. Парень дёргался, словно пытаясь выбраться из объятий больничной койки, встать на ноги и убежать отсюда.</p><p>— Спокойно, тише, всё в порядке, всё хорошо, успокойся, ты в безопасности… — говорила одна из медсестёр, но Фрэнку с трудом удавалось усмирить эмоции.</p><p>Только спустя пять минут Айеро смог расслабиться и окончательно «проснуться». Парню тут же разъяснили ситуацию, сказали о том, что он пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством и оказался в больнице, после чего впал в кому, которая продлилась чуть меньше недели.</p><p>Воспоминания о былом болью ударили в голову. Фрэнка пробило на эмоции, и он ни с того ни с сего разрыдался на глазах у медсестёр, будучи не в состоянии ничего объяснить. Говорить было тяжело — мешала тонкая трубка, вставленная в нос и протянутая вдоль всего пищевода, с помощью которой парня всё это время кормили. Слёзы обильно текли по щекам, а в голове засел один единственный вопрос:</p><p>Как он остался жив?</p><p>Весь последующий день для Айеро прошёл в бесконечных медицинских обследованиях. Прежде всего ему проверили желудок на наличие возможных серьезных болезней и взвесили, чтобы знать точно, насколько плачевным оказалось его состояние. Фрэнк по-прежнему был слаб и даже подняться самостоятельно на койке не мог, в связи с чем находился под постоянным присмотром медсестер — от этого парень чувствовал себя неловко. Айеро прекрасно понимал, что его теперешнее положение оставляет желать лучшего, но его отчего-то мучила совесть. Быть может, он не привык к тому, что кто-то способен за ним ухаживать, и считал это чистой воды эксплуатацией чужого труда. Но как бы сильно Фрэнк ни волновался за своих «нянек», он понимал: без их помощи он не выживет.</p><p>Донна была обеспокоена состоянием Айеро и тем, что все-таки с ним произошло в день попытки самоубийства — она вызвала полицию, и органы охраны правопорядка на месте завели уголовное дело. Так с Фрэнка сняли побои; в палате его опрашивал следователь, но парень молчал. Плакал, краснел от стыда, переживал, но ничего не рассказывал. Специально для него был приглашен психолог, который попытался вывести Айеро из своего мира на разговор, но Фрэнка будто сковало: он замкнулся в себе и никоим образом не хотел выходить на контакт. Психолог сказал, что у парня депрессия, и прежде чем всё рассказать, ему нужно время, чтобы успокоиться. Уголовное дело оставили открытым. Следствие продолжало вестись, и под него попадала не только «семья» Айеро, но и его одноклассники, которые за время его нахождения в коме уже вышли на учёбу: каникулы прошли — на дворе стояло восьмое января.</p><p>А Фрэнк всё боялся. Боялся, что органы доберутся и до Джона, и тогда парню точно придётся распрощаться с жизнью.</p><p>И все самые жуткие предположения Айеро оказались правдой. Да, полиция добралась до дома Аддерли, и следователь допросил Джона и близнецов о случившемся. Но, к радости опекуна, ничего особенно подозрительного замечено не было, а от этой «невинной» семьи внезапно все отстали. Только вот Джон не собирался оставлять все это незамеченным. Будучи сильно впечатлённым и даже отчасти напуганным, Аддерли решил навестить Фрэнка вечерком и серьёзно поговорить. Нет, убивать его он точно не шёл. Джон лишь хотел выяснить у Айеро, кто вызвал полицию, и договориться о дальнейшей совместной жизни без всяких выходок и происшествий. Никакого насилия, никакого шантажа. Чисто деловая сделка.</p><p>Донна знала, что случилось что-то действительно ужасное. То, что перевернуло жизнь бедного мальчика с ног на голову. Она постаралась вступить в контакт с Фрэнком.</p><p>— Фрэнки, ты ведь знаешь, что это всё ради твоего же блага. Мы готовы тебе помочь…</p><p>Но всё было напрасно.</p><p>Айеро был удивлён увидеть здесь маму Джерарда, ведь он даже и не подозревал о том, что она работает заведующей педиатрическим отделением в этой больнице. Но, даже несмотря на давнее знакомство, он молчал. Ему было стыдно показывать себя с такой стороны, стыдно признаваться в своих проблемах и выглядеть совсем беспомощным в её глазах. Фрэнк понимал, что Уэй знал обо всём случившемся, осознавал, что он придёт сюда, чтобы выяснить всю правду, поэтому смиренно ждал того момента, когда парень переступит порог палаты госпитализации.</p><p>Только к утру следующего дня от Айеро отстали. Всё это время он молчал, попросту не желая ни с кем говорить. Единственным человеком, которому он морально готов был выговориться, являлся Джерард. Почему-то только ему он доверял, и только ему он хотел рассказать о всех страхах, о том, что его тревожит. Фрэнк надеялся на то, что Уэй поддержит его и поможет подняться с колен в такое непростое для него время.</p><p>Надеялся на то, что его история не выйдет за порог этой палаты.</p><p>Донна предполагала о том, что Айеро может открыться её сыну, поэтому, усмирив своё любопытство и переживания, дала парню отдохнуть. Ему это сейчас было действительно необходимо.</p><p>***</p><p>Ничего особенно серьезного у Фрэнка так и не выявили, кроме авитаминоза и истощения. Его зашитые раны и черные синяки выглядели свежими и, казалось, не собирались заживать. Желудок работал плохо из-за выявленного гастрита, а сердце порой замирало, навлекая дикий страх. Айеро так сильно боялся вновь пережить этот кошмар, что любое покалывание, сильно ощущающееся на его изнеможённом теле, вызывало у него панику. Тело Фрэнка регулярно смазывали специальными кремами, которые способствовали скорому заживлению кровоподтёков, кололи витамины и ставили капельницы для поддержания хорошей работы его ослабевшего сердца. Айеро кормили из шприца через зонд перетёртой едой, в том числе и мясом, которое парень в пищу не употреблял. Но в таком состоянии ему было абсолютно всё равно, что в него запихивают. Руки болели невыносимо, Фрэнку давали обезболивающие, но они не всегда помогали, и парень мучился.</p><p>«Я справлюсь, я справлюсь…» — то и дело повторял в своей голове Фрэнк и потел, стараясь пережить болевые схватки во всём теле.</p><p>Донна своевременно сообщила Джерарду о том, что Айеро пришёл в сознание, и Уэй был счастлив знать, что всё более или менее пришло в норму. Парень твёрдо решил приехать в больницу и обо всём подробно разузнать у Фрэнка. По крайней мере, он надеялся на откровенность приятеля.</p><p>Волнение не покидало Джерарда на протяжении всего утра. По телу проходилась едва ли ощутимая дрожь от желания скорее покончить со всеми тайнами раз и навсегда. В школе Джерард сегодня так и не побывал, так как посещение в больнице было с двенадцати до часу дня и с пяти до шести вечера. Естественно, Уэй не хотел пропускать работу и в связи с этим решил пожертвовать учёбой. Хуже от этого ему явно не станет. Но, даже несмотря на то, что школу Джерард решил сегодня пропустить, он всё равно проснулся ни свет ни заря, ибо беспокойство не давало ему нормально поспать.</p><p>Времени до двенадцати была ещё уйма, и Уэй не знал, чем бы себя занять на ближайшие три часа. Тело окутал озноб, а из-за смятения начинало подташнивать.</p><p>Джерард так и не съел с утра ни кусочка: аппетита не было, а насильно в себя запихнуть еду он не мог. За одно только утро он выкурил треть пачки сигарет, пытаясь тем самым усмирить нервы.</p><p>До больницы Джерард добрался за полчаса безо всяких происшествий. И снова перед его глазами предстали эти противные, белые как снег больничные стены. Мимо парня всё так же сновали апатичные люди в таких же белых халатах и одаривали его понурым взглядом. Джерард тут же, не раздумывая, поплёлся к регистрационному столу и, отстояв в небольшой очереди, спросил о возможном визите к Фрэнку Айеро. Естественно, никто его туда не пустил, пока в дело не вмешалась Донна и не договорилась о встрече. Женщина ничего не рассказывала сыну о полиции, не говорила о скованности Айеро: надеялась, что парень сам всё ему расскажет без лишнего шума.</p><p>Фрэнк в это время спал так тихо и так невинно, что захватывало дух, и если бы не аппарат, отслеживающий частоту биения сердца, то могло бы показаться, что Айеро и вовсе мёртв.</p><p>— Только тихо, он ещё не проснулся после завтрака, — предупредила Джерарда медсестра, и Уэй поблагодарил её за информацию, улыбнувшись.</p><p>Парень прошел внутрь палаты, шурша бахилами и так боясь тем самым нарушить покой Фрэнка, и, прикрывая за собой дверь, медленно приблизился к койке Айеро. Джерард присел рядом на стульчик, который постоянно стоял рядом с постельным местом, и зажал ладони между колен, принимаясь с некой грустью и сожалением в глазах осматривать парня с ног до головы. Фрэнк лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами, повернув голову в сторону Уэя, и тихо-тихо сопел, что нельзя было бы услышать даже в могильной тишине. Навязчивый писк аппарата резал слух, но даже это не было заметно Джерарду в компании близкого ему человека. Он был занят не тем. Не было желания обращать внимание на неприятные факторы: изувеченное тело Фрэнка затмевало звучание назойливой техники, не давало сконцентрировать мысли на окружающем мире.</p><p>— Какой же ты дурак, — полушёпотом вымолвил Уэй, принимаясь поправлять тёмно-каштановые волосы парня, упавшие ему на лицо.</p><p>— Я знаю… — послышался измученный шёпот со стороны, и Джерард усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ты не спал? — всё так же тихо говорил он, наблюдая за тем, как тяжело и медленно открываются веки Айеро. — Маленький притворщик, — Уэй старался не нагнетать обстановку, чтобы их разговор впоследствии прошёл спокойно, и увидел, как побелевшие от болезни губы Фрэнка непроизвольно сложились в лёгкую, но такую счастливую улыбку.</p><p>Айеро было стыдно выглядеть в глазах Джерарда слабым и беспомощным человеком. Ему было стыдно за все совершённые глупости. Стыдно за порезы на руках и вечное молчание. Он готов был сквозь землю провалиться, однако лежал, стараясь не показывать настоящих чувств и эмоций, скрывающихся где-то глубоко внутри. Фрэнк также сильно волновался, также испытывал некую радость встречи и понятия не имел, чем же закончится их сегодняшний разговор.</p><p>Идти было некуда. Он должен был ему всё рассказать.</p><p>— Я проснулся как раз тогда, когда ты зашёл сюда, — хриплым, изнеможённым голосом произнёс Фрэнк, глядя в пустоту перед собой.</p><p>Повисло угнетающее безмолвие, звоном отдающееся в ушах. Джерард молчал, опустив взгляд на свои руки, и не знал, как начать разговор. А Айеро ждал, боясь сказать хоть слово первым. Напряжение повисло в воздухе. Было тяжело дышать, но в какой-то момент Уэй все-таки смог перебороть себя.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Джерард и взглянул на Фрэнка, лежащего с полуприкрытыми веками.</p><p>— Не очень хорошо, — Айеро грузно вздохнул. Тишина вновь заполнила просторы палаты.</p><p>— Почему ты молчал о том, что у тебя проблемы, Фрэнк? — эти слова прозвучали от Джерарда как гром среди ясного неба. Сердце Айеро вздрогнуло, и доля тревоги охватила его разум. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебя никто не осудит за это.</p><p>Уэй был крайне возмущён сложившейся ситуацией. Он, не стесняясь, прожигал Фрэнка взглядом, словно пытаясь тем самым выудить из него всю правду. Айеро громко сглотнул.</p><p>— Когда я понял это, было уже слишком поздно…</p><p>Воспоминания вихрем пронеслись в голове, и слёзы перекрыли доступ к кислороду. Парню было тяжело перебороть себя.</p><p>— Я знаю о том, что у тебя нет родителей и ты тяжело переживаешь потерю своей мачехи. Мама передала мне слова твоего приёмного отца, но я не уверен в том, что события почти годовой давности могут повлечь за собой такие последствия. Ты не мог нанести себе такие увечья, — проговорил Джерард, осматривая лежащего Фрэнка с ног до головы, и каждая ссадина болью отпечатывалась в душе. Джерард аккуратно взял парня за запястье и осмотрел страшные глубокие порезы, которые вызывали у Уэя отвращение и ужас. И долго он смотреть на них не смог. Отпустив Айеро, Джерард аккуратно накрыл ладонью его руку в знак поддержки и выжидающе уставился на напуганного и разбитого жизнью Фрэнка.</p><p>Это прикосновение едва ощущалось на исполосованной ударами ремня коже, но Айеро замер, почувствовав тепло человека, которого до дрожи в коленях любил. Он чувствовал его рядом. Чувствовал это волнение и поддержку.</p><p>И поверить не мог в то, что это происходит на самом деле.</p><p>— Ему нельзя верить, — заявил Айеро.</p><p>— Именно поэтому я надеюсь на твою искренность. Если ты расскажешь мне всю правду, то я обещаю, что не брошу тебя и буду помогать, чем смогу, — Уэй громко выдохнул.</p><p>— Поклянись, что это останется только между нами. Я не хочу, чтобы об этом знал кто-либо ещё, — тихо проговорил Айеро, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее.</p><p>— Я клянусь, что об этом никто не узнает, кроме тех людей, с которыми ты знаком, — Джерард говорил об этом решительно, но Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы это выходило за рамки их общения.</p><p>— Джерард, пожалуйста… — прохрипел Айеро.</p><p>— Мама и Линдси очень сильно волнуются за тебя, и я уверен в том, что они тоже должны знать правду. Обещаю, что мы не будем предпринимать никаких действий без твоего согласия, — Уэй пытался убедить приятеля в том, что всё будет в порядке, но Айеро почему-то всё равно в чем-то сомневался.</p><p>Буквально на минуту в палате воцарилось молчание. Фрэнку требовалось поразмыслить над всем, сопоставить все за и против.</p><p>Послышался глубокий вздох.</p><p>И Айеро рассказал всё. Он говорил медленно, запинался в словах и заливался слезами, задыхался от тянущих ощущений за грудиной. Он поведал Джерарду о своей жизни. О том, как ему было тяжело в детстве из-за непонимания сверстников. И как он потерял всех близких и дорогих ему людей.</p><p>Фрэнк плакал, говоря о том, что его избивали и издевались над ним.</p><p>И каждое слово болью отдавалось в душе Джерарда.</p><p>Уэй был понимающим человеком и с лёгкостью проникся рассказом Айеро. Ему было искренне жаль парня, и он чувствовал, как к горлу подступает ком, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Джерард периодически кивал, задавал наводящие и интересующие его вопросы, и Фрэнк рассказывал, не тая ничего.</p><p>Ему было так хорошо выговориться сейчас, поделиться с кем-нибудь тем, что его тревожит. И настал тот момент, когда все чувства разом вырвались из него:</p><p>— Как же я их всех ненавижу, если бы ты только знал, — срывающимся от плача голосом говорил Айеро. — А больше всего я ненавижу Джона, из-за которого я попал сюда. Всё, что ты сейчас можешь наблюдать на мне: эти ужасные искалеченные руки, ссадины, изувеченное тело — всё это его рук дело. Я до сих пор с ужасом вспоминаю и не понимаю, чем я это всё заслужил? — на него нахлынула истерика. — Я просто хотел есть, я просто хотел взять совсем немного, но нет! — вскрикнул Фрэнк и страшно рассмеялся, наводя ужас на Уэя. — Мне ведь нельзя, и меня нужно было наказать за это! Нужно было бить по рукам сильнее, ещё сильнее, чтобы я понял наконец, что нельзя трогать чужое без разрешения! — на эмоциях разорался Фрэнк и вновь бросился в плач. Уэй сильно испугался приступа парня и поспешил аккуратно заключить его в объятья, чтобы хоть немного успокоить. А он ведь никогда и не думал, что такое случается в действительности. Глаза застлала мутная слезливая пелена, и Джерард зажмурился, шмыгая своим маленьким носом.</p><p>— Перестань, Фрэнк, не надо, не плачь, — утешал парня Уэй, а сам не мог сдержать слёз от непонимания и жалости. Сердце больно сжималось, и в душе вновь поселилось это отвратительное чувство вины.</p><p>— Он тогда так сильно бил меня, так сильно, что я боялся умереть на месте. Я не ел и не пил почти три дня. И поспать времени не было. Он заставил меня раздеться догола и бил меня ремнём по голому телу. Очень сильно бил — у меня до сих пор всё тело болит, — продолжал изливать душу Фрэнк, и Джерарду становилось лишь хуже от этого. Он будто бы чувствовал сейчас то, что чувствовал Айеро, и не мог это ничем объяснить. Это было слишком больно и слишком мерзко. — И я не хотел жить. Не хотел совсем, поэтому и решил покончить с собой. Но когда сделал несколько глубоких порезов, я понял, что боюсь умирать, и мне стало так страшно, так страшно… Я знал, что никто меня здесь не ждёт, но всё равно было жаль уходить так рано. И мне очень стыдно перед тобой, Джерард. Я нагло врал тебе, говорил о том, что у меня есть всё, хотя в действительности у меня нет ничего… — Айеро уткнулся своим сопливым красным носом в плечо Джерарда.</p><p>— Фрэнки, дурак, успокойся, — Уэй крепче прижал к себе плачущего парня, не в состоянии остановить своих слез, и дал волю Фрэнку выплакаться.</p><p>Айеро, кажется, спустя пару минут плача успокоился и, всхлипывая, решил продолжить свою речь:</p><p>— Мне просто… просто очень не хватает общения, и я хотел показать то, что я тоже могу что-то значить. И я практически не умею общаться со сверстниками, потому что я никогда, по сути, ни с кем не общался, кроме как по работе, и поэтому я молчал при нашей первой встрече, поэтому я так смущался, и мне стыдно вспоминать этот день, потому что я вёл себя, как придурок, — на одном дыхании бубнил Фрэнк. — Я тоже хочу быть красивым, я хочу быть нормальным человеком, обычным подростком: смотреть телевизор, списывать домашнее задание на переменках, прогуливать занятия. Я хочу круто одеваться, я хочу классный телефон, хочу понтоваться перед всеми, я хочу, чтобы у меня были друзья, хочу любить и быть любимым. Я просто хочу быть счастливым, — произнёс Айеро, вновь разрыдавшись, и на глаза Уэя снова навернулись слёзы: ему было так жаль Фрэнка, и так сильно он хотел его хоть чем-нибудь поддержать.</p><p>— Хватит, Фрэнки. Я твой друг, я рядом с тобой и никогда тебя не предам, слышишь? — дослушав наконец то, что Айеро держал в себе всё это время, сказал Джерард и не спешил отстраняться от парня. — Ты самый удивительный и хороший человек, которого я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. Ты умный и талантливый, ты хороший друг, и я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы твой ад закончился, — вверял надежду Уэй, и Фрэнк верил ему. Верил и успокаивался помалу, чувствуя, как вновь медленно, но верно начинает жить. — Эти суки когда-нибудь обязательно поплатятся за то, что они с тобой сделали, я обещаю тебе. Ты будешь самым красивым парнем, и по тебе обязательно будут тащиться все девчонки, — вымолвил Уэй и внезапно тихо рассмеялся, после чего услышал едва слышный смешок со стороны Айеро.</p><p>Джерард рискнул отстраниться от парня, предварительно вытерев со своих щёк слёзы, и улыбнулся, вновь беря Фрэнка за руку и глядя на его красное, опухшее от плача лицо, на котором внезапно расплылась дурацкая улыбка.</p><p>— Ну что, Фрэдвард? Ты веришь мне? — Джерард принялся вытирать застывшие слёзы с лица парня, и Айеро лучезарно заулыбался, чуть ли вновь не расплакавшись от радости. Он закивал, и Уэй вновь заключил его в некрепкие, бережные объятья, чтобы случайно не доставить боль. Почему-то Фрэнк боялся поднять взгляд на Джерарда и продолжал смущаться. Точно дурак. — Все обязательно будет хорошо, только не молчи, ладно?</p><p>— Ладно, — ответил Фрэнк и зажмурился, стараясь крепче уткнуться носом в плечо Джерарда, стараясь подольше задержаться в его объятьях и окончательно успокоить нервы, чтобы в будущем больше никогда не вспоминать об этих ужасных днях его жизни.</p><p>Немного успокоившись, парни отстранились друг от друга.</p><p>— Следователь приходил, — невзначай выдал Айеро.</p><p>— Это из-за того, что ты попал в больницу? — поспешил поинтересоваться Уэй, и Фрэнк закивал.</p><p>— Да, — ответил он. — Видимо, весь здешний персонал был напуган таким моим внезапным появлением и этими синяками и ссадинами, и… по всей видимости, они приняли решение написать заявление в полицию. И это очень плохо, — Фрэнк холодно усмехнулся, и его сердце болезненно сжалось, что отобразилось на плывущей в экранах аппарата кардиограмме. Страх с новой силой охватил его с головой.</p><p>— Почему? Я думаю, они правильно всё сделали. Этому извергу давно пора оказаться за решёткой, — выразил своё мнение Джерард, и Айеро замотал головой в стороны, не стирая болезненной улыбки со своего лица. Его глаза заслезились от одной только мысли о том, что Аддерли может прийти сюда.</p><p>— Джон… — только сказал Фрэнк, как тотчас онемел на несколько секунд. — Если полиция доберется до него, и он каким-то чудом тут же не окажется в тюрьме, то он обязательно придет сюда. И я… чёрт возьми, я боюсь, что он убьёт меня, задушит подушкой или ещё чего хуже за то, что я якобы связался с органами охраны правопорядка.</p><p>— Фрэнк, успокойся. Он не тронет тебя, слышишь? — Джерард занервничал. — Я тебе обещаю, что не допущу того, чтобы он тебя хоть пальцем тронул. И если что-то случится, то я это не оставлю безнаказанным. Ты мне веришь? — задал вопрос Уэй, пока Фрэнк пытался не задумываться о плохих последствиях.</p><p>Молчание.</p><p>— Ты мне веришь? — повторно спросил он, и парень закивал, закидывая голову вверх и делая глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Да, — на выдохе сказал Фрэнк. — Прости, я просто сильно боюсь этого, — парень закрыл глаза, пытаясь отвлечься. Айеро вроде бы успокоился, и сердце усмирило бешеный темп, заставляя аппарат притихнуть.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что ты боишься, и тебе сейчас очень сложно. Не дай бог пережить тебе ещё раз то, что пережил ты прежде, чем попасть в больницу, но давай договоримся, — Джерард решил поставить ультиматум. — Ты оставишь всё, что произошло, позади и начнёшь новую жизнь, а я, как и твои новые друзья — Линдси и Берт, а также моя мама, — будем помогать тебе при первой же возможности. Хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Фрэнк и вдруг улыбнулся.</p><p>Оставшееся время парни решили не тратить на все эти ужасные и наводящие печаль разговоры.</p><p>Уэй вскоре покинул Фрэнка наедине с медсёстрами и предстоящими ему процедурами, предварительно попрощавшись. Дело потихоньку близилось к вечеру. Уэй рассказал обо всём матери и попросил ту ничего не рассказывать полиции. Донна была в диком шоке от услышанного и не могла поверить в то, что такой, казалось бы, приятной наружности Джон может быть таким наглым и злым человеком. Поклявшись держать язык за зубами, миссис Раш влилась в кампанию Джерарда, направленную на помощь ни в чём не повинному Фрэнку.</p><p>Айеро тем временем мирно лежал в палате. К вечеру парню стало значительно лучше. Ему помогли умыться и накормили.</p><p>И все было хорошо, Фрэнк был спокоен.</p><p>Вплоть до того момента, пока не пришел Джон.</p><p>Больное сердце парня забарабанило от безумного страха, и он выпучил глаза на решившего навестить его приемного отца. Айеро понятия не имел, зачем пришёл этот человек, однако догадывался, и догадки его не были утешающими. Фрэнк инстинктивно забился в угол койки, глядя испуганными и умоляющими пощадить его глазами на мужчину.</p><p>Он слишком долго привыкал к этому насилию и вряд ли когда-нибудь начнет чувствовать себя нормально.</p><p>— Не бойся, — послышался грубый голос Аддерли, и он присел на стульчик, на котором несколько часов назад сидел Джерард.</p><p>Айеро нервно сглотнул, и в его взгляде мелькнуло недоверие. Сердце продолжало колотиться.</p><p>— Я пришел не для того, чтобы делать тебе больно или кричать на тебя за что-то. Я пришел серьёзно поговорить, и, думаю, такой расклад событий устроит нас обоих, — строго вымолвил Джон, и Фрэнка немного отпустило. Он устроился поудобнее в своей временной постели и навострил уши. — Значит так, я не рассчитывал на такие потери и совершенно не ожидал того, что всё может сложиться именно таким образом. Я не думал, что ты сразу же побежишь кончать с собой, но знай, — ещё серьёзнее сказал он, — мне не нужны лишние смерти, мне не нужны лишние проблемы. Я сам виноват, что довёл тебя до такого состояния, и тем самым я приближаю себя к тюрьме из-за безалаберного отношения к такой вещи, как твоя жизнь. Поэтому, чтобы такого больше не повторилось, а я — не получил по заслугам, мы сделаем вот что, — выдал Джон, и сердце Айеро замерло.</p><p>Он до сумасшествия боялся услышать то, что сейчас мог сказать ему Аддерли, но в то же время ему было безумно интересно.</p><p>— Я кормлю тебя, даю тебе личное время и стараюсь не срывать на тебе свою злость. Я уже поговорил с Кайлом и Джулианом на этот счет, и они вполне поняли меня. А ты взамен на это продолжаешь делать всё то, что ты и делал раньше. То есть всю работу по дому, — только успел сказать Джон, как глаза Фрэнка наполнились радостью, а душа будто улыбнулась всему чёрному миру, заставляя его проснуться и убрать свою серую отвратную маску. — Это делается не из-за того, что мне тебя жалко, а из-за того, что мне не нужны проблемы. Если ты умрёшь, то меня стопроцентно посадят. Я думаю, ты взрослый мальчик, и сам не захочешь такого удела судьбы, правильно? — поинтересовался мужчина, впритык глядя на парня, и Фрэнк судорожно закивал, боясь почему-то того, что это всё сейчас происходит не наяву. — Вот и договорились, — сказал он и, так и не попрощавшись, покинул озадаченного до ужаса Айеро, который провожал опекуна выпученными от удивления глазами, наедине со своими чувствами и мыслями.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Глава 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дни шли быстро и незаметно. За бесконечными процедурами Фрэнк не замечал, как солнце заходит за горизонт, озаряя последними багровыми лучами медленно засыпающий город, а на смену ясному утру приходит тёмная и загадочная ночь, привлекающая огнями фонарей и многоэтажек глаза пока ещё не заснувших людей. Именно ночь отличалась яркостью и насыщенностью событий. В это время талантливых творческих личностей настигает вдохновение. В этот час просыпаются тусовщики и читают книги тихони. Ночь — это время, когда человек отдаётся мечтаниям и красочным снам, заставляющим его отвлечься от суровой реальности и впасть в бездонный океан грёз.</p><p>Так и Айеро. Он любил ночь, любил удобнее укладываться на койке, закрывать глаза и мечтать. Мечтать до потери пульса и нерасторопно засыпать. Только в мечтах всё было именно так, как он сам того хотел. Только в мечтах Джерард был ему ближе, чем друг. Только погрузившись в чертоги разума, Фрэнк мог целовать его мягкие губы с привкусом кофе, крепко обвивать руками его тело и прижиматься холодным носом к его голой и теплой груди. От одних только мыслей у Айеро мурашки пробегались по коже, а в животе разливалось тепло, позволяющее парню понять: он никогда не разлюбит Джерарда.</p><p>Было воскресенье. Полдень. Уэй трясся на сидении полупустого городского автобуса с желанием скорее добраться до пункта назначения.</p><p>Айеро немного похорошел за последнее время: на его вечно мертвенно-белых щеках появился здоровый румянец; в глазах сиял блеск новой жизни и уверенности в том, что он сможет выкарабкаться. К счастью, всё оказалось куда лучше, чем предполагалось, и делались хорошие прогнозы. Фрэнку удалили зонд, и он начал есть самостоятельно, понемногу набирая вес.</p><p>Со временем следствие замяли: никто ничего выяснить так и не сумел, а помимо дела Айеро в полицию поступали и другие заявления, которые также требовали рассмотрения.</p><p>На лечение парня уходили немалые деньги, благо все расходы покрывала страховка, оформленная на его жизнь. Джон был не в восторге от такого количества потраченных финансов, но у него попросту не было выбора, кроме как молчать и строить из себя заботливого приёмного отца.</p><p>В связи с поставленным в приоритет диагнозом — глубокая депрессия — Фрэнку назначили приём медикаментов и сеансы психотерапии. Ежедневно с ним велись разговоры, но эта беседа больше напоминала монолог врача, так как Айеро ни о чём не говорил: сидел на койке и молчал, глядя бездумным взглядом в пустоту. Отчего-то ему не хватало смелости довериться чужим людям. Почему-то он думал, что от этого станет лишь хуже.</p><p>С Донной Фрэнк был не более откровенен. Мало того, что он чувствовал себя неловко в присутствии матери Джерарда, ему было банально стыдно за то, что она знала, в какой семье он живёт.</p><p>Тем не менее, со временем миссис Раш смогла влиться в компанию Айеро, и их отношения спустя дни упорной работы стали более теплыми. Женщина часто приходила к парню, разговаривала с ним на отдалённые от его тяжёлого прошлого темы. Иногда она приносила Айеро книги, чтобы тот с ума от скуки не сошёл, целыми днями лежа в постели. Фрэнку было приятно понимать, что Донна проявляет к нему своё внимание и симпатию. Ведь где-то в глубине его скромной души жила надежда, что этот человек когда-нибудь станет ему совсем близким, совсем родным.</p><p>Но Джерард и его компания были не единственными, кто переживал за Айеро.</p><p>
  <em>Привет, Фрэнк! Давно не общались. Ты куда-то пропал, и я распереживался. Может, что-то случилось, и нужна моя помощь?</em>
</p><p>Рэй был, как всегда, искренним и проявлял заботу к Фрэнку, которая была ему как никогда необходима сейчас.</p><p>Айеро был рад вниманию Торо. Их нечастое, но хорошее общение было словно глотком свежего воздуха.</p><p>
  <em>Привет! Извини за долгое молчание и за то, что заставил тебя волноваться, друг. Я серьёзно заболел, и меня положили в больницу. Скоро меня переведут в общую палату и откроют посещение, поэтому, если хочешь, конечно, можешь навестить меня. Я напишу тебе адрес.</em>
</p><p>Фрэнк не спешил рассказывать Рэю всю правду. СМС — не самый лучший способ для длинной и серьёзной беседы, поэтому Айеро начал медленно, но верно готовиться к разговору с Торо на неприятные для него темы. Фрэнк был немного взволнован этим. С одной стороны, он знал о безразмерной доброте Рэя и его понимающем сердце, но, с другой, отчего-то переживал. Возможно, Айеро, прежде всего, было сложно принять себя и произошедшую ситуацию.</p><p>Заявление Фрэнка стало неожиданностью для Торо — он сожалел о том, что произошло, и надеялся на то, что совсем скоро ему удастся навестить Айеро, чтобы немного поднять ему настроение. Рэй не ждал от друга оправданий, не думал о том, что могло произойти что-то намного более серьёзное, чем простуда или грипп.</p><p>Но, вероятно, он будет сильно поражён, когда узнает истинную причину того, почему Фрэнк оказался на больничной койке.</p><p>Накупив гостинцев, Джерард быстро приехал в больницу и, предъявив дежурной медсестре специальный пропуск, который выдала ему мать, прошёл в палату к Айеро. И застал его в не подходящий момент. Он сидел на койке, подперев спину подушкой, и внимательно слушал Донну, которая рассказывала ему занимательные истории.</p><p>— Кхм, я вам не мешаю? — поинтересовался Уэй, прокашлявшись, и вскинул брови, подходя ближе к спальному месту Айеро.</p><p>Фрэнк и мама перевели взгляд на вторженца, и к щекам Айеро внезапно прилила кровь, улыбка непроизвольно расползлась по его худому лицу, а сердце застучало в несколько раз сильнее. Естественно, миссис Раш не оставила это незамеченным, и эти румяные едва выбившиеся щёки Фрэнка отпечатались в её подсознании. Она лукаво посмотрела сначала на Уэя, затем на Айеро, а после снова на Уэя. Джерард приметил это, но не придал значения. Мама его была та ещё выдумщица, поэтому ей в голову могло прийти всё, что угодно.</p><p>— Привет, — пробормотал Фрэнк, закладывая длинную чёлку за ухо, и его улыбка стала такой глупой, такой широкой, что Джерард и сам не сумел сдержать эмоций в ответ. Он улыбнулся во все тридцать два, глядя на радостное выражение лица Айеро, и присел справа от него на койку.</p><p>— Привет. Я смотрю, тебе уже гораздо лучше, — Уэй заметил хорошее настроение Фрэнка и потрепал его по голове, взъерошивая волосы на макушке. — Я тут тебе фрукты принес, — парень зашуршал бумажным пакетом, наполненным полезными вкусностями, и поставил его на близстоящую тумбочку. — Витамины там, все дела, — Джерард усмехнулся и повернулся к приятелю.</p><p>— Спасибо, — ответил Фрэнк, принимаясь колупаться в своих ногтях от смущения.</p><p>Возможно, если бы на данный момент в палате не находилась Донна, то Айеро смог почувствовать себя более уверенно.</p><p>Джерард тут же завёл разговор о совершенно простых и бытовых вещах. Фрэнк рассказал Уэю о том, что завтра его переведут в обычную палату и с ним перестанут нянчиться, как с маленьким ребенком. И о том, что едва ли уговорил здешний персонал не кормить его мясом.</p><p>— Они пытались насильно запихнуть в меня кусок вареной курицы. Я сопротивлялся, но меня окружили со всех сторон, утверждая, что мясо — это полезно в моём случае. А когда меня насильно заставили это проглотить, и меня сразу же стошнило, они поняли, что пичкать меня мясом просто бесполезно…</p><p>Донна тем временем молчать не собиралась. Уловив подходящий момент, она плавно перешла от разговоров о больнице к жизни маленького Джерарда, что забавляло Айеро. Для чего это делалось? Для того, чтобы помочь этим двоим стать ещё ближе. Ведь Донна видела в Фрэнке человека, способного сделать Уэя счастливым. Джерард психовал и дулся на мать, прося её замолчать наконец и перестать рассказывать эти дурацкие истории о его детстве. Он краснел, хмурился и чувствовал себя неловко перед Айеро, который широко улыбался и посмеивался от каждого слова, сказанного Донной.</p><p>Скрестив руки на груди и насупившись, Уэй сидел, повернувшись ко всем спиной, и бурчал что-то непристойное себе под нос. Черная длинная чёлка прикрывала его глаза, а сам он злился не пойми отчего. Всё это выглядело потешно со стороны, и Фрэнк умилялся надувшимся красным щекам Джерарда, которые, казалось, могли в любой момент лопнуть от эмоционального перенапряжения.</p><p>— Смотри-ка, как надулся, — лелеяла сына Донна, свернув губы трубочкой, на что Уэй рычал, а Айеро радовался и с любовью оглядывал своего любимого. — Злится, — женщина подмигнула Фрэнку, отчего тот слегка смутился, взглянув на Донну, и вновь перевел взгляд на спину угрюмого Джерарда. — Ничего, через пару минут отпустит.</p><p>— Ничего я не злюсь, — едва ли разборчиво пробурчал Уэй себе под нос, вызывая усмешку со стороны матери.</p><p>— Ладно, думаю, мне пора. А то он так никогда дуться не перестанет, — сказала Донна. — Не скучайте, — она уже в который раз подмигнула Айеро, якобы намекая на то, чтобы он действовал, и покинула парней наедине друг с другом. Естественно, Фрэнк ничего не понял и принял этот знак за кокетливое настроение женщины.</p><p>А зря.</p><p>— Ты должен ценить свою маму, Джерард, — внезапно заговорил Айеро и скромно положил ладонь на плечо парня. Тот вздохнул. — Она прекрасная женщина, и не стоит дуться на нее из-за таких глупостей. Знаешь… — Фрэнки замялся. — Я бы всё отдал для того, чтобы моя мама обо мне так рассказывала, заставляя краснеть, — он грустно улыбнулся, и внутри Уэя что-то сжалось, остановилось, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Ему стало безумно печально от слов Айеро, и он почувствовал себя паршиво. Ему стало стыдно от этого.</p><p>— Я ценю это, правда, — признался Джерард и резко повернулся к Фрэнку лицом. — А у тебя ещё будет шанс поиздеваться подобным образом над своими собственными детьми, — Уэй попытался разбавить эту грусть чем-нибудь тёплым и забавным, что Айеро, несомненно, понравилось. Парень тихо рассмеялся на пару с Джерардом, и Уэй принялся поправлять лохматые волосы на его макушке.</p><p>— Я надеюсь на это, — Фрэнк улыбнулся во все тридцать два и ненароком посмотрел Джерарду в глаза с такой сладкой и теплой нежностью, как горячий чай в ненастную и холодную погоду.</p><p>Уэй непроизвольно издал глубокий вздох и одарил Фрэнка прозрачным взглядом, тихо, ласково проговорив:</p><p>— Улыбайся почаще, тебе очень идет.</p><p>Джерард улыбнулся парню, и тот раскраснелся. Фрэнк не нашёл слов, чтобы ответить Уэю на комплимент: он будто язык проглотил. Айеро опустил глаза на свои руки от незнания, куда бы деть взгляд, и чёлка упала ему на лицо, скрывая пунцовые щеки. Джерард усмехнулся реакции парня, его глупой улыбке и заложил волосы Фрэнка ему за ухо, чтобы те не закрывали обзора на довольно-таки миловидное лицо Айеро. И внезапно в голове Уэя промелькнула мысль о безумной скромности парня. Да, Джерард понимал и принимал тот факт, что Айеро не привык к комплиментам и похвале, что ему тяжело адаптироваться и стать более смелым, перестать краснеть после каждого слова, взгляда, движения…</p><p>— Не будь так уверен в том, что я не вижу того, как ты смущаешься, — Джерард рассмеялся, вызывая ответную улыбку на лице Фрэнка.</p><p>— Ну… мне просто непривычно… — что-то сумел промямлить Айеро и неуверенно, искоса взглянул на предмет своего обожания.</p><p>— Будь проще, Фрэдвард, — Джерард толкнул парня в плечо. — Это не последний комплимент в твоей жизни. Ты после каждого слова смущаться будешь?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, опуская голову, и обхватил себя руками.</p><p>— Ты чудной, — Уэй тихо рассмеялся, наблюдая за стеснённым Айеро, и этот образ остался приятным впечатлением в голове Джерарда. — Как давно ты не поднимался с постели? — вдруг поинтересовался он, что слегка насторожило его собеседника.</p><p>— С того момента, как поступил сюда, — Фрэнк поправил волосы и снова принялся мять пальцы в руках.</p><p>— Не хочешь немного прогуляться по палате? — заманчиво предложил Джерард, на что Айеро тут же дал отрицательный ответ:</p><p>— У меня нет обуви, чтобы ходить по холодному полу.</p><p>Его оправдание действительно могло бы спасти от прогулки, но Джерард поспешил разрушить его планы.</p><p>— У тебя под кроватью больничные тапочки лежат, так что отвертеться не получилось, — Уэй вскинул брови, указав большим пальцем на пол, и Фрэнк замялся ещё сильнее, скрывая истинную причину своего нежелания гулять.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что мне удастся устоять на ногах, — продолжал придумывать отговорки Айеро.</p><p>— Ничего, у тебя есть надежная опора, — Джерард похлопал себя по груди, широко улыбнувшись. — Есть ещё отговорки? — он поднял одну бровь вверх, одарив приятеля лукавым взглядом.</p><p>Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул, поджимая губы. Ему было неловко об этом говорить, но предстать в таком виде перед Уэем ему было ещё более неловко.</p><p>— Я абсолютно голый, на мне только эта рубашка, и я буду чувствовать себя совсем не комфортно, если встану, — он наконец озвучил реальную причину, легко краснея от этих слов.</p><p>На лице Джерарда промелькнула хитрая улыбка, но и здесь у него нашелся аргумент в пользу прогулки.</p><p>— Да что я там не видел? — фыркнул он. — Если ты боишься сверкнуть своими причинными местами передо мной, то я могу отвернуться на время, не вопрос, — парень поднял руки как при расстреле.</p><p>— Ну, всё равно… Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня в таком состоянии… — Фрэнк вдруг нахмурился и стал слегка грустным. Смущённость размывалась на фоне стыда.</p><p>— Открою тебе секрет, — Джерард нагнулся к уху Айеро, после чего томным полушепотом проговорил: — Мне вообще всё равно, каким ты предстанешь передо мной. Главное — увидеть тебя по-настоящему живым.</p><p>Уэй отстранился от Фрэнка, пытаясь заглянуть тому в глаза, и сердце Айеро вздрогнуло от этих слов. Повисло гнетущее молчание. В Айеро боролись два противоречия: трусость и смелость. Парень не знал как поступить; размышления поедали по кусочкам его мозг, вызывая головную боль.</p><p>— Ну так что? — спросил Джерард, глядя, как тот ломается, и получил неожиданный ответ:</p><p>— Хорошо, давай прогуляемся.</p><p>Лицо Уэя озарила широкая улыбка, и он встал с койки, принимаясь ждать действий от Айеро. Фрэнку было не очень приятно двигаться из-за боли, разносящейся по всему телу, поэтому он тихо мычал, пытаясь аккуратно подняться.</p><p>Из-под одеяла показалась первая костлявая нога, затем — вторая. Джерард шустро пододвинул тапочки к стопам Фрэнка и приобнял его за плечо, чтобы помочь. Уэй бережно взял Фрэнка за руку, позволяя тому опереться на свою ладонь, и поставил его на ноги. Айеро недовольно поморщился; ноги совсем его не держали. Мышцы атрофировались и не могли поддерживать его в вертикальном положении.</p><p>— Осторожно, — чуть слышно проговорил Джерард и помог парню засунуть ноги в тапочки.</p><p>Колени дрожали. В объятьях Джерарда Фрэнк сделал первый робкий шаг, второй… Получалось у него неважно, но он чувствовал поддержку со стороны Джерарда, как физическую, так и моральную. Они медленно двигались вперед, к окну; наверняка Фрэнк давно не видел того, что происходило за пределами больничных стен. Айеро выглядел жутко. Уэю было неприятно смотреть на Фрэнка в таком состоянии, но он понимал, что это просто нужно пережить.</p><p>С этим просто нужно справиться.</p><p>Шаркая по полу, Фрэнк смог добраться до окна. Белый свет дневного солнца ослеплял, заставляя сощуриться. Перед глазами Фрэнка разворачивался пейзаж зимнего города, устеленного снегами. Ему было противно находиться в палате и днями напролет наблюдать за суетящимися всюду врачами и смотреть на белый, чуть потрескавшийся потолок. Вид из окна для него был глотком свежего воздуха, а поддерживающие объятья любимого согревали его замёрзшую душу.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующий день Айеро выдали его уже чистую одежду, в которой он сюда поступил. От былых пятен крови не осталось и следа. Передвигался парень с посторонней помощью, так как ещё не смог полностью окрепнуть. В своей домашней одежде Фрэнк по-прежнему выглядел нелепо, однако это его никоим образом не волновало. Главное — он медленно, но верно шёл на поправку.</p><p>Новая палата Фрэнка была светлой и довольно-таки уютной: не было тех белых тоскливых и холодных стен — они были приятного кремового цвета и навевали тепло, хорошее настроение; комната не отличалась большими габаритами и была рассчитана на одного человека; сквозь прозрачные занавески пробивался солнечный свет; из окна открывался вид на дорогу и рядом стоящие дома, по кварталу редко были рассыпаны деревья; у стены, слева от окон, стояла койка, сбоку от которой стояла тумба; напротив неё располагался небольшой диван.</p><p>Фрэнк занял койку, как только провожающие его медсестры покинули палату, и робко присел на своё новое место, подпирая подушкой спину. Здесь было очень тихо и спокойно. Айеро находился в палате совершенно один, но это временное одиночество не угнетало. Он понимал, что за пределами этих четырёх стен есть люди, которым он небезразличен.</p><p>Чтобы немного себя развлечь, Фрэнк взялся за чтение книги, которую принесла ему Донна. От принятых с утра таблеток хотелось спать, но Айеро не привлекала перспектива проспать целый день.</p><p>Перед глазами, подёрнутыми сонливостью, всё расплывалось. Тишина и мягкое постельное место лишь усугубляли ситуацию.</p><p>И всё это могло бы продолжаться вечность, но спустя буквально полчаса в дверь постучались, и она открылась, заставляя парня вздрогнуть от неожиданности. В щель между косяком и дверным полотном вмиг просунулась черная лохматая башка с растянутой по всему лицу улыбкой. Фрэнк обратил внимание на это чудо и сам улыбнулся, не сдержав эмоций.</p><p>— Приве-е-ет, — протянул Джерард и ворвался в палату с несколькими бумажными пакетами в руках. Следом за ним — Берт и Линдси.</p><p>Внезапный визит Баллато не казался таким странным и загадочным, как появление здесь МакКрэкена. Если Линдси была знакома с Фрэнком не первый день и до этого неплохо поддерживала с ним контакт, то Берт видел Айеро второй раз в жизни, и было удивительным то, что он изъявил желание его навестить.</p><p>— Привет, — ответил Фрэнк, откладывая книгу в сторону, и поудобнее уселся на кровати.</p><p>Джерард плюхнулся рядом с ним, и запах сигарет ударил Айеро в нос.</p><p>— Мы привезли тебе вкусняшек, — Уэй поставил пакеты на прикроватную тумбочку и обнял новоиспеченного друга одной рукой за шею.</p><p>— Спасибо, — промямлил Фрэнк, чувствуя себя немного неловко в объятьях Джерарда.</p><p>Айеро ненароком посмотрел на Берта, который каким-то непонятым для него образом здесь оказался. Айеро не понимал, с чего бы это ему приспичило его навестить. МакКрэкен заметил ошарашенный взгляд Фрэнка и мило улыбнулся.</p><p>— Не смотри на меня так, я чисто по-человечески пришел тебя поддержать, — сказал Берт и присел на гостевой диван. От этих слов Айеро смутился сильнее, чем от присутствия здесь Уэя, и тут же поспешил отвести изумленные глаза в сторону, что впечатлило МакКрэкена, и он засмотрелся.</p><p>Взгляд словно назло приковался к такому беззащитному и стесненному парню, который привлекал своей загадочностью и сказочной застенчивостью.</p><p>— Фрэнки, я так рада тебя видеть, — пролепетала Линдси и присела рядом с парнем, заключая его в некрепкие дружеские объятья. — Как ты? — спросила девушка, отстранившись, и погладила Айеро по голове, тщательно рассматривая его порозовевшее лицо.</p><p>— Хорошо, спасибо, — парень широко улыбнулся, оголяя кривоватые белые зубы, и от смущения поправил челку, закладывая её за ухо.</p><p>— Хочешь персик? — вдруг спросил Джерард и выудил из стоящего рядом пакета фрукт. Он поднес его к лицу Фрэнка; в воздухе витал сладкий аромат. — Берт для тебя самые вкусные выбрал. Да, Берт? — парень подмигнул другу, сидящему напротив, чем вызвал улыбку на его лице. — На, держи, — Уэй всучил Айеро в руки персик, и Фрэнк отчего-то покраснел, опуская взгляд на бархатный плод. — Ты опять смущаешься. Хватит смущаться, балда, — рассмеялся Джерард, крепче прижимая к себе Айеро, на что тот почувствовал себя ещё более неловко.</p><p>— Странно, я даже и не почувствовал, как моё лицо горит, — рассмеялся Фрэнк, принимаясь тереть правый глаз рукой, и вновь смутился.</p><p>Ещё не раз за встречу Айеро краснел, ещё не раз Джерард это вслух замечал, однако это было лишь поводом для очередной шутки, отчего общение приобретало яркие, насыщенные краски. Фрэнк радовался этому. Безумно радовался. И до него наконец дошёл тот факт, что он может стать счастливым.</p><p>Время, проведённое с новыми друзьями, оставило приятное послевкусие. Лежа на больничной койке в одиночестве, Айеро с радостью вспоминал каждый момент, словно надеясь пережить эти мгновенья в своей голове снова и снова. Джерард был таким заботливым по отношению к нему. Таким… тёплым? Мягким? Фрэнк впервые видел его таким. Неужели Уэю не наплевать на него? Неужели он делает всё это не просто из жалости? Айеро не знал наверняка, но ему очень хотелось верить в то, что это неспроста.</p><p>«Джерард…» — сладким голосом проговаривал в уме Фрэнк и раз за разом таял от своей любви.</p><p>Ещё какое-то время Айеро думал о нём, проваливался в фантазии об их романтических отношениях и вздыхал из-за несбыточности своих грёз, пока его размышления не прервал стук в дверь.</p><p>Парень резко поднялся на кровати и насторожился. Дверь приоткрылась, и на пороге показался Джулиан, одетый в белый халат. Увидеть здесь сводного брата Фрэнк совсем не ожидал. Взволнованный, он не сделал ничего больше, кроме как уставился выпученными глазами на Аддерли.</p><p>— Привет, — тихо проронил Джулиан и, пройдя в палату, закрыл за собой дверь. Айеро заметил в его руках бумажный пакет.</p><p>— Привет, — скромно ответил Айеро и поудобнее уселся на кровати.</p><p>Белобрысый как-то неуверенно подошёл ближе и присел на гостевой диванчик. Джулиан выглядел растерянным и смущённым — Фрэнк ещё никогда не видел его таким.</p><p>— Я тебе тут принёс гостинцы, — внезапно опомнился Аддерли и, резко подскочив, поставил на прикроватную тумбу пакет.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Айеро чувствовал себя немного неловко. Он заложил выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и искоса посмотрел на брата. Джулиан был словно опечален чем-то: его взгляд был прикован к изрезанным и покрытым гематомами рукам Фрэнка. Аддерли тяжело сглотнул.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Уже гораздо лучше. Здесь спокойно, — ответил Айеро, принимаясь перебирать пальцы на своих искалеченных руках. — Все так добры ко мне… — Фрэнк не хотел заострять на этом внимание, но он был очень обижен на Джулиана. На Кайла и на Джона, которые почему-то его так ненавидели.</p><p>— Я приехал к тебе, как только узнал, что тебя перевели в обычную палату. Меня не пускали в реанимационную, поэтому я решил дождаться… — Аддерли тяжело давалось вести разговор. Айеро понятия не имел, к чему клонил его сводный брат и зачем в принципе решил его навестить.</p><p>— Зачем? — Фрэнк заметно напрягся. Он был будто раздражён приездом Джулиана. Ему не хотелось ни видеть, ни слышать никого из своей жалкой семьи.</p><p>Аддерли замялся. В палате повисла гробовая тишина, которая давила на разум.</p><p>— Я хотел попросить прощения у тебя за всё, что произошло, — неуверенно начал Аддерли, тяжело вздыхая, и Фрэнк замер, словно желая дослушать его речь. Грудь неприятно сжимало от волнения. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я виноват во всём произошедшем. Я трус, который не смог защитить тебя в самый нужный момент, — слова Джулиана насторожили Айеро сильнее.</p><p>— Не понял, — Фрэнк не стал таить своих чувств. Он слегка нахмурился, продолжая смотреть в пустоту.</p><p>— Я очень хотел тебя защитить, когда отец накинулся на тебя за испорченную рубашку, но я струсил, — признался Аддерли — на его лице проступил яркий румянец. — Мне очень стыдно. Я понимал, что мог всё исправить, но поставил в приоритет свою задницу и…</p><p>— У тебя бы всё равно ничего не вышло, — перебил его Фрэнк. Ему было неприятно возвращаться в прошлое и переживать эти страшные мгновенья вновь и вновь. Внутри всё сжималось от воспоминаний о попытке самоубийства, о невыносимых днях пребывания в реанимационной палате. — Не оправдывайся. Я знаю и помню, что ты всегда был наименее жесток ко мне, даже несмотря на твою грубость. Осаждал Кайла, который постоянно ко мне лез. Но, поверь, я бы всё равно попытался покончить с собой. Это всё копилось слишком долго, начиная с самого детства, а после смерти мамы всё пошло снежным комом, и… я просто не выдержал. Я очень устал от этого дерьма, Джулиан, — голос Айеро стал тихим. Он опустил веки, чувствуя, как горло сковывает судорогой от желания разрыдаться.</p><p>«Фрэнк, успокойся, это всё в прошлом. Не думай об этом», — парень пытался сам себя успокоить, но всё, чего ему хотелось сейчас, — это заорать на всю палату.</p><p>От стыда Джулиан замолчал. Он крепко обхватил себя руками, боясь поднять взгляд на Айеро, и сильно прикусывал нижнюю губу. Аддерли не знал, что сказать. Его голову разрывали тысячи мыслей, и он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на одной из них.</p><p>— Я чувствую себя очень виноватым перед тобой, Фрэнк, — внезапно выдал Джулиан спустя пару минут молчания. — Не буду говорить за всех нас, скажу только за себя. Я плохо сплю в последнее время, потому что постоянно думаю об этом. И я прекрасно осознаю своё поведение, свои ошибки. И я хочу исправиться. Хочу искупить свою вину, — сказал он и как-то робко поднялся с места. Подойдя к койке Фрэнка, Аддерли аккуратно присел рядом с ним и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза. — Я понимаю, что ты вряд ли сможешь мне довериться. Но, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Я не хочу видеть и знать, что ты страдаешь. Дай мне помочь тебе.</p><p>Айеро едва ли держался. Чувствуя, как в глазах начинает свербеть, он сжал зубы. Слова Джулиана тронули его. Безусловно, ему было приятно осознавать тот факт, что хоть кто-то из его семьи образумился, что хоть кому-то из них не всё равно. Но он боялся довериться и впоследствии остаться ни с чем. Вдруг это временное вдохновение? Вдруг Джулиан спустя неделю старания передумает и бросит его?</p><p>— Я очень хочу поверить тебе, но боюсь, что ты быстро бросишь меня, — признался Фрэнк. Он был честен с людьми в надежде, что они будут честны с ним.</p><p>— Я понимаю, но, к сожалению, не знаю, как тебе доказать, что не брошу тебя. Могу лишь поклясться своей жизнью, — Аддерли развёл руками. Он всё ещё волновался, но был очень воодушевлён.</p><p>Айеро ничего не ответил. Он молчал, польщённый словами сводного брата, и ему так хотелось верить. Фрэнк ненавидел себя за свою наивность сейчас, но…</p><p>— Ладно, я дам тебе шанс, — тихо проговорил Айеро и, пересев к Джулиану, заключил его в стеснительные объятья.</p><p>Фрэнк не ожидал от себя такой смелости. Он не знал, как показать своё доверие к брату, кроме как объятьями, но этого было достаточно.</p><p>— Я не подведу тебя, честно, — сказал Аддерли, крепко обнимая Айеро в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Глава 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Начало весны всегда было для Фрэнка волшебной порой. Это то прекрасное время года, когда внезапно уснувшая жизнь начинает мало-помалу просыпаться, а солнце греет приятным теплом замёрзшие за время холодной и скучной зимы сердца людей. Тает снег, звенит капель, щебечут вернувшиеся с южных стран птицы. Талая вода ручьями разливается по дорогам и тротуарам. Грязно, но так свежо. Со временем земля высыхает, согревается, и молодая трава колко пробивается сквозь сырой грунт, как первая щетина на гладком лице юноши. Почки едва-едва появляются на голых ветках деревьев в надежде дать девственным зелёным листьям новую жизнь. Это пора, когда в воздухе витает запах любви, заставляющий тело трепетать от эмоций и чувств.</p><p>Этой весной Фрэнк оживал вместе с природой, медленно распускался, как цветок розы, и жил новой жизнью.</p><p>Нахождение в больнице оказалось весьма утомляющим для Айеро: каждый день одни и те же процедуры, постная еда и заточение в четырёх стенах словно давили на разум и вызывали тоску. Джерард приносил Фрэнку домашнее задание, которое добавляло немного разнообразия в его скучную больничную жизнь. Возможно, это было не самым интересным занятием, но иногда Айеро был не против решить пару десятков примеров по математике и изучить новый материал по другим предметам. Чтение книг, выполнение домашнего задания, игра в «Змейку» на телефоне и переписка с Рэем, когда рядом никого не было, разбавляли унылую атмосферу пустой белой палаты.</p><p>За это время Фрэнк заметно поправился и похорошел. Синяки на теле пожелтели и стали почти незаметными; желудок перестал болеть и издавать унывающие звуки по причине и без. Единственное, что Айеро смущало, — это тёмно-розовые шрамы на его запястьях, которые слишком сильно выделялись на его бледной коже.</p><p>Они служили триггером, возвращающим его в ту злосчастную ночь Нового года, которая навсегда останется с ним не только в его голове, но и на теле.</p><p>Ему было стыдно за эти шрамы. Фрэнк боялся мнения окружающих на этот счёт и готовился к худшему, когда думал о возвращении в школу. Айеро скрывал в себе стыд за то, что он слабак и не смог справиться с давлением жизни, даже от Джерарда. Установка на то, что он должен быть сильным и не показывать слабину, засела слишком глубоко в его мыслях и словно не давала права признаться самому себе и открыться другим, что он не обязан стойко выдерживать каждую напасть очередных проблем. Перебороть навязчивости самостоятельно было довольно сложно, но, возможно, если бы он поделился этим с кем-нибудь, то ему стало бы легче?</p><p>Джерард активно наблюдал за тем, как Фрэнк менялся, за каждым его движением, словом, смущением. Уэй видел его старание, замечал его открытость и искренность, видел, как загораются его глаза при общении, как счастливая улыбка расплывается по его миловидному лицу. Всё это только сильнее его пленяло: эти нелепые длинные растрепанные волосы цвета турецкого кофе, в темноте кажущиеся чёрными, а при свете солнца приобретающие коричневатый оттенок; лицо, ставшее округлым, румяным, как недавно выуженный из духовки горячий пирожок; светящиеся от радости янтарно-зелёные глаза, смотрящие на него с неподдельной радостью.</p><p>Это трогало Джерарда до глубины души и вызывало в нём чувство гордости за Айеро. Ему было приятно быть свидетелем того, как чья-то жизнь становится лучше. И он готов был сопровождать Фрэнка на этом пути до самого конца.</p><p>Визиты друзей Фрэнк воспринимал как маленький праздник и всегда немного расстраивался, когда они уходили по своим делам. Джерард, Линдси и Берт были теми людьми, с которыми Айеро чувствовал себя максимально комфортно. Возможно, он даже принимал их за свою семью. Во всяком случае, они дарили ему намного больше тепла и поддержки, чем это делали его приёмный отец и сводные братья.</p><p>Или, если быть точнее, то лишь один из сводных братьев.</p><p>Джулиан не был завсегдатаем больничной палаты Фрэнка, но не упускал возможности позвонить и разузнать о его самочувствии. Айеро, пусть и не доверяя брату на все сто процентов, чувствовал его раскаяние и заботу. В голосе Аддерли всегда слышались нотки беспокойства то ли от того, что он искренне переживал за парня, а то ли потому, что он нервничал перед звонком, боясь показаться навязчивым или глупым, когда проявлял интерес. Фрэнк не был уверен в том, что хорошее отношение Джулиана к нему сохранится по приезду домой: он готовился к худшему, чтобы не расстраиваться, когда всё окажется не так радужно. Но в нём продолжала жить надежда на лучшее, которую ему подарило новое окружение.</p><p>Рэй тоже не остался в стороне и, как только выдалась свободная минутка, навестил Фрэнка.</p><p>В тот день Айеро всё ещё выглядел неважно. Недавно переведённый в обычную палату, он сохранял вид побитого морально и физически человека, в глазах которого слабо искрилась радость. Ожидание Торо было утомительным: Фрэнк сильно волновался, боясь реакции друга на своё состояние. Он доверял Рэю и считал его классным и понимающим парнем, но отчего-то так боялся услышать осуждение от него.</p><p>И Айеро успокоился только тогда, когда Торо переступил порог его палаты.</p><p>Фрэнк был немного стеснён: он спрятал свои искалеченные руки за спиной, не решаясь сиюсекундно предстать перед другом в изувеченном состоянии. Ему было стыдно, но он понимал, что от реальности не сбежать.</p><p>— Привет! — воскликнул кудрявый с широкой улыбкой и заключил парня в дружеские объятья. — Как твои дела, как самочувствие? Я принёс тебе гостинцы, — заговорил он, но тут же опешил, как только, отстранившись, наткнулся взглядом на изувеченные руки Фрэнка.</p><p>Торо изменился в лице: улыбка стала сдержанной, а взгляд — настороженным. Он замолчал на минуту, боясь сказать хоть слово в сторону Айеро, потому что ситуация его, мягко говоря, ошарашила.</p><p>— Нам есть о чём поговорить… — Фрэнк взял инициативу в свои руки, глядя на друга, находящегося в полной растерянности. — Мы можем присесть, если хочешь, — немного краснея от неловкости, Айеро указал на гостевой диванчик и, слегка замявшись, присел на него.</p><p>— Да, конечно, я… я поставлю гостинцы на тумбочку, — затараторил Рэй. Его движения были расторопными, из-за чего его кудрявые волосы пружинисто разлетались в разные стороны.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Фрэнк криво улыбнулся и опустил взгляд в пол, не зная, с чего начать.</p><p>Торо присел рядом. Нахмурившись, он уставился на руки Айеро, пытаясь рассмотреть детали.</p><p>— Что произошло, Фрэнк? — осторожно спросил он, увидев зашитые порезы на запястье. В груди Рэя разнеслась боль от осознания того, что он ничего не знал и не смог вовремя помочь.</p><p>Айеро тяжело вздохнул, словно надеясь оттянуть разговор, но спустя минуту тяжёлого молчания заговорил:</p><p>— Я понимаю, что это выглядит жутко, и ты в полном замешательстве, но… — Фрэнк обнял себя, чувствуя, как возвращается волнение. Ему было стыдно взглянуть в глаза обеспокоенному Рэю, которому он врал так же, как и Джерарду. — Да, я пытался покончить с собой, — сердце Айеро пропустило болезненный удар: его мгновенно перенесло в тот день. Чёрные воспоминания окружили разум. Фрэнк поёжился — тело сковала фантомная боль от ударов из прошлого. — Я боялся… Стеснялся рассказывать тебе о том, что на самом деле происходит у меня в жизни, в моей семье, потому что не хотел портить отношения с тобой. В какой-то момент всё зашло слишком далеко, и я не выдержал, — Айеро густо покраснел, поджимая губы. Тощие пальцы крепче обхватили плечи. Парень почувствовал, как в горле застрял нервный ком. Ему тяжело было говорить об этом: прошлое раздирало грудь.</p><p>— Фрэнк… — тихо произнёс Рэй. Он подсел ближе и положил руку на его плечо, чувствуя невыносимую боль, разливающуюся внутри.</p><p>— Ты имеешь право осудить меня за моё молчание и враньё, это будет вполне заслуженно…</p><p>— Не говори ерунды, — вдруг прервал его Торо. — Ты не обязан рассказывать всё и всем, если не считаешь нужным или боишься. Не вини себя, — ласково сказал он, приобнимая Айеро в знак поддержки и попытался заглянуть в его опущенные стыдом глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не враг тебе и всегда готов выслушать и поддержать, если тебе плохо. Твой поступок, он… он очень серьёзный и страшный. Я не представляю, как сильно нужно довести человека, чтобы он осмелился причинить себе вред или покончить с собой. Я с таким не сталкивался, но трезво осознаю, что это из ряда вон выходящая ситуация. Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты рассказал мне, что конкретно произошло, чтобы я понимал, чем я смогу тебе помочь…</p><p>И Фрэнк заговорил. Не торопясь, он рассказывал всё с самого начала, делая остановки, когда понимал, что на него вот-вот нахлынут эмоции. Он проваливался в глубокие болезненные воспоминания, когда говорил о Марии, испытывал чувства несправедливости, когда упоминал об отношении сводных братьев к нему. И ощущал жгучую ненависть и презрение, когда при разговоре перед глазами всплывал желчный образ гневного Джона.</p><p>Айеро переполняло множество чувств, противоречащих друг другу. Его голос время от времени становился холодным и грубым — убедительность его эмоций заставляла Рэя прочувствовать всё то же самое до кончиков пальцев. Торо верил ему. Верил и с каждой секундой сопереживал всё сильнее. Он был в шоке, услышав историю Фрэнка, и в его голове закралось непонимание: как люди могут быть настолько жестокими?</p><p>— Я не брошу тебя, — тихо произнёс Рэй, заключив Айеро в крепкие объятья, когда услышал, как голос парня срывается от находящего плача. — Ты не заслуживаешь всего того, что сейчас происходит с тобой. Ты в этом не виноват, — слова Торо трогали Фрэнка до глубины души — он зажмурился, пытаясь подавить слёзы, и уткнулся носом в его широкое плечо. — Если полиция не разберётся с этим дерьмом, то знай, что двери моего дома всегда для тебя открыты. Ты можешь спрятаться у меня, переночевать. Мне очень жаль, что всё сложилось именно таким образом, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что у тебя есть, как минимум, я и друзья, о которых ты рассказывал. И мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы такого не повторилось вновь. Ты, главное, не молчи, пожалуйста. Мы не те, кто будет осуждать тебя за твою жизнь.</p><p>— Спасибо, — прошептал Фрэнк, шмыгая носом.</p><p>Он чувствовал физическое и духовное тепло Рэя, ощущал, как умиротворение мало-помалу заполняет его полупустое тело. Поддержка Торо вдохновляла его на жизнь. Айеро верил ему, верил Джерарду, Линдси и Берту. Одно только понимание того, что рядом с ним появились люди, готовые помочь, воодушевляло и давало опору, помогающую подняться с колен.</p><p>В нём расцветала надежда на то, что всё ещё может образумиться и стать лучше.</p><p>Фрэнка выписали в середине марта, предварительно сообщив Джону о выздоровлении пасынка. Мужчине требовалось привезти верхнюю одежду Айеро и под личным контролем провести его домой. Естественно, Аддерли это было совсем не по нраву, и отпрашиваться с работы ради этого сосунка ему не хотелось, однако что ни сделаешь ради того, чтобы скрыть подозрения о своей причастности к суицидальным наклонностям Фрэнка.</p><p>Выполнив просьбу, Джон отправился на работу, но перед тем, как оставить Айеро одного дома, предоставил ему ряд работы по дому, которую парень должен был выполнить до его прихода. Аддерли вёл себя на удивление спокойно, и, даже несмотря на то, что мужчине не нравилась ситуация с Фрэнком, он не стал его в чём-то попрекать или повышать на него голос.</p><p>Дома Айеро встретил Джулиан; он был очень дружелюбен и излучал радость. Словно был счастлив за долгое время увидеть выздоровевшего Фрэнка. Айеро было непривычно видеть брата таким. Обычно Джулиан был холоден и не обращал на него внимания. Но не сейчас. Фрэнк испытывал необычные чувства: ему было приятно видеть и понимать, что Аддерли-младшему не наплевать на него.</p><p>— Не поверишь, пока ты был в больнице, всей работой по дому занимался я, — говорил Джулиан с улыбкой на лице, когда вешал куртку Айеро в шкаф. — Конечно, я делал всё не настолько хорошо, как ты, но для меня это была неплохая трудотерапия, — он тихо рассмеялся и повернулся к слегка смущенному Фрэнку лицом. — Пойдём попьём чаю, что ли, — предложил Аддерли.</p><p>— Было бы неплохо, но Джон снова загрузил меня работой, поэтому я бы не хотел терять времени, а сразу со всем справиться, — немного расстроенно проговорил Айеро. У него не было настроения сразу после больницы заниматься домашними делами, прибираться и готовить ужин. Откровенно говоря, ему было лень, и он не хотел возвращаться в рутину так скоро.</p><p>— Забей. Мой отец просто долбоёб без капли эмпатии, — Джулиан был резок в высказываниях о своём отце, но, вероятно, он говорил так, как чувствовал, и был на стороне Фрэнка. — Ты только что из больницы, какая ещё работа по дому? — фыркнул он, скривившись в лице. — Сейчас мы пойдём пить чай с печеньем, а потом ты пойдёшь отдыхать, а я всё сделаю и без тебя. За два с половиной месяца я уже многому научился и даже готовлю не хуже тебя, — он вновь рассмеялся, подмигнув парню, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Айеро немного смутился, но не стал отказываться от помощи брата. Ему было приятно получить безвозмездную помощь от Джулиана, и он надеялся, что это не на один раз.</p><p>Аддерли ушёл в кухню, чтобы поставить чайник и накрыть на стол, а Фрэнк на минуту остался в прихожей, чтобы собраться с мыслями.</p><p>Он осмотрелся. Всё было на своих местах, как прежде. Но дом словно давил на него со всех сторон. Фрэнк вспоминал о том, что происходило здесь, и был явно не в восторге от чувств, внезапно вернувшихся к нему.</p><p>Айеро с осторожностью прошел в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки, и сердце будто замерло при виде этого холодного кафеля, напоминающего ему о не самых приятных временах. В разуме кровью взорвались воспоминания о произошедшем: перерезанные вены, запачканный пол, ковер, раковина и стиральная машина. Звук льющейся воды. Страх. Страх умереть, от которого невозможно избавиться.</p><p>Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Фрэнк встряхнул головой и попытался не возвращаться в бездонный океан плохих воспоминаний. Вместо того, чтобы вновь подумать о своей попытке суицида, парень оглядел ванную комнату, ведь Айеро сразу что-то показалось здесь странным.</p><p>Новый коврик и шторка в ванной.</p><p>Сжав зубы, Фрэнк подошел к раковине и включил тёплую воду. Подставил под струю руки и приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Айеро засмотрелся. Парню было тяжело оторвать взгляд от отражения, и он принялся всматриваться в черты своего преобразившегося лица. Он стал совсем другим. Кожа была нежной и чистой, над верхней губой и на подбородке красовался заметный пушок. Но глаза больше не были по-детски наивными, не показывали непонимания происходящего вокруг и неосознанной, беззаботно проживаемой жизни. Это были глаза по праву взрослого человека, успевшего пережить многое за свои шестнадцать лет. Фрэнку искренне не нравилось замечать в себе такие колоссальные перемены, поэтому он спустя буквально несколько секунд опустил взгляд и вымыл руки с мылом.</p><p>Пройдя в кухню, Айеро почувствовал приятный запах малинового чая. В груди разнеслось приятное чувство, и парень глубоко вдохнул, не сдерживая лёгкой улыбки.</p><p>— Присаживайся, — сказал Джулиан, сидящий за столом, и Фрэнк присел. — Я не добавлял тебе в чай сахар, потому что не знаю, пьёшь ли ты с ним, — предупредил он, на что Айеро заулыбался ещё шире.</p><p>— Спасибо, — снова ответил он, а затем, спустя буквально минуту, осторожно спросил: — А где Кайл? — Фрэнк поднял глаза на Аддерли и взял в руки горячую кружку с чаем.</p><p>— Наверху, — коротко ответил тот, кладя печенье в рот. — Не бойся, он больше тебя не тронет. Как минимум, я об этом позабочусь. И как максимум, отец ему запретил приближаться к тебе хотя бы на метр, зная его отношение к тебе…</p><p>Айеро тяжело вздохнул. Где-то в глубине его души жила обида на то, что Кайл не воспринимает его как нормального человека.</p><p>— Знаешь, Кайл не тот человек, из-за которого стоило бы переживать… В смысле, забей на его мнение и его отношение к тебе. Он в любом случае не прав и должен поработать над своим поведением, — утешил парня Джулиан. — Вообще, думаю, у него были и есть причины злиться и недолюбливать тебя, — неожиданно выдал он, заставив сердце Фрэнка вздрогнуть. Айеро был немного удивлён заявлению брата, поэтому поднял на него расширенные глаза.</p><p>— И в чём же проблема? — настороженно спросил он и замер в ожидании ответа.</p><p>— Я думаю, дело не столько в тебе, сколько в отношении нашей мамы к тебе, — сказал Джулиан, заставляя Фрэнка задуматься. — Он всегда очень ревновал её к тебе и считал несправедливым то, что она любила тебя больше, чем нас, — слова брата слегка опечалили Айеро. Он был не тем человеком, который хотел полностью завладеть вниманием Марии, и тем более не был собственником. — Но я считаю, что он слишком преувеличивал её любовь к тебе. В том плане, что она любила нас всех одинаково. Он очень бесился, когда мама жалела тебя после очередного скандала с отцом. Что она защищала тебя и помогала чуть больше, чем нам. Но на это, объективно, были причины. Ведь если бы она не заступалась за тебя, то всё закончилось бы печально намного раньше… — объяснил Джулиан, на что Фрэнк хмыкнул.</p><p>— Так дело только в этом?.. — задал риторический вопрос он и отхлебнул немного чая, опустив взгляд на стол.</p><p>— Ну, в большей степени — да. К сожалению, сейчас говорить с ним об этом и пытаться объяснить что-то, мол, ты не претендовал ни на что более, кроме как на обыкновенную поддержку и человеческое отношение к себе, бессмысленно. Он слишком привык к этому и вряд ли откажется от своих предрассудков, — ответил Аддерли, пожимая плечами, и на какое-то время замолчал, словно задумавшись.</p><p>Фрэнк размышлял над услышанным. С какой-то стороны он понимал Кайла и принимал его детские обиды, но с другой — был расстроен этим. Ведь Айеро не сделал ему ничего плохого.</p><p>— М, кстати, — внезапно заговорил Джулиан и подорвался с места. Он вышел из кухни, оставляя озадаченного Фрэнка наедине с собой, а затем, спустя минуту, вернулся с небольшой коробкой в руках. — Это тебе, — Аддерли положил коробку на стол и, присев, с улыбкой на лице начал наблюдать за братом.</p><p>— Что это? — удивился Фрэнк и нахмурился, взяв коробку в руки.</p><p>— Это мой старый смартфон. На новый год я получил от отца новый, а этот я решил отдать тебе, как только ты вернулся бы из больницы. Я знаю, с каким кирпичом ты ходишь, и подумал, что тебе было бы неплохо идти в ногу со временем вместе с нами. Да и, в принципе, так комфортнее, — сказал Джулиан, чем ввёл Айеро в ступор.</p><p>Этого от своего сводного брата Фрэнк точно не ожидал. Он открыл коробку и достал телефон, принимаясь его рассматривать. Глаза Айеро заблестели при виде аккуратного тоненького смартфона с большим экраном, которого у него никогда не было. И это сделало его счастливым — Фрэнк ненароком улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я обращаюсь с вещами намного лучше, чем Кайл, поэтому он выглядит как новенький. Я даже за свои карманные деньги установил на него новое защитное стекло и купил чехол. Вот… — Джулиану было приятно наблюдать за Айеро, который застыл в восхищении от происходящего, и добавил: — Как тебе? Нравится?</p><p>— Да, очень, спасибо тебе большое, — Фрэнк немного покраснел, заулыбавшись во все тридцать два. — Это очень крутой подарок от тебя, правда, мне даже неловко как-то…</p><p>— Забей, всё нормально. Ты заслужил, — Аддерли мило улыбнулся брату: его реакция вызывала тёплые чувства. — Там в коробке весь комплект: зарядное, наушники. Ещё я подключил к нему домашний вайфай — это должно тебе немного облегчить жизнь. Я знаю, что ты используешь много библиотечной литературы для написания докладов, поэтому доступ в Интернет для тебя будет как раз кстати.</p><p>— Чёрт, спасибо, правда, спасибо, я даже не знаю, как тебя ещё можно отблагодарить…</p><p>Фрэнк весь светился от радости. Теперь он сможет сидеть в социальных сетях, как все, просматривать видео на Ютубе, как все, делать селфи, как все, слушать классную музыку, как все, прожигать время за игрой в аркады, как все.</p><p>Он станет немного ближе к таким, как все, и почувствует себя на толику увереннее.</p><p>Счастью Айеро не было предела. Он попросил Джулиана объяснить ему, как работает эта штуковина, куда тыкать и что с ней делать. Фрэнку было немного стыдно от своей необразованности, ведь у него никогда не было смартфона, но благодаря своей смышлёности он быстро разобрался в функционале. Аддерли рассказал парню про мессенджеры, разнообразие социальных сетей и откуда что скачивать; помог разобраться с Ватсапом и объяснил, как заводить аккаунты в приложениях. Это было в новинку для Айеро, и он пищал от радости, закусывая нижнюю губу.</p><p>Он держал свой новый телефон в руках всего несколько минут, но уже представлял, как найдёт Джерарда во всех социальных сетях, как будет желать ему доброго утра и спокойной ночи в Ватсапе, как будет любоваться его фотографиями в Инстаграме и как будет читать его размышления и шутки в Твиттере. Эти мысли сильно поднимали настроение, и Фрэнк готов был зашиться в своей каморке со своим телефоном прямо сейчас, просто чтобы ментально побыть с Джерардом наедине.</p><p>Джулиан попросил Айеро не волноваться об уборке и ужине, решив сделать всё самостоятельно, поэтому Фрэнк, после чаепития притаившись в своей комнате, сидел, уставившись в экран своего нового телефона и, кажется, не испытывал ни капли стыда. Он находился в предвкушении встречи с Джерардом в виртуальной реальности.</p><p>Отыскать Уэя в социальных сетях не составляло большого труда: всё, что сделал Айеро, — это наобум написал его имя и фамилию в поиске Фейсбука и выбрал нужный аккаунт, на аватарке которого стояло фото любимого. Засмотревшись, Фрэнк глупо заулыбался. На щеках проступил едва заметный румянец, глаза радостно заблестели. Сидя на кровати, согнув ноги в коленях, он подпёр подбородок рукой и рассматривал такого милого сердцу Джерарда. Айеро листал фотографию за фотографией, всматриваясь в черты лица любимого, и, кажется, влюблялся в этого парня лишь сильнее. В животе порхали бабочки. Фрэнк тяжело сглатывал, когда в очередной раз натыкался на его шикарную улыбку, и затаивал дыхание, когда глаза Уэя сталкивались с его одурманенным любовью взглядом.</p><p>Оторваться от рассматривания фото Джерарда было невероятно сложно для Айеро, но интерес узнать Уэя ещё ближе пересиливал желание визуально насладиться им. Фрэнк пошёл дальше. Он просмотрел его стену, натыкаясь на репосты из сообществ любимых магазинов комиксов, на непримечательные высказывания и комментарии к фотографиям друзей. И, возможно, Айеро был бы не против окунуться в мир комиксов и музыки, которая нравилась Джерарду, но он решил пойти дальше и перешёл по ссылке в профиле на Инстаграм.</p><p>Фрэнк был поражён. Глаза разбегались от количества постов с зарисовками, скетчами, полноценными рисунками и раскадровками небольших комиксов. Изредка между рисунками мелькало прикрытое волосами лицо Уэя — Айеро улавливал его взглядом буквально на несколько секунд, но тут же вновь возвращался к его творчеству, уникальному и невообразимо прекрасному. Фрэнк туго соображал в искусстве и не был первоклассным художником, чтобы объективно оценить рисунки Джерарда, но ему хватало того восхищения, которое он испытывал, глядя на них. Необычный стиль, мрачная цветовая гамма очень привлекали Айеро. Он словно чувствовал каждую эмоцию, вложенную в каждую из этих работ. И это только подкрепляло любовь Фрэнка.</p><p>Чем больше он узнавал о Уэе, тем сильнее он убеждался в правильности своего выбора.</p><p>Влюблённый и впечатлённый, Айеро начал рыть глубже и перешёл по следующей ссылке, в Твиттер: это было хорошей возможностью узнать о том, что у Джерарда в голове. Но всё, на что Фрэнк наткнулся, — это интересный юн.</p><p>«Goth Claudia?» — Айеро усмехнулся, прочитав это в уме. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, с чем был связан выбор имени Уэем, но это определённо его позабавило и вызвало ещё больший интерес.</p><p>Но ещё большее любопытство вызывало то, что профиль был закрытым. О чём таком писал Джерард, что это мог читать только определённый круг лиц, состоящий из пятнадцати человек?</p><p>Фрэнк очень хотел подобраться к этому железному занавесу и хотя бы глазком сквозь щель взглянуть на то, что находится за ним. И он бы мог попытаться это сделать. Завести такой же закрытый аккаунт в Твиттере, как-нибудь загадочно его подписать и отправить запрос Уэю. Но стоила ли игра свеч? Джерард вряд ли откроет доступ к своим твитам какому-то левому профилю с очень сомнительной активностью.</p><p>Айеро тяжело вздохнул. В груди защекотало. Желание узнать о сокровенных тайнах Уэя возросло в несколько раз, но Фрэнку ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как смириться с тем, что они никогда не раскроются перед ним.</p><p>Джон вернулся домой к вечеру. Он был холоден и молчалив, что немного пугало Айеро. Кайл, уподобившись отцу, вёл себя ещё более непривычно. Это приносило лёгкий дискомфорт, но было куда лучше издевательств над Фрэнком.</p><p>Из кухни доносился приятный запах: Джулиан сдержал обещание и приготовил вкусный ужин на всех. Несмотря на уговоры сводного брата, Айеро не решился заходить в кухню вместе со всеми и дождался момента, когда все поедят, чтобы затем поужинать в одиночестве. Так ему было спокойнее. Страх наложить себе еды в присутствии кого-то из сожителей сковывал руки. Вероятно, условные рефлексы, выработанные за долгое время проживания здесь, ещё нескоро покинут Фрэнка. Всё происходящее вокруг казалось парню каким-то странным и неестественным. Как будто это происходит не с ним.</p><p>Он не должен быть здесь. Он не должен жить с ними. Он не должен чувствовать себя лишним.</p><p>После ужина Айеро снова закрылся в своей комнате. Окружённый тусклым светом ночника, он рассматривал такое родное и любимое старое фото Джерарда, игнорируя существование своего смартфона и социальных сетей. Словно эта фотография была чем-то очень важным для него. Важнее наличия любых других.</p><p>— Вот я вернулся домой, и что-то изменилось, а что-то — нет, — едва слышно проговорил Фрэнк и тихо рассмеялся. Он уложил голову на плечо и подогнул под себя ноги. — Ты был прав, — парень хмыкнул. — Джон не тронул меня, и всё вроде бы хорошо, но… знаешь, — Айеро выпрямился, оглядывая лицо Джерарда, и провел по фотографии подушечкой указательного пальца. — Мы вроде бы и общаемся, но мне так тебя не хватает… так не хватает, если бы ты знал, — Фрэнк зажмурился и вновь рассмеялся. — Я ценю твою поддержку и ненавижу себя за то, что, несмотря на все попытки измениться, всё равно продолжаю трусить и бояться сказать тебе об этом лично, — он усмехнулся, чувствуя, как внутри него замирает сердце, а по телу снова разливается такое приятное тепло.</p><p>Парень замолчал — его вмиг окутала звенящая в ушах тишина, такая приятная и умиротворяющая. Заставляющая понять, что сейчас всё хорошо и вряд ли что-то нарушит этот покой.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>***</p><p>Во вторник Айеро проснулся позже обычного. Настроение с утра было приподнятым, и это было чем-то необычным для него. Давно он не чувствовал себя так хорошо, давно он не просыпался без тянущего ощущения в груди и страха быть покалеченным за самый малейший прокол. Фрэнк, наконец, выспался и нормально позавтракал. Его немного смущала надменная молчаливая обстановка, сложившаяся в доме, но это было куда лучше бесконечных издевательств.</p><p>Аддерли-старший был сегодня не в духе: угрюмый и ворчливый, он собирался на работу. Вероятно, его немного раздражала ситуация с Фрэнком. Раздражало и то, что его родной сын, Джулиан, пытался разгрузить Айеро и делал, как минимум, половину работы по дому самостоятельно. Возможно, Джона не устраивало качество, а может, не нравилось то, что пасынок начал больше отдыхать, как он считал, незаслуженно. Было сложно понять это по одному лишь поведению: мужчина держал всё в себе до последнего.</p><p>Перед тем, как отправиться в школу, немного взволнованный из-за непредсказуемого настроения отчима, Айеро обратился к Джону:</p><p>— Извини, что отвлекаю. Возможно, я не вовремя, — мямлил Фрэнк, выглядывая из-за косяка двери. — Но мне в больнице выписали лекарства, которые нужно принимать минимум полгода. И… У меня, наверное, не хватит денег на это. Может, ты можешь дать мне денег на них или одолжить, — говоря это, Айеро чувствовал, как колотится его сердце. Разговаривать с Джоном в плохом настроении было рискованным занятием, даже несмотря на его обещания.</p><p>— Нет, — грубо выплюнул Джон, заставив Фрэнка ощутить неприятную тяжесть в груди.</p><p>Парню стало очень обидно из-за отказа приёмного отца. Словно он в чём-то сильно провинился перед ним.</p><p>— Ладно, — Айеро не смог сделать ничего более, чем согласиться с его утверждением. Спорить с Джоном и пытаться его убедить в чём-то было бессмысленно.</p><p>Этот момент сильно подпортил Фрэнку настроение, но он продолжал держать себя в руках и не подавать виду, что произошло что-то неприятное. Возможно, ему удастся ещё разрешить эту ситуацию в течение дня.</p><p>Парень перебинтовал шрамы на запястьях, чтобы те не бросались в глаза его одноклассникам, и привел себя в порядок. Тело окутал легкий озноб. Фрэнк прекрасно помнил о том, что из-за визита следователя в школу все узнали о произошедшем, но надеялся на то, что никто не придаст этому большого значения.</p><p>Он искренне боялся того, что его начнут обсуждать, а ещё хуже — гнобить.</p><p>Нет, конечно, Айеро было не привыкать к издевкам Стэна и его дружков, но попытка самоубийства могла лишь усугубить теперешнее положение Фрэнка.</p><p>Не думая о возможном осуждении и непонимании, парень собирался выйти на улицу и перед уходом вдруг услышал непривычное:</p><p>— Фрэнк, не забудь свой обед, он в кухне на столе! — голос Джулиана разнёсся по всему первому этажу.</p><p>Айеро был приятно удивлён — на его лице проступила едва заметная довольная улыбка. Было странно чувствовать заботу от кого-то из его семьи, но это трогало парня до глубины души.</p><p>В нём продолжала жить надежда, словно всё ещё могло кардинально измениться.</p><p>На улице было прохладно, невзирая на то, что ярко светило горячее солнце. Леденящий ветер бил прямо в лицо, раздувая тепло, создаваемое жгучими солнечными лучами. Вдохнув свежий, приятный воздух полной грудью, Фрэнк принялся копаться в своем потрепанном рюкзаке в надежде найти там пачку залежавшихся и даже, вероятно, отсыревших за долгое время сигарет. Давно Айеро не курил и на данный момент горел непреодолимым желанием вкусить всю прелесть мутного сигаретного дыма и почувствовать неприятную дешёвую горечь во рту.</p><p>Как только Фрэнк пришёл в школу, он заметил, что все, проходившие мимо, искоса пялились на него — это вызывало у парня некое недоумение. Видимо, новость о его поступке быстро обошла всю школу.</p><p>Внимание. Слишком много внимания Айеро начал резко получать, как только переступил порог этого злосчастного здания.</p><p>Фрэнку стало не по себе, и он постарался скорее скрыться от всех этих любопытных глаз. Из кабинета, к которому всё это время шел Фрэнк, слышался шум и смех. Надеясь на то, что на него перестанут пялиться, Фрэнк прошёл внутрь.</p><p>Все вдруг притихли. Будто бы тысячи глаз устремились на этого маленького парня, поедая его как снаружи, так и изнутри. Бедный Айеро не мог понять, куда ему деться. Не было слышно каких-то дурацких обзывательств, не было заметно никаких намёков на возможные издёвки. Но эти надменные взгляды попросту отравляли нутро Фрэнка и пугали. Попытавшись не обращать на это внимания, парень направился к своей парте.</p><p>Вскоре молчание разрушилось вновь вспыхнувшими ничем не примечательными разговорами. Парень изредка ловил на себе изучающие взгляды и пару раз смог расслышать своё имя вдалеке — это заставляло его порой оглядываться по сторонам и стеснённо перебирать пальцами волосы, растущие у уха. Это достаточно сильно напрягало Айеро и вызывало дурные навязчивые мысли.</p><p>Фрэнк переживал самый настоящий стресс, когда получал так много недоброжелательного внимания.</p><p>Отсидев пару скучных уроков и дождавшись, наконец, большой перемены, Фрэнк решил встретиться с Джерардом, чтобы поговорить. О чем поговорить? Неизвестно. Возможно, Уэй хотел лично поинтересоваться о самочувствии Айеро.</p><p>Фрэнк сидел на корточках и копался в своем шкафчике, перекладывая с места на место учебники. Хотелось кушать, но до обеда оставался ещё целый урок. Покончив с увлекательным занятием, парень поднялся на ноги, закрыл железную дверцу, помеченную девятым номером, и только повернулся направо, как тут же наткнулся на Джерарда, который неимоверно напугал его своим внезапным появлением. Сердце в пятки провалилось от страха, и ноги едва подкосились от неожиданности прямо здесь увидеть возлюбленного.</p><p>— Напугал, — выдохнул Айеро.</p><p>По лицу Джерарда внезапно расплылась дружелюбная улыбка, и он взглянул в напуганные глаза Фрэнка. Его всегда удивляла и умиляла реакция Айеро. Фрэнк начал поправлять волосы, закладывая их за уши, чтобы не выглядеть нелепо перед своей пассией, однако его внешний вид делал из него маленькую обезьянку с оттопыренными ушками. Джерард усмехнулся, и выпустил одну прядь волос Фрэнка, заложенную за ухо. Айеро слегка смутился этому действию, что не осталось незамеченным Уэем.</p><p>— Извини, — коротко выдал Джерард, всё так же улыбаясь. — Я хотел спросить: как ты? — задал вопрос он, опираясь плечом о рядом стоящие шкафчики.</p><p>— Ну, вроде всё в порядке, — проговорил Фрэнк, пожимая плечами. Его взгляд был уставлен куда-то в пол, словно парень разговаривал сам с собой. — За исключением, конечно, того, что мне прописали очень много лекарств, и стоят они, честно говоря… немало. А Джон сегодня продинамил меня с деньгами… — он криво улыбнулся, чем вызвал лёгкую заинтересованность у Уэя.</p><p>— У тебя рецепты с собой? — спросил Джерард, чуть вскидывая густые брови, и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Ну да, а что? — Айеро немного опешил. С чего бы вдруг Уэю понадобились его рецепты?</p><p>— Можно посмотреть?</p><p>— Да, конечно.</p><p>Фрэнк закопошился на месте, проверяя рюкзак на наличие пожелтевших бумажек с печатями. Его руки отчего-то немного тряслись. Парень был слегка взволнован. Но почему? Отыскав то, что необходимо, Айеро протянул Джерарду небольшую стопку листков с написанными на них названиями медикаментов, и тот перенял её.</p><p>— Так, что тут у нас?.. — пробормотал себе под нос Уэй, принимаясь читать названия лекарств в уме. — Вау, я не знал, что тебе прописали даже антидепрессанты, — вслух удивился он; его слова заставили Фрэнка немного опешить.</p><p>— Погоди, как ты понял, что это антидепрессанты? Ты выучил все их названия, что ли? — изумлению Айеро не было предела. Он едва ли сдерживал улыбку на лице, как только Джерард, видимо, поняв, что в чём-то прокололся, принял растерянный вид.</p><p>— Эм… Да нет, я просто… просто знаю названия некоторых действующих веществ, вот и всё. У меня как бы мама заведующая педиатрического отделения, так что… — не краснея, выкрутился Уэй. Его левая бровь дёрнулась от нервов, и Фрэнк заметил это.</p><p>Наверное, эта ситуация была слишком мелочной, чтобы заострять на ней внимание, но что-то подсказывало Айеро, что Джерард разнервничался не просто так, и это лишь подпитывало его интерес.</p><p>— Ясно, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Фрэнк и продолжил, возвращаясь к изначальной теме: — Я не уверен, что всё это будет стоить меньше полусотни в месяц. А приём некоторых препаратов нежелательно так резко обрывать. У меня, конечно, после больницы ещё осталось немного, но… Этого явно не хватит, чтобы хотя бы адекватно завершить лечение и не схватить какой-нибудь синдром отмены, — высказался Фрэнк, переводя взгляд на рецепты, и переместил губы набок. — У меня есть какие-то деньги, но этого хватит, наверное, только на месяц или два. Как я уже сказал, Джон отказался мне помогать… Наверное, придётся упорно браться за отстающих в учёбе, но… это не так просто, как кажется. Меня в большинстве случаев игнорируют, несмотря на то, что мне с этим по большей степени помогает мистер Хоггарт…</p><p>— Знаешь, я могу тебе помочь, — прервал парня Джерард, так как в его голову невзначай взбрела безумная идея.</p><p>— Если ты мне предложишь свои деньги, то ты знаешь, что я откажусь, — предупредил Джерарда Фрэнк, одаривая свою любовь невинным взглядом, на что Уэй рассмеялся.</p><p>— Не бойся, не буду, я просто знаю место, где всё это можно купить подешевле, — Джерард решил обвести Айеро вокруг пальца, а Фрэнк наивно верил этому Робин Гуду.</p><p>— Да? Было бы здорово, спасибо, — на лице Фрэнка заиграла лёгкая детская улыбка, а в сердце поселилась надежда на Уэя. — Я с собой денег не брал… Ты не будешь против, если мы зайдем ко мне, и я тебе их отдам? — поинтересовался Айеро.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — согласился Джерард.</p><p>И на этом их разговор был бы закончен, если бы внезапно желудок Айеро не заурчал — парень залился румянцем, хватаясь за живот. Фрэнк криво улыбнулся Джерарду, тяжело вздохнув, и Уэй хихикнул.</p><p>— Голодный? — спросил Джерард, и Фрэнк развел руками, вызывая глупую улыбку на лице Уэя. — Пойдем, накормлю тебя, страдалец, — ласково промолвил он и, запомнив номер шкафчика Айеро, подхватил его за локоть.</p><p>— Джерард, не надо, мне стыдно. Обед всего лишь через урок, Джулиан приготовил мне ссобойку. Я могу и потерпеть, — Фрэнк ничего не хотел просить у Уэя, так как ему это казалось чем-то низким, но Джерард, кажется, стоял на своем. Он не хотел бросать Айеро в трудную минуту.</p><p>— Фрэдвард, не беси меня, я всё равно запихну в тебя эту еду, — наигранно злился Джерард, хмурясь и заставляя Фрэнка улыбаться. — И это, давай пошевеливайся, или иначе Берт всё сожрет. Он, кажется, пронюхал про мои сэндвичи, — Уэй рассмеялся. — Не бойся, они без мяса: дома не было ветчины. Для тебя будет самое то, — улыбаясь во все тридцать два, Джерард посмотрел на плетущегося рядом, красного как рака Фрэнка, и Айеро, кажется, сдался, в ответ одаривая Уэя такой же широкой улыбкой.</p><p>По окончанию учебного дня Фрэнк попрощался с Линдси и Бертом, которые всё это время составляли им с Джерардом хорошую компанию, а после на пару с Уэем пошёл к себе домой за деньгами. Уэй время от времени наблюдал за этим чудным Айеро, видел, как он неуклюже выглядит в этой огромной куртке, и умилялся. Голова Фрэнка неловко выглядывала из широкого, растянутого горла, а руки постоянно исчезали в очень длинных рукавах. Пусть это выглядело нелепо, Джерарда это по-своему тешило и привлекало.</p><p>— Мы пришли, — сказал Фрэнк, оказавшись возле своего дома, и засунул руку в, казалось, бездонный карман куртки. Ключи зазвенели, и Айеро достал их. Вставив ключ в замочную скважину, парень повернул его два раза и открыл дверь. — Проходи, — Фрэнк, как истинный домохозяин, пригласил Джерарда внутрь, и тот, боясь, прошел в прихожую, закрывая за собой двери.</p><p>— А дома разве никого нет? — Уэй насторожился, нахмурившись, так как не хотел, чтобы из-за него Фрэнк пострадал.</p><p>— Нет, Кайл и Джулиан сегодня днём собирались куда-то пойти, а Джон работает, поэтому сегодня дома в обед я один, — Фрэнк рассмеялся и, не снимая куртки, подошел к двери своей каморки. — Погоди немного…</p><p>Вмиг спохватившись, Джерард, одетый в парку грязно-зеленого цвета, подскочил к парню, чтобы не отставать от него ни на шаг, и понадеялся на то, что сможет рассмотреть дом, как следует. Айеро открыл дверь и заскочил в темную, мрачную комнатку, после чего пригнулся и включил ночник, торчащий в розетке.</p><p>И Уэй был ошарашен этим. Всё это время ему казалось, что Фрэнк преувеличил, говоря о кошмарных условиях своего проживания, но не тут-то было. Он действительно жил в кладовке и вправду спал на полу. Пока Айеро копался под тюфяком в надежде найти деньги, голову Джерарда посетила совершенно неординарная мысль.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты мне очень напоминаешь Гарри Поттера, — Уэй усмехнулся, опираясь о косяк двери, и Айеро внезапно выпрямился, держа в руках стопку мелочи.</p><p>— Кто такой Гарри Поттер? Он учится в нашей школе? — спросил Фрэнк, кинув мимолетный наивный, детский взгляд на Джерарда, что вызвало у Уэя дикое недоумение.</p><p>Глаза Айеро в этот момент казались такими чистыми, какими-то пустыми. Видимо, он по какой-то причине не читал и не смотрел Гарри Поттера.</p><p>Джерард рассмеялся.</p><p>— Нет, Фрэнки, это герой одной очень интересной книги, по которой был снят фильм. Честно, там много книг, и я их не читал, потому что предпочел посмотреть фильмец, но всё равно было интересно, и… — Джерард попытался правильно сформулировать мысль, пока Айеро высчитывал деньги. — У этого Гарри погибли родители, и его опекуны, дядя и тётя, держали его в кладовке под лестницей. А еще заставляли выполнять всю работу по дому… мда… — только сказал Уэй, как тут же пожалел о том, что это сделал.</p><p>«Тупой Уэй! Зачем ты на больное давишь?» — пронеслось в голове у Джерарда, и он как-то виновато взглянул на Фрэнка, боясь увидеть отрицательную реакцию.</p><p>— Правда? Забавно, — Айеро ни капли этому не расстроился, а даже улыбнулся и всерьёз заинтересовался тем, что же это за такие интересные книги. — Я бы почитал, ну, или посмотрел, — Фрэнку было любопытно, и он одарил доброжелательным взглядом Уэя. — Я дам тебе побольше на всякий случай. Мало ли, не хватит, — Фрэнк протянул Джерарду мелочь, и тот перенял её у парня, по-прежнему чувствуя себя неловко.</p><p>— Хорошо, можешь на меня положиться, — Джерард нежно улыбнулся, засунув деньги в карман, и хрупко накрыл ладонью тонкое плечо Фрэнка. — Ты это… Если хочешь, мы можем как-нибудь зайти ко мне и посмотреть Гарри Поттера, — это прозвучало забавно, и Уэй рассмеялся, на что Айеро покраснел и кокетливо улыбнулся. Сердце затрепетало, а душа не могла нарадоваться этой мелочи.</p><p>— Я только за, — Фрэнк скромно пожал плечами, отводя взгляд в сторону от смущения, и повисло неловкое молчание, заставившее парней утонуть в невесомой робости и ощутить невидимую нить, связывающую их души.</p><p>— Ну, ладно, я тогда пойду. Завтра передам тебе лекарства, — решил разрушить эту гнетущую тишину Джерард, медленно возвращаясь обратно к двери. — И да, ты очень мило выглядишь в этой гигантской куртке с очень длинными рукавами, — Уэй усмехнулся и напоследок провел руками по лохматым тонким волосам Айеро. Фрэнк вновь залился краской из-за невероятных чувств, испытанных им за эту же секунду, и попытался спрятать свои горящие щеки за воротником. — Еще увидимся, — сказал он и хотел было обнять парня в знак прощания, но побоялся его спугнуть, и в связи с этим попросту помахал ему ручкой, после чего скрылся за дверью.</p><p>Вечером Джерард, естественно, не собирался идти на какой-нибудь рынок и покупать просроченные таблетки. Нет. Он пошел в самую обычную городскую аптеку, где потратил меньше, чем ему давал Айеро. Накупив лекарств, парень решил не отклоняться от задуманного, поэтому на следующий день первым делом отыскал шкафчик Фрэнка с девятым номером и засунул в вентиляционную щель кое-что интересное. То, что Айеро наверняка поразит и заставит его почувствовать себя неловко перед Уэем.</p><p>Днём Джерард передал Фрэнку всё необходимое, а под конец учёбы слинял пораньше, ссылаясь на то, что ему срочно требовалось на работу.</p><p>А на самом деле для того, чтобы Айеро не достал его в течение сегодняшнего дня.</p><p>Совершенно ничего не подозревая, Фрэнк решил положить на некоторое время пакет с лекарствами в шкафчик, чтобы не таскать его с собой туда-сюда. И только Айеро открыл его дверцу, как из него что-то вывалилось. Это было нечто, напоминающее небольшой самодельный конверт. Недоумевая, парень поднял его с пола и с замиранием сердца открыл. Фрэнк заглянул внутрь — и его глаза вмиг стали размером с два огромных блюдца. Внутри лежали все его деньги целыми купюрами без монет, а к ним прилагалось очень загадочное послание.</p><p>«Джерард?» — пронеслось в голове у Фрэнка, и он поставил пакет в шкаф, после чего закрыл его дверцу, не выпуская конверта из рук.</p><p>Парень выудил записку, развернул её и принялся в уме читать всё написанное:</p><p>
  <em>Фрэнк, просто не спрашивай меня, зачем я это вообще сделал. Да, я купил за свои деньги лекарства и не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я правда сильно дорожу тобой и переживаю за тебя, так как сильно хочу помочь.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Я не жду благодарностей и не хочу казаться героем в твоих глазах. Просто пойми меня и прими это, пожалуйста. Деньги можешь даже не пытаться вернуть: всё равно не возьму обратно, как бы ты ни старался.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Они тебе сейчас куда нужнее, чем мне. Я и так никуда их не трачу.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Думаю, ты сам понял, почему я отдал тебе эти деньги именно таким образом.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Не пытайся меня найти, я специально слинял пораньше.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джерард. хохо</em>
</p><p>Как только Фрэнк прочитал это, на его глаза навернулись слёзы, и ему стало так стыдно от этого, но и в то же время так немыслимо приятно, что бабочки летали в животе, а сердце дрожало как осиновый лист на ветру. Но слёзы были слезами радости, а не стыда и отчаяния. Он был поражён поступком Джерарда и тем самым осознавал тот факт, что он правильно выбрал человека, которого так сильно полюбил. Айеро покраснел и улыбнулся сквозь эту лёгкую горечь во рту. Мысли не могли собраться в единое целое, а в носу продолжало щипать. Шмыгнув носом, Фрэнк на радостях поплелся в нужный ему кабинет, а в голове играли идеи о том, как можно было бы поблагодарить Уэя за его самоотверженность.</p><p>Айеро скоро совсем с ума сойдёт от такого количества происшествий за последнее время.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Глава 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было пасмурно. Тучные облака тяжело передвигались по голубому весеннему небу, оставляя между собой просветы, через которые болезненно пробивались солнечные лучи. Было прохладно. По тротуару, криво мощённому серой фигурной плиткой, расхаживали наглые голуби, постоянно суетящиеся у ног пешеходов.</p><p>Уэй ехал на переднем сидении машины Берта и курил, ощущая прилив хорошего настроения и бодрости. Джерард был горд собой, горд своими хорошими поступками.</p><p>«Всего лишь помощь другу», — думал Уэй и даже не намеревался глубже опуститься в пучину размышлений на эту тему.</p><p>Вчера Фрэнк провёл немало времени в магазине за выбором очень большой и вкусной плитки шоколада для Джерарда в знак своей благодарности. Скромно, примитивно и скучно, но парню в голову не пришло ничего более оригинального, да и деньги тратить на безделушки не хотелось. Зато Айеро не пожалел собственных сбережений и купил самую дорогую шоколадку во всём супермаркете. Красивая обёртка и размер презента явно говорили о доброжелательности и о том, что ему совершенно не плевать на щедрую помощь Джерарда. Только была одна маленькая проблема…</p><p>Фрэнк очень сильно стеснялся лично преподнести этот подарок.</p><p>Джерард надеялся встретить Айеро на перемене где-то в коридорах школы, потому что горел желанием увидеть реакцию Фрэнка на его поступок и услышать хотя бы малейшие слова благодарности.</p><p>Уэй стоял и суетился возле своего шкафчика, в котором царил абсолютный хаос и беспорядок. Чего только там не было: и спортивная форма, и тетради, и учебники, и скетчбук, который лежал там на случай, если внезапно настигнет вдохновение, — всё это было неаккуратно запихнуто внутрь и чуть ли не вываливалось наружу. Впрочем, парня это не волновало, и он планировал положить туда что-нибудь ещё: например, пустую коробку от ссобойки, которую не хотелось таскать в сумке.</p><p>В этот раз судьба решила повернуться к Фрэнку распрекрасным лицом, на котором красовалась заманчивая улыбка, и парень как раз вовремя выскользнул из кабинета неподалёку, где должен был проходить его следующий урок, чтобы найти Уэя и вручить ему маленький презент.</p><p>Айеро осторожно осмотрелся по сторонам и, увидев Джерарда, активно пытающегося хоть немного привести в порядок внутренности своего шкафчика, сильно занервничал. В одной руке Фрэнк держал шоколадку с прикреплённой к ней запиской, другой — постоянно поправлял чёлку. Сердце то бешено колотилось, то замирало, а тело окутывал невыносимый страх того, что ничего не получится, и Айеро просто-напросто опозорится. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, парень собрался с мыслями и медленно, шаркая по полу пыльными и старыми кедами, направился к Джерарду, робко пряча за спиной плитку шоколада. Фрэнк незаметно подкрался к Уэю со спины и привстал на цыпочки, бережно приближаясь губами к его уху.</p><p>— Привет, — выдохнул Айеро, заставив Джерарда вздрогнуть, и резко отстранился.</p><p>Грудь сжимало от волнения, но Фрэнк держался, как мог, стараясь не подавать виду на своё беспокойство. Уэй повернулся к парню лицом, на котором заиграла радостная улыбка.</p><p>— Привет, — ответил Джерард, взглянув Айеро в глаза, и тем самым отвлёкся от своего занятия. Внутри всё сжималось от трепетного ожидания. Уэй по-прежнему видел во Фрэнке лишь смущённость.</p><p>Дух захватывало от волнения, щёки горели. Айеро боялся открывать свои чувства, но Уэй видел этот робкий взгляд, видел в глазах это сильное желание выразить благодарность и понежиться в его объятьях. Он знал Фрэнка и понимал, что ему крайне тяжело переступить черту своей скромной натуры.</p><p>— Как ты? — спросил Уэй, словно вчера не произошло ничего особенного. — Я рад тебя видеть, — вдогонку сказал он; его губы растянулись в приятной улыбке, которая дарила дружеское тепло.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — Фрэнк стеснённо пожал плечами, скромно улыбаясь. Его глаза бегали из стороны в сторону, а сердце отстукивало бешеные ритмы.</p><p>Решиться на первый шаг было тяжело, но он должен был это сделать.</p><p>Он должен был.</p><p>Хорошенько взвесив все за и против, Фрэнк сжал волю в кулак. Айеро робко, невинно бросал мимолетные взгляды в глаза цвета насыщенного зелёного чая.</p><p>— Джерард, — начал Айеро, до сих пор не веря в то, что сам решился на этот поступок. — Я очень ценю всё то, что ты для меня делаешь, и мне нужно жизнь свою отдать, чтобы по праву тебя поблагодарить за твою помощь. Я понимаю, что, возможно, это не то, что ты от меня ожидал и… — опустив взгляд в пол, мямлил он, а Уэй стоял и глупо улыбался тому, как сквозь силу и страх быть непонятым Фрэнк идёт к цели, поставленной перед ним. — Я не знал, как бы тебе так лучше это преподнести. В общем, вот… — Фрэнк по-детски неуверенно взглянул на Джерарда, краснея с каждой секундой всё сильнее, и скромно вручил парню эту несчастную шоколадку с прикреплённой к ней запиской. Уэй искренне удивился: это его умилило и обрадовало.</p><p>Он сразу не раздумывая заключил Айеро в крепкие объятья, впечатывая в своё плечо его довольное порозовевшее лицо. Терпкий аромат недорогого, но приятного одеколона ударил Фрэнку в нос, заставляя вдохнуть полной грудью этот приятный запах. Тепло разлилось по телам обоих парней, и их сердца сжались. Стало так тяжело дышать, что Айеро и вовсе думал, что задохнётся от переизбытка чувств, пытающихся выбраться наружу. Прикрыв глаза, Фрэнк нежно обнял парня за торс в ответ и широко улыбнулся.</p><p>Его чувства были уже на пределе, голову вскружило, а перед глазами летали мушки. Тело окутала небывалая любовь, в голове образовался вакуум, засасывающий в себя мозг и отдающий организм на управление сердцу. Ноги подкосились, Айеро уже готов был потерять сознание со счастливой улыбкой на лице.</p><p>— Не стоит благодарностей, Фрэнки, мне это не составило никакого труда, правда, — говорил Джерард, осторожно поглаживая парня по спине. — Не надо думать о себе плохо, ты действительно заслуживаешь этой помощи, и я не делаю это ради того, чтобы поставить себя выше других людей. Просто ты именно тот человек, которому хочется отдавать свою заботу, своё тепло. Тебе это необходимо, — сказал Уэй, и Фрэнку стало так сладко, так приятно, что он зажмурился, крепче обнимая своего возлюбленного.</p><p>Прозвенел звонок.</p><p>Фрэнк опомнился и с огромным нежеланием отстранился от Джерарда, который был рад этой близости не меньше. Внутри Айеро плясали органы, пьянел мозг и разрывалось сердце, не в состоянии вместить в себя ещё хоть каплю любви к Уэю.</p><p>Попрощавшись с Джерардом и договорившись встретиться на следующей большой перемене, Фрэнк, весь красный и довольный, вернулся обратно в класс и уселся за свою парту, чтобы скорее погрузиться в чертоги одурманенного любовью разума и витать в облаках до скончания времен.</p><p>Как и планировалось, Джерард встретился с Фрэнком и обговорил с ним кое-что. Айеро по-прежнему смущался взгляда Уэя: из головы не уходили воспоминания о тех объятьях, и он был бы совсем не против повторить это ещё раз. Наверное, ему стоило почаще дарить Джерарду такие внезапные подарки.</p><p>Уэй предложил Фрэнку погостить у него дома под предлогом, что у него есть с чем пить чай, и парень с радостью согласился. Эта встреча не должна была занять много времени, но они оба были уверены в том, что всё пройдёт прекрасно, и эта заманчивая идея лишь больше сблизит их.</p><p>Естественно, Джерард прочитал ту приложенную записку к шоколадке, где не было написано ничего нового из того, что ему лично сказал Фрэнк, кроме того, что там Айеро признался в боязни передать этот скромный подарок ему лично в руки.</p><p>И Уэй был горд им. Горд тем, что Фрэнк медленно, но верно преодолевал страхи и стремился на пути к совершенству. Давалось ему это явно нелегко, но прогресс был очевиден. По поступкам было видно, что он не просто пытался привести себя в духовное равновесие.</p><p>Он это делал.</p><p>Сегодня после школы Джерард предпочёл поехать вместе с Фрэнком домой на автобусе, чтобы не тревожить Берта своими «прихотями». Парни почти не разговаривали, словно пытаясь отложить радость общения на лучшее время в лучшем месте. Они молча дружелюбно улыбались друг другу, наблюдая за плывущим мимо них пейзажем в окнах автобуса. Атмосфера была приятной и лёгкой.</p><p>Как только Уэй и Айеро переступили порог дома, Джерард неожиданно даже для себя выдал, когда увидел обувь брата, стоящую в углу:</p><p>— О, Майки дома.</p><p>Фрэнк отчего-то взволновался. Парню было неловко заводить новые знакомства, а особенно, если он к ним не был готов. Фрэнку не хотелось попадаться на глаза младшему брату Джерарда, как бы некрасиво это ни было, но понимал, что бежать поздно. Айеро заметно занервничал, что не осталось незамеченным Уэем.</p><p>— Что-то не так, Фрэнк? — спросил Джерард, вскинув брови и одарив парня дружелюбным взглядом.</p><p>— Да нет, всё в порядке. Я просто… просто не думал, что твой брат дома, и… не был готов к такому повороту событий… — промямлил Фрэнк, стараясь не краснеть, что у него неплохо получалось, и Уэй усмехнулся.</p><p>— Перестань, — фыркнул Джерард и по-дружески толкнул парня в плечо. — Я заметил, что ты делаешь смелые шаги на пути к тому, чтобы избавиться от комплексов и стать уверенным в себе. Неужели ты сейчас просто так возьмёшь и отступишь? — Уэй мотивировал Айеро так, как только мог, и, кажется, это немного поддерживало Фрэнка — он мог собраться с духом и идти вперёд и только вперёд.</p><p>— Да, ты прав, извини, — согласился Айеро и вздохнул полной грудью.</p><p>— Пойдём пока руки помоем после улицы, — предложил Джерард, и Фрэнк поплёлся следом за другом.</p><p>Тщательно вымыв руки, Уэй пригласил Айеро в кухню, чтобы заварить чайку и испить его вприкуску с вкусным шоколадом. Фрэнк скромно уселся за стол, так как Джерард запретил ему готовить чай. Айеро был гостем и уж точно не должен был лезть в чужом доме в такие дела.</p><p>И всё было хорошо: Уэй достал кружки, залил в чайник воду, поставил на плиту и только залил заварку, как в кухню ворвался Майки в надежде что-нибудь съесть. Фрэнк испугался и едва заметно покраснел, всмотревшись в лицо младшего Уэя.</p><p>Это был именно тот парень, который спас его однажды. Тогда, когда его заперли в собственном же шкафчике.</p><p>Почувствовав себя неловко, Фрэнк поёжился и попытался вести себя как можно тише, чтобы не привлекать внимания.</p><p>Наивный.</p><p>И вправду, Майки не сразу заметил гостя, в связи с чем, резко развернувшись к столу лицом, а к холодильнику, из которого выудил утренний бутерброд, задом, удивился. Брови взмыли высоко вверх, глаза расширились, а губы, которые уже были в крошках от откушенного сэндвича, сложились в трубочку. Взгляды его и Фрэнка пересеклись, и Айеро опустил глаза в пол.</p><p>— О, — вырвалось у Майки, когда проглотил кусок бутерброда. — Привет, давно не виделись, — сказал он и присел за стол напротив парня.</p><p>Вот уж не ожидал Айеро увидеть в младшем брате Уэя своего давнего «приятеля».</p><p>— Я знаю о ситуации со шкафчиком, Фрэнк, поэтому можешь не волноваться, — решил вмешаться Джерард, не отвлекаясь от приготовления чая.</p><p>Майки усмехнулся и принялся всматриваться в лицо Айеро.</p><p>— А ты не разговорчивый, да? — приметил Уэй-младший. — Не бойся, я не причиню тебе зла, — он доброжелательно улыбнулся и протянул Фрэнку свободную чистую руку. — Я Майки, брат этой тупой задницы, приятно познакомиться, — проявил дружелюбие парень и поймал на себе гневный взгляд своего брата.</p><p>— Фрэнк, — Айеро улыбнулся, пожимая руку Майки, и попытался всеми силами сдержаться, чтобы не засмущаться снова.</p><p>— И мне тоже чай сделай, — повелительным тоном произнёс Майкл, откусывая кусок сэндвича, на что получил отрицательный ответ:</p><p>— Обойдёшься.</p><p>— Да ну пожалуйста, тебе что, сложно, что ли? — Майки нахмурился, надул губы, как маленький ребёнок, и повернулся в пол-оборота, чтобы обиженно посмотреть на брата.</p><p>Джерард лишь цокнул языком, закатывая глаза, и достал из шкафчика ещё одну кружку. Он поспешил выключить засвистевший чайник и залил чай кипятком. Парень решил не добавлять сахар, так как лёгкую чайную горечь вполне мог скрыть кусочек молочного шоколада, и поставил кружки на стол.</p><p>— Погоди немного, я сейчас приду, — кинул Уэй и вышел из кухни за шоколадкой, оставляя младшего брата и Фрэнка наедине друг с другом.</p><p>В кухне воцарилось неловкое молчание. Пока Джерард отсутствовал, Майки, жуя сэндвич, прожигал взглядом зажатого Айеро, а Фрэнк, обхватив невероятно горячую кружку руками, осматривался по сторонам, чтобы немного привыкнуть к этой своеобразной атмосфере. Изредка освобождая ладони из жаркого плена, Айеро неловко поджимал губы и с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда же Джерард вернётся, разрушив напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.</p><p>Посидев так буквально полминуты, он заметил, как в кухню зашёл кот, топчась белыми лапами по полу. Животное уставилось на Фрэнка, мяукнуло, чему парень непроизвольно улыбнулся, и прильнуло к его ноге. Нельсон начал нежно тереться головой об икру Айеро, блаженно прикрывая кошачьи янтарные глаза, и тихо мурлыкал, будто завораживал. Фрэнку нравилось внимание кота: его это позабавило. Спустя небольшое количество времени кот отстранился от Фрэнка и ловко запрыгнул на соседний стул, принимаясь тереться о его предплечье и мягко мурлыкать. Айеро, глупо улыбаясь, аккуратно и неуверенно потянулся рукой к зверю и бережно провёл ладонью по его спине, погружая тем самым животное в полный экстаз. Нельсон обычно не любил гостей и зачастую относился к ним предвзято, но Фрэнк показался ему каким-то особенным человеком. Не таким, как все.</p><p>Всё это длилось относительно недолго, всего-то пару минут, пока Джерард пытался найти в своей бездонной сумке эту несчастную шоколадку. Но только Уэй вернулся и увидел, что его кот ластится с Фрэнком, как по его лицу расплылась улыбка.</p><p>— Кажется, ты ему понравился, — внезапно подал голос Джерард.</p><p>— Может быть, — Айеро пожал плечами, взглянув на довольного кота.</p><p>Уэй присел напротив, открыл упаковку шоколада, приятно шелестя серебряной фольгой, и положил сладость на стол.</p><p>— Майки, может, ты пойдёшь в свою комнату? — якобы ни на что не намекнул Джерард, глядя на брата серьёзными глазами, и тот, пару секунд просидев на месте, без спроса отломал полоску шоколадки, после чего, ничего не ответив, вышел из кухни.</p><p>— Угощайся, — сказал Уэй, на что Айеро поблагодарил его и взял полосочку. — Мм, Фрэнк, — окликнул парня Уэй, делая первый глоток горячего напитка, и Айеро перевёл взгляд на Джерарда. — Слушай, я давно хотел поговорить с тобой на эту тему, и ты не пойми ничего неправильно, мне просто всегда было очень интересно. Тем более, думаю, тебе это будет полезно, и ты должен понимать, что в этом нет ничего постыдного, и это нормально… — томил Джерард, а Фрэнк сильнее настораживался. Он боялся того, что разговор пойдёт об однополой любви и прочем. Но не тут-то было. — Фрэнк, — он лукаво взглянул на Айеро, прищуривая хитрые и наглые глазёнки, после чего улыбнулся и поднёс ко рту кружку с чаем. — Скажи честно, ты когда-нибудь <em>трогал</em> себя? — задал долгожданный вопрос Уэй, но Фрэнк, не поняв, о чём речь, лишь нахмурился.</p><p>— В смысле «трогал»? — Айеро усмехнулся, видимо, действительно не понимая намека Джерарда, и продолжил пить чай.</p><p>— Ну, не в том смысле, что ты там сам дотрагиваешься пальцами до своей руки или лица, а в том смысле… Ну… — Джерард замялся, переведя взгляд на потолок. — Я говорю о мастурбации, — Уэй снова посмотрел на Фрэнка и заметил, как щёки Айеро внезапно залились румянцем, а глаза забегали из стороны в сторону. Такого поворота событий парень ну никак не ожидал.</p><p>— Эм… — прохрипел Фрэнк и кашлянул в кулак. Признаваться в таком кому-то, даже самому близкому человеку, было очень неловко. — Ну-у-у… — как-то пискляво и загадочно протянул он. По лицу непроизвольно расплылась кривая улыбка, щёки загорелись сильнее. Айеро выпустил из-за ушей волосы и подпёр подбородок рукой, надеясь хотя бы частично скрыть свои алые щёки.</p><p>— Ой, да расслабься. Это все делают, — фыркнул Джерард, буквально махнув рукой, и рассмеялся. — Ну, кроме ребят с максимально низким либидо, наверное. Ты не подумай, я не какой-нибудь извращенец, — вдруг оговорился он. — Ты всегда такой зажатый, поэтому мне показалась, что такая тема может немного раскрепостить тебя, что ли.</p><p>— Да я вроде и понимаю, что в этом нет ничего такого, просто… — Фрэнк принялся крутить кружку на столе. — Просто, мне с детства говорили, что эти вещи интимные, и о таком, обычно, не распространяются. Но… — он усмехнулся. — Я тебе доверяю, что ли, и даже несмотря на то, что это в какой-то степени меня смущает, я думаю, что мне было бы неплохо поговорить с кем-то на такую тему.</p><p>— А я уже готовился извиняться за свою бестактность, — Джерард широко заулыбался. — Да, лучше поговорить с живым человеком, имеющим реальный опыт, чем смотреть порнуху или читать всякие фанфики или другую литературу для взрослых с целью просветиться в этой теме, потому что их мало что связывает с реальностью, — добавил он, чем заставил Айеро немного насторожиться и неожиданно даже для самого себя задать нескромный вопрос:</p><p>— Ты не девственник? — сердце словно замерло в груди на несколько секунд в преддверии ожидания ответа. В один момент Фрэнк стёр улыбку с лица, став серьёзным. Он ненароком посмотрел на Джерарда, глядящего куда-то в сторону.</p><p>— Не девственник, — подтвердил догадки парня Джерард, и Айеро расстроился, натянув на лицо фальшивую улыбку.</p><p>В своей голове он представлял всё иначе. В его фантазиях Уэй лишался девственности вместе с ним. Фрэнк романтизировал, казалось, довольно обыденные вещи. Возможно, потому что был так сильно влюблён. А может, он просто чувствовал себя из-за этого лишним в жизни Джерарда и немного ревновал. Айеро так привык жить в своих мыслях, что реальность казалась ему разочаровывающей и уродливой. Но он продолжал намеренно отгонять от себя навязчивые мысли, понимая, что это лишь временные негативные чувства.</p><p>— И как тебе? — решил попытать удачу Фрэнк, невинно и наивно уставившись на Джерарда любопытными глазами.</p><p>— Ну, прикольно, — только и смог выдать Уэй, пожав плечами. — Это приятно, это доставляет физическое удовольствие. И в какой-то степени это немного круче, чем обычная дрочка, но знаешь… — он решил выразить мысли вслух. — Думаю, если бы я любил этого человека, то это было бы чем-то поистине божественным, а так… Ну, секс и секс, — Джерард сделал очередной глоток чая, закусывая шоколадом.</p><p>— То есть у тебя это был один раз или… — решил поинтересоваться Фрэнк, понимая, что уже ничто больше не испортит ему настроение. У него была отличная возможность узнать, встречается Уэй с кем-нибудь или нет, и он не хотел её упускать.</p><p>— Нет, не один, и даже не два, но мы с этим человеком не вместе по той причине, что пока мы оба не хотим отношений, — слова Джерарда немного порадовали Айеро, словно в глубине его души таилось осознание того, что у него в принципе есть шанс стать Уэю кем-то ближе, чем просто другом. — Если быть более точным, то это не тот человек, с которым я хотел бы строить какие-то отношения. Так, баловство, — Джерард мило поморщил нос и улыбнулся.</p><p>— А есть кто-нибудь на примете? — Фрэнк спрашивал осторожно, боясь перегнуть палку и сдать свои чувства с потрохами. Он вернулся к чаепитию, искоса посматривая на парня, который всё ещё смотрел куда-то в другую сторону.</p><p>— Как сказать, есть те, кто мне симпатизируют, но я, наверное, ещё не нашёл того самого человека, — признался Джерард, чем сильно воодушевил Айеро.</p><p>«У меня есть шанс? У меня есть шанс?!» — верещал голос в голове Фрэнка. Парень едва сдерживал свою внезапную радость, даже не беря во внимание тот факт, что Уэя могли не привлекать парни в принципе.</p><p>Айеро был настолько влюблён, что, кажется, потихоньку начинал сходить с ума.</p><p>— А ты?.. Тебе нравится кто-нибудь? — очень неожиданно для Фрэнка задал вопрос Джерард, введя того в лёгкий ступор.</p><p>Почему-то Айеро думал, что Уэй не может интересоваться такими вещами у него, потому что это по большей части бессмысленно. Но ему было очень приятно.</p><p>— Ну… — Айеро, как всегда, замялся, заулыбался, поправляя волосы и потирая ладонями порозовевшее лицо. — Есть одна девушка, — Фрэнк не постеснялся в этом признаться, но свою нетрадиционную ориентацию попытался скрыть, боясь негативной реакции. — Наверное, я бы даже сказал, что по-настоящему в неё влюблён, — Айеро с трудом произнёс последнее слово, вызывая сильную заинтересованность со стороны Джерарда.</p><p>— Вау, ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, — усмехнулся Уэй. Его сердце вдруг пропустило тяжёлый удар, и нога под столом задёргалась. — Расскажи-ка подробнее. Какая она? Сколько ей лет? Как выглядит? Как зовут? Я её знаю? — Джерард засыпал парня вопросами — Фрэнк совсем не был готов к такому повороту событий.</p><p>— Эм… ну… — Фрэнк не знал с чего начать, но с ювелирной аккуратностью заговорил: — Я полюбил её достаточно давно. Мне было четырнадцать лет, когда я её впервые увидел, — говорил Айеро, и его сердце сжималось в груди. На лице засияла улыбка от любви. — Я совсем не знаю, чем она меня зацепила, — перед глазами парня витал образ четырнадцатилетнего Джерарда, который сидел рядом и на которого он так боялся взглянуть, чтобы не смутиться. — Она вроде бы и самая обычная девушка. У неё тёмные волосы и очень красивые немного светлые глаза. Она кажется мне милой и рассудительной. Порой она бывает очень забавной и непредсказуемой, но это только сильнее меня привлекает. У неё есть маленькие недостатки, которые видят многие и замечаю я, но для меня это, скорее, особенность, чем недостаток. И… если ты не против, то я предпочёл бы пока не говорить, кто это, — Фрэнк криво улыбнулся, устремляя взгляд на кружку с чаем, чем вызвал ответную улыбку со стороны Джерарда.</p><p>— Как хочешь, я тебя вовсе не заставляю рассказывать обо всём. Я ведь просто интересуюсь, — сказал Уэй. — Но, блин, ты так её абстрактно описал, что это описание может подойти почти под каждую девушку, — он рассмеялся. — Хитрый.</p><p>— Просто, если я слишком детально её опишу, то ты сразу поймешь, кто это… — оправдался Айеро, вызывая у Джерарда ещё большее любопытство.</p><p>— Значит, я её знаю? Она из культмассового сектора? — Уэй начал задавать наводящие вопросы, надеясь вывести Фрэнка на чистую воду. И Айеро это нравилось. Ему казалось, будто парень кокетничает с ним, или, как минимум, ему было приятно, что Джерарду по какой-то причине не всё равно.</p><p>— Я тебе больше ничего не скажу, не мечтай, — Фрэнк рассмеялся, разбивая своим заявлением надежды Уэя в пух и прах.</p><p>— Теперь я буду наблюдать за тобой, чтобы уловить хоть какую-нибудь информацию, — пошутил Джерард, забавляя Айеро. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я очень любопытный.</p><p>— Единственный минус в том, что я очень неуверенный в себе и у меня очень много комплексов, поэтому я никогда и ни за что не смогу сделать что-то типа первого шага, и… Мне проще дождаться конца школы и превратить свои чувства к ней в приятные воспоминания, — признался Айеро. В груди что-то ёкнуло от этих слов.</p><p>— Брось, — хмыкнул Джерард. — Я понимаю, что это не так-то просто, но мы поработаем над твоими комплексами, и ты сможешь завоевать её сердечко и, может, даже чьё-то ещё. Так что не переживай, вместе мы со всем справимся, — Уэй мило улыбнулся и подмигнул Фрэнку, когда тот ненароком посмотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>И внутри Айеро разлилось приятное тепло, как будто сейчас его самые заветные мечты сбылись.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Глава 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Была солнечная пятница, заметно отличающаяся от недавно прошедших серых будней. Дело близилось ко дню рождения Джерарда, который должен был состояться завтра, но Уэй не спешил сообщать об этом Фрэнку, так как не хотел нагружать его лишними проблемами и заботами. Возможно, скрывать свой праздник от хорошего друга было немного некультурно, однако Уэй не считал день своего рождения чем-то особенным.</p><p>Он не звал друзей пьянствовать, не устраивал банкеты дома и просил маму и брата о том, чтобы они не готовили никаких сюрпризов: не считал нужным. Все это ему казалось до жути неинтересным, и он не ощущал духа праздника. Радость, подарки, веселье — всё это давно уже не тешило парня.</p><p>Но внутри Джерарда всё же нежилось желание провести вечер субботы вместе с Фрэнком. Уэй давно обещал посмотреть с ним Гарри Поттера за кружечкой сладкого лимонного чая с печеньем или чашкой горячего и ароматного кофе вприкуску с шоколадной конфетой. Наверное, для Джи это был бы самый лучший расклад событий и самый прекрасный подарок от Айеро в его день рождения.</p><p>Большую часть сегодняшнего дня Джерард отдал на то, чтобы детально обдумать всё, что он скажет Фрэнку насчёт завтрашнего дня. У Айеро не должно было быть лишних вопросов и подозрений на этот счёт. Уэй предусмотрел некоторые вещи заранее и поэтому успел предупредить Берта и Линдси о своём нежелании что-либо рассказывать Фрэнку. По правде говоря, ребята с долей непонимания отнеслись к просьбе Джерарда, но всё же сумели проникнуться его настроением и пообещали не проронить ни слова о завтрашнем празднике.</p><p>Будучи совершенно спокойным за себя, потому что верил друзьям, Уэй решил дождаться того момента, когда они с Айеро останутся наедине. Джерард не сомневался в том, что парень согласится на его подозрительно-любопытное предложение. Но всё оказалось не так просто, и за возможным приятным времяпровождением стоял увесистый вопрос «А отпустят ли Фрэнка?»</p><p>Уэй волновался, продолжая надеяться на то, что Айеро каким-либо образом уговорит Джона. Ведь если Джерард рискнёт влезть в их семейные разборки сам, то не только он отхватит, но и Фрэнк.</p><p>Все эти противные и назойливые мысли о чем-то плохом затмевали собой хорошее настроение. Грудная клетка Джерарда сжималась в несколько раз сильнее, пытаясь задушить сомнениями, обидой и страхом за Айеро.</p><p>Стараясь не подавать виду на напряженное состояние, Уэй встретился с друзьями на большой перемене, чтобы немного поболтать и отвлечься от тревожащих душу раздумий.</p><p>Они собрались в школьной столовой, Джерард раскошелился и купил Фрэнку чай, который сейчас плескался в гранёном стакане, испуская горячий пар и синтетический аромат малины. Белый холодный свет потолочных ламп освещал помещение. Джерард с аппетитом поедал сэндвичи с тунцом, из-за которых у него не всегда приятно пахло изо рта — это замечали все его друзья, но об этом ему почему-то не говорили.</p><p>И Фрэнк молчал.</p><p>Задерживал дыхание при разговоре, но стеснялся указать Уэю на его вонь. Это совершенно не отталкивало Айеро от Джерарда, и он по-прежнему считал Уэя прекрасным человеком. Подумаешь, изо рта разит консервированной рыбой, с кем не бывает?</p><p>Зато Джерард не позабыл о своем замечательном друге и приготовил для него парочку горячих бутербродов с сыром и помидорами — Фрэнку это нравилось, и он уже привык к тому, что Уэй заботился о нём.</p><p>Фрэнк, по привычке, сидел рядом с Баллато. Напротив них располагались МакКрэкен и Уэй. Джерард отдавал предпочтение садиться непосредственно перед глазами Фрэнка: иногда ему хотелось устремить взгляд в его ореховые глаза и насильно буравить в них бездонную дыру.</p><p>Надо было отдать должное Фрэнку, так как в последнее время он всё лучше и лучше справлялся со своими эмоциями. Научился их прикрывать мнимым безразличием и спокойствием.</p><p>— Вкусно тебе? — подперев голову рукой, кривил лицо и говорил МакКрэкен, тщательно рассматривая то, как Уэй яростно пожирает тунец, застрявший между двумя кусками белого прожаренного хлеба.</p><p>— Очень, — не успев прожевать, пробубнил Джерард и откусил еще кусочек, отчего к его носу, щекам и подбородку прилипли крошки, что выглядело забавно со стороны. Фрэнк пил чай и, улыбаясь, наблюдал за этой, грубо говоря, свиньёй, которая непонятно по каким причинам своей относительно небольшой неряшливостью привлекала Айеро.</p><p>— Уэй, когда ты уже наконец перестанешь готовить сэндвичи с этой протухшей блядской рыбой? — Берт поморщился, отчего все сидящие за столом обратили внимание на Джерарда. — От тебя за километр тунцом несет, и ты себе просто не представляешь, насколько это отвратительно. Имей совесть, пожалуйста, — парень явно не собирался таить весь свой страшный гнев внутри себя, поэтому высказался и за себя, и за тех двоих, сидящих напротив.</p><p>— И чё, сильно несёт? — это немного задело Джерарда за живое, и он решил обратиться ко всем с этим вопросом, нахмурившись. Парень одарил недоуменным и слегка обиженным взглядом каждого, после чего получил разумный ответ от Линдси:</p><p>— Ну да, есть такое, — усмехнулась девушка, поедая круассан с шоколадом и запивая это дело латте.</p><p>Уэй сильнее свел густые брови друг с другом и перевел взгляд на Фрэнка, который с долей сожаления смотрел Джерарду в глаза, прикрывая губы, сложенные в кривую улыбку, стаканом с чаем. Айеро пожал плечами, боясь в чём-то упрекнуть, чтобы не обидеть. Уэй тут же надулся, осознавая, что показал себя придурком не только в глазах Линдси и Берта, но и Фрэнка, который, оказывается, всё это время терпел.</p><p>— Напомнишь мне, чтобы я купил жвачку, — спустя буквально пару секунд молчания выдал Джерард Берту и снова принялся уплетать бутерброд, как ни в чём не бывало. Обижаться на кого-нибудь не было смысла, поэтому Уэй разрешил свою маленькую проблему столь коротким и действенным путём. Однако МакКрэкена, похоже, его ответ не устроил.</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что ты продолжишь жрать вот это, — парень закатил глаза, указывая чистой рукой на обкусанный сэндвич.</p><p>— А ты что думал, я просто так откажусь от этого удовольствия? — Уэй хмыкнул. — Не дождёшься. Мне слишком сильно нравятся сэндвичи с тунцом, чтобы просто взять и перестать их есть, — он положил последний кусочек в рот и с аппетитом его прожевал, запивая горячим чаем. — Что-то ты сегодня не в настроении, раз к таким мелочам придираешься, — заметил Джерард.</p><p>— Ничего я не придираюсь, просто тебе кто-то должен был об этом сказать…</p><p>Фрэнк с Линдси вмиг притихли, принимаясь наблюдать за разворачивающимся спектаклем.</p><p>— Во-первых, это можно было бы сделать помягче, — возразил Джерард. — А во-вторых, а ты чё? Дохера чистый, что ли? Может, ты ещё фиалками срёшь, или я чего-то не знаю? — Уэй был немного возбуждён этим баттлом, не желая проигрывать.</p><p>Срачи с Бертом из-за мелочей были одним из самых глупых аспектов в их взаимоотношениях. Их ссоры были максимально бессмысленными, и эмоциональная разгрузка — наверное, единственная польза, которую они приносили.</p><p>— Возможность того, что я сру фиалками, не отменят того факта, что ты пёс смердящий…</p><p>Это была последняя фраза, которую успел сказать Берт, прежде чем оказался крепко зажатым под мышкой Джерарда.</p><p>— Ублюдок, мать твою, а ну иди сюда, говно собачье… — гневно прокряхтел Уэй, натирая макушку МакКрэкена костяшками пальцев.</p><p>Тот брыкался, пытаясь выбраться из плена Джерарда, но у него не получилось ничего лучше, кроме как, не сдержавшись, заржать.</p><p>Со стороны это выглядело достаточно забавно. Только вот Айеро немного ревновал Джерарда к Берту. Фрэнк прекрасно понимал, что ничего подозрительного во внимании Уэя к МакКрэкену нет, но что-то всё-таки заставляло его принимать непонятные и неприятные мысли, сопровождающиеся тяжестью в груди и ненавистью ко всему живому на планете Земля.</p><p>«Он не твой парень, чтобы ты ревновал», — пытался самостоятельно убедить себя Айеро.</p><p>Мало-помалу Фрэнк начинал ненавидеть столь светлое и прекрасное чувство, как любовь. Видимо, никакое оно не прекрасное, раз в комплекте с ним идут безответность и ревность, разрывающие душу и сердце в клочья, а разум превращающие в машину для ментальных убийств.</p><p>Перепалка между друзьями длилась недолго; Линдси взяла всё в свои руки, прерывая бесполезный конфликт:</p><p>— Угомонитесь вы уже, — сказала Баллато, но лезть к намертво сцепившимся друг с другом парням побоялась.</p><p>Джерард отпустил Берта, который тут же ударил его в плечо, и рассмеялся, чувствуя прилив бодрости после хорошей разрядки.</p><p>МакКрэкен был красным и лохматым. Но несмотря на то, что только что боролся с Уэем, он не упустил возможность посмотреть на Фрэнка, чтобы оценить его реакцию. Айеро выглядел так, будто пытался натянуть на лицо весёлое выражение. Берт не мог понять, с чем это могло быть связано и оправданы ли его предположения, однако состояние парня вызывало в нём сильное любопытство.</p><p>Чтобы отвлечься от минувшего конфликта, Линдси завела разговор об изобразительном искусстве. Фрэнк в нём ничего не понимал, но с удовольствием слушал рассказы подруги о том, как её одноклассница по имени Триш пишет реалистичные картины с изображением разнообразия вульв.</p><p>«Наверное, это довольно необычно», — думал Айеро на этот счёт. Почему-то рассказы о женских половых органах не смущали его настолько сильно, как минувший разговор с Джерардом о мастурбации.</p><p>Джерард, немного успокоившись, в этот раз решил остаться в стороне. Он выпросил у МакКрэкена жвачку и, прислонившись к стене, к которой примыкал их столик, посмотрел на Айеро. Да что там посмотрел, скорее, начал откровенно пялился на него, изучая каждую мелкую деталь его лица, наблюдая за его мимикой и рассматривая улыбку, при которой всеобщему обозрению открывались неровные желтоватые зубы. Увлекшись рассказом, Айеро не замечал пристального внимания Джерарда, что Уэю было лишь на руку.</p><p>«А ведь есть в нём что-то такое… особенное? Не такое, как у всех? — с невозмутимым лицом думал Джерард, подпирая рукой подбородок. — Кажется совершенно обычным подростком со своими тараканами в голове. Абсолютно неидеальный, но такой… такой… — в голову не лезли подходящие слова, а брови непроизвольно нахмурились. — Не знаю», — Джерард вздохнул.</p><p>Уэй все размышлял и продолжал прожигать взглядом дыру в Айеро. Первой, кто осмелился заметить это недоразумение, была Линдси. Она резко замолчала, вызывая тем самым у парней недоумение, и кивнула в сторону Джерарда, улыбнувшись. Брюнет не заметил того, как в одно мгновенье приковал все взгляды к себе. И Айеро стало не по себе, как только он наткнулся озадаченным взглядом на чайные глаза Уэя, так задумчиво и нежно заглядывающие ему прямо в душу. Джерард вмиг пришел в себя и непроизвольно улыбнулся, вызывая ответную улыбку со стороны Фрэнка. Лицо Айеро залилось краской, и он отвел взгляд в сторону, боясь выдать все свои чувства с потрохами.</p><p>Чтобы не попадать в слишком уж неловкую ситуацию, Джерард резко зашарил по карманам штанов, выудил оттуда мобильный телефон и, нахмурившись, взглянул на время.</p><p>— О, смотрите-ка, осталось пять минут до звонка. Вы ведь не хотите опоздать на урок? — закудахтал Уэй, и его щеки начали ощутимо гореть, из-за чего парень быстро подорвался со стула и, собрав вещи, вихрем смылся с места преступления, так и не подождав остальных. Ребята лишь дружно посмеялись над ним, а внутри Айеро поселилась некая тревога из-за поведения Джерарда.</p><p>Слишком странно он себя вёл, и это что-то не давало Фрэнку покоя.</p><p>Где-то к концу учебного дня Айеро и Уэй встретились в холле первого этажа, чтобы кое-что обговорить. Джерард слегка нервничал перед предстоящим разговором. Он часто чувствовал себя уверенным перед Фрэнком, но в этот раз что-то мешало ему заглушить тревогу. Словно это было чем-то очень важным для него.</p><p>— Извини, что пялился на тебя в столовой. Я не специально. Случайно задумался и забыл перевести взгляд, — криво улыбаясь, оправдывался Уэй. Ему было неловко из-за сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>— Ничего, всё в порядке, я хорошо тебя понимаю, — Фрэнк мило улыбнулся парню, бросая на него мимолётный взгляд. Сердце в груди сжалось, как только в памяти мелькнули задумчиво-загадочные глаза любимого, смотрящие прямо в душу.</p><p>— Слушай, я тут подумал… — Джерард как ни в чём не бывало начал разговор. — Я заметил, что мы довольно редко проводим время вместе, если не считать занятий по математике, и… Я знаю, что ты домосед и не особо любишь без повода выбираться куда-нибудь, но… — его слова заинтриговали Айеро: тот немного насторожился и удивился одновременно. Было понятно, к чему клонил Джи, и это вводило Фрэнка в лёгкий ступор.</p><p>Он словно не мог поверить своим ушам.</p><p>— Я подумал, может, ты захочешь погостить у меня с ночёвкой завтра? Если твой отчим отпустит тебя. Я был бы очень рад, если бы мы провели этот день вместе, — Уэй зарылся пальцами в свои волосы на затылке, чувствуя, как начинает нервничать всё сильнее.</p><p>Озадаченный Фрэнк ответил не сразу. Впечатлённый предложением друга, он почувствовал, как внутри всё затрепетало от радости. Айеро ненароком посмотрел Джерарду прямо в глаза, не скрывая своих чувств, и широко заулыбался. Сходить на ночёвку к Уэю было одним из его самых сокровенных желаний.</p><p>И он не думал, что оно рано или поздно сбудется.</p><p>— Я очень даже за, — Фрэнк выглядел очень счастливым — Джерард видел это и радовался вместе с ним. Видеть, как Фрэнк искренне улыбается, было одной из самых приятных вещей за последние несколько месяцев. — Я попробую сделать всё возможное, чтобы Джон меня отпустил. Правда, я не уверен на все сто процентов, что у меня получится, но я постараюсь…</p><p>С утра субботы Фрэнк выдраил дом, перестирал и переутюжил бельё, приготовил завтрак и обед — сделал всё так, как любила его семья. Джон был доволен Айеро: в кои-то веки Джулиан не вмешался в работу сводного брата, позволяя тому сделать всё максимально качественно.</p><p>И всё бы ничего, если бы не Кайл.</p><p>Да, он помнил уговор и старался не трогать Фрэнка во избежание проблем, но у него так и чесались руки сделать что-нибудь, что унизит Айеро и покажет, кто здесь на самом деле главный. Тело белобрысого будто трещало по швам, еле сдерживая напор ненависти и агрессии.</p><p>Сильно волнуясь, но не падая духом, Фрэнк нашел в себе силы попросить Джона о том, чтобы тот пустил его на ночёвку. Аддерли засомневался в своём желании выпустить Айеро на волю, поэтому прошвырнулся по дому и проверил каждый уголок на наличие пыли (даже рискнул взглянуть на решётки от вытяжки, которые, к большому удивлению, оказались чистыми). Поняв, что придраться абсолютно не к чему, а отказ может спровоцировать Айеро на что-то не очень хорошее, Джон разрешил Фрэнку побывать у друга в гостях.</p><p>— Спасибо, спасибо! — Фрэнк не мог сдержать эмоций, радостно вереща. Он тут же бросился сообщить об этом Джерарду, написав ему в Ватсапе многозначное «Отпустили!»</p><p>Было около четырех вечера. На улице по-прежнему было очень светло, но солнце уже готовилось зайти за горизонт, сменяя яркую жёлтую окраску на рыжую. Ветра практически не было. Было тепло. Персиковые прозрачные облака медленно и лениво плыли по голубому небу, время от времени затмевая горящую звезду и освежая её свет. На фоне гудения проезжающих мимо дома Аддерли машин слышалось пение птиц. Все кругом зеленело, цвело и пахло весной.</p><p>Настроение у Фрэнка было отличное. С энтузиазмом и улыбкой на лице он потихоньку собирался к Уэю.</p><p>Но сегодня вечером не только Айеро хотел слинять из дома.</p><p>Заметив, как Фрэнк копошится в прихожей, надевая кеды, Кайл нахмурился, едва ли сдерживая поганую ухмылку на своём лице.</p><p>— Я не понял, а куда это ты собрался? — выдав уже знакомую Айеро фразу, белобрысый одарил его недоуменным взглядом.</p><p>Фрэнк насторожился. Сердце ёкнуло.</p><p>— Мне Джон разрешил сегодня переночевать у друга, — промямлил он, раздражённо уставившись в глаза возмущенному Кайлу.</p><p>— То есть, разрешил? А у меня теперь спрашивать не нужно, да? — высказывал своё недовольство Кайл, прищуривая наглые и злые голубые глаза. Айеро нервно сглотнул и поднялся на ноги, выпрямляясь. — Ты дурачок, наверное. Думаешь, что однажды попробовал покончить жизнь самоубийством и впредь тебе всё сойдет с рук? Нет уж, не дождёшься, — фыркнул парень, презрительно глядя на Фрэнка.</p><p>У Айеро не хватало слов, чтобы оправдать себя и описать своё состояние на данный момент.</p><p>В голове вихрем прошлись воспоминания о произошедшем однажды коллапсе, выметая хорошее настроение. Дрожь прошлась по всему телу от непонимания, что же он опять такого натворил. Возмущение переполняло Фрэнка, и он с радостью бы сказал всё, что сейчас думал о Кайле, но…</p><p>Возможно, он трусил?</p><p>— Я не сделал ничего плохого, чтобы ты так ко мне относился. Тем более, что у меня есть официальный опекун, который несёт за меня ответственность. Ты мне никто, и слушать тебя я не обязан, — голос Айеро стал более серьезным, но в нём по-прежнему слышалась неуверенность, которая портила картину.</p><p>— Я не понял, тебе жить надоело или что? — взбесившись, прорычал Кайл и стремительно бросился на Фрэнка.</p><p>Айеро увидел разъярённое выражение лица сводного брата, прежде чем упасть на пол от сильного толчка. Локти заныли. Ещё чуть-чуть — и Фрэнк бы ударился головой о стену сзади. Сердце заколотилось от страха. Парень задрожал, рефлекторно закрывшись руками в ожидании последующих ударов, но этого не произошло.</p><p>— Какого чёрта, Кайл?! — воскликнул Джулиан, ворвавшись в прихожую на грохот. Он мгновенно оттолкнул брата, чтобы тот не навредил Айеро сильнее.</p><p>— Ты заебал вступаться за него, — возмущался Кайл. Его раздражённости не было предела. Наверное, если бы не Джулиан, он оставил бы на Фрэнке с десяток синяков. — Этот мудак уселся тебе на шею и теперь думает, что всё ему сойдёт с рук, а ты его защищаешь. Если бы я попытался суициднуться, то мне бы никто жопу не лизал. А ты вместе с отцом какого-то хуя это делаешь. Он не заслуживает такого отношения…</p><p>Слова Кайла в который раз ранили Фрэнка. Он злился и расстраивался одновременно, боясь вот-вот сорваться на истерику. Айеро понимал, что Кайл был избалованным эгоцентричным подростком, воспитанным без капли эмпатии к окружающим, но это осознание его не утешало. Словно то, что говорил Аддерли-младший, было правдой.</p><p>— Ты прав, я заслуживаю большего, — ляпнул Фрэнк из жажды справедливости, о чём тут же пожалел, столкнувшись взглядом с налитыми кровью глазами Кайла.</p><p>— Ах ты кусок говна, да я тебе щас…</p><p>— Успокоился! — голос Джулиана разнёсся по дому как гром среди ясного неба. Он выпучил грозные глаза на Кайла, и тот внезапно поутих. — Не смей говорить ему хоть что-нибудь, не смей прикасаться к нему. Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это — жить в его шкуре. Просто закрой свой рот. Он тебе буквально ничем не мешает. Ты не делаешь по дому ровным счётом нихуя, он делает за тебя домашку, моет за тобой посуду, складывает за тобой разбросанные вещи, а ты ещё в его сторону что-то пиздишь и чем-то недоволен…</p><p>Джулиан был в гневе из-за поведения брата. Он готов был защищать Фрэнка до последнего, понимая, как тому пришлось нелегко за всю жизнь в окружении этой чокнутой семейки.</p><p>От шока и злости Кайл потерял дар речи на некоторое время. У него не было весомых аргументов, чтобы противостоять Джулиану в этой баталии.</p><p>— Фрэнк, ты собрался? — спросил Джулиан, пока Айеро стоял в ступоре и наблюдал за происходящим огромными глазами.</p><p>Внутри Фрэнка всё переворачивалось от осознания того, что кто-то готов за него постоять. В ногах почувствовалась слабость от ошеломления, и сердце пропустило удар.</p><p>— Да, — коротко и робко ответил он, от неловкости закладывая чёлку за ухо, и с благодарностью во взгляде посмотрел на сводного брата.</p><p>— Тогда быстрее уходи отсюда, — Джулиан был мягок к Айеро, что сильно контрастировало с его недавним гневом.</p><p>Фрэнк не стал медлить — не прошло и минуты, как он переступил порог этого злосчастного дома, оставляя братьев-близнецов наедине с их возможным конфликтом. Отчасти Айеро чувствовал себя виноватым, думая, что сеет раздор между братьями своим желанием получить равные права со всеми членами семьи. Он ведь такой же человек, как и все окружающие его люди. Но какая-то часть души твердила Фрэнку о том, что он объективно прав, и этого не нужно стыдиться.</p><p>Он действительно заслуживал больше, чем имел.</p><p>Происходящее и противоречивые мысли заставляли Айеро нервничать. В лицо дул приятный прохладный ветерок. По пути к Джерарду он выкурил две сигареты, надеясь на то, что это позволит ему отвлечься от нервотрёпки. Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы Джи переживал за него, поэтому старался быстрее прийти в себя и задать себе нужное настроение. Сегодняшний вечер должен был стать для Фрэнка одним из самых лучших в жизни, и психи Кайла, которые готовы были испортить всё, не должны помешать этому.</p><p>Тем не менее, в скором времени все негативные эмоции поутихли. Джерард радушно принял Айеро в своём доме, немного смущая быстрыми объятьями и своей обворожительной улыбкой. Всё пока что шло по плану: мать и Майки были предупреждены насчет того, что Фрэнк не знает о дне рождения. И Айеро не подозревал об этом, даже несмотря на лукавые взгляды миссис Раш и отчаянные попытки Майки строить безразличное выражение лица.</p><p>Донна не смогла не вставить свои пять копеек и угостила ребят тортиком, который купила и спрятала заранее.</p><p>— Ну, а что тут такого? Как будто торт обязательно должен быть только в день рождения, — шёпотом отвечала женщина на возмущения сына, который не хотел раскрывать правды.</p><p>Понимая, что из-за нервов перегибает палку, Джи успокоился, боясь испортить сегодняшний вечер, который по какой-то причине был важен для него.</p><p>Вскоре миссис Раш пошла отдыхать в свою комнату. Ей хотелось, чтобы парни обратили внимание друг на друга, а чтобы они расслабились, оставила в шкафчике бутылочку вина, о чём по уходу прошептала Уэю на ухо.</p><p>Джерард взял во внимание слова мамы и после того, как она покинула кухню, вытащил припрятанную бутылку вина и бокалы. Фрэнк немного удивился и ненароком заулыбался, толком не зная, как реагировать на подобные действия со стороны друга.</p><p>— Как насчет того, чтобы немного выпить? — задал вопрос Джерард, лукаво взглянув на Айеро, и взялся открывать бутылку вина. Пробка смачно чпокнула, выскользнув из тонкого горлышка, и до носа Уэя донесся аромат красного вина, такой взбадривающий и приятный.</p><p>— Не знаю, я никогда не пил ничего, — робко ответил Фрэнк, пожав плечами, и оголил свои зубки в улыбке, что показалось Джерарду милым со стороны.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, надо ведь когда-то попробовать. Думаю, тебе понравится, — сказал Уэй, подмигнув парню, и тот едва заметно покраснел от переизбытка внимания.</p><p>Разлив по бокалам вино, Джерард отрезал два кусочка торта, красиво их подал на маленьких десертных тарелках и сел напротив Фрэнка, как всегда любил это делать. Айеро поблагодарил Джи за гостеприимность и взял в руки бокал с бордовой жидкостью, после чего прикрыл глаза и вдохнул душистый аромат красного вина. Парень нахмурился, сделал первый очень маленький глоток и, распробовав, вскинул брови вверх, наблюдая за тем, как винишко красиво плещется в бокале, отражая свет жёлтой потолочной лампы. Горьковато-сладкий привкус напитка на губах оставил легкое впечатление после первой в жизни попытки попробовать алкоголь. Недолго думая, Фрэнк сделал глоток побольше и нахмурился, ощущая, как нечто приятно-тёплое ударяет в его голову.</p><p>— Ну как? — рискнул спросить Джерард, наполовину осушив свой бокал, и с улыбкой на лице посмотрел на довольного Айеро.</p><p>— Непривычно, но довольно-таки вкусно. Немного горчит, — выразился вслух Фрэнк и сделал ещё один глоток.</p><p>— Я ведь говорил, что тебе понравится…</p><p>Их посиделки больше напоминали свидание, нежели будущую ночевку. Это не смущало Джерарда, в отличие от Айеро, который из-за своей любви чувствовал себя немного неловко. В голову, как назло, лезли мысли о том, как здорово было бы сейчас сесть Уэю на колени, нежно обнять его за шею и ласково провести пальцами по его щеке. Легко чмокнуть в губы и утонуть в его ответных объятьях, ощущая тепло его тела и рук.</p><p>От этих мыслей в животе запорхали бабочки, и Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>Как же он хотел этого сейчас.</p><p>— Давно хотел узнать, — спустя меньше минуты молчания заговорил Джерард. — Какая музыка тебе нравится? Я однажды спрашивал тебя об этом, но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — парень заманчиво смотрел на порозовевшего Айеро, не скрывая лёгкой улыбки.</p><p>Фрэнк пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — ответил он, не глядя на Уэя. — Я всякое слушаю. У меня нет как такового музыкального вкуса: я слушал то, что было скачано на моём старом телефоне, и меня, в принципе, устраивало…</p><p>— Можешь назвать хотя бы одного исполнителя?</p><p>— Ну, в основном это Black Flag, — Айеро скривил лицо, почесав затылок. Он немного нервничал, боясь осуждения Джерарда за свои музыкальные вкусы или за то, что они слишком разные. — Ну и ещё всякие менее известные группы, похожие по звучанию. По-моему, это был телефон Джулиана, и он слушал такое. У меня особо не было выбора, но… На удивление, мне зашло, — Фрэнк неловко рассмеялся, закладывая волосы за уши, и не заметил того, как спустя секунду, видимо, перенервничав, залпом выпил оставшееся в бокале вино.</p><p>— Вау, Фрэдвард, это очень неожиданно, — рассмеялся Уэй, заставляя Айеро немного успокоиться. — Я со своим стереотипным мышлением никогда бы не подумал, что ты фанат хардкор-панка, — Джерард был самокритичен в этот момент. Чем больше мелочей он узнавал о Фрэнке, тем сильнее возрастало его любопытство.</p><p>— Ну, не то, что бы фанат… Это громко сказано… — оправдывался Айеро. — Мне нравится не только панк, но и что-то из классического метала, — он снова занервничал, произнеся эту фразу. Фрэнк помнил о музыкальных предпочтениях Джерарда и сейчас сильно боялся налажать.</p><p>— Например?</p><p>— Допустим, что-то в стиле Iron Maiden, — сказал Айеро, осторожно посмотрев на Уэя: его лицо в один момент приняло одобрительное выражение.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, как мне угодить, — Джерард снова рассмеялся, вызывая ответный смех у Фрэнка.</p><p>— Об Iron Maiden я узнал, когда познакомился с одним очень классным парнем в музыкальном магазине, — вдруг решил пояснить Айеро. — Он был очень доброжелателен ко мне и показывал всякие прикольные штуки в магазине. Мне даже как-то раз удалось побывать у него в гостях. К слову, он невероятный гитарист и музыкант в целом, — с восхищением рассказывал он; Джерард видел каждую эмоцию Фрэнка в этот момент, и ему стало интересно, что же это за парень.</p><p>— И давно вы знакомы? — задал наводящий вопрос Уэй, подливая другу вина в бокал.</p><p>— Не очень. Наверное, меньше полугода. Знаешь, мы не слишком тесно общаемся, иногда переписываемся и всё такое. Он даже навещал меня в больнице. Но это не мешает мне доверять ему, потому что он максимально добр и искренен ко мне. Это важно, — сказав это, Фрэнк ненароком посмотрел Джерарду в глаза, который улыбался ему сдержанной милой улыбкой.</p><p>В горле пересохло. Айеро тяжело сглотнул и запил ком вином, снова чуть не выпив целый бокал одним разом.</p><p>— Я бы хотел как-нибудь познакомить вас. Я уверен на все сто процентов, что вы бы нашли общий язык и стали бы хорошими приятелями. Он правда очень классный, — Фрэнк продолжал нахваливать Рэя, подогревая интерес Джи.</p><p>— Я не против. Как только выдастся возможность — так сразу, — ответил Уэй и тут же добавил: — Ты, главное, так сильно на вино не налегай, а то если постоянно пить залпом, то можно и переборщить. А тогда будет о-о-очень плохо, — предупредил парня Джерард, и они оба рассмеялись, чувствуя прилив хорошего настроения и бодрости.</p><p>Время шло неуловимо быстро. Фрэнк заметно повеселел и стал чувствовать себя намного увереннее. Джерард не ожидал, что вино таким образом подействует на Айеро. Парни выпили одинаково, а Фрэнк по своей неопытности быстро сдался губительному влиянию алкоголя.</p><p>После скромного и вкусного ужина Джерард повёл Айеро в свою комнату, которую к его приходу тщательно убирал на пару с Майки. Уэй-младший тихо сидел на кровати, тесно прижавшись к её углу, и играл в мобильный телефон.</p><p>— Давай ты оставишь вещи здесь, умоешься, а потом мы спустимся в гостиную, я постелю тебе, и мы посмотрим Гарри Поттера, как я и обещал, — скромно проговорил Джерард Фрэнку, почесав затылок и криво улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Фрэнк выглядел выпившим. По крайней мере, его сдавали красные щёки и растянутая по всему лицу глупая улыбка.</p><p>Джерард подошел к шкафу, чтобы взять пижаму. Естественно, Майки не смог оставить незамеченным состояние Фрэнка. Он спустил очки на кончик носа и вскинул брови.</p><p>— Ты что, напоил его, что ли? — он обратился к брату, на что тот усмехнулся, пожимая плечами.</p><p>— Я выпил совсем чуть-чуть, правда, — ответил вместо Уэя Фрэнк. — Просто настроение такое хорошее, ну вот вообще, — признался он, потягиваясь. Голова продолжала легко кружиться, не давая улыбке сойти с лица. — Джерард, где тут у тебя ванная? Мне нужно немного освежиться, а то я совсем… — спросил Айеро, вызывая смешок со стороны Майки и Уэя-старшего.</p><p>— Сразу напротив комнаты, — усмехнулся Джерард, и Фрэнк, захватив с собой пижамную одежду и умывальные принадлежности, вышел из комнаты, поблагодарив за ответ.</p><p>Айеро справился со всеми процедурами за несколько минут. Пройдя в гостиную, где уже был расстелен для него диван, Фрэнк оказался в полном одиночестве. В кухне, тем временем, кто-то копошился, стуча тарелками друг о друга и шелестя целлофановыми упаковками. Присев на мягкий диван, Айеро уставился в чёрный экран телевизора, принимаясь ждать. По телу прошлась приятная дрожь. Парень потянулся, прокряхтев, и глупо заулыбался, чувствуя себя безмерно счастливым. Он с нетерпением ждал Джерарда, чтобы провести с ним остаток этого дня и запомнить его как лучший момент в его жизни.</p><p>Прошло буквально несколько минут перед тем, как Уэй ворвался с ноги в гостиную с двумя тарелками чипсов, пиццей, парой стаканов и двухлитровой бутылкой колы под мышкой.</p><p>— А попросить меня помочь было никак? — усмехнулся Фрэнк, подрываясь с дивана.</p><p>— Не хотелось тебя тревожить, — Джерард улыбнулся в ответ, расставляя еду на журнальном столике.</p><p>— У тебя, конечно, такой странный приём пищи, — сказал Айеро, плюхаясь обратно на диван. — Сначала мы ели торт с вином, а теперь — джанк-фуд. По-моему, всё должно было быть наоборот, — он рассмеялся, вызывая ответный смешок у Джерарда.</p><p>— Ну, как получилось. Торт был вообще незапланированным, это инициатива мамы, но я не смог отказаться. Тем более, мы съели не так уж и много, так что… — оправдался Джерард, включая телевизор. — Я думаю, ты, как и я, был бы не против сейчас заточить что-нибудь ещё.</p><p>— Я-то очень даже не против, но чёрт, ты не предупредил меня, я уже зубы почистил, вообще-то! — возмущения Фрэнка были несерьёзными, но это создавало определённую атмосферу их общения.</p><p>— Ой, ну и что? — фыркнул Уэй, махнув рукой. — Ничего у тебя от этого не отвалится. Я, малой, мог месяц зубы не чистить, а ты тут переживаешь из-за одного раза, — признания Джи забавляли Айеро. Прикусив губу, он искоса смотрел на Джерарда, не в состоянии сдержать широкой улыбки. — Правда, у меня теперь из-за этого и из-за курения есть некоторые проблемы типа ублюдского кариеса. Но всё же…</p><p>— Ладно, уговорил, — Фрэнк снова рассмеялся и накинулся на миску с чипсами.</p><p>— Если что, здесь нет ничего с мясом. Я помню, что ты вегетарианец, поэтому тщательно подготовился, — заметил Джерард, что очень грело душу Айеро. Осознание того, что Уэю не наплевать на него, было самым прекрасным чувством на планете Земля.</p><p>— Ты такой заботливый. Спасибо, — Фрэнк был искренним. Его переполняли приятные эмоции, которые он хотел выплеснуть здесь и сейчас.</p><p>Он бы крепко обнял Джерарда, утыкаясь носом в его тёплую шею. Он бы легко поцеловал его за ушком, перебирая волосы на его затылке.</p><p>Айеро чувствовал, как от этих мыслей его тело становится мягким и в то же время становится тяжело, потому что он не мог сделать этого сейчас.</p><p>Уэй провёл некоторые манипуляции с телевизором и включил долгожданного Гарри Поттера. Парни устроились на диване поудобнее и даже не заметили того, как придвинулись максимально близко друг к другу. Фрэнк не предполагал, что чувствовал Джерард в этот момент, но ему очень хотелось верить в то, что Джи было не всё равно.</p><p>На какое-то время они замолкли, погружаясь в сюжет фильма. С каждой минутой Айеро всё сильнее уходил в просмотр с головой и, кажется, подзабыл о своих чувствах. Когда телевизор показал Гарри, сидящего в кладовке под лестницей, Уэй украдкой посмотрел на Фрэнка, чтобы оценить его реакцию. Взгляд Айеро излучал сочувствие. Кажется, он так сильно погрузился в ту атмосферу, что ушёл из реальности. Фрэнк продолжал смотреть и проводить параллель со своей жизнью. Он замечал сходства, пускай и без магии.</p><p>Айеро был Гарри, а Уэй — Хагридом, буквально спасшим его из лап мерзопакостной семейки.</p><p>— Как думаешь, на какой бы факультет ты попал, если бы на тебя надели распределительную шляпу? — задал вопрос Джерард к моменту из фильма и набил рот чипсами.</p><p>— Это сложный вопрос. Но точно не Гриффиндор, — усмехнулся Айеро. Действие алкоголя постепенно спадало, и Фрэнка начало немного клонить в сон.</p><p>— Я думаю, тебе больше бы подошёл Хаффлпафф. Как раз под твой характер, — предположил Джерард. — Но я могу ошибаться. Я ведь не знаю тебя на все сто процентов, — он посмотрел на Айеро, загадочно улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Может быть, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, улыбнувшись в ответ. — А что ты думаешь насчёт себя?</p><p>— Наверное, Рейвенкло, — ответил Джерард. — По крайней мере, бинго, которое я проходил в Твиттере, говорит мне об этом, — Уэй рассмеялся, вызывая у Фрэнка сильное любопытство.</p><p>— Что за бинго? — спросил он, и Уэй достал из кармана телефон.</p><p>— Думаю, когда пройдёшь бинго на каждый факультет, ты точно будешь знать, на какой бы из них ты попал, окажись в Хогвартсе. Где будет больше совпадений, тот факультет твой, — объяснил Джерард и дал Фрэнку телефон.</p><p>— Вау, — удивился Айеро. Его распирало от желания узнать, к какому факультету он принадлежит.</p><p>Что и следовало ожидать, Фрэнк подтвердил догадки Джерарда об его отношению к Хаффлпаффу, что его не расстроило, даже несмотря на то, что главный герой произведения, с кем Айеро себя ассоциировал, был в Гриффиндоре. Фрэнк был очень доволен времяпровождением с Уэем, который уделял ему много внимания сегодня. Каждый интересный момент фильма сопровождался комментариями и обсуждениями на различные темы, которые сильнее сближали парней.</p><p>Айеро безумно понравился фильм, и после просмотра первой части они тут же перешли ко второй. Было уже достаточно поздно. Глаза Фрэнка слипались из-за усталости. Он лежал вместе с Джерардом на разложенном диване. Айеро было очень интересно наблюдать за действиями в фильме, но организм требовал сна, и Фрэнк не заметил, как уснул.</p><p>Заметив, что друг мирно посапывает, Уэй усмехнулся и аккуратно, совсем тихо поднялся с дивана. Он выключил телевизор и, пожелав Айеро спокойной ночи, на что не получил ответа, укрыл его одеялом.</p><p>***</p><p>— Вот это скорость! — прокричал Кайл, сидя за рулём отцовского автомобиля, в котором, помимо него, находилось ещё несколько человек.</p><p>Подвыпивший, он вжал педаль газа в пол и понёсся по пустой трассе куда глаза глядят. Окна были открыты нараспашку, в салоне на полную катушку играла музыка; кричали, пели и веселились друзья близнецов, удобно расположившись на заднем сидении. Ветер гулял внутри автомобиля, портя уже далеко не идеальные прически парней и девушек. На улице было темно и холодно, однако веселье только начиналось. Вдалеке не было видно ничего: ни фар редко проезжающих мимо машин, ни стоящих у дороги фонарей. Решив развлечься и испытать адреналин, Кайл выехал на встречную полосу, желая немного поиграть со своей смертью. Эти «шутки» лишь сильнее веселили ребят.</p><p>Но никто из них не подозревал того, что всё закончится именно этим.</p><p>Из-за поворота откуда ни возьмись вылетел микроавтобус. Пьяный Кайл не сразу распознал опасность и прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть то, что двигалось впереди него.</p><p>Разум был затуманен, тело — будто сковано невидимыми цепями. Он ехал навстречу машине, не осознавая, что происходит. Крики, паника. Вокруг Кайла разносились голоса, но он будто бы их не слышал. Не мог уловить ни слова.</p><p>— Тормози!!! — слышался голос Джулиана.</p><p>Кайл в страхе нажал на тормоз, позабыв повернуть руль в сторону из-за неслабого действия алкоголя на организм, но тормозной трос сорвался. Автомобиль Аддерли на полной скорости въехал в микроавтобус.</p><p>Шум сирены, крики людей о помощи. Наступила тьма и ничего кроме тьмы, обволакивающей реальное пространство.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>